DAZED
by Mmlikestowrite
Summary: So... what happened in those fateful few hours before Harvey Specter finally got the courage to pay Donna Paulsen a little visit at apartment 206? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DAZED CHAPTER 1**

"Thomas, what are you doing here?"

Donna's eyes go wide as she anxiously swings the door open. She's surprised to find her boyfriend of one month at her door so soon.

"How did the hearing go?"

Ever since Thomas left for the Ethics Board hearing this morning, Donna's heart has been in her throat. No, worse than that. She's been sick to her stomach. Unable to eat or sit or focus on anything for longer than a minute at a time. When she hasn't been pacing the floors of her apartment, she's been busying herself with the housework she should be leaving for her cleaning lady. Sweeping, dusting, scrubbing – but even the most mundane activity can't calm her nerves.

Every breath and every swallow tightens the knot in her stomach. All she can think is that Daniel Hardman is going to take the firm down, and even worse, disbar Harvey. Even though she was summoned to the hearing, she just couldn't make herself go. Couldn't watch helplessly as the house burned to the ground before her.

And this mess?

This mess is all her fault. To say the guilt is agonizing, is an understatement.

The last time Donna felt this kind of remorse was when she kissed Harvey, a kiss of death of sorts for the relationship he was in. But this is a thousand times worse. And if anything bad should happen to him, she'll never, ever forgive herself.

Donna insisted on taking full responsibility, but Harvey wouldn't have it, determined to see it through himself. She would have taken matters into her own hands, but the last time she did… well, here they all are.

So out of respect for Harvey, she conceded. It's already bad enough that she had lost faith in him once, his sad eyes watering when he called her on it. She couldn't do that to him again.

Her stupidity, and the mess that followed, should have been the straw that broke the camel's back. The one thing that neither she nor Harvey could come back from.

But when Thomas came to see her before the hearing this morning, he was puzzled as to why Harvey would sacrifice his wellbeing for hers. It was certainly a surprise to her.

"Who are you to him?" Thomas asked, his gaze intense on her. She's been asking herself that for years, and like she told Thomas, she doesn't know.

"Then, who is he to you?"

And that's when she felt it in the pit of her stomach. An overwhelming sadness at having to admit the unbearable truth. Not just to Thomas, but to herself. Harvey is so deeply woven into the fibre of her being, that the only way to remove him would be to cut her own heart out. To let it bleed until it stops beating.

When the words came out of her quivering mouth, she could instantly tell that Thomas had taken an emotional step back. The frown over his steely blue eyes giving away his disappointment, and she knew what he was thinking.

_How did I not see this before? _

_Would this work with Donna?_

_Is this even worth the risk? _

Reading his face, Donna bit down hard on the inside of her cheek to still her trembling lip, but Thomas could tell she was unraveling.

"Let's not worry about that right now," he offered, his reassuring hand on her arm. "We need to go."

"Thomas, I can't," she admitted, as she fought back tears. She was dressed the part. Professional in a black suit dress, hair and make-up perfect. But she just couldn't leave.

"But you've been called." Her refusal adding to his confusion.

"I don't care," she said. "This is my fault, and I can't sit there quietly and watch while everything that Harvey and Louis have worked for gets destroyed. If they want me to talk, they'll have to drag me there."

Thomas took a step back. It suddenly felt like he was swimming in deep water. Clearly there's more going on here than he's been led to believe. It was also clear that Donna wasn't going to change her mind.

"Ok, Donna, have it your way," he relented, his eyes disappointed, as he turned to leave. "But I need to be there."

So now, two hours later, when she opens the door to find Thomas, once again, in her doorway, she doesn't know what to expect. He sees the terror in her eyes, and is quick to reassure her.

"It's good. Everything turned out ok."

Donna lets out a deep exhale, the first real breath she's taken all morning.

"So, the firm? Louis…. Harvey?" Her hand still holding the door open, Donna can barely get the words out. She's long traded in her business outfit for a charcoal-coloured silk top, comfortable cardigan and black pajama pants.

"All fine… but I'll leave you to get the details from Louis, he's going to call," Thomas replies, his tone detached. Louis can also break the news about Robert, he decides.

With an enormous sense of relief washing over her, Donna steps back.

"Do you want to come in? Do you have time for lunch?" she asks, hoping the good news might repair some of the tension between them.

Thomas presses his lips together, but doesn't cross the threshold. "Actually… that's why I came by…," he pauses and Donna senses what's to come.

"This between us… I don't think it's going to work," he states matter-of-factly. Thomas has always been a reasonable and thoughtful man, and his approach to this break up is no different. He could be angry, even accuse her of leading him on, but he doesn't. He's cutting his losses and approaching this like a smart business decision.

"No, Thomas… why?" Donna asks. She knows why, but there's still a pleading in her eyes. "I want to move on and I want to move on with you."

"Donna, I know you mean well," he says, his tone softening. "But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that the heart wants what the heart wants, no matter how badly you wish for something else."

"Thomas… I want _this_ to work. And we can make it work," she implores.

"I know you do," he replies, with a brief nod. "I guess I needed you to have moved on from those feelings before we met… Donna… I'm sorry."

Thomas is right and she knows it. He deserves more than what she's capable of giving.

"I hope you find the happiness you're looking for," he says gently, as he squeezes her hand. "Take care of yourself, Donna."

Pulling her hand away, it falls hopeless and to her side. All she can do is nod before closing the door on yet another promising relationship.

In the past, this would be about the time that she'd start sobbing. But fourteen years of this? She's all cried out. Wandering to the living room, she feels dazed, numb even. Donna drops herself down on her long, white sofa, her arms and legs flop in defeat, as the cushions envelop her.

She decides it's time for a new roadmap for her future, because she just can't do this any more.

The ache in her heart has become all too real now. It's intolerable actually. She's hoped and waited and reasoned. She's flirted, kissed him and even flaunted her new man. But it's clearer than ever that whatever Harvey may feel, it's not enough for him to act on or for her to wait any longer.

Donna's desperation to move on, and the stupidity of her actions, almost destroyed the firm and nearly cost Harvey his license. Not to mention the stress that it's put on everyone else. She saw the impact firsthand, witnessing Harvey hurl that glass against the wall and shatter it into a thousand angry pieces.

That was a painful first. Enough has been fractured now, she's decided. It's best for her and for everyone at the firm, if she moves on.

Resigned to the plan, Donna reaches for the notebook and four-colour pen sitting on her coffee table.

_**Employment Options**_

Red ink on paper. A solid line across, and the words suddenly become real. Time to go. Maybe not tomorrow, but someday soon. At least she had the COO title for a good year, which will create more opportunity on the job front. Louis and Robert will definitely give her glowing references. And Harvey, if she absolutely needs his help, would begrudgingly provide one as well.

With pen to paper, she writes down the first words that pop into her head. Opportunities, possibilities and favours to call in.

_**Seattle **_

_**Chicago **_

_**Stu**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Samantha**_

_**David Fox?**_

_**Fashion Industry**_

_**Charitable work? **_

_**Event planning **_

With a career shift, she'll definitely need to make some changes. Harvey has always been very generous with her salary. She likely won't command those dollars again, but she'll survive. When she was 13, her father lost all their money and she had to adjust then. She can do it again.

As Donna continues with her list, her mobile rings, its screen illuminating the name.

Harvey Specter

Donna leaves it to kick into voicemail, watching as the screen fades to black. This day has been too much already. She almost destroyed the life of the one man she loves, and she got dumped by the one man she thought could help her to move on.

Harvey's call is probably to tell her the good news, to assure her everything is "ok", back to "normal" even. But she doesn't want to hear it. She can't bear to hear it, because everything is not "ok" and there is no "normal".

There are only lies and words unspoken and missed opportunities. And it has to stop.

The day is barely half over and Donna feels completely drained. It didn't help that she hasn't slept well over the last few days. Tired of fighting it, she puts herself to bed, her phone buzzing once again, just as she's settling in.

Gretchen

Donna waits for the message notification and then listens.

_Ok Red, I know you're home. If you don't wanna' pick up, that's fine. But you better quit feelin' sorry for yourself and get your ass into work tomorrow. When you do, we're gonna' to have a talk because I know what you're thinkin', and I'm tellin' you now, runnin' away is a bad idea. Get some rest, and tomorrow, put on a nice dress, that lip gloss you like and those fancy-ass shoes of yours and come see me. I mean it._

Her head heavy on the pillow, a tiny smile forms across Donna's lips. Today of all days, she desperately misses Rachel. But thank God for Gretchen.

**XXX**

It's dark when Donna finally opens her eyes, the buzzing of her phone, nudging her from sleep. She lifts the mobile from her bedside table, and lets out a sigh. She knows everyone means well, but she's just not up for conversation.

Louis Litt

For a second, she's tempted to pick up, feeling like she owes at least that much to Louis, but she doesn't, and the call goes to voicemail.

Taking a sip of the water from the glass beside her, Donna scrolls her notifications, moving past Harvey's and going straight for Louis's.

_Donna, it's Louis. Are you ok? I'm worried about you. Thomas said you refused to come today. Just so you know, everything is fine. Well almost. Robert retired… I'll tell you the details in person. But he's happy… it's what he wanted. The case is over. Harvey is fine and so are Samantha and Alex…. Donna, I know you blame yourself. I understand and it's ok…. We're family and we'll get through this… Can you please call me? Maybe I can drop by and we can talk... _

Donna lets out a deep exhale, puts her phone back and snuggles further under her duvet. Louis's kind words don't make her feel any better about what she's done. She just wants to lie here and wish the world away.

But it's only unconsciousness that offers relief. Every time her eyes close, she's haunted by that look on Harvey's face. His surprise and disappointment after she confessed to telling Thomas about the broken business deal. The confusion in Harvey's eyes, their wetness and how his voice quivered. It was like she had punched him in the gut when he wasn't looking.

"You lost faith in me. For all the time that we have been together, that has never happened." His voice laced with sadness.

Not only did Donna strike a nerve, she knew right then… she screwed up.

Harvey had every right to be angry, to kick her out of his office like he wanted to. But once she scratched the surface, it all came out. He was deeply hurt. Losing faith in him was a betrayal he never thought could happen.

Donna forces herself out of bed and shuffles into her ensuite. She splashes water on her face and brushes her teeth before wandering back into the living room to revisit her opportunities list.

Feeling refreshed, she settles onto her sofa when the determined knock causes her to startle. Louis promised he'd come by, so she quickly stands and rushes to answer.

**XXX**

"Samantha, I'm so sorry, but I have to go," Harvey says, abruptly standing. His eyes dazed as if his entire life just flashed before him.

"Where?" she asks, her long fingers caressing her neck.

"I just have to…" he mumbles, his voice trailing off. Harvey hasn't left her office yet, but Samantha can tell he's already gone.

She was sitting on her sofa, reading and drinking, when Harvey came by.

Since arriving at the firm, Samantha has felt an easy connection with Harvey. Could it be romantic? She's not sure. Possibly… she might consider exploring that one of these days. Maybe it's their temperaments or how they approach their work. Maybe it's because they both had challenging upbringings and strong mentors. But somehow, they understand each other.

So, when Harvey came by to empathize about Robert leaving, she appreciated it. He knew exactly where she was coming from.

But the evening was cut short, and from what Samantha could tell, something spooked him. Usually intentional with his movements and his words, Harvey was clearly shaken. The next thing she knew, he was gone, practically sprinting out of the office.

**XXX**

Seeing the elevator doors about to close, Harvey quickly thrusts his arm forward to stop it. He could have waited for the next one, but there's a sense of urgency in his bones. A fear that the next elevator may be too late. That whatever tiny opening still exists, might soon be gone, if he doesn't rush to stop it.

Fifty floors down and his heart is thundering. There's a strange feeling washing over him now. It's like he just woke up, and he's seeing everything with new eyes. Everywhere he turns, Donna's there. Her hazel eyes teasing him.

She's smirking in the elevator with two coffees in her hand. She's yelling across the lobby, her palms held out in frustration. She's on the sidewalk, her fiery locks blowing in the breeze. And she's gorgeous in black, with Thomas's hand at her waist… leading her away.

He's acting on instinct now, and doesn't even remember getting into the cab. It's a good fifteen minutes to Donna's place, but it feels like fucking forever.

Harvey stares blankly out the window, silently pleading for the cab to speed up, and for the lights to hold green. His mind drifts to that night in her office. Before he knew what was happening, her soft mouth awakened his.

Unconsciously licking his lips now, Harvey recalls the sweet taste of her mouth. The hairs on the back of his neck involuntarily stand on end, a reflex at the thought of her fingers running through them. His heart stopped the moment she kissed him, and if she hadn't pulled away…

He swallows hard now. Just the memory of those precious few seconds causes a tug in his groin. Harvey admitted to her that he felt something, but it was no where close to what she'd really done. Her actions sparking endless nights of fantasies that he's been unable to come back from.

Determined to see her now, he has no idea what he's going to do when he does. It didn't cross his mind at first, that Thomas might be there, but he doesn't care. Thomas is irrelevant, he decides. This is about them. He just… needs… her.

As the cab approaches her place, Harvey replays today's events in his head. He was scared. To go down to Hardman that way would have destroyed everything. He'd never admit how scared he was, but if she were there, she would have sensed it. Her presence would have calmed him, given him the strength and confidence he needed to get through.

More than that, he wanted her to be there with him, no matter how it turned out. They've always been a team and him facing the Board alone felt wrong. Yet, with everything about to go down, all he could think about was her. It hit him that he's never felt that way about Scottie or Paula. Not once. And they were girlfriends. But protecting Donna, even at the risk of losing everything, felt as natural as breathing.

So when she didn't show up, it put all his senses on alert. All of a sudden, in that room, he felt the vastness of the space between them. And it was growing by the minute. He could no longer rely on that invisible tether to keep them in check. Split and frayed, it would be just a matter of time before it severed completely.

After the hearing was over, Harvey immediately stepped outside to call Donna. No answer. So, to avoid being alone, he headed back to the office.

Robert was the one who paid the highest price, yet Harvey could see that he was ok… because of Laura. Alex was scrutinized on the stand today, and he yet was able to leave it all behind… because of Rosalie. And Louis... Heck, Louis didn't even bother sticking around. The second he could make it home to see Sheila, he was out the door.

That's when Harvey felt the tug in his chest. Donna.

Why was he being so stupid? What's he been trying to prove?

Donna is his Laura, his Rosalie…. and even his Sheila. She's always been.

The truth is, she's the one person he wants with him during the good times and the bad. Hers is the first face he wants to see in the morning and the last before he sleeps. And that kiss…. it's her mouth, and hers alone, that he craves.

Harvey barely waits for the cab to stop before he opens the door. Tossing a fifty at the driver, he doesn't bother with the change. His pace is determined now, skipping the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time.

Left at one corridor, right at another. Apartment 206. He's breathless and knocking. His knuckles delivering seven lucky hits to her door.

She needs to know, he tells himself. He'll tell her everything. He's ready.

The door swings open faster than Harvey expects, and he suddenly feels unprepared. He flew up here all confident and red-blooded, determined to prove that he can be that man.

Standing there, fingers fidgeting, he notices that the shock on her face quickly becomes something else. Her features now awash with a mix of remorse and pity. But then, her eyes catch a sparkle and her lips turn as she reads his expression.

Donna understands now. He's not here to talk about his day.

Harvey's never felt more vulnerable, and he doesn't have it in him to fake it any longer. His heart is aching, and to see her now, he realizes how much he's missed her. Not just today, but since those days of working side-by-side. He lets out long exhale as his eyes pool with emotion. Her face is sweet relief.

Seeing his expression, Donna doesn't let him fall, her gaze securely locked on his as she slowly moves away. Letting him breathe and giving him room to decide.

With each step back that she takes, Harvey feels a growing ache in the pit of his stomach. That space she's creating is testing his resolve and challenging the strength of their invisible tether. She's taunting its frayed bits, poking at its reliability and pulling it to its limits.

Donna sees the want in his eyes, so she takes one final slow step away.

... And Harvey can't take it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAZED CHAPTER 2**

It isn't so much of a brisk step towards her as a leap of faith.

And it's completely involuntary. His emotions calling the shots now, dictating every anxious breath and every thundering heartbeat. Somewhere between the threshold and her mouth, his mind goes blank. She's toying with that distance between them and it sparks a visceral reaction, leaving him with no choice but to come clean.

Maybe it's because today, Harvey's entire world nearly fell apart. Thank God it didn't, but to think, was he going to waste this good luck on burgers and drinks with friends? If he's learned anything from today, it's that life can change on a dime, and he's run out of reasons why he shouldn't take _the_ risk. The one he's put off for a good decade. The one that haunts him every night before he falls asleep.

So, for the thousands of hours that Harvey has spent imagining this moment with Donna… and he has… it ends exactly, no… _better_, than what his dreams have allowed… with his mouth tasting her love, and her welcoming arms assuring him that she's imagined this, too.

The second their lips meet, Harvey is like putty in her hands, his body instantly melting into her warm embrace. But it's not just the kiss and her magic touch that breaks his heart wide open, it's that sparkle in her eyes when she pulls back.

_Do you feel the same? _He wonders.

_Come and find out_... they tease.

Her confident gaze confirms that everything he wants and needs is right here. So, when Harvey finally allows himself to accept what he's feeling – an unstoppable love between them – his heart can barely contain itself.

And that's the thing about taking a risk. It becomes addictive. Like that high that comes from speeding or from jumping out of a plane, there's a built-in need to keep pushing the limits. The rush of their kiss instantly washes over Harvey, unleashing a torrent of desire that leaves him thirsty for more.

Before he knows what's happening, he's jumping again. This time, to place her on a pedestal and frame her against the wall. He's soaring now, pushing her back, while setting forth a new reality between them.

First, with a tender kiss, then a deeper one and finally, with an explosion of shared feelings. Hands in her hair, nails clawing his back, lips and mouths and tongues bruising, until they move as one. Their bodies now a portrait of that powerful and unrelenting force that has always connected them.

Like an excited teenager, Harvey doesn't know where to put his hands. In her hair, across her back, down to her most private parts. His body begging for that ultimate connection. And like a teacher, Donna allows him the space to fumble and learn, and to let go. Her quiet moans guiding him to an intimacy that, until now, he's only ever imagined.

Within seconds, her sweater and his suit jacket sit lifeless on the floor. All Harvey can manage is to breathe, "I love you"… A whisper in her ear, between kisses along her neck and finally, as a breath in her mouth. Words he's long held secret, now floating and free and tickling her most sensitive parts.

Donna doesn't expect this confession. She doesn't expect any of this, actually, and so her thoughts come as rapid fire. She wants to tell him things and needs to understand things, but it's only his name that escapes her tongue.

Harvey…

_We should talk_.

Harvey…

_But not now_.

Harvey…

_All I want is to feel this._

Eyes closed, she gives in to each sensation. Butterflies flutter with every kiss, knees buckle when he carries her back, and an electric heat meets her abdomen as he thrusts himself closer.

What causes her to suddenly open her eyes, however, is the way Harvey grasps her hand. His fingers gently intertwined yet firm in their commitment.

It's written all over his face now.

"I love you" and "I'm ready" and "There's no going back".

Harvey is all in.

Donna's swollen lips can't help but smile as she pulls away. Her eyes focus on his mouth and the faintest grin that forms there.

_This is really happening?! _In her head, the words echo as both a statement and a question.

It's unexpected but it feels… _right_.

If this isn't a reminder that life can change in an instant, Donna isn't sure what is. Not five minutes earlier, her focus was on a visit from Louis, and the demons that conversation would spark. So, to swing open her door, and to find Harvey, and those vulnerable, brown eyes staring back… she had to check herself.

Oddly enough, in that moment, it wasn't Gretchen's or Louis's or even her mother's sage advice that came to mind. It was Alex's. Just yesterday, Alex confided that he only realized how much he loved Rosalie when she started to move on, which is exactly what Donna has been trying to do. Once Alex saw that window of opportunity close, that's when it hit him.

So, seeing Harvey standing there, Donna acts against her instincts… giving him room to breathe… all the room in the world, and forcing him to see her from the other side of the glass.

Within seconds, Harvey shatters that space between them. His mouth instantly on hers… tender and honest, but with a hint of caution. Pulling back, Donna searches his expression. This time it's all him, and he's clearly determined to reclaim that "faith" in him that he's certain she'd lost.

Here they are, a mere five minutes later, and their world is spinning on a different axis. As Donna leads Harvey towards the bedroom, she sees a changed man. Heart open and vulnerable, he's completely dazed. His breath shallow and his steps gentle. Harvey's glassy eyes still looking to her for guidance.

Donna feels overcome herself. So, to reassure them both, she doesn't let go of his hand. Fourteen years and then, on the day when it nearly all comes apart, the pieces finally fall into place. Today of all days, is when they need to hold on to each other, she thinks.

They don't make it to the bed. Not with his searching hands under her silk tank. And not with hers giving his necktie a toss. Their mouths and bodies find a fast rhythm now, pulling off tops, unbuttoning shirts and kicking away bottoms.

The minute Harvey sees the lace, his eyes go wide. Delicate burgundy, her nipples peeking through while matching panties rest low on her slender hips.

His warm hands find her waist, as his mouth meets her neck. With gentle hands, Donna massages his bare shoulders and back until she teases off his boxers.

Harvey is all man. His chiseled form even more muscular than she remembers. Just the feel of his skin against her causes her legs to go weak in anticipation of what's to come.

With both hands now, Donna walks him towards her bed. Her eyes expressing everything she's going to do, while his can only worship at what's before him.

Donna and Harvey make love three times that night. Each time, rediscovering one another in new and different ways.

The first time is fiery and passionate and without limits. Their lovemaking feels urgent and frenzied and lustful. Glistening bodies making up for lost time and expressing what words never could.

It's the middle of the night when she awakens him with a trail of sleepy kisses across his chest. His arm wrapped around her, he instantly responds to her late-night request. In the blackness of her room, their movements are tender and quiet and loving. Intentional hands, patient and slow, feel their way along, while gentle kisses seal the shared promise they've now made.

The third time comes with the sun, and with eyes wide open, as they make love in the morning light. Harvey watches breathlessly as Donna teases his excitement, and Donna can't help but giggle when his mouth, on its way to delivering the ultimate pleasure, tickles her navel. They laugh and flirt and play, and this is when it feels the most real between them. Night has passed and the dawn is their spotlight on the truth. They're still here, tangled and in love.

Harvey lies back to catch his breath, his arm drawing Donna to his chest. Trailing her hand across his abdomen, she looks up at him with a tiny smile.

"Harvey…" she whispers. "We don't have to talk about last night. Let's just enjoy this."

He came to her this time, but morning light or not, a part of her is afraid to demand too much, too soon.

With a tilt of his head, Harvey offers a knowing half-smile. "What if I want to say something?" he asks, smoothing her hair with this hand.

"Ok… then I'm listening…" she responds sweetly, her eyes warm to his.

Harvey can't help but break into a smile as he looks down at her. "This is nice, Donna."

"Nice?" she replies incredulously and with a half chuckle. "I was going for _hot_ or _crazy _or, at the very least, _awesome_."

Harvey rolls his eyes, and with his hand to her chin, draws her in for a loving kiss.

"Ok, you want the truth?" he asks, settling in closer, as he waits for her to nod.

"And don't you dare say it was _more than nice_," she warns.

Harvey grins, and then takes a deep breath as he tries to process the last twelve hours. "Last night was… amazing. And I'm not talking about sex, Donna, although that was… I'm not sure there are words that do justice to last night," he admits, before pausing. He waits to catch her gaze before continuing.

"The truth is… I just love you… completely, Donna. In every way…" Harvey holds his breath as he lets his words sink in. He suspects she feels the same, but hearing himself say it out loud makes it all the more real.

Donna reaches for his face to deliver a loving kiss of her own. Her warm mouth on his instantly causes his heart to pulse. With misty eyes, she realizes she can finally can admit the truth to Harvey, without exception and without holding back.

"Harvey… I think you know already, but I love you… completely… and forever."

"Forever… that's _more than nice_," he teases, with a smirk. "I can work with that."

Donna leans back and playfully smacks his chest. And with a tilt of her head, her red locks falling from her shoulder, she asks.

"So… What changed? Why last night?"

"Remember when we were talking and Thomas met you at the elevator?" he asks. Donna nods. Her relationship with Thomas now feels like it was a lifetime ago.

"I had planned to… I don't know… maybe talk about things between us… but then he showed up," Harvey admits, as he adjusts his body in the bed. Just knowing Thomas might have shared this bed with her aggravates him.

"I've had these feelings for you for a long time," he confesses, reaching to wrap his fingers along the back of her neck. "I just didn't know how to handle them. And then you met Thomas, and I could sense you wanted to move on."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she challenges with a furrowed brow.

"Because you were happy," he states, clenching his jaw. Donna can detect the faintest quiver in his voice. "You were happy with your job and with him, and I wasn't going to risk ruining that for you."

Donna tilts her head in disbelief. She knows there's more.

"But to be honest, Donna," he adds. "Seeing you with him was hard for me. Thinking about you _with_ him was worse… but I was trying to respect what you wanted."

Donna scans his features. She's always been good at reading Harvey, but given the way he behaved around Thomas, she really did think he was ok with her relationship.

"Then you didn't show up yesterday and I called and you didn't pick up," he explains with a sigh. "And I felt empty because, no matter what happened, I wanted you there. I couldn't lose you, not without letting you know how I felt."

Donna pauses to take in his words before responding.

"Thomas told me what you wanted him to do on the stand," she says, her eyes getting damp. "Harvey, I would have never let you do that."

"Donna…" he begins.

"Don't…" she warns, with a finger to his lips. "Hell or high water, I would have never let that happen to you."

Harvey can tell Donna is getting upset, so he instinctively takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Well, it's over now, and we've got some work to do to fix things, but right now, I don't care," he says, trying to steer her thoughts away from the firm.

"Can we just focus on us this morning?" he suggests, his fingers still intertwined with hers. Harvey swallows and then continues. Last night, his actions were so driven by emotion, that he never thought to ask about her relationship status.

"Donna… I have to ask… it's over with Thomas, right?"

With gentle smile, she nods. "Yes, Harvey. It's over... I'm all yours."

And to think, yesterday, she was desperate for things with Thomas to work out. Donna says a silent prayer, thankful to whatever god is out there, that Thomas didn't agree.

"Good… because _I'm _all yours…" The words slip out so naturally that Harvey can't help but smile at how giddy it makes him.

"Harvey, as much as I want to stay here, we really need to get to work. Louis is going to need our help," she reminds him. "I was actually expecting him, not you, last night. He's probably called a dozen times already."

"Ok. We can get going, but first… I'd like to take you out tonight… on a date… a real one… can we do that?" he asks coyly. Donna knows they're long past being shy with one another, but in asking her out on their first "real date", she enjoys hearing that twinge of nervous anticipation in Harvey's voice.

It's not the date that has Harvey's heart racing, though. It's the realization that this is about so much more than a night out with the woman he loves. In his mind, he's just asked Donna to spend every morning and every night together. To attend family gatherings and weddings and funerals. To be his partner in every facet of his life. She's it. They're it and he can't imagine wanting anything more.

"I think I'm free," she responds playfully. "But if you really want to get in my good graces, you can make coffee while I hop in the shower."

"Deal," Harvey agrees. His hand playing with her hair, he leans in for one final, sensual kiss before they part ways. "I love you," he mumbles into her mouth.

"I love you, too," she replies. "Now be a good boyfriend and get me some coffee."

_Boyfriend…_

Donna can feel his lips breaking into a smile on her neck.

As she heads into her ensuite, Harvey slips on his boxers and pads into the kitchen. Morning coffee at Donna's was the last thing he expected he'd be doing today.

While Harvey waits for the kettle to boil, he heads into her living room and drops himself down on the sofa. Donna's place really is gorgeous, he decides. Modern and bright and feminine.

Glancing at the coffee table, Harvey notices the notepad next to her signature pen. The headline catches his attention.

**Employment Opportunities **

Harvey reads through her list and shakes his head in disbelief. Donna was preparing to leave. Maybe she still is? Seeing the paper, his heart starts to race, and for a second, it brings back the memory of those panic attacks that once held him hostage.

Dropping the notepad back down, Harvey returns to the kitchen to make coffee. It's not lost on him that he knows exactly how she takes it. Milk, two sugars and a splash of vanilla. The newness of their relationship excites him, but he takes comfort in knowing these little details about her. Good and bad, they know one another so well, and they'd still choose each other every time.

Minutes later, the bedroom door opens and Donna walks out to claim her drink. She's dressed in a plush white bathrobe, and her hair, wet and wavy, is loose across her shoulders.

"Thank you, Harvey," she smiles sweetly, before noticing the concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" she asks, her hands carefully wrapped around the warm mug.

"Donna…" he begins. "I saw your list…" Harvey points to the coffee table and then looks to her for an explanation.

She offers a knowing nod. "Oh that… I'm not leaving you, if that's what you're wondering," she calmly states.

"It certainly looks like you're leaving." He's not angry, but after their night together, seeing it leaves him feeling shaken.

"Until you came by last night…" she admits, swallowing hard. "It was one of the worst days of my life. Everything was my fault and I knew I needed to go. Planning is my coping mechanism."

Her eyes pool with water now. "You and Louis would never fire me, but if the firm was to have any chance, that would need to happen."

"So, you were just going to run away?" he asks, his jaw hanging in frustration. Harvey can't help but take it personally.

"No… I wasn't… well, maybe part of me was." She's not going to hide her feelings any longer. "Harvey, I would never be able to live with myself if you had gotten disbarred, let alone work at the firm without you there…. and the fact that I love you the way I do… staying without being with you, would have been impossible. It would have broken my heart."

"So, you were going to run off to Seattle or Chicago?" Harvey's voice giving away his upset. "Donna, you've always told me we were family, and we don't give up on family. I know Louis would tell you the same thing."

Harvey can see that Donna is fighting the tears that are seconds away from falling, so he pulls her into a comforting embrace.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're stuck with me now," she says. Harvey can feel her hot tears drop onto his bare shoulder.

"Well, if it's any consolation, that's the best news I've had all day," he quips, earning himself a tiny chuckle from Donna, her damp strands tickling his face.

"Tell you what…" he says pulling back to look at her, his arms falling to her waist. "Let's get to work and let's get the ball rolling on getting things back to normal."

A smile forms on Donna's lips as she rests her arms across his shoulders. "Ok, I like that."

"And it's Friday …" Harvey adds. "Why don't you pack an overnight bag and bring it to the office. I have an idea for our date. Take some casual clothes, the tiniest bikini you own and something to wear for dinner."

Donna's eyes suddenly light up. Biting her lip, she asks, "Really? So… is this a date or are we spending the weekend together?"

"Both," he says with a sly grin.

"But don't bother packing a nightgown." His voice is low and seductive now. "You're not going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**DAZED CHAPTER 3**

"Robert was disbarred?!"

Donna doesn't even wait for Harvey to look up when she rushes into his office.

"Louis just told me. Why didn't you say anything last night?" Donna asks, her voice a little irked and a lot panicked.

Pen in hand, Harvey reclines in his chair. He does feel a twinge of guilt for keeping it from Donna, but it's quickly overshadowed by the excitement of seeing her standing in his doorway, tall and gorgeous in a tailored black shift.

A mere two hours ago they were tangled in her bed, skin to skin, touching and caressing and kissing. These images teasing his mind away from the mountain of work waiting for him.

"I didn't because the managing partner wanted to be the one to tell you," he explains, his teeth now grazing the pen top. "And, well… I don't know about you, but I was a little busy last night."

A boyish grin spreads across Harvey's face and up to the creases around his eyes. He can't help but feel giddy. Yesterday, the firm nearly went up in flames and he's never felt more optimistic about the future.

Donna is glaring at him now, and yet all he sees are the hazel eyes that drew him in as they made love. Like a whisper in his ear, her nervous voice arouses the hairs at the back of his neck. And that pout she walked in with. All he can focus on is the taste of her mouth as she welcomed his tongue. Her swollen lips so full and deep and red, that, last night, they brought him to his knees.

But in truth, that's not why Harvey's so worked up today. It's what Donna has done to his heart that's turned him inside out. It's like he's standing next to railway tracks, and his body has been swept up by the full force of a passing train. This love that embraced him last night was a powerful, whirling and all-encompassing energy. It's knocked him back, stolen his breath and shaken him to the core. Harvey is not sure he'll ever recover.

Another truth today. He woke up quietly proud of himself fosr taking this risk. Professionally, he's done some pretty precarious things over the years. But he's never felt so terrified as he did, standing outside her door.

It's taken him a long time to work up the courage to risk it all. So, this morning, when he walked into the office, he felt proud and... relieved. With her, this has never been about playing the odds, the stakes have been too high to ever categorize a relationship with Donna as a win or a loss.

But, he has to admit, last night felt like a personal victory of sorts. Conquering his fears, pushing aside his issues and taking that scary leap into her arms... which is why, today, he feels like a younger and more confident version of himself.

Now, all he has to do is get through the next the eight hours so he can get back to being Donna's boyfriend.

"Harvey, I mean it," Donna insists, her worried voice bringing him back to reality. "This is all my fault."

"Robert getting disbarred was his choice. It had nothing to do with us," Harvey clarifies as he sits up, determined to show her she's been heard. "This was about righting a wrong that happened years ago… it's what he wanted."

"You don't feel guilty that he took the fall for you, for me… for all of us?" she asks, her voice strained.

"I had no idea Robert was going to do what he did, and he refused to let me correct it," Harvey explains. "He said this allows him to retire with a clear conscience…. Am I unhappy about it? Yes I am, but what's done is done. Let the man retire in peace."

Donna drops down into the seat in front of Harvey's desk.

"I'm going to call Robert and Rachel," she says. The magnitude of what's happened weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"Well, he and Laura are leaving today for Seattle. Give them all a few days before you do," Harvey suggests, his hands resting next to his laptop.

With a deep sigh, and her eyes scanning the office, Donna enquires. "How's Samantha? Robert's been more than a mentor to her, he's been a father figure."

"She was trying to come to terms with it last night," he says.

"You spoke to her?" Her gaze full of concern.

"Before I came to see you…" A tiny smile forces its way across Harvey's mouth. He can't help himself.

"What?" Donna asks, with a tilt of her head. This is a serious conversation, but she's distracted by the twinkle in his eyes.

"It's just nice..." he says.

"There you go again with _nice_… if there's anything _nice _about this situation, I'd love to hear it," she replies

"All these years, I've wanted to tell you things..." he admits. "Now I can."

"Tell me things? Like what?" she wonders, uncertain where this conversation is going.

"Like… you're gorgeous," he whispers, his brown eyes zeroing in as he leans towards her. "And I love it when you wear black… it's sexy."

Her hands neatly folded in her lap, there's a sudden glow on Donna's cheeks.

"Wait a minute… are you blushing?" Harvey teases with a smirk. His voice low, he adds, "Don't be shy, Donna… we both know what you're capable of."

A smile forces its way across Donna's lips as she gets up to stand. She can't help herself either. "I'm not shy, Harvey, but we're at work."

Donna walks around Harvey's desk, and leans against its edge. The heels of her stilettos dig into the carpet, as her long legs extend inches away from his chair. Harvey is tempted to place his hand on her thigh, but he knows she'd never allow it, not at the office.

"If I were shy, Harvey, I wouldn't be thinking about how, right now, underneath this desk, I could…" Donna leans in to whisper in his ear. Eyes wide, he abruptly raises his eyebrows and jolts his chin back.

"Jesus, Donna…we're at work!" His voice is hushed and his pants suddenly feel snug.

"Might want to loosen your tie, hotshot… maybe your pants, too… now, I've got work to do. I'll see you later," Donna quips, knowing exactly what she's done to him. She casually saunters out the door, fully aware of where Harvey's eyes have landed.

"You're a tease," he says, shaking his head, as a tiny chuckle leaves his lips. But Donna is right. He's definitely feeling warm around the collar… and elsewhere.

It's barely 9 am, and it's already been a good day at work.

xxx

_Meet me downstairs in 15._

_Heart emoji_

His text makes her smile.

It's been a crazy day at the office and, as far as Donna is concerned, it can't be over soon enough. While the name partners spent the morning calling and reassuring clients, she coordinated a proactive media response announcing Robert's "retirement" from the firm.

Reporters have been calling all day, so now she's quite ready to put aside her professional armour, and become that girl headed for a romantic getaway with her really cute boyfriend.

Harvey was kind enough to take her overnight bag with him, so Donna focuses on closing down her office for the weekend. As she shuts off her computer and organizes her Monday files, she hears a tap at her door.

"I don't know about you, but it's been one very long day, and I could use a drink," Samantha says, stepping through the doorway. Donna can tell that Samantha needs a night of girl talk.

"I would love to… but can I take a rain check? I'm heading out of town," Donna says as she flips closed the cover of her laptop.

"Sounds intriguing," she says, curiosity getting the best of her. "Where are you off to?"

"Just needed a break, so I'm heading north for a couple of nights," Donna says, knowing she's led Samantha to believe she's off to Connecticut. Truth is, she has no idea where Harvey is taking her. "Samantha, I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

Samantha nods, "Ok, hope it's relaxing… see you Monday," she says, taking notice that Harvey uttered these exact words to her the night before.

As she rides down the elevator, Donna can't help but feel like a nervous school girl going on her first date. It's silly, because she's the furthest thing from a school girl, and she and Harvey are well beyond getting to know one another.

As the elevator doors open, Donna makes her way across the lobby. It doesn't escape her that this very place has been the scene of quite a few intense moments between them. Fights, lies, denials and all the hurt that goes with that.

She's also left this building on more than one occasion believing she'd never return. The fact that she's now passing through here, and on her way to meet Harvey for a weekend away, is something she hasn't yet fully processed.

Stepping through the revolving doors, Donna can't help but smile at her handsome man leaning on the waiting automobile.

This is no ordinary car, Harvey doesn't do ordinary cars. Harvey selects cars for driving the way women choose outfits for special occasions. This one is a limited edition, silver Porche 911 Turbo. It's classy, fun and sexy. The perfect accessory for a weekend with Donna.

Harvey is still in his light grey work pants and white dress shirt, but in the spirit welcoming the weekend, the suit jacket and black tie are gone.

This casual, unbuttoned look is one of Donna's favourites. It's both manly and boyish, a perfect expression of who Harvey is to her.

"Hello, beautiful," he says, affectionately looking her over. "You ready for a little road trip?"

"You have no idea," Donna replies, the light summer breeze adding curls to her hair. "Where are we going? Is it far? Should I change first?"

Harvey opens the passenger side door and offers his hand to help her in. "So many questions, Donna. You're going to have to trust me on this one, but you can play DJ for the drive. We've got about two hours."

As they snap in their seat belts, Donna leans over to give Harvey a quick kiss on the lips, but he pulls her back, allowing his mouth to linger.

"I've been waiting all day for that kiss," he smiles.

This is a big weekend. A new beginning that couldn't feel more right.

"You're actually letting me pick the music for the drive?" she teases. "Wow, it _must_ be love."

"Yeah, it is," he plays along, as the car pulls away from the curb. "But the music thing, that's just temporary boyfriend insanity, so take advantage while you can."

"I plan to… starting with Celine Dion," she giggles. "That song from Titanic. Have you seen it? I know you're not really into romance movies."

"Oh my God, Donna, you're not serious, are you?" Harvey rolls his eyes. "It had a _terrible_ ending… all Rose had to do was make room for Jack on that piece of wood she was floating on, and it would have solved everything!"

Donna can't help but laugh. "Harvey, I promise right now," she says, raising her hand up as if she were taking an oath. "If we're ever on a cruise ship and it sinks, I wouldn't think twice about sharing my wooden floaty with you."

"Wow, it really _is_ love between us, isn't it?" he says with a sarcastic chuckle, "Now, just play the damn song."

"Ok… and did I hear you say you wanted to hear ABBA next…" she teases.

XXX

It's nearly eight by the time the sports car pulls up to the historic Topping Rose House in Bridgehampton.

The gorgeous colonial estate sits at the end of a winding driveway shaded by rows of enormous chestnut trees. Harvey stops in front and hands the keys to the valet, before helping Donna out of the car.

"Ms. Paulsen, Mr. Specter, welcome to Topping Rose House," the gentleman says. "Your suite is ready and I'll deliver your bags shortly."

"Thank you," Harvey replies.

As the car pulls away, Donna looks at Harvey. "This place is stunning. Does he know you?"

Donna can't help but take in the perfectly landscaped surroundings. The building's facade is a classic colonial white with black shutters. Large columns frame a spacious front porch that's outfitted with colourful rocking chairs. The summer air is filled with the scent of garden roses and the distant sound of chirping birds hint that night is on its way.

"You know my friend, Phil, from law school?" Harvey asks, sliding his fingers in between hers. "He had his wedding here the year after we graduated. His family owns the place."

Donna is surprised that Harvey's been here before, and she wonders if she's not the first girl to make this trip with him. Maybe Scottie's been here, or, she hates to think... Paula.

"Phil and Rebecca's wedding was pretty great. One of the few weddings I've actually enjoyed. I was a groomsman," Harvey explains, as he slowly leads Donna across the porch and through the stately wooden front door. "I knew I'd want to come back here one day… but only with the woman I'm meant to be with." He turns to her with a shy smile.

Harvey's words set Donna's heart fluttering. "So, this is the first time you've been back?"

"First time," he admits, his hand now on the small of her back as he guides her in. Stopping in the foyer, Harvey turns to Donna once again. Fourteen years has given him insight into how her busy mind works.

"And _no..._ I didn't bring anyone to the wedding either. I thought I'd get lucky with a bridesmaid," he admits, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at his 22-year-old self. "But I didn't, because it didn't feel right... not in this place."

Donna tilts her head in surprise. "Wow, Harvey Specter... such a romantic. I would have never guessed," she replies with a grin. "Wedding got to you, huh?"

Harvey looks at her sheepishly. "I'm not that cold-hearted, you know," he retorts in his defence.

"Last fall, when I was in Cambridge for that case, Phil and I met for dinner," Harvey explains. "We talked about the old days and the wedding... all I could think about was wanting to bring you here."

Donna brings herself back to last fall. Harvey's comments completely catch her off guard because he was dating Paula then. If he had felt those things for her, why was he with Paula? Why was he angry when she kissed him? It's a conversation for another time, she decides.

Leaning in to give Harvey a peck on the cheek, Donna is still trying to process his words. "You thought about me? You're just full of surprises, aren't you," she chuckles, her eyes pooling with affection.

"Harvey! Is that you?" a friendly voice calls out.

"Mrs. Porter! Nice to see you. How are you?" Harvey responds, genuinely happy to see the elderly lady.

"Oh, please call me Isabelle," she insists, leaning in with a friendly hug. "We've been expecting you two."

Turning to Donna, Isabelle reaches out her hand.

"You must be the wonderful Donna," she says warmly. "So lovely to meet you. Harvey mentioned it's been quite a week for you both, so for this weekend, your job is to do nothing but relax."

Donna returns the woman's generous smile. "Thank you Isabelle. This place is so peaceful. I feel better already."

"My late husband, David, and I bought Topping Rose twenty-five years ago with a dream of turning it into a boutique hotel for couples," she explains. "A retreat that celebrates love in all its stages. We wanted it to be a place where memories are made. A place that stays with you long after you leave."

"I'm pretty sure you've accomplished that," she replies, turning to Harvey with a knowing look. "Harvey says your son was married here."

"One of our first weddings, actually, and of course, my favourite," Isabelle smiles, as she walks behind the check-in counter. "I'm not sure what you two would like to do while you're here, but whatever it is, we'll make it happen."

"That's so kind," Donna says, although she hasn't given much thought to doing anything more than having Harvey all to herself for two straight days.

"I have you in the Orchard Suite, which we like to call our _lucky_ suite. There have been many happy endings that began with a stay there," she says with a wink, while handing Harvey two keys. "It has a large soaker tub and a balcony overlooking the fruit orchard. I'm sure you'll both be very comfortable."

XXX

"Ok, this is too much!" Donna exclaims, as she steps across the threshold and kicks off her work stilettoes. "Suite? This is an apartment. Look at place. It's stunning!"

The luxurious, third-floor space is adorned in calm whites, blues and grays. Giant windows and a vaulted ceiling brighten the already cheerful rooms. Original art adorns the walls, a small private library features literary classics and a chilled bottle of champagne rests on the glass dining table.

Harvey quickly closes the door. Stepping in behind Donna, he wraps his arms around her waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

"So… you like this place?" he asks, hopeful for her approval. Topping Rose is special to Harvey, but he wasn't sure if it would have the same impact on Donna.

"Like it? Harvey, I love it, " she beams. "And the reason you brought me here means… everything to me. I can't think of a better place for our first weekend together…."

"I can," he says, leading her directly into the bedroom and towards the perfectly dressed, king-size bed.

Donna chuckles as she follows, her fingers intertwined with his. "You don't waste any time, do you?" she replies, pushing him back on the bed.

"Just making up for lost time, that's all," he chuckles, as he pulls her down next to him.

Gazing at Donna, his hand caressing her cheek, Harvey's features turn solemn. Dark brown eyes trace her face as if he's trying to capture every detail.

"You're sure about this, right? This is what you want?" he asks.

It's been a whirlwind 24-hours, and even after the amazing night they've already shared, Harvey's insecurities can't help themselves at times.

"It's what I've _always_ wanted," she clarifies, her gaze soft on him. "No going back."

"Good," he whispers. "Because, this is it… for me."

"Me too, Harvey... I don't want to be with anyone else... So, what would you like to do while we're here," she asks coyly, her fingers teasing the buttons on his shirt. "Or maybe I should ask, what _else_ would you like to do while we're here?"

"I've got plans, unless you have something in mind," he offers, pulling her head in for a soft kiss. "It's all taken care of."

"I just want to spend some real time with you," Donna admits. "I don't want to talk about work, or Robert or Samantha or anyone else. I just want this weekend to be about us, ok?"

"Well then, I better get my girl out of these work clothes," he says playfully. "The work day is over!"

Donna giggles, and without breaking their kiss, Harvey makes every effort to help, his fingers fumbling with the long zipper down her back. Donna tears away at Harvey's clothes and within minutes they're lying skin to skin.

Harvey can't get close enough, and he's determined, for the second night in a row, to familiarize himself with every part of Donna's body. The brown sugar freckles across her shoulders, those cute dimples on her lower back, the gentle curve of her breasts and that soft skin along her inner thigh. His grateful fingers intimately exploring the woman she's now become to him.

Incredible. That's how Donna would describe the taste of Harvey's mouth and the tingling sensation of his lips on hers. With her hands solidly wrapped around his head, fingers rolling through his hair, she could kiss him all night. Their tongues and noses in an intimate dance of their own, Donna holds him in place until he releases a grateful moan into her mouth.

Harvey's movements are eerily familiar and it all becomes clear to her. That night in her office, he may have acted upset after, but he definitely kissed her back…. and he most certainly felt more than "something". Leaning back for a breath, Donna's eyes pool with adoration for this man before her.

Kissing Harvey Specter is one of life's greatest pleasures, she decides.

XXX

"I still can't believe we're here. I woke up thinking this might be a dream," Donna says, as she glances towards the blackness outside. "But you're here."

"I am," he agrees, as he brushes her hair from her face, "We're here..."

After making love, their arms and legs tangled, Donna and Harvey fell into a drowsy sleep. It's nearly eleven now, and outside, there's nothing but the sound of crickets chirping in the humid night air.

"And I'm not going anywhere," His voice is low and certain, which Donna finds comforting.

"You hungry?" he asks. "I'll order dinner and we can sit on the balcony. I brought a great bottle of wine."

After ordering food, Harvey turns back to Donna, his hands finding their way through her soft, thick hair. He's only ever had the privilege of doing that once before, but the feel of her red locks between his fingers is something he's never forgotten. In fact, even when he's dreamt about Donna, his fingers have always found their way there.

"You said you've always wanted this?" he asks, pulling the sheet above his bare torso. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Why did it?" Perhaps it's time for that long-awaited conversation, Donna hopes. Now that they're away from the City, maybe Harvey will be relaxed enough to open up.

"Different reasons over the years," he admits. "Fear being the biggest one."

"But it's me, Harvey… What were you afraid of?" she asks, her fingers instinctively finding their way down to his hand.

With his face resting inches away from hers on the plush feather pillow, Harvey tries to explain himself.

"You know my history… I've never been good at relationships, and I figured I'd eventually ruin this if I tried," he says. "You're my best friend, Donna. I couldn't not have you in my life. It became a choice between taking a risk and not knowing or always having you in my life. Does that make sense?"

Donna slowly nods. "So what changed?"

"Like I told you yesterday… I could feel something shifted between us. You lost faith in me, and you were moving on. I was going to lose you… and then something Samantha said."

"Samantha?" Donna is surprised. "I thought we weren't going to talk about work."

"We're not, this is about us. With Robert gone, Samantha wondered who she would talk to now about the big moments in her life," Harvey explains. "And I knew that with good and bad, you're the one I've always wanted by my side. More than anything, you're the one I love… I've always loved... and I couldn't wait... that's when I came over."

"Really?" Her hazel eyes are now wide and wet, and as Donna's heart picks up pace, she can feel herself falling even further. "And you're certain about this?" Harvey may feel confident but Donna still has some things to work though.

"You unsure about how I feel?" he asks gently. Harvey realizes that, when it comes to expressing his feelings, he hasn't been the easiest to pin down. So he's determined to show her, to make it clear to Donna.

Taking her hand, he places a soft kiss across her fingers before resting her palm on his bare chest.

"By the time we're done here this weekend, I'm pretty sure you won't have any doubts," he promises.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAZED CHAPTER 4**

**In case you're wondering...yes, that poetry book I mention is real, and that's really the title. :)**

"_Poems That Make Grown Men Cry_?" Harvey croaks with one eye open, his body slowly gaining consciousness. "Is that seriously the title?"

The early morning sun peaks through the curtains, and with her back resting against the plush champagne-coloured headboard, Donna smiles down at Harvey.

"I found it last night in our little library. It's a collection of favourite poems from famous men. You know… artists, filmmakers, playwrights...," she says, her messy hair falling loosely across her bare shoulders. "I didn't want to wake you… thought I'd read until you woke your pretty self up."

Lying on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the pillow, Harvey slowly turns on his side to face Donna.

"Read me something," he says, with a groggy, half-smile.

"I don't know…," she teases. "You might cry."

"I'll take my chances," he mumbles, as he snuggles deeper under the white summer duvet.

Donna flips through the book's pages in search of a poem, by Shelley, that had gotten her attention earlier. Taking a quick glance down at Harvey, she clears her throat and starts.

"See… the mountains kiss high heaven,  
And the waves clasp one another,  
No sister flower could be forgiven,  
If it disdained its brother.  
And the sunlight clasps the earth,  
And the moonbeams kiss the sea,  
What is all this sweet work worth,  
If thou kiss not me?"

"You saying you want a kiss?" Harvey kids. His arm reaching across to draw the redhead closer. "All you had to do was ask."

"It can't be any more literal, Harvey…," Donna giggles, "Now I know why there aren't any lawyers in this book." She leans down and lazily places her mouth on his.

"What?" Harvey says, furrowing his brow. " I know poetry."

Suspicious, Donna tilts her head. "Song lyrics don't count, Harvey."

Propping himself on his elbow, and with a sly smile, he clears his throat. "Let's see if I remember…"

"I love my job, I love the pay  
I love it more and more each day.  
I love my boss, 'cuz he's the best.  
He loves his partners and all the rest."

Donna bursts out laughing, so Harvey continues.

"Corporate law is really swell.  
There's nothing else I love so well.  
I love to work among my peers.  
I love their leers… and jeers… and sneers."

Catching her breath, Donna asks, "Something you came up with at the DA's office?"

"By a famous poet, Dr. Seuss," Harvey says, with a playful raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh I know Dr. Seuss," Donna challenges. "… and THAT is not Dr. Seuss."

"It's from law school," Harvey chuckles, as he drops down to the pillow. "The student law society made us recite it on our last day at Harvard."

"And that's the only poem you know," Donna says, rolling her eyes.

"Except for that one about the man from Nantucket," he quips, a Cheshire cat smile spreading across his face.

"Don't say it!" she warns, with a quick raise of her hand. "I know that one, and _all _the words that rhyme with Nantucket!"

Wearing a silvery blue negligee, Donna sinks back down into the bed to rest on Harvey's bare chest, her head bobbing with the sounds of his laughter and her giggles.

"And here I thought I knew everything there is to know about you," she says with a kiss to his neck. "But you keep surprising me…"

"You can't be surprised about how I feel about you, though…," he asks rhetorically, his fingers running up and down her arm.

Donna closes her eyes and doesn't respond. Harvey feels the energy between them suddenly shift. His words confuse her because he's always made a point of keeping her at arm's length, and now, he can't hold her close enough.

Harvey pulls back to look at her face. "You knew… right?"

Donna slowly shakes her head, no, and Harvey sees a sadness behind her eyes. "I thought I did... but how would I have known, Harvey? You never wanted this, and then…"

"Then… what?" he asks, concerned. His senses now on alert.

"You were in a relationship." Donna is intentionally keeping her tone casual, but she still can't bring herself to say Paula's name.

"I panicked," he huffs, not even trying to sugar-coat his actions. "It was stupid."

"But you knew how I felt," Donna challenges with gentle eyes.

"It wasn't clear, not to me," he disagrees softly, being careful not to get his back up. "You said you wanted more… I thought _more_ meant more without me… and I panicked."

"You didn't even try." she sighs. "Like it wasn't worth you trying."

"I was scared, Donna… All I could think was, 'What if you didn't want this?'" he explains. His hand finds the back of her neck, to hold her in place. Brown eyes focused on hazel ones. "What if your more was someone else? What would happen between us, and our friendship?"

"But why did you go out with _her_, Harvey? She knew you were struggling. Why would she do that?" Donna's words are a cocktail of jealousy, frustration and anger, mostly because Paula took advantage of the situation. "And even when you were with her… Last night, you said _I_ was the one you wanted to bring to this place."

Harvey's apologetic eyes dart between hers. He knows it's time to come clean. Donna deserves an explanation.

"The truth is, it's never worked out with anyone else… because of you. I've known it for a long time, but wasn't willing to admit it to myself," he confesses, also careful not to mention names. "And that last relationship… I was reacting, afraid of you moving on."

"I even kissed you…" Donna says, trying to make sense of that night. "And you acted like it was the last thing you wanted."

"To you, maybe," he challenges. "Not to me. I was terrified, because you've always been …"

"Been what?" she asks.

Harvey exhales, his heart pulsing its way to his throat. "Always been the one... And you kissing me, I didn't know what to do… that changed everything. I couldn't sleep for weeks. I know we agreed to move past it. I tried… but I couldn't."

"Why didn't you take a chance then?" Donna challenges.

"You're not like other women, Donna. Not to me. I wasn't ready to step up the way I needed to. I went to Lipschitz to work some things out… then, when I felt I could… Thomas." he says, his voice cracking with the mention of his name.

An understanding smile forms on Donna's mouth. "I get it. I didn't have it together, either... I made a big mess of trying to move on."

"With Thomas?" Harvey swallows. He's not thinking about Donna putting the firm at risk. All he can picture is the elevator doors closing, and her leaving with her new man.

"Thomas and… remember Mark?" she asks.

Harvey nods and tenses his jaw. There's a twinge of jealousy and guilt at the mention of his name.

Mark was a serious boyfriend, who probably would have proposed to Donna, if it weren't for the fact that he demanded she choose between their relationship and working with Harvey.

"I called him up, wondering if, maybe, there was still something there," Donna confesses.

"And…" Even though he and Donna are tangled in each other's arms, Harvey can't help but feel nervous about what Donna has to say.

"He wanted to pick up where we left off, and I thought… ," she says, glancing away. "Anyway, he's married. He swore to me he was going to leave, but I just couldn't…"

"If he wasn't married...," Harvey asks, suddenly feeling unsure. "Is that what you would've...?"

"Wanted? ...No," she admits. "I was hurt. I was reacting... to you moving on."

Harvey breathes a sigh of relief, grateful that Donna stood her ground, reaffirming what he's always believed about her.

"Good, because he didn't deserve you," Harvey says, feeling reassured and just a little protective.

Then, with a restless exhale, he asks, "Can we leave the past where it belongs? You're the one I love, Donna... I just want to be with you. Can we focus on that?"

"Yes, please," she responds with an easy nod, allowing herself to finally let it all go. "Just us… I love you, Harvey."

Harvey leans in, and pressing closer, he delivers a gentle kiss that quickly intensifies.

There's something different in Donna's kiss now. It's just as passionate, but Harvey senses a confidence that wasn't there before. The way her lips move across his, and the comfortable rhythm they now share, feels even more intimate than he could have ever imagined.

Pulling back, Harvey bites his bottom lip. "You have no idea what that does to me… no idea."

"I think I do," Donna flirts, with a lick of her lips, her arm now draped across his waist. After scanning his face, she adds, "Thank you, Harvey."

"For what?" he asks, his nose now buried at the base of her neck, inhaling the scent that is uniquely her.

"We needed to talk about this," she admits. "I needed to let it go."

"So the future…," he nods. "I have an idea for today, or we could just lie here and not leave this room."

The bedroom at Topping Rose House is built for romance. The exquisite four-poster mahogany bed is plush with feather pillows and white linen bedding. Creamy silk curtains frame the four stately windows and cool gray walls. An enormous fireplace with its dark oak mantle brings a touch of old world charm. The ensuite is adorned in white marble, a sparkling crystal chandelier adding to the luxurious decor. There's a walk-in shower built for two, and above the free-standing tub is a giant skylight, perfect for a romantic midnight soak.

"What did you have in mind?" Donna asks, impressed that Harvey has taken it upon himself to plan the entire weekend. Not to mention, he's shown himself to be more sentimental than she ever imagined him to be.

Adjusting the sheets around his torso, Harvey motions towards one of the bedroom windows.

"Can you hear the cicadas? It's going to be hot today… and I know of this little private beach," he smiles. "Isabelle offered up her family cottage for the day. What do you say? You can even bring that weepy poetry book if you want."

"You and me, alone on a private beach? Donna asks. "I'd love that."

"Let's do it," Harvey agrees, grinning. "Why don't you make some coffee and I'll order breakfast."

XXX

It was close to lunch when Donna and Harvey arrive at the cedar shingled cottage. With clean lines and a nautical décor, the house is friendly and welcoming. Harvey heads for the refrigerator to put away dinner food, while Donna takes in the ocean view from the floor to ceiling windows. As far as her eyes can see, there's nothing but sand, sea and sky.

"This is incredible," she says.

"You're incredible," he replies, his adoring eyes looking her over. Seeing Donna casual in silver flip-flops, a white beach coverup and giant straw hat makes Harvey's heart soar. They're miles away from the office, and they're what feels like, a lifetime away from who they were just two days ago.

With Donna's beach bag over his shoulder, and her hand clasped in his, Harvey leads her outside. They walk across a small boardwalk, until there's nothing but warm sand between their toes.

Donna quickly pulls off her flip-flops. "Walking barefoot on a beach is pretty much the best feeling in the world…," she exhales.

"The _best_ feeling?" Harvey teases with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Ok… the second-best feeling… but a _very _close second," she playfully backtracks.

The seaside cottage is located in a protected cove, with a grassy dune separating it from the water's edge. At one end of the private property is a shaded pergola with two cushioned loungers.

Donna pulls off her coverup and lies down. She glances up at Harvey, only to find a giant grin plastered across his face.

"Let me guess…. This is _nice_," she quips, with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, it's _more than nice_… you actually own a teenie-weenie bikini?" he remarks, looking over his sunglasses.

"You asked me to bring a bathing suit," she replies. In typical Donna style, the barely-there, navy and white string bikini fits her perfectly. The petite halter covers just what it needs to and the snug bottoms sit low on her hips. Harvey can't take his eyes of her.

"That's a bathing suit?" he teases, as he moves to sit beside her on the lounger. "I'm not sure it would survive a wave."

"Sunscreen, please," Donna says, rolling her eyes. "We redheads burn… I just need help with my back."

Handing Harvey the lotion, Donna flips onto her front. With a quick squeeze of the bottle, he methodically massages the cream across her back and shoulders. Donna goes silent, savouring the feel of his warm hand on her body. Harvey's touch is soft, and his fingers slow, as he carefully glides the lotion across her porcelain skin.

His intentional, circular movements, tell Donna that he's taking this job very seriously. She can picture his face now, lips pursed, brow furrowed and eyes intense, as if he's pouring over an important document.

"This is a first…," he comments, taking care to cover every square inch of her flesh. "We've never been to the beach together. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you in a bathing suit."

"That's because we're workaholics, Harvey," she states flatly.

"Yeah, well that's going to change," he suggests, squeezing lotion across the back of her legs. "We need to make time for things like this."

Peeking over at Harvey, Donna can't help but look surprised. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say that."

"Things are different now," he says. "I'm starting to think… maybe there's more to life. More than one kind of suit to wear."

"Well, I've already seen the birthday suit…," she giggles. "Now it's the swim suit... surf shorts... Can I say I'm relieved you're not a Speedo kind of guy."

Harvey chuckles, as he lies face down on the lounger beside her. "You wouldn't be able to resist me in a Speedo," he teases. "All my manhood there, front and centre."

Pressing her cheek into the lounger cushion, Donna giggles, "You don't need help from a Speedo, Harvey. There's already _lots_ to like."

"There is," he flirts back. His cheek also comfortably pressed against the lounger cushion. "What else do you like about me?"

Donna lifts her head back, pausing to look him over. Even in the shade, the midday heat is oppressive, and she can see beads of sweat forming on Harvey's forehead.

"Physically? Your hair, your shoulders, your hands, your eyes and your smile…. definitely your smile," she decides. "When you smile, Harvey, it's the cutest thing."

"Cute?" he huffs. "That's not exactly the look I've been going for, at least not in court."

"Yes, cute," Donna confirms. "I hate to break it to you, but New York's best closer is _very cute_."

Her words force a shy schoolboy smile across Harvey's face.

"You're generous and caring…. I've always felt safe with you," Donna admits. "And you take care of the people around you. You're a good man, Harvey."

"Thank you, Donna." Her words reach right into his heart. "You know what I like about you?"

"What?" she asks.

"Everything," he states. "Everything… and that bathing suit."

"_Everything_?" she challenges. "You can't like _everything_. There must be something I do that drives you nuts."

"No… I like everything." he confirms. "You're what every guy wants… smart, kind, beautiful, funny, sexy… and, lucky for me… forgiving."

Donna looks at him sceptically. "That's sweet Harvey, but be honest. I know there's something I do that must make you crazy."

"Donna, do you think I'm gonna fall for that?" he challenges with a roll of his eyes. "Every good lawyer knows when he has an unwinnable case, and _this _is one of those situations."

"I'm serious, Harvey," she insists. "If we're in this for the long term, I need to understand what I do that upsets you."

Harvey sighs. "When you force me to talk about stuff I don't want to talk about… that bothers me."

Donna's eyes go wide. "Like now?"

"Yes… because I'm not you," he explains. "I don't understand my feelings the way you do. I want to… but I don't. It's not easy for me."

Donna takes in Harvey's words. She shouldn't be surprised, really. When it comes to sharing their feelings, for years they've struggled to get on the same page.

"I'm sorry… are you mad?" he asks, cautiously watching her reaction.

"No, I'm not," she says. "I'm sorry I've pushed. It was only ever out of love, Harvey."

"I know," he replies, grateful that Donna cares so much.

"I'm sure there's nothing I do that drives you crazy….but take a shot, anyway," he says playfully, detemined to lighten the conversation.

Donna pauses and then takes a breath.

"Taking me for granted sometimes," she says. "You expect me to go along with whatever you say just because you say it. I don't think you realize you do it… that makes me crazy."

"I do that?... I guess I do sometimes…," Harvey realizes, as he presses his lips together. "I say things because I figure I'm the last person who could ever tell you what to do."

Her words surprise him, because, in his mind, nothing is further from the truth. "More than anyone, what you say matters to me, Donna…," he admits. "Maybe I haven't been good at showing it…. I'll do better, ok?"

"Thank you, Harvey…" she says, reaching to place her hand on his bare back.

"You're welcome…" There's a drowsiness in his tone. The afternoon heat taking its toll.

"Harvey? This is _nice_…" she smiles.

"It is…" he chuckles. "It's also 90 degrees. Either we go swimming or I'm falling asleep."

Donna reaches for the sunscreen and squeezes it onto Harvey's back. He flinches with surprise, but soon relaxes, as she gently massages the lotion across his shoulders, working her way down to his black surf shorts.

"I don't know why I'm bothering," she says. "This will all be gone the minute a wave hits you."

"Yeah, that's how I feel about your bathing suit," he mumbles into the cushion. "Here's hoping the tide comes in."

"I think I liked you better when you didn't express your feelings," Donna teases, as she yanks Harvey off the lounger, and leads him into the water.

xxx

After a full day under the hot sun, hair sandy and salty, Donna and Harvey enjoy a romantic sunset dinner on the beach. Sitting on a large cotton blanket, they dine on a picnic basket's worth of treats prepared by the hotel chef. Baked salmon with lemon, potato salad, roasted corn, berries and chocolate cake.

"I noticed a bonfire pit at the other side of the beach," Donna says with a sip of her red wine. "Let's make a fire!"

Harvey helps Donna to her feet, then takes the blanket and bottle of wine. Walking alongside the dune, he notices Donna gathering fistfuls of dried grass.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Once upon a time, I was a girl scout," Donna explains. "And I learned how to start a fire."

"You know how to start a fire…" It's a little bit of a question and a little bit of a statement, and Harvey can't help but smile.

"Ok, scout leader," he quips. "Let's see it."

"Grab those small pieces of driftwood over there," she instructs, pointing to several dry logs nestled among the dune grass. "And I'll find a couple of sticks."

Donna leans over the firepit, carefully arranging the driftwood and tinder grass to ensure good air flow. Then, for a minute, she vigorously rubs the two small sticks together, the friction creating an ember that falls onto the dried grass.

Harvey watches in awe as Donna gently blows on the ember, until the tinder catches, and the flames rise to engulf the driftwood.

"Ta-da!" Donna say, stepping back with a satisfied wipe of her hands. "That was easier than I thought. It's been so hot, everything's really dry."

At first, Harvey, doesn't say a word, but stares at Donna in astonishment.

"Are you kidding me?" he says, his jaw dropping in amazement. "All these years we've known each other…you've _never _mentioned this. I had no idea my girlfriend was a pyromaniac!"

"You'll be thanking this pyromaniac if we're ever lost in the wilderness," she warns, her red hair catching the flicker of the dancing flames.

Harvey has to admit, watching Donna, barefoot, in a bikini and starting a fire, is something he's going to forever dream about. He can feel himself falling for her all over again.

Spreading the blanket next to the firepit, he takes Donna's hand and guides her to sit.

"You're not the only one who can start a fire, you know," he whispers, as he pulls her close, one hand around her waist while the other brushes the hair from her face.

"No?" Playing along, she asks. "What does it take?"

"Friction… heat… sparks," he flirts. Her sun-kissed skin glowing in the fire light. "Then a little heavy breathing, to help it along."

"_Oh my God, Harvey_, you can pretty much talk dirty about anything, can't you? " Donna giggles. Grabbing the bottle of wine, she takes a swig and then hands it to Harvey.

"First you start a fire, and now you're drinking straight from the bottle…" he says, his wanting eyes never leaving hers. "Who are you?!"

Within seconds, Harvey's thumb runs over Donna's lower lip. Gazing at her, he feels a swell of emotion enveloping him... love, adoration, desire. Perhaps the greatest one being contentment. For the first time in his life, he feels completely at peace in the moment.

Wrapped in Harvey's arms, it becomes very clear to Donna that _more _would have never been enough_. _What she really wants is _all._

The "for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part", kind of _all_. And tonight, Donna finally allows herself to believe that she and Harvey can have it.

Lying under a blanket of stars, the calming sound of the tide meeting the shore, Harvey turns to Donna with a half-smile.

"Something just shifted between us... did you feel it?" he asks, his glassy eyes melting into hers.

"I did..." Donna says, her eyes twinkling with the fire light. "I think this is what it's supposed to feel like, isn't it?"

"I think it is," he agrees, his fingers intertwined with hers. "I'm good with that."

Closing her fingers around Harvey's hand, Donna agrees, "I am, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**DAZED CHAPTER 5**

"It's midnight," Donna says.

"It is…" he confirms, in between soft kisses along her neck.

"And we're in the tub," she adds, swirling the foamy bath water with her hands.

"We are..." he agrees with a relaxed exhale.

Donna is leaning against Harvey's chest, her messy bun resting on his shoulder. As if her bare skin pressed against his wasn't enough, he can't help but draw her closer. One arm protectively wrapped across her chest, his fingers caressing her thigh.

"I can see the moon…" she says, looking up at the skylight.

"And the stars," Harvey adds. He's not looking, though. He only has eyes for her.

"We spent the entire day together," she states, still slightly astonished.

"We did," he replies, his nose tickling her ear. Her hair smells like the ocean.

As far as days go, Donna would rate this one with Harvey as magical. No interruptions or mentions of cases or colleagues. Just the two of them, strolling hand in hand along the beach. Like teenagers in love, they touched and laughed and played in the waves. Donna searched the tide pools for pretty seashells, and Harvey wrote flirty messages in the sand, teasing her with naughty words before the sea washed them away.

And like a long-married couple, they enjoyed the comfort that only comes with time invested. Sitting in silence, reading and napping to the soothing sound of the ocean.

"We had sex on the beach…" Donna giggles.

We certainly did… and you nearly set the place on fire," he teases.

"No, I didn't… jealous, are we?" she volleys back.

"Jealous ...of what?" he asks. Harvey has no idea where this conversation is going, but Donna's unpredictability has always drawn him in.

"That I have skills," she quips, turning to the side with a satisfied smile.

"I already know you have skills, but I'm not sure we're talking about the same thing."

"Wilderness skills, Harvey!" she huffs. "Aren't you impressed that I can build my own fire?"

"Impressed? We live in the city," he playfully responds. "All you need there is money."

Donna turns around to face him, the warm bath water swirling. "So, after fourteen years, you weren't even a little impressed that you learned something new about me?"

"Donna…," Harvey replies, with that familiar tone and tilt of his head. His eyes now deeply sincere. "Of course, I'm impressed… but after fourteen years, I'm not surprised. From the moment we met in that bar, I knew you were like no one else, and that there's nothing you couldn't do… You've never proven me wrong since."

Donna is taken aback by Harvey's confidence in her. He's never before said anything so heartfelt. She's also amazed he remembers anything from their first meeting.

"Thank you, Harvey. That's… sweet of you to say."

"I gotta be honest, though," he confesses with a flirty smile. "Watching you start a fire in that bikini… I think it woke up some caveman part of my brain… that was hot."

"Was it hot like I invented fire and advanced mankind in the process?" she playfully retorts. "It's something the history books will never tell you… that a woman invented fire, because we're always chilly."

Harvey rolls his eyes in amusement.

"So… how did we go from you being a girl scout to you saving mankind?" he chuckles. "Never mind, it's probably too complicated for my neanderthal brain."

Leaning back again, Donna allows the full weight of her body to rest on Harvey now, her hand reaching up to find the back of his neck. With the soothing warm water enveloping them, Harvey slowly inhales, welcoming this closeness and the sensation of Donna sinking even deeper onto his chest.

"You know, I've never told you this before, but that night we met…," she admits. "If I wasn't trying to work at your desk, I would have been tempted to take you home."

"And I would have let you," he chuckles. "But… it's a good thing that didn't happen."

"Well, you were quite the ladies' man back then," she replies. She can picture it as if it were yesterday. Harvey buying her a drink, sitting with her in the back corner, and flashing that sly grin of his.

"Wait a minute…," he says in his defence. "You admitted you would have taken me home after we just met! How is that any different?"

"I've always been more selective than you have," she says, confidently.

"Selective?!" he counters. "You didn't even know me!"

"No… you didn't know me!" she volleys back. "I did my homework… I'd been watching you for a while."

"Like a stalker?" he kids.

"No, just following the secretarial pool gossip… rumour was that you were a smart lawyer," she says. "Someone who was going places."

"So, working with me wasn't just about your theatrical career… it was because I was going places?" he asks.

"Not really, well, maybe… but once we started talking… there was just something about you, Harvey. You weren't like the rest," she admits. "I knew I could trust you."

Harvey can't help but smile at the memory of that night – fiery red hair, short skirt, open-neck sweater and a mouth ripe with lip gloss. Brave and ballsy, with those hazel eyes intensely focused on his, Donna came right up, introduced herself… and told him how it was going to be.

Harvey was never one to follow orders, but she had a way with him, and he liked it.

"Remember Forstman bought me that drink, and you told me he was trouble?" he recalls.

"I sure do," she says. In fact, Donna remembers every detail of that night, including the instant connection she felt when Harvey shook her hand. For those few seconds that he slid his fingers over hers, there was something electric, and oddly comforting about his touch.

Looking into his eyes that first time, Donna could instantly tell there was much more to Harvey than his confident, playboy demeanor let on. There was honesty, goodness and maybe even a little insecurity. He was also handsome, something she just couldn't ignore. Those high cheekbones, pensive brown eyes, and that perfect hair. Harvey had an old world, leading-man quality about him that drew her in.

"What did you think of me when we first met?" Donna casually enquires, as she guides the bath bubbles across the water. Wavy red tendrils from her loose bun now brushing the surface.

"I liked you," he states flatly.

"Liked me?" she asks. "Or _liked me_, liked me?"

Rolling his eyes, Harvey can't help but be amused at her interrogation. "I thought you were pretty… beautiful, if that's what you mean," he admits. "But, what got my attention was how you saw something you wanted and went after it."

"Did you have any… feelings for me, then?" She's curious.

"Just guy feelings," he states matter-of-factly.

"Guy feelings?" she quizzes, encouraging an explanation.

"Yeah… '_I don't know her, but I want to have sex with her'_ feelings," he clarifies. "I was twenty-five, Donna."

A slight disappointment washes over her, and Donna lets out a long sigh. She's not sure what she expected to hear. It was very early on after meeting Harvey, that he had managed to awaken something in her heart. All these years, she'd hoped that he'd felt it, too. That, perhaps, these feelings weren't just one-sided.

"So you _liked_ me… that's good… considering we slept together," she says flatly. "It's practically a miracle that we ended up here then, isn't it?"

"Donna…" Harvey's voice is low. He leans in to speak directly in her ear. "Yes, I _liked_ you… but if you're asking when I knew I had feelings for you, I can tell you exactly."

"You can?" Donna slowly turns around, eyebrows raised to face him. "I thought, over time, it might have just snuck up on you, or did I finally wear you down?"

With a warm half-smile, Harvey shakes his head, "no".

"It was the night before Thanksgiving, and Cameron had just left the office. We were working late on a case, and I ordered dinner," he recounts. "You were wearing a white sweater and navy skirt, and were reviewing a file. I walked into my office, and there you were… sitting in my chair, barefoot with your legs crossed on my desk."

Harvey's eyes are gentle on Donna, who is hanging on his every word.

"You looked up at me and smiled… but it wasn't just with your mouth, it was with your entire face." Harvey pauses. He can't help but picture her back then… those affectionate eyes, a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and glossy lips.

"I just felt… really happy. I knew I wanted you with me… somehow... in my life." Admitting this to Donna, it hits Harvey just how very long he's carried this torch.

"That night when I went home, I missed you, and I couldn't stop thinking about you…. in _that_ way. It was more than sex though. But, your work rule… I knew I couldn't, so..." Harvey's voice trails off.

"I… had… no idea," Donna replies, blinking with surprise. She's always prided herself on being able to read people, but she clearly misread that night. "That was only a week after I started working for you. I had just…"

"… started seeing that weird off-Broadway actor…," Harvey says, finishing her sentence. His voice perturbed. "I remember that, too."

"Lawrence…," she recalls. "He wasn't weird, he was artistic."

"The guy wore a scarf in the summer, Donna," he deadpans. Harvey could never understand why she would even consider a guy like him.

But after that, Harvey soon realized that Lawrence was just the first of several boyfriends who, over the years, would set off alarm bells in his head and in his heart.

As if she can read his thoughts, Donna gently places her mouth to his, delivering a sensual kiss that leaves Harvey breathless. Sighing as she pulls away, his eyes are slow to open.

"All I know is that whatever it took to get us here, was well worth it," she grins, gazing with complete adoration for the man before her.

In tracing Harvey's features, Donna can't help but wonder how many times, in fourteen years, she's looked into these dark, brown eyes. Thousands? Tens of thousands? Even more, she imagines.

Above and beyond words, it's always been their eyes that have expressed the hardest of truths. Sadness, anger, jealousy, even love – unspoken, but clearly understood. A language of their own, it's only ever taken a stare or a glimpse or a slight shift of gaze, for them to know what's really being communicated.

Donna could always tell when Harvey felt guilty about something. The way his eyelids narrowed, ever so slightly, like he wanted to shield his own eyes from his actions. She witnessed this last year, when he finally admitted to dating Paula.

Then there's worry. She's seen this a lot. For all of Harvey's outward confidence, Donna has known better. That glassiness in his eyes, their slight opalescence. Like the night before Mike's hearing, or when Jessica left… or even when she resigned and he wasn't sure she'd return.

And then there's love. Donna was convinced she first saw it when Harvey came calling that night long ago. The way he gazed at her with gentle, hopeful eyes as they quietly lay together. These weren't the eyes of a shrewd ladies' man, but of a vulnerable soul, desperate to trust and to connect.

What she saw that night, reached all the way to her core. Donna tried to hold his gaze, to know for certain. But Harvey couldn't, and with a quick look away, the moment was gone.

Then, there was night they celebrated her case being dropped. Even now, she can picture his soulful eyes. Harvey had said he loved her, but those words came later. Donna caught it before he ever opened his mouth.

Cautious and heartfelt glances as they sat close on her sofa. Harvey was shy to completely face her, to give himself away. But the way he looked at her, she knew he felt it too. With the feelings hanging heavy between them, he quickly averted his eyes to gain control. He would deny it, but she knew it then. It was there.

And three days ago, she saw that look again. His loud knocks had her rushing to the door. Pupils, dark and desperate and defenseless. For a second, they stopped her in her tracks. But this time, there was no looking away, no distracted glances. When Harvey rushed towards her, his wanting eyes were laser focused, determined to express more than his words ever could.

"You ok?" he asks. The sound of his voice, bringing her back to their bath.

"Yes," she says, distracted. "I was just thinking…"

"About…?" he asks.

"Nothing," she says, pushing aside her thoughts. "All that sun today, I think it's just catching up with me."

"If we stay in here much longer we're gonna wrinkle like prunes," Harvey jokes. "And I don't plan on looking like that until I'm, at least, eighty." Stepping out of the tub, he reaches for a plush, white robe.

Taking the second bathrobe off the hook, he holds it open for Donna. As she exits the tub, her unruly hair falls across her shoulders.

"What?" she asks, noticing Harvey's wide grin.

"You know, all this time I've known you, it's never occurred to me that you have curly hair," he says, as his fingers weave through her wavy strands. "It's very Nicole Kidman in _Days of Thunder_."

"I haven't seen that movie, so I'll just assume it's a good thing," she replies, brushing back the loose ringlets falling in her face.

"Oh, it's a great thing... How is it that my girl is even more gorgeous than I realized?" he flirts. His arms now finding their way around her waist. "You could definitely pass for her younger and _prettier_ sister."

"Well, that was the right answer," she chuckles, stealing a kiss. With their fingers intertwined, Harvey leads Donna out of the ensuite and into the bedroom. Changing into a t-shirt and boxers, he settles in the bed, while Donna comes to lie next to him.

"You're not changing?" he asks.

"I think I'll sleep like this tonight," Donna says, snuggling closer. "I just feel like curling up in it."

Harvey smiles as he draws her near. "I just feel like curling up with you," he says, wrapping his arm around her waist until her head falls to his chest.

"Better get some rest," Harvey suggests, with a kiss to her forehead. "There's more fun planned for tomorrow."

Donna can't help but smile. Harvey has really gone all out to make this weekend special. Yet despite every thoughtful thing he's done, there's a part of her that remains fearful he may, once again, shift his gaze.

Donna's thoughts start spinning out of control...

What if Harvey coming to her door the other night was a reaction to nearly losing his licence?

Or perhaps he's feeling lonely because Robert, Louis and Alex have families at home?

Maybe Harvey just needed something to get his mind off everything that's just happened?

What if he feels differently once the firm gets back on its feet?

With a long, tired exhale, Donna tries to talk herself down. Harvey brought her here, to this place that's special to him. He's admitted his feelings, both in words and in action…. And earlier on the beach, they both agreed that something special was happening.

Focus on the good, she reminds herself. Focus on all the things that Harvey has done to show his commitment. Holding him even closer, Donna places a soft kiss on his neck.

"Goodnight, Harvey… I love you," she whispers. "… so much."

Hearing nothing but his breath, she glances up at his boyish features. He's already fast asleep.

XXX

"Good morning, you two!" Isabelle exclaims, as she makes her way onto the patio. Donna and Harvey are seated in the garden enjoying Sunday brunch.

"Good morning, Isabelle," Harvey says, as he stands and kisses the elderly lady on the cheek. "Would you like to join us?"

"Just for a quick coffee," she agrees, taking a seat. "This is your time together."

As Harvey prepares to take the seat next to her, his cell phone buzzes... Louis Litt.

"Excuse me, ladies, I need to take this." Turning to Donna, he says, "It's Louis… he wouldn't call on a Sunday morning, if it wasn't important."

Stepping away from the table, Harvey leaves the two women to talk.

"I am so in love with this place, Isabelle… and thank you for the use of your cottage yesterday," Donna says. "In all the years I've known Harvey, I don't think we've had a better day together."

"You're most welcome… In all the years I've know Harvey, I've never seen him this happy," the silver haired lady states, with a pat to Donna's hand. "When he called me on Friday, he told me this was a very, very important weekend. So, the cottage was the least I could to do make it extra special."

Isabelle's words cause a shiver down Donna's spine.

"You're a real expert in doing this, aren't you?" she enquires. Taking a breath, and with a quick glance across the table, Donna continues, "Isabelle, can I ask you a personal question?"

The elderly lady offers a easy nod, so Donna begins. "You were married a long time… How did you make it last?"

With an understanding smile, Isabelle replies, "Over the years, I've come to realize, that marriage is as much about _like_ as it is about _love_."

"_Like_?"

"Romantic love alone won't sustain a lasting relationship. What really keeps it going is how much you like each other," she explains. "I remember when David was courting me… I had such a crush on him, but I also really liked who he was. I respected and trusted him."

With a wistful sigh, she continues. "No one could make me laugh like he did… or was honest with me like he was, or was there for me when I needed it. He was my best friend and I was his. That's why our marriage worked."

Taking in Isabelle's words, Donna swallows. She definitely recognizes those feelings. "How did you know he was the one, that you should be more than friends?"

"It was a feeling I couldn't shake. I even tried to pretend it didn't exist at one time, but my heart knew better," she says. "From what I can tell, you feel very strongly about Harvey. Your true love, perhaps?"

"Yes, he is," she replies. "I think… he's told me he feels the same."

"And why wouldn't he?" the elder lady asks, as she stirs her coffee cream.

"It's taken us a long time to get here," Donna explains. "He's never been ready to commit. There's a part of me that worries this might still be the case."

"I've seen many couples come through these doors over the years, and I've also known Harvey for a very long time. What's happening between you two is no ordinary thing," Isabelle assures. "He's never called about visiting before, and there was something different in his voice when we talked. I think deep in your heart you know that, too."

"I do…," Donna says, her eyes misting with the realization of how intense her feelings really are.

"Do you genuinely _like _who he is as a person?" Isabelle enquires.

"A lot… We've been close friends for fourteen years… he's the best man I know," she beams. "No matter what, he's been there, and even at the worst of times, we've worked it out."

"I've seen the way he looks at you, Donna. I bet if I asked him the same questions, he'd have the same answers about you," Isabelle smiles, drawing a final sip from her mug.

"This is so important to me, Harvey is so important to me… I guess I let my insecurities get the best of me at times," Donna admits.

"Seems to me, you've been alone with these thoughts for a long time, Donna… you just needed some outside assurance that what you see now is real… it is," she confirms. And with a nod in Harvey's direction, the elderly lady adds, "My dear… without a doubt, that boy over there loves you… completely."

Both women are looking in Harvey's direction as he ends his call, and walks back to the table.

"Everything ok?" Donna asks, nervous there may be trouble at work.

"Everything's great," Harvey says, with a relieved smile. "Louis called to say, we're on track. He's working to get the last two clients back into the fold. So, we're in the clear."

Standing to leave, Isabelle announces, "Speaking of work, I've got to get back. You two enjoy your brunch… and Donna, it was lovely chatting with you." With a wink she turns and walks away.

As he sits, Harvey catches Isabelle's expression. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Just girl talk," she teases.

"I have good news," Harvey says, his features relaxed. "Louis knows where I… where we are. He said to tell you he's happy for us. Since things are fine at the office, he suggested we take another night… if you're up for it."

"Really?" Donna is surprised. "You want to stay longer?"

"I do… unless you're anxious to get back to reality," he replies.

"What did you say?" Donna's stomach sinks. "You don't think this is reality?"

Harvey's eyes go wide. "That's not what I meant. Of course, this is reality," he clarifies, knowing exactly what his words conveyed. "I just meant… back to the city and back to work."

"This is what I was afraid of…" Donna admits, her voice quivering, as she places her napkin on the table. "Harvey… this weekend, the beach…. It's been amazing. But before we go any further, I think we need to have an honest conversation about the future."

Harvey can't help but feel shocked, and his heart is panicking. "Where is this coming from, Donna? You know I love you."

"I love you, too, Harvey." Donna's eyes begin to water. "But I haven't been completely truthful about what I want…. and we've never talked about what we expect from this relationship. We don't even know if we want the same things down the road."

With a thoughtful breath, Harvey places his napkin on the table and rises to standing. "I figured something like this might happen," he says calmly. "So, this is what we're going to do... We're going back upstairs, and we're going to talk about _everything_. What you want and what I want. We're not leaving that room until we deal with this, because, Donna, there's nothing we can't solve...'

Harvey reaches across the table and extends his hand. "Ok?"

With a fragile smile, Donna places her hand in his. "Ok, Harvey... let's talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**DAZED CHAPTER 6**

"I don't want to kiss, Harvey… I want to talk," Her voice is quivering, her hands holding firm against his chest.

Pulling back in surprise, Harvey swallows as he slowly closes the door. Donna is upset, and he's not sure how to react. Maybe it was misguided, but he thought showing her affection would make up for his stupidity. He didn't mean for his words to come out that way. It's not what he meant.

_Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go back to reality? _

Harvey quietly chastises himself. Why would he even suggest that? She _is_ the reality he wants. In fact, his feelings for her are the only thing that's ever felt real.

For all the commentary running through his head, why are those the words that somehow escaped his mouth?

One thing Harvey does know for certain… last night was one of the best nights of his life. On the beach with Donna, making love to the sound of the ocean. They even agreed to take things to the next level.

And now, she wants to discuss whether they want the same things.

Harvey is the first to admit, he hates talking about feelings, especially when he's put on the spot about something stupid he said. Lord knows it's happened before, and she's always quick to call him out.

To buy himself time, Harvey heads to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of sparkling water. He barely steps back in the room, when Donna starts her interrogation.

"Downstairs, you said you figured, _something like this,_ might happen… What did you mean?" she asks, pointedly.

Harvey can see the worry on her face, but she's no less beautiful. A vision in a white summer dress, her freckled shoulders sun-kissed and pink.

He motions for Donna to sit, but she refuses.

Placing the tumblers on the coffee table, Harvey looks at her with nervous eyes.

"I meant that you would second-guess this… and me," he explains in a soft voice, palms open towards her. "You have every right to. It's been a rough week, and then I spring this on you. I expected that you'd question what's going on in my head."

Donna was ready to argue her point, but Harvey is clearly aware of his behaviour, and the confusion he's caused. Feeling less defensive, she drops onto the sofa, and he quickly follows.

"Harvey, before you say anything, I need to tell you something," she admits, her shaky words falling out. "I'm not easy-going about this, about us… not like I've let on… and I'm not even sure you're ready for what I need to tell you."

Harvey leans forward. Elbows on his knees and hands clasped, he's nodding slowly, but his heart is racing. They've had heart-to-hearts before, and Harvey knows the best strategy is to let Donna express her feelings. He's also very aware that he has no choice in the matter.

"Fire away," he says, with a casual glance. The knot wrenching in his stomach confirming that he's feeling anything but calm about what she might have to say.

"Remember I told you that I wanted more?" she begins. "Well, it wasn't just about my career, it was about my personal life."

"I want more, too, Donna… with you," he agrees, his brown eyes solidly fixed on hers. "I thought, last night on the beach, we made that pretty clear."

"We did… but I don't want _just_ a relationship, Harvey." She hesitates before continuing, "I want… _more_ than that. I want _everything_… in that relationship."

"Marriage?" he asks, cutting to the chase. His fingers are fidgeting now, and Donna can see his jaw tensing. This can only mean two things, she thinks. He's either stressed or seriously contemplating her words.

"Yes," she whispers, looking at him through thick lashes.

"Ok… and what else?" he asks, careful to prevent any more stupid words from flying out.

"I've never said this before, but...," she starts, holding her breath. "I'm not getting any younger and… I want… a family. At least, I want to try."

"So… children…" His lips pressed together now, as he takes in what she has to say. "What about your career?"

"I love my job… but with a family, I'd have to step back… for a while, anyway," she says. Her heart is thundering in her chest, and she has no idea what Harvey is thinking.

Harvey offers an expressionless nod. His gaze tracing her nervous features, he asks, "Anything else?"

"I guess, I just need you to know all of this… you know… before we go any further," she says, wringing her hands. Her heart now lodged in her throat. "It wouldn't be fair to you… or me… if I wasn't upfront… in case we want different things."

"Oh… ok….." The words are slow to come out of Harvey's mouth. Donna's brain has been working overtime, thinking about the future, while he's still trying to process what happened last night. "I'm still here, Donna… Anything else you need to tell me?"

Staring directly into Harvey's dark, brown eyes, Donna lets out a long exhale before speaking.

"If you want this relationship… I also need to know that you're not going to shift your gaze," she says.

"Shift my what?" Furrowing his brow, Harvey is completely confused.

"Shift your gaze…," Donna repeats.

"When things get too intense between us, you always look away. You avoid your feelings… at least you have before," she clarifies. "So, if you're ready for a real commitment here... I need to know you're not going to run away when things get difficult."

Harvey clears his throat, his eyes automatically finding their way down to his hands, when he realizes that Donna's right.

Bringing his gaze back to hers, his voice is certain, "Donna… I'm not going to do that. I'm ready now. But, is this about what you want? Or is this about what you think I don't want?"

"Both," she confirms, swallowing hard. "I don't know what's going through your mind."

"What's going through my mind? Then, I need to tell you something," he replies. "Louis didn't suggest that we stay an extra night… I did."

Donna's eyes go wide at Harvey's admission.

"I asked him when he called," Harvey admits, with a shy glance. "I wanted to have you to myself for one more night."

"To yourself? Why, Harvey?" Now she's confused.

"Because… I'm scared you'll feel differently once we leave," he confesses. "It's probably why I said what I said… about going back to reality. I hoped that bringing you here would make you see how… "

With empathetic eyes, Donna stops him in mid-sentence. "Harvey, you _know_ how I feel about you. Why are you doubting that? Why don't you trust me?"

"And why don't you trust me when I tell you I'm ready?" he challenges. Like dozens of times before, Donna can see the worry gloss over his eyes.

"I guess you don't have a monopoly on trust issues," she admits. It's an honest response, one that evens out the playing field, and masks just how vulnerable she feels right now.

Reaching for her hand, Harvey pulls Donna to him, enveloping her in a hold so tight, their hearts begin drumming in time. For several minutes, and with eyes closed, they sit quietly, breathing into the embrace they share.

With his mouth brushing Donna's ear, Harvey whispers. "I love you…so… before I agree to any of this, I need to know… how many kids do you want, because we're not buying a minivan. I have a reputation to uphold."

Donna quickly pulls back, her eyes pooling with water and with surprise. "You want a family? You've never said... I thought caring for a cactus was pretty much your limit."

"Maybe I've been practicing," he replies with a half-smile. "As long as we water the children once a month, and give them plenty of sunshine, they'll be fine."

With an unexpected giggle and wiping the tears from her eyes, Donna is taken aback. Harvey's not one for pouring his heart out, but sometimes he says exactly the right thing.

Resting her head in the crook of his neck now, she can't help but be soothed by the touch of his hand rubbing her back.

"You really want to be a father?" she asks. Harvey can feel her damp lashes on his skin. "Being a parent is the biggest commitment there is, bigger than marriage… You wouldn't do this just for me, right?"

"No, I'm doing this for me, too," Harvey admits. Donna can't see it, but his eyes are also misting. "I never thought I'd have a family of my own… but now… thank you, Donna."

"For what?" she whispers, her breath warming his neck.

"Ever since Louis and Sheila have been expecting, I've realized I want more in my life... but I could only ever imagine that with you," he confesses. "With your career… I wasn't sure a family was something you'd even want… let alone with me."

"I guess it's good we talked then," she smiles.

"I guess it is," he agrees, relieved. Taking Donna's face into his hands, a tiny smile makes its way across his mouth. What they've shared, and what they've agreed to is more than he could have ever imagined.

Last week, with Hardman, his head was on the chopping block. He wasn't sure he would make it out alive. Now he's been given this gift. A chance for more, for a family and for happiness.

"Maybe we should start trying right now," he teases. His dark eyes flirting with hers, as he attempts a kiss. "Apparently, we're not getting any younger."

"Slow down there, cowboy," she cautions, her hand pressing his chest. "First things first. I need to make a doctor's appointment and start taking those baby vitamins… and I have no intention of being pregnant on my honeymoon."

Harvey's grin widens. "Don't think I didn't see what you did there, Donna."

"What?" she smirks, with a flutter of eyelashes. Then, her eyes go wide.

"Harvey… I want you to know, I _love _you and I _like_ you… a lot."

Once again, the direction of this conversation surprises Harvey, but he follows along.

"Not sure where this is coming from," he chuckles. "But as I told you before, I liked you the minute I met you… and love…"

Donna interrupts. "Isabelle told me her marriage was successful because she really liked who David was… I just want you to know, I really _like_ you who are, Harvey."

"So, that's what you two were talking about," he clarifies, with a nod.

"Yes, and what does that mean to you?"

Harvey realizes their _Talk_ is definitely not over.

"Honestly, Donna, no one can accuse you of not being thorough." He's only half-joking. "I think I'd be terrified if you cross-examined me in court."

"I'm serious!" she insists. "What does _liking _me mean to you?"

Harvey lets out a sigh. "Ok… you wanna know?" he asks. He pauses to gather his thoughts.

"At work, I like how I feel when I see you first thing in the morning."

"And I like the way you say my name… it does something to me."

"I like that you'd rather eat shitty Thai food in my office than go to a fancy restaurant."

"And even when your jokes aren't funny, I like that, somehow, you still make me laugh."

Donna can't help but smile. Heart racing, Harvey pauses to slow his breath. The words that spill out now surprise even him.

"I like that you've always had faith in me, even when I don't."

"I like the time we spend together, and I miss you when you're gone."

"You're the best person I know, and I like that you would do anything for the people you care about."

"And how someone as smart and caring and beautiful as you could love me... I don't know, Donna."

Tears are now streaming down Donna's face.

Seeing her expression, Harvey adds. "And, if we're ever stuck in the wilderness…. I like that one of us knows how to start a fire."

Donna's insides are a mess of emotions. She doesn't know how to react. So with tears flowing and a wide grin, she wraps her arms around Harvey's neck, holding him so close, he can barely move.

"I knew you were impressed," she giggles.

"So…" he asks, determined to clean up his earlier mess. "Are we staying another night? We can still log in a half-day at the office tomorrow."

Leaning back, Donna agrees. "I'd like that."

Harvey's face is beaming. "And after what we're doing this afternoon, I'm pretty sure you're going to _like _me a whole lot more."

"Really?" she chuckles. "What do you have planned?"

"A surprise," he teases. "I'll head downstairs to confirm our stay and make dinner reservations, and you can get your things together. All you need is a hat, sunglasses… and the blanket."

"More sex on the beach?" she quips, in a flirty tone. "It's midday, Harvey… and I burn easily."

"As much as I'd like that…" he chuckles. "We're going to keep our clothes on this time… but bring sunscreen."

xxx

After a short drive, Harvey makes the sharp turn into Thomas Jefferson County Park in Montauk.

"You have no idea, do you?" he asks, playfully. "I need to record this moment. The great Donna Paulsen has no idea."

"Well, the suspense is killing the great Donna Paulsen right now," she deadpans, as she searches for clues through the passenger side window. "Give me a hint."

"Look not with your eyes, Donna. Look with your mind…"

"Alright, you never quote Shakespeare," she says flatly.

"I thought we'd enjoy a little _midsummer madness_ today," he volleys back.

"Harvey, how the hell do you know Shakespeare?" She's very curious now.

"I don't… but Google does," he chuckles. "It's the Hamptons Shakespeare Festival. And we've got blanket seats for an afternoon production in the park."

Donna can't believe it. "You're right, Harvey, I already _like _you a whole lot more."

"It's a performance of, _All's Well that Ends Well_… no explosions or car crashes, but I hear it has a _Real Housewives_ quality to it," he jokes.

"Are you kidding? I played Helena years ago!" Donna squeals. "She's definitely _Housewives_ material."

The couple spread their blanket in the shade of a giant oak tree. As they sip lemonade, Harvey's hand finds Donna's shoulder. She's sitting inches away, but he can't help himself. Touching her is a comforting reminder that what they now have is real.

Glancing at her profile, Harvey's heart swells. Donna is intensly focused on the play, and whispering the familiar lines to herself. Watching her glossy lips recite those poetic words, he can't believe that this beautiful woman, who approached him all those years ago, has become the love of his life.

Back then, Donna saw something in him that even he didn't realize he had. If it wasn't for her insight, strength and unwavering belief in him, he wouldn't be the man he is today. And he certainly wouldn't be looking at the future that lies before him.

Their time at the beach transformed him. After their talk this morning, Harvey felt another change. And here, on a lazy Sunday at the park, his thoughts have shifted once again. This time to the future.

_Marriage and children_... the most unlikely words to cross his mind, now falling as whispers from his mouth.

"Did you say something?" she asks, with a sudden turn of her head.

"The play… does it end well?"

"At first, it's messy for Helena… but, yes, she eventually gets what she wants," Donna confirms, her eyes focused on the stage.

"Sounds about right," he replies, his gaze never leaving her.

XXX

"Today was fun, Harvey." Donna says, as she reaches across the table for his hand. An afternoon with Shakespeare, and now an intimate dinner at the charming hotel restaurant.

The formal dining room at Topping Rose house is a cozy, tastefully decorated space. Crisp white tablecloths and glossy black chairs anchor the room, while giant potted lemon trees add a touch of greenery. Candles and fairy lights, along with soft jazz in the background, create a romantic atmosphere, perfect for couples celebrating special occasions.

Over a delicious meal of steak and salmon, and a vintage bottle of red wine, Donna and Harvey spend the evening recounting their weekend.

"How is it that you're always gorgeous?" Harvey asks, taking a sip of red wine. Maybe it's the atmosphere, but looking across the table, he can feel himself falling even harder.

Tonight, Donna is wearing a strapless, soft pink cocktail dress with a black bow neatly cinched at the waist. Her hair is tied back in a bun, leaving wavy red tendrils to fall around her face. A pair of classic cut diamond earrings add a little nighttime sparkle to her look.

"I'm still getting used to this, you know," she says, as a blush washes over her face.

"Used to what?" he asks, his fingers playing with hers.

"You talking to me… like a boyfriend," she says.

"Except, after fourteen years, I think I'm more than a boyfriend," he decides. His face tanned, Harvey is handsome in an open-neck, white collared shirt and tailored navy jacket.

"You are," she agrees. "I'm not sure what to call you, exactly, but you're definitely more than a boyfriend."

Clearing his throat, a playful smile washes across Harvey's face as he glances up at Donna.

"What?" she asks. "Why are you smiling?"

"It's a little crazy don't you think?" he suggests. "Next year at this time, one way or another, our lives will be very different. We could even have a newborn."

"Or twins or triplets," she teases. "We could be outnumbered. Five of us having dinner... Are you scared yet?"

"Not with you," he states confidently. "Donna…."

Harvey's features turn solemn. "Do you think I'll be ok as a father?"

"Harvey… Does the name Mike Ross sound familiar?" she asks, with the knowing raise of an eyebrow.

"That was different," he says. "Mike was not an infant when I met him… although he had his moments."

"No way, Harvey. You've given him a good life. I saw the way you cared for Mike. You guided him, and were always there for him when he really needed you," she says. "And like your father was to you, you're going to be a great role model. I have no doubt."

"Thanks, Donna," he says with a shy smile. "I wish my father was here to see this. He told me a long time ago that I should hold on to you. It's like he knew."

"Harvey, your dad knew, and so does everyone else! Trust me, this relationship will be a surprise to NO ONE," she laughs.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get myself together, Donna. The fact that you're still here…." Harvey's voice cracks.

"I love you, Harvey," she says, with affection. "And when you love someone, you can't help but want to hold on to them."

"I love you, too, and I agree... which is why…" Taking his hand off the table, Harvey reaches into his jacket pocket. His eyes firmly fixed on Donna, he places a small black velvet box in front of her.

Donna's eyes go wide and her mouth drops. Tiny beads of sweat form on Harvey's forehead, as she looks to him for an explanation.

"Harvey, it's, it's… a ring box…," she whispers, stuttering. She's also uncertain whether she should touch it.

"Donna, it's what's you think, but it's also not what you think…" he says nervously. "I can open it here, or we can go back upstairs… but it was burning a hole in my pocket."

Donna can't help but stare at the box. They had talked about the future, but she didn't expect it to begin this soon.

"Can you say something?" he asks, trying to swallow back the lump in his throat.

With a hesitant reach, Donna carefully runs her fingers over its fine velvet fabric. Her eyes are blurry and her heart is thundering in her chest.

Harvey waits for her to speak, but she doesn't, her mouth simply hanging in shock.

All he can do is grin at her reaction. He's managed to pull off one final surprise this weekend. Reaching across the table, he retrieves the box from under Donna's perfectly manicured fingers.

"Donna… I think we better do this upstairs."


	7. Chapter 7

**DAZED CHAPTER 7 - A little bit of M content here. ;) **

She barely remembers the elevator ride upstairs. Her mind in a daze. Sights and sounds a blur. The only sensation is the tingle of his warm hand clasping hers. Firm and secure, he doesn't let her go.

They don't speak. Harvey squeezing her hand on occasion and Donna stealing careful glances as they walk along. What kind of small talk do you make after you've been shown a ring box?

They've agreed about the future. Yet, she still is uncertain what's about to happen.

_It's what you think, but also not what you think._

These were his words… and yes… she has no idea what to think.

It's only when Harvey turns to her with a gentle smile, that Donna allows herself to exhale. Whatever he's planning, she thinks, he's clearly feeling relaxed about it.

"You ok?" His voice a mix of sweetness and concern, as he opens the solid oak door of their suite. Ever since they left the restaurant, Donna has had a 'deer in the headlights' look on her face. Excited and also cautious. She doesn't want to create an expectation, that might not happen.

"I had no idea such a small box could keep you this quiet," he teases. "I should have done this years ago."

'Harvey, stop…" she scolds. "This isn't a teasing moment." But she's more curious than irritated. Why is he so calm?

Within seconds, they're inside, and Harvey immediately takes Donna's face into his hands.

"You're right, it's not," he whispers.

Dark brown pupils now moving from eyes to nose to lips. Thumbs caressing the delicate skin of her cheekbones, while fingers, gentle on her neck, draw her to his mouth.

To steady herself, Donna's hands rest at his waist.

When his lips finally crash into hers, she can barely breathe. At first, his mouth is determined, but then it slows, giving way to something tender and intimate.

Her elbows are now wrapped around his head, possessing him as her fingers run across his scalp. Harvey tastes like red wine and dark chocolate, a sweet reminder of the romantic dinner they've just shared.

The warmth of his chest, the taste of his tongue and the hint of sandalwood all making her dizzy. It's vibrating through her. Each of her senses taking him in, and the love he feels. Her knees go weak.

The woody scent of cedar and sandalwood tease her nostrils, and she can't inhale deeply enough. The first year they were at the DA's office, Donna gave him a bottle for his birthday. She teased him, saying it would help him to get over his shyness with women.

But, they both knew that it was really for her, and it quietly became part of his routine. Every morning, Harvey would splash the scent across his freshly shaved skin, images of red hair and shiny lips playing on his mind.

He's gone through a few bottles since. But over those fourteen years, the scent and the ritual have remained. Woody tones. Red hair. Lip gloss. Her. Always her.

"Come here," Harvey says, leading Donna by the hand. He walks them towards the sofa so they can sit.

"There's something I need to tell you." Harvey is unusually easy going about this, and she's not sure what it means. Maybe this isn't a proposal after all.

"When I brought you here, I wasn't completely sure how this weekend would go," he begins, clasping both her hands, his thumbs gently running circles. "I knew what I hoped would happen, but I didn't want to make assumptions."

Donna nods. Her habit has always been to finish Harvey's sentences, especially when feelings are involved. But, this time, she's determined not to. Whatever he wants her to know, she needs to hear him say it.

"Donna… I love you… more than you realize… and until yesterday at the beach, more than even _I_ realized…," he sighs. "Last night, something happened..."

Harvey pauses to collect his thoughts. "We were lying by the fire, and it was so clear to me... Everything I could possibly want was right here… and I thought, 'What am I doing? Why am I wasting time? I don't want to live another day just going through the motions."

Donna takes a shallow breath. She's still not completely certain where Harvey is headed with this. Is he talking about telling the office? Meeting this mother? Moving in together?

"And then this morning," he continues. "We talked. It was a good talk… we want the same things. I knew we would."

Donna nods, encouraging him along. Her hands gently squeezing his.

With a gentle smile and adoring eyes, Harvey looks her over before speaking.

"I want to show you something…"

Leaning back on the sofa, he draws Donna closer, his arm resting across her bare shoulders. But it's not the ring box that Harvey takes out of his pocket, it's his cellphone.

"Look…" he says, turning the screen towards her. "This is us at the DA's office, the day after we won our first case together. We looked so young, didn't we… you haven't changed, though."

"And this one," Harvey continues, his finger sliding across the screen.

"The museum fundraiser after we made partner. You insisted you didn't want a drink, but you kept stealing mine. There's my glass, right there, in your hand," he chuckles, pointing to the tumbler. "And that gown, Donna. Beautiful."

"Harvey…" she whispers, shocked at what she's seeing.

"Here we are with Michael, the day he signed with us… See his face? He was so into you. He gave you his jersey to wear… and you acted like you were doing him the favour," he laughs, shaking his head.

Harvey continues to scroll, Donna can feel tears forming.

"You didn't know I took these ones," he admits, showing her a series of pictures. "You, after Mike got out of prison. Look at your expression when you hugged him… and his. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were his mother."

The images keep coming… this time, celebrations.

"That Halloween party… you and Rachel in French maid outfits… pretty hot." A boyish grin spreads across his face as he glances her way. "This picture is the only reason I could ever consider liking Halloween," he jokes.

"I still have the outfit," she teases, with a bite of her lip.

"I'm sure you do…" Harvey quips, licking his.

"Remember my 35th birthday at Del Posto? You kept flirting with that waiter all night. See how thrilled I was that you insisted he join us for the photo?"

Donna can't help but giggle. The waiter, who she's long since forgotten, is awkwardly positioned between a grinning Donna and a frowning Harvey.

"And this is one of my favourites. Louis took this one of us… dancing at Mike and Rachel's wedding. We look pretty good together, don't you think?"

"Harvey… your face," Donna's eyes go wide, as she grips his forearm.

"I know," he says. "I was happy."

For the next fifteen minutes, Donna and Harvey scroll through dozens of images. Corporate photos, holidays, birthdays and candid moments. Their closeness captured, and held safely in the palm of his hand.

"You've kept all these?" Her eyebrows raised, and her hand covering her mouth. "Of us?"

"I have," he admits, with a sheepish grin. "And every time I switch phones, I transfer them."

"Harvey…" Donna had no idea he was this sentimental. She's so touched, she doesn't know what to say.

"We're family, Donna. We've always been… and I love you… more than anything… I have for a long time," he reminds her. "Why do you think we're together after all these years? It's not because we're colleagues or friends, and it's not because we're attracted to each other."

Her lips pressed tight to hold back tears, she quietly nods. Leaning into Harvey for comfort, Donna rests her head on his shoulder.

"It's more than that…" she agrees, her fingers searching for his.

"It's much more than that," he continues. "This between us… feels bigger, at least it does to me. We've always found our way back to each other."

"We have," she whispers.

Harvey sits up to a more formal position now, and turns to completely face Donna.

"Marriage and a family… without you, it doesn't exist for me," he swallows, his dark eyes vulnerable but certain. "I've only imagined that with you."

Looking down, Harvey slips the box out from his jacket pocket. Donna's heart leaps as her fingers fidget.

_Is Harvey actually doing what I think he's doing?!_

Her mind is racing now. She hears his voice, but focuses her gaze on his mouth, just to be sure the words coming out are real.

"So, when I went downstairs earlier, I stopped into the boutique… and saw this. At first, I wasn't sure if you'd be ok with me doing this…"

Harvey slowly opens the box to reveal a simple 14K gold ring. At the top of the handcrafted band, a delicate gold clamshell.

"Look, I know this is not a real engagement ring. You deserve something one-of-a-kind, and beautiful like you are…. and I'm already working on that," he beams. "But, I wanted to give you something…"

Donna's eyes go wide, and the butterflies in her stomach come alive as she covers her mouth.

"When I saw it," he explains. "I thought of the beach, and of you collecting shells and… our night by the fire. If you ever have doubts, you can trust this, because my feelings aren't ever going to change."

Harvey reaches for Donna's left hand, and she gasps.

"November 8th, 2005… that's the day we met..." Pausing to gauge Donna's reaction, Harvey chuckles. "You're surprised I remember the date, aren't you?"

With a slightly guilty grin, Donna nods. "It was a Tuesday."

His eyes, gentle on hers, are now misting. "Donna… you've had my heart… had me… for a long time now. My life doesn't work without you, and I don't want to waste any more time."

Harvey clears his throat and, with dark brown eyes lovingly fixed on hazel ones, he begins…

"Donna Roberta Paulsen, I love you. There's no way we are leaving here without making this official. Marry me. Let's do this… You, me, and the family we want…. Will you... marry…?"

Donna can't hold back any longer.

"Yes…" she whispers, eyes blurry with tears. "Always, yes."

Harvey slides the fine gold band onto Donna's shaking finger.

"Good," he whispers, grateful eyes lighting up at her response.

Before he can wipe the tears from her cheek, Donna's lips are on his. Gentle and heartfelt kisses, her salty tears finding their way down her face and between their mouths.

"I love you… and this ring. The thought behind this…," she says, sniffing back the emotions that have now completely taken over.

"There's another ring coming, something that's a little more 'Donna'," he teases. "Only you would get away with two proposals from me."

"Well, I want to make you work for it," she says, playfully. "But this… It's beautiful and the sentiment behind it… Harvey, I don't know what to say."

"You said, 'yes'… that was the right answer," he smiles. "You happy?"

"I'm not dreaming right? This is real?" Donna lets out a deep exhale. "But yes, this is one of the best days of my life."

"Me too," he agrees, with a tender kiss to her forehead.

"So… you're my fiancé," she adds, trying to process what just happened. "We've been together exactly three days, and now we're engaged. Is that nuts?"

"It's a record, that's for sure," Harvey chuckles. "But we're just making official what's been here for a long time. There are some decisions we're going to have to make, though."

"Like what side of the bed is mine?" she kids.

"No…. I've come to realize you pretty much own the entire bed," he volleys back. "But telling everyone, the wedding, where we're spending every holiday for the rest of our lives..."

"Can we just keep this to ourselves for a couple of days," Donna asks. "I'd like to tell Mike and Rachel first, if that's ok. But Robert and Laura are in Seattle right now."

"Ok," Harvey agrees. "And I want to start off on the right foot with your father, I'll call Jim."

"You're going to call my father to ask for my hand in marriage?" Her eyebrows raised in surprise, Donna can't help but smile. "I have to say, even though it's a seriously outdated tradition, I find it charming."

"You do, huh?" he smiles back. "I see it more as a strategic move… getting my future father-in-law to hate me a little less before he walks his daughter down the aisle... so, yes, I'm going to call Jim."

"Well, I haven't even met your mother yet, Harvey. What if she doesn't like me?" Donna asks.

Shaking his head, he chuckles, "That's actually impossible. She knows all about you… and so does Marcus. Trust me, she already loves you."

"So, Mr. Specter… your fiancée wants to know… what we do now?" Donna asks, with one hand gently rubbing his back. It's all starting to sink in and she couldn't be happier.

Harvey pulls out his phone. "We need a picture."

They both laugh when they see the collection of candids. Donna's twinkling eyes offering a knowing look straight into the camera. Harvey with a proud Cheshire cat grin. Images of kisses on lips and cheeks, hugs and hands held, eyes open and eyes closed.

"This one's my favourite," says Harvey, turning the phone towards her.

It's a close-up of Donna. Her head tossed back with laughter, hair in a bun and red strands loose around her sun-kissed face. Across her glossy lips, an infectious grin frames her pearly teeth, while diamond earrings reflect the candle light she's bathed in.

Even with her eyes closed, her features are beaming. Long, thick lashes tickling the freckles that dot her skin. There's a joyfulness in her expression that Harvey has never seen before.

Seconds earlier, he had planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, whispering that he's not only marrying his best friend but the love of his life.

The image captures the moment her body absorbs Harvey's heartfelt words. Her face expressing the pure elation of knowing that the one man who she's loved for so long, loves her right back.

"It's definitely a keeper." She can't stop smiling. "And so are you."

XXX

"Ready to _really_ make this official?" he mumbles, while planting gentle kisses along her neck. He's trying his best to lead Donna into the bedroom, but she's slowing his pace.

"Harvey…we've had sex before. In fact, I might still have sand in places…" she deadpans.

"But not as fiancés," he flirts, as he unzips the back of her strapless cocktail dress, his mouth tasting her bare shoulders. "It's gotta feel different, right?"

As she pulls out hair pins, Donna's red locks drop easily across her shoulders. Within seconds, Harvey's hands are weaving their way through her hair, savouring the feel of the thick strands between his fingers.

Then, his mouth falls back urgent on her skin. This time, nipping at her jawline and finding her bottom lip. This is when it becomes real for Harvey, and the relief hits him.

_Marry me…_

He's made it official, and it wasn't as terrifying as he'd imagined it would be. The greatest risk, he remembers, came four night ago, when he rushed to her door. Harvey threw himself in her arms and hoped to God, she'd catch him. She did, and now it's all about time. Stopping it, making the most of it, and not wasting another second of it.

"God, I love you…" he whispers, his lips now finding their way behind her ear. Hands worshipping with every touch.

_Colleague_

_Friend_

_Lover_

_Best friend_

_Girlfriend _

_Fiancée…_

His warm kisses eveloping her and these are the words running through Donna's mind. Her heart reacting to each and every title she's carried. Fourteen years… they've been so many things to one another, and now they've broken through.

And just to be sure, Donna thumbs the smooth back of the delicate band wrapped around her finger.

_He gave me a ring… this is happening._

Leaning back and looking Harvey over, an enormous grin makes its way across Donna's face.

"Whatever you're thinking... It's too late for you to change your mind," he confirms. "I've already hired a marching band."

Rolling her eyes, she says, "I'm not changing my mind… but you've changed." Her arms gently draping themselves around his neck, as she playfully sways against him.

"Because I finally came to my senses?" he asks with a sigh.

"Because you're finally fighting for what's in here," she says, her hand palming Harvey's chest. "And what's in here… is us."

Taking in Donna's words, Harvey swallows, and slowly nods in agreement.

She chooses to let her eyes do the talking now, summoning him even closer. Her enthusiastic hands run up and down his chest until manicured fingers find the buttons of his white, cotton shirt.

Harvey shivers as she pulls it off and drops it to puddle on the floor. Now she's exploring his bare torso, kissing his chest and caressing his abdomen. With eyes closed, and head falling back, he breathes in to the sensation that brings a flash of heat to his groin.

Seeing that he's losing himself, Donna gently holds his head in place, just enough to slide her tongue past his teeth. Slightly startled, Harvey falls deeper into her mouth, the magnetic pull so strong, it awakens the hairs on his nape.

Donna walks back to find the edge of the bed. Harvey follows, because his mouth refuses leave hers. He awkwardly removes the rest of his clothes, before his thumbs find Donna's white lace bikinis.

Tender kisses now meet the brown sugar freckles between her breasts. Harvey moves to lay her down, his arm catching the back of her head. When Donna welcomes his tongue into her mouth this time, he moans.

"Don't stop," she whispers, welcoming the passion she feels igniting, like firewood catching a flame. "Please…"

His hand lovingly finds its way around as his mouth takes her breast. Every time Harvey touches her skin, she flinches. Then, to bring them even closer, the fingers of his left hand seek out those of her right until their hands meet the pillow.

His weight on her is heavy, but she doesn't care, their glistening bodies craving the ultimate connection.

Both desperate to savour every second, and to make the night last forever, their lovemaking is slow and intentional. They move together to a familiar rhythm, with every touch and every taste bringing a deeper understanding of what this new commitment means.

"Does this feel different to you?" she asks softly, her eyes dazed.

"Definitely," he whispers, a half-smile forming. "This is something else now..."

XXX

"Good morning, you two!," Isabelle chirps from the reception desk, as Harvey and Donna prepare to leave for the city. "Nice to see you stayed the extra night. I take it you really enjoyed the suite!"

Harvey quickly glances at Donna for an approving nod, before turning back to the elderly lady.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, we'll never forget it," he grins, his arm finding its way around Donna's waist. "We're engaged."

"What!" Isabelle's face beaming with joy, as she steps out from behind the counter to deliver congratulatory hugs. "Harvey, Donna, I am absolutely thrilled for you both. I hope this visit here and at the beach cottage, played a role."

"I'm starting to believe there's a little magic in this place," Donna says, her eyes sparkling. "And yes… this has been the most perfect weekend. Thank you, Isabelle."

"I couldn't be happier for you… I think I mentioned earlier, we call that suite, our _lucky _suite… it's seen quite a few engagements over the years," the elderly lady explains.

"Isabelle, we've been talking about our plans this morning, and there's something we'd like to ask you..." Harvey states.

"Yes, dear… anything," she replies.

"Our wedding…" Donna begins. "We'd like to have it here… maybe rent out the entire place for our family and friends…"

"But… we're thinking in a couple of months," Harvey adds. "It's short notice, so we understand if it's impossible."

Isabelle places her hands over her mouth. "Oh I would be delighted! We normally close on the third weekend of September for annual maintenance. I can push that back a month, and that weekend could be yours."

Once again, seeking Donna's approval, Harvey turns to her, "What do you think?"

Donna's eyes begin to water as a surge of excitement, and a little disbelief, finds its way to her chest.

"A September wedding... with our families and friends spending the weekend with us here?" she asks, as she processes the magnitude of this moment.

All Donna can do is smile, her fingers quickly wiping away a tear that's on the verge of falling.

Seeing her expression, a wide grin makes its way across Harvey's face, as he pulls her close. "I think we have a plan."

"We do! I'll call you next week and we can start working out details," Isabelle says enthusiastically. "Ooh, this is going to be fun! In the meantime, shall we make the Orchard Suite the honeymoon suite for that weekend?"

Looking at one another, they both nod.

"Great!" the elderly lady says. "I'll see you both in September!"


	8. Chapter 8

**DAZED CHAPER 8 - We're somewhere between a T and an M in this one. Nothing you all can't handle. Some of your twitter comments are worse! haha! **

"So… How'd it go?"

Harvey has barely taken a seat at his desk when Louis quickly enters. Hoping to arrive unnoticed, he and Donna snuck in at lunch.

"It went really well." Harvey can't stop the satisfied smile that's forming.

"That's great!" Louis says, moving to sit.

Harvey doesn't respond, but his calm expression has Louis curious.

"You are together… right?" His brow knit with confusion.

"Actually…," Harvey takes a deep breath. "I need the name of your ring guy."

"Are you shitting me? After one weekend?" Louis exclaims. "I have food in my fridge older than this relationship! And you're going to ask her to marry you?!"

"Already did." Harvey's face is beaming, and hearing himself say it out loud leaves him even more confident in this decision. "And to be fair, it's one weekend and a dozen years before that."

A toothy grin spreads across Louis's face, as he stands to offer his hand.

"Congrats, Harvey, best news I've heard in a long time. You two belong together, you always have…. I'll get you Richard's contact. He does great work."

"Thanks, and Louis, don't mention it to anyone," Harvey requests. "No one knows we're together, let alone engaged… And you and Sheila… keep the third weekend in September free – the 21st."

"The entire weekend?" Louis enquires.

"You know Donna," he smirks. "She has plans."

Just as Louis is set to leave, Samantha steps in.

"Who has plans?" she enquires, her eyes zeroing in on Harvey. "I came by earlier. Where have you been? We've got the Glo Cosmetics deal to wrap up."

"Sorry Samantha, I was out of the office finalizing something important." Harvey is determined to keep it business as usual. "Let's review the documents now."

Arms crossed, Samantha pauses to look Harvey over.

"Hmmm… same suit as Friday… but you're different," she observes.

"Actually, this is a new tie," he challenges. "I'm trying to get one more wear out of this suit before it goes to the cleaners."

Not quite convinced, Samantha squints, "That's quite environmentally conscious of you… I had no idea you cared."

"Well, it's my little way of trying to save the planet," Harvey replies, sarcastically. Avoiding her gaze, his eyes remain fixed on his laptop screen. "Can we get that deal signed? I've got another offsite this afternoon."

As he looks up, Harvey catches a glimpse of Donna walking towards his office, and his eyes light up.

"Harvey… I need your signature on these," Donna says, stepping in. Seeing Samantha, she also offers her best "business as usual" face. "Hi Samantha. Still good for drinks tonight?"

"I can't now," she replies. "I've been asked to teach a self-defence class at the women's centre downtown… Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow works," Donna agrees, as she casually drops the files on Harvey's desk.

Harvey is quietly relieved. He wanted Donna all to himself tonight.

"I'll be working late, Donna," his tone casual. "Why don't we order take-out, and bang out that proposal for those wedding planners wanting our representation."

To keep from smiling, Donna turns to him and bites her lip.

"Sure."

Harvey just can't help himself.

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Samantha's eyes shift between them.

_Something's up,_ she thinks.

XXX

"Mike and Rachel, Louis and Sheila, Jessica and Jeff, Robert and Laura, Alex and Rosalie, Gretchen and Pops…"

"Who?" Harvey mumbles, as he fiddles with his phone.

Sitting in Harvey's penthouse, the couple decided that wedding planning was best done away from the office.

Necktie removed, collar unbuttoned and shirt untucked, Harvey is leaning comfortably on the sofa, while Donna takes notes.

"Alex's father-in-law. Gretchen calls him Pops. He's invited," she replies, her bare feet curled up under her thigh. She's casual in black yoga pants and white V-neck t-shirt.

"Why?"

"Gretchen's boyfriend. They're serious," she says, reaching for her wine glass.

"She has a serious boyfriend? How do you know… never mind." Harvey's not interested enough to look up from surfing.

"I also know we have a few workaholic singles coming. Maybe we can create _love connections_ at the wedding," she says gleefully.

"Seriously?" Harvey rolls his eyes. "You want to turn your wedding day into a speed dating event?"

"Samantha, Katrina, Stu… and Marcus. They can bring dates, but how you seat single guests is very important, Harvey. It can make or break their experience," she explains.

Harvey sighs. "Marcus will have the kids, and he'll be sitting with us, so count him out."

Donna nibbles her pen. "Ok, who else?"

"My mother… and Bobby." Just saying his name irritates Harvey.

"My father, mother and her… boyfriend," Donna adds. "His name is _Tex_, Harvey, _Tex! _See, you're not the only one with family drama."

"Definitely Phil from Harvard, and Rebecca. Ray, his wife and kids," Harvey says. "I'd like to get to know his family."

Adding names, Donna nods. "Anyone else?"

"Henry Gerard."

"Your ethics prof?" she asks. "He's an _interesting _choice."

"Well, we've had an _interesting_ relationship," Harvey agrees. "But he helped with Mike."

Donna adds Professor Henry Gerard to the list.

"Umm…" Donna hesitates. "What about Dr. Lipschitz?"

"You want me to invite my shrink to my wedding?" There's a mix of surprise and aversion on Harvey's face.

"He's going to see you happy. Think of it as a thank-you for all his hard work," she says, enthusiastically. "And if things fall apart, we'll have reinforcements on site."

"First of all, it's the patient who does the hard work, _not _the therapist," he explains. Harvey's not sure if he should laugh or take offense. "And secondly, I don't know if he'd come. Stan doesn't like mixing the personal with the professional."

Donna can't help but reason… that's a big step up from his last therapist. The comment is on the tip of her tongue, but in the hopes of actually getting and staying married, she bites it back.

_Good riddance, Paula Agard, _she thinks.

"Harvey," her voice soft. "Do you want him there?"

His jaw tensing, Harvey thinks it over. It's true… without Stan, he wouldn't be marrying Donna, or have the friendship he has with Louis.

"I do," he agrees, sipping his wine. "Even though I don't see him any more, all I can do is ask."

Donna continues with her list, while Harvey returns to his phone.

"Colours," she says.

"Whatever you think,' he mumbles, his thumb scrolling.

"Lime green and lemon yellow," she huffs. "And I want the cast of 'Hamilton' to sing."

"Sounds good," he agrees.

"Harvey!" she exclaims, arms raised in frustration. "You're not even listening!"

"I am!" He's quick to sit up.

"I could have invited the entire cast of 'Hamilton' and you wouldn't have noticed!"

"I think I'd notice a bunch of people showing up in period costume," he chuckles.

"Don't try and distract," she warns. "I told Isabelle I'd have the details this week. It's two months away and there are a lot of decisions to make!"

Seeing Donna stressed, Harvey leaves his phone, and places his hand on her leg.

"Colours," she says, bringing the conversation back.

"How about navy and white… like the Yankees' uniforms," he teases, trying to keep the conversation light.

"You know what? We can do this another day. I'm going to bed."

Leaving her wine glass and notepad on the coffee table, Donna abruptly stands and walks into Harvey's bedroom.

His mouth drops in surprise.

_What the hell just happened?_

Harvey immediately follows her into the bedroom.

"I'm more tired than angry," she says, waving him away. "We can talk about it after the Yankees lose their next game."

"Lose? Ok, now you're just being mean," he says. Standing behind her, his arms find their way around her waist."

"Are we having our first fight as fiancés?" he asks, as he gently sways back and forth. "I hope so, I hear the make-up sex is great."

Donna sighs. "The wedding…. It feels like it's more important to me than to you. Maybe the details don't matter to you."

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Harvey exhales, "Honestly? The details don't matter as much to me. What matters to me is that I'm marrying you. You planned Mike and Rachel's wedding, and a thousand other events, so I figured you already know what you want."

"But it's not my wedding, Harvey," she explains. "It's _our _wedding, and I don't want you to just show up. There have to be things that matter to you."

Harvey stands quietly for several minutes, processing what she's asked.

"Music," he says, swallowing down the emotions that swell. "I want my father's bandmates to play. And maybe we can spin some of his records. He can't be here… so…. that matters to me."

"Great idea," Donna agrees. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"You asked about colors…" he says, squeezing her closer, his cheek pressed against hers now.

"Green. That dress that I love. Sage? I don't know the name," he begins. "And the light pink one you wore last week... I like that colour, too. And your peach lip gloss, the flavoured one… And maybe a little orange… like your hair."

Donna quickly turns around. "Harvey…you didn't just come up with that, did you?"

"I wasn't thinking wedding," he admits. "But I know what I like… and I like you. Those colours remind me of you."

"Those colours are a good choice then…" she smiles, his words tugging at her heart. "What about cake?"

"There's only one flavour, and that's chocolate," he confirms, his arms pulling her close, as she rests hers around his neck.

"What if I like lemon?" she asks, light-heartedly.

"Like I said, there are only two flavours… lemon and chocolate," he playfully agrees.

"You're going to make a fine husband," she teases back. "What are we going to feed everyone?"

"How about steak, salmon and vintage wine, like our dinner last night?" he suggests.

"Like a tribute to the night you proposed?" she beams. "You really are sentimental aren't you?"

"I told you, Donna. I know what I like… you, and a good steak, on the same night," he smiles. "If that makes me sentimental..."

Leaning in, Harvey delivers a comfortably familiar kiss to Donna's lips. Just the taste of his mouth releases butterflies.

This is hardly the first time they've kissed, but there's just something about the way that they do. That first time, Harvey came to her ready and willing. She'd barely closed the door before his tongue found its way into her mouth.

It was new and exciting and passionate… and a release of the sexual tension that had been building for months.

That night, Harvey's physicality made her weak in the knees. Strong arms that carefully held her in place, while his determined mouth toyed with every part of her. She still shivers at the memory of how he playfully threw her on the bed, and then treated her the best sex of her life.

Now, it's his tenderness that tickles her insides. Harvey is every bit the generous partner that he was that first time. But there's no comparison between then and now. What was once a spark between them has become, over the years, a slow burning fire. Steady, enduring and just as hot.

"Feel better?" His arms still holding her in place.

"Yes," she replies. "But, a few more things… Standing with you… Who's shoulder do you want to cry on after you realize your bachelor days are over?"

"My bachelor days are_ already _over," he laughs. "But I can always have a good cry with Marcus and Mike."

"Duly noted," she responds.

"And who's going to teach you the fine art of cooking and keeping house?" he kids.

"Rachel. She's a good wife and a foodie, so that works out nicely." Donna quips, without missing a beat. "You know who else I'd love to have with me? It might sound crazy, but… Louis."

"Louis?" Harvey's eyebrows raise in surprise. "He'd look nice in pink. He's got the complexion for it."

Donna playfully slaps his chest. "Stop! Men can be bridesmaids, so don't you dare tease him. We both love theatre and he's been a good friend, a really good friend."

"Then Louis should be there," Harvey agrees. "Looks like we're making progress."

"We are," Donna says, feeling relieved. "Soo… who's going to marry us? If she agrees, I was thinking Jessica."

Harvey nearly chokes on his wine. Donna is just full of interesting ideas tonight.

"Jessica?!" he exclaims. "It wasn't enough she was our boss, and I drove her crazy half the time… now you want her to marry us?"

"Think about it, Harvey… all that she's done for us. She put you through law school, and I wouldn't have come to the firm if she hadn't agreed. And then everything with Mike...," her voice trails off.

"We shouldn't have her because we feel we owe her, Donna," he suggests. "But yes, she's family and I'd like to have someone who knows us."

"I think we have a few calls to make," she states, her face lighting up.

"Including calling Isabelle with the details. You can tell her your _very involved_ fiancé helped," he smiles.

"Harvey…" Donna says, her eyes soft. "One more thing… Honeymoon?"

"Leave that to me." His smile bringing out the laugh lines around his eyes. "You know… you're not the only one with plans."

XXX

It's late by the time Donna and Harvey head to bed. Harvey, in a gray t-shirt and navy boxers, is reading when Donna enters.

Dressed in a black, silk nightie, she pads barefoot to stand alongside the mattress. Then, slowly lifting the book from his hands, she places it on the bedside table.

Harvey bites his bottom lip. He's a little intrigued and a lot excited by what he sees in front of him.

"It's a been quite a day, quite a twenty-four hours, actually," Donna begins. "And things are only going to get busier."

"Ok," he agrees, not quite sure what she's getting at.

"I don't ever want to take being together for granted," she states. "We'll be at work together… but we still need to take time to be a couple."

Reaching for her face, Harvey leans in for a tender kiss.

"Trust me. I could never take being with you for granted," he smiles assuredly.

"Good," she remarks.

Before he can respond, Donna's long legs are straddling his outstretched ones. Black silk pulled tight against her thighs.

"This is certainly more fun than a bedtime story," he flirts. In his brown eyes, a mix of adoration and anticipation.

Warm thighs pressed against his bare legs, thick strands tickling his face and her wanting mouth forcing a reaction through his most sensitive parts. Even after Donna pulls away, he's vibrating.

"Thank you, Harvey," she says. Her features soft with gratitude. "I was stressed about those wedding decisions. You made it easy tonight."

Harvey's hands instinctively find her lower back, his fingers tracing the curve of her hips. Slow and steady, Donna deepens their kiss until she feels his lips curl into a smile.

"Is this my reward?" he smirks.

"No… this is _my_ reward… for fourteen years of patience. I'm practically a saint," she exaggerates. "So now, I get to have you where I want, when I want… I'm including that in our vows."

"Is that why you're riding me like we're at an amusement park?" he chuckles. "Because I can work with that."

"Yes, I consider you my own personal Disneyland," she giggles. "Now, how about you stop talking and show me why this is the _happiest place on earth_."

Her teasing… How does she do it? How does she make him feel like he's the _luckiest man on earth_?

These last few days, the joy of seeing her mess of red hair on his pillow, is beyond what Harvey's ever imagined. And now he's going to do it… he's going to marry Donna.

Harvey used to consider a night like this a winner. Gorgeous girl, great sex and liquid courage to set the mood. He'd control the terms and he'd close the deal.

Although Donna might not know it, she has the upper hand now, and he doesn't have the words to adequately describe her affect on him.

If he did, he'd say that loving her is like hitting a bases-loaded home run in the bottom of the 9th.

He'd tell her that because of her, he feels alive, as if he's just shot a game-winning, three-pointer with five seconds left on the clock.

Maybe he'd even admit that when he makes her smile, he feels invincible, like he could knock out Tyson, Foreman and Ali… all in the first round.

But Harvey could never tell Donna all this, not yet anyway. She knows how he feels, but anything more and he might sound needy, and he's always hated needy.

But that's exactly what she's done.

"I like this part right here," she giggles, her tongue running up his neck to gently nibble his chiseled jaw. As her hands search under his t-shirt, Harvey's stomach muscles clench.

"I do, too," he whispers, a rush of adrenaline hitting him. With eyes closed, Harvey feels his way up her back. He wants her to lead, God knows, she's good at it, but when she does, it's all he can do to make himself last.

"And you're overdressed for this party," she instructs, tugging his shirt away. Fiery hair, porcelain skin wrapped in silk, and that sexual energy she's bathing him in. He's falling fast.

"So are you," Harvey mumbles, his lips pressing for more. Donna doesn't wait for his help, so the black nightie and matching lace bikinis quickly meet the foot of the bed.

Naked, flushed and straddling him again, she senses his excitement along her inner thigh, so she shifts her body down.

Suddenly chilly, Harvey opens his eyes, uncertain as to what's happening. Looking down, he sees a mess of red hair splayed across his chest, and he clenches at the sensation of her wet mouth leaving a trail of gentle kisses across his abdomen.

"Oh my God, Donna… you have no idea…" he says with a breathless whisper. Frenzied fingers are now running through her hair because she's too far to reach.

And what she's doing right now… it suddenly stills his fingers. His movements replaced with a primal need to hold and kiss and touch her and, even though she hates the word… possess her.

"I think I do.. and I think I love you," she flirts, plum nails clawing his boxers away. Even though Harvey knows what's happening, it still comes as a surprise when it does.

There's something about the firm, but gentle, way that her mouth possesses him… not to mention that mischievous look, telling him to strap in for the ride of his life.

Unable to think, Harvey surrenders to the feelings that rush in. This is exactly what he's avoided with her all these years. And now, this is exactly what excites him.

When it comes to their mutual pleasure, tonight is just another reminder that Donna doesn't hold back. Not with her hands or mouth or tongue… or with that gorgeous body of hers. Sex with Donna is simply exhilarating.

She's back to sitting on top of him now, slowly rocking back and forth and losing herself in the moment. Harvey draws her close, his lips pleading to kiss every square inch of her, until his mouth tenderly meets one breast and then the other.

Tasting and licking and sucking. He knows she loves this, so he indulges her. And when she begs for more, he obliges.

"More, Donna? You're gonna need another ticket to ride," he quips.

"I'll take two tickets for the funhouse," she volleys back.

Harvey can't help but giggle. Loving Donna is like nothing he's ever experienced. It's passionate and powerful, deeply intimate and honest. And it's also just so damn fun. Because she's fun.

"Harvey… I love you," she moans in the pleasured voice he only hears when they're skin on skin.

"I love… you're everything." Fingers tracing her mouth, he pauses to look at her, to really look at her. Her gaze reaches inside him and he feels whole.

Donna intertwines her fingers with his, and gently leans Harvey back onto the pillow. Her teeth tugging at his lip as she pins his hands back.

"Are you kidding…?" Before he can finish, a throbbing heat rages between his legs. Her movements on him are faster now, his pleading encouraging her further. All Harvey can do is brace himself for what's about to erupt.

Pulling away from her grip, he wraps his arms around her and brings himself to sit. They're quickly reaching that point of no return and, when they do, Harvey wants to see her, and to see it on her face… glassy eyes, swollen lips, cheeks flushed, and that satiated smile.

Within seconds, their glistening bodies tremble into one another. Racing to the top and slowly coming back down. Breathless and moving in time, they both shiver and hold tight as they ride out this intimacy.

Brown eyes now melt into hazel ones. And like a thousand times before, they leave their eyes to carry the weight of their words.

_This is bigger than the both of us, isn't it?_

_We're in this forever, aren't we?_

_I love you, too. _

Their bodies spent, they both fall onto the bed. When Donna sees his sweet smile, she kisses it. The scent of sweat and sex and satisfaction filling her nostrils.

"Harvey... do you think you'd ever get bored of this… with me?" her voice breathy and body dewy.

Harvey's eyes widen with surprise.

"I'm just being realistic. You've been with other women, and now it's going to be _just _me," she says, her hand palming his chest.

"First of all, it's not _just_ you…," he counters, his hand cupping her face. "And you've had relationships. How do I know you won't get bored taking the same old rides at the same old park."

Donna is surprised he'd even think that. "Because you're you, and there's isn't one part of me that doesn't want to be with you."

"And there isn't one part of me that doesn't want to be with you," he assures. "You know… you're also my _happiest place on earth_. That's never going to change."

Clasping the delicate gold ring on her left hand, Harvey explains, "This here means it's not _just_ you. It's the _you_ who will be my wife and mother to our children."

The look on his face is so sincere, so matter-of-fact, that it soothes the most insecure parts of her heart.

"The _you_ who, for fourteen years, has made my life better," he reminds her. "I'm never giving that up."

With a smile, she bites her lip. Even with sweat beading on his forehead and his face flushed, Harvey is as handsome as ever.

"I think I'm in need of some more popcorn and cotton candy," she flirts. "and… are the rides still in working order?"

Harvey laughs out loud. "Yes, Donna, the park is still open and the rides are fully functioning."

"Good," she quips. "I'll take two more tickets."


	9. Chapter 9

**DAZED CHAPTER 9**

"How is it that you have no food in your house?" Donna asks, leaning in to the glow of the refrigerator light. It's late in the evening, and she's just arrived after having drinks with Samantha.

"I have food..." Harvey defends, casual in faded jeans and a black t-shirt. Remote control in hand, he's watching sports highlights in the den. "There's ketchup, pickles, cheese, eggs… stuff in the freezer… not sure what exactly… and microwave popcorn in the cupboard."

Donna turns to him, desperate for something sweet. "No chocolate or ice cream, huh? And condiments aren't food, Harvey… Do you seriously eat out every night?" She knew a significant portion of his diet came from bagels, but figured he'd at least cook the odd meal at home.

"Pretty much…," he admits, looking her over. Seeing Donna padding around barefoot in his kitchen, makes Harvey's heart swell. Just her presence brings warmth, and her distracted milling about sending an honest-to-goodness shiver down his spine.

Even though he's lived here for close to a decade, this is the first time that Harvey can say his penthouse has felt like a real home. Donna's humming a song to herself now, so he mutes the TV to listen. Any more homey, he thinks, and the place is going to smell like fresh-baked cookies.

Harvey's never had an issue with living alone, but recently, he's dreaded coming back to an empty house. This certainly wasn't the case when he bought the place. It was a gift to himself after receiving his first six-figure bonus, thanks to deals with McKernon Motors and Tiffany and Co.

The second Harvey set foot in the place, he loved it. Modern and bright, with a giant balcony that wrapped around his corner suite. It was more than a penthouse, it was a statement declaring that he was at the top of his game. And every morning, while sipping coffee with the New York skyline before him, Harvey felt exactly that… like a king overlooking his kingdom.

It didn't hurt that the women who spent the night were also impressed. Floor-to-ceiling windows, spacious rooms, king-size bed, and a fireplace to set the mood. He was also careful to curate just the right kind of furniture. Leather and metal and wood. Minimalist lines. Masculine pieces that were smart in quality and design.

But nothing too cozy, of course. Harvey was never a cozy kind of guy. Well… back then, anyway.

After the noise of doing battle all day, this penthouse also became his refuge. Harvey could drop his keys and his armour, and drink quietly by the fire. The stillness allowing him to process and recharge.

Over the last few months, however, something changed. In fact, if he were really honest about it, he'd admit it all changed the night Donna kissed him in her office. His heart still races when he thinks about how she reached for him.

Donna insisted that it was because she wanted to know. But he hoped what she really wanted was him. And when those blurry lines came into focus, it became perfectly clear to Harvey… he wanted her, too.

Sure, he was with Paula, but that couldn't mask the loneliness he felt. Especially when he realized that Donna was the one his heart wanted to come home to.

So, when he'd unlock his door, only to find Paula sitting there waiting for him, he felt it in the pit of his stomach. Disappointment, longing and regret.

Once he ended it with her, Harvey dreaded nights at home. With nothing to distract, it was even worse. Alone with his thoughts, the quiet rattled his brain, his space feeling more empty than luxurious. So night after night, he stayed late at the office, making it home just in time to crawl into bed.

Worst of all, the difference between being alone and being lonely, hit him hard. And that damn cactus Donna forced on him became just another reminder of that... and of her.

"Well, this all has to change," Donna commands, opening and closing every drawer and cupboard door. Her red hair bouncing. "We're not eating out every night. It's not healthy. Plus making home-cooked meals is a good thing for us as a couple."

"You're going to cook for me?" he smirks, knowing she's going to challenge that in a heartbeat.

"Nooo…" she counters as predicted. Slowly turning to face him from across the room, Donna gives him a "you-know-better-so-don't-even-go-there" look.

"Sometimes you'll cook for me, sometimes I'll cook for you, or we'll do it together," she instructs.

"Isn't that a lot of work, though?" he asks, cocking his head in response. "It's not a good use of our time… when we could be doing other things."

Ignoring his poor attempt to flirt, Donna rolls her eyes. "Harvey, you can't live on take-out for the rest of your life. Plus, we can spend time together doing something that doesn't involve file folders. It'll be fun."

Turning off the TV, Harvey makes his way into the kitchen. One hand leans on the white quartz countertop, while the other slides around the waist of her fitted black dress.

"So, it's happening," he chuckles, with a half-smile.

"Happening? What's happening?" she asks.

"This is the part where you take the lonely bachelor and … change everything about him," he says, light heartedly.

"Or… I love you and I want you to be healthy, so we can live a long and happy life together," she volleys back, shaking her head in response. "You men always think it's a control thing."

Donna's words shoot straight into his heart, and Harvey instantly draws her in for a warm embrace. Just like that, she says it now... I love you.

For years, he's wondered and feared and hoped. And now, those three little words roll off her tongue so matter-of-factly, it's as if they've been sitting there all along, just waiting for him for show up.

Harvey suddenly sees it clearly. "I love you" is about more than just her feelings. It's the reason why she's always wanted better for him in his life. More in his job, with his family, his happiness and in his relationships with the people around him.

Harvey has been with women before who've cared for him, or who've wanted to, but in the past, this kind of talk would have sent him running. Now, he can't hold Donna and her "I love you's," close enough.

"So, what are we talking? Sprouts, almond butter?... Please don't say kale," he pouts, his chest pressed into hers.

Donna rubs his back, comforting him because of the terrible news she's delivered, and she can't help but giggle at his dramatics. "It's food, Harvey. You're so precious sometimes."

They're still in a relaxed embrace when he spies the bottle on the counter.

"So… you forcing me to take vitamins, too?" he sighs.

"Not unless you plan on carrying our child… those are prenatal vitamins," she explains.

_Our child._

Donna hears Harvey's breath still in her ear, and his heart is now thundering into her chest. Fearing that maybe this is all happening too fast for him, she swallows down the anxious lump in her throat.

Sure, Harvey wanted marriage and a family, but they haven't been together a week, and they're in the throes of planning for both. She wonders if the reality of this future might finally be hitting him. Maybe they really are moving too fast.

"You're not saying anything," Donna whispers. She'd pull back, but she's afraid to look at him.

Harvey's silence is unsettling, so she continues.

"Don't worry," she adds, cautiously. "These things take time, and I'm not twenty, so…"

His arms are firm in their embrace, but Harvey remains quiet. Feeling uneasy, Donna leans back.

"Harvey?"

Her eyes wide with surprise, she's not prepared for what's in front of her. Harvey's eyes are damp, his jaw tensed and lips firmly pressed together.

"Sorry," he says, blinking fast to contain what's welling up. "I'm just..."

"It's ok," she jumps in to assure him. "We don't need to rush any of this. We can wait." Her hands now reaching for his.

"Wait? What?" He's suddenly confused, his hands squeezing hers. "You want to wait?"

"I thought…" Looking down, she shakes her head.

"No, Donna. This wedding… it can't come soon enough… and a baby…," he swallows. Dark brown eyes sincere as he unconsciously touches her hair. "I keep picturing a strawberry blonde baby."

Donna exhales in relief. Old habits die hard. She trusts Harvey, she really does, but sometimes she forgets. Sometimes she second-guesses herself and then him.

"We have a problem though," she says, bouncing back. "I need to take those vitamins with food, and I don't think they pair well with ketchup."

"You sit," he instructs. Turning around, he peers into the refrigerator.

"Eggs," he says, enthusiastically. "Scrambled eggs?"

Donna nods, and drops onto a stool by the island. Sitting across from Harvey, she silently watches him work. He's surprisingly at ease in the kitchen.

For all the years they've known each other, Harvey has never once cooked for her. She wonders if, maybe, it was too intimate an activity for him to consider doing with her.

"You've never cooked for me before," she mentions.

"We've eaten out a lot though," he replies. "I figured the last thing you'd want is food made by me."

Donna smiles wistfully to herself. So many years of misunderstandings and missed opportunities between them.

Pulling the eggs out of the carton, Harvey expertly cracks them across the rim of a stainless steel mixing bowl.

"Wow, cracking eggs with one hand, I'm impressed," she says, her crossed arms resting on the countertop.

"Marcus taught me," he replies, wiping his hands on the tea towel placed over his shoulder.

With a whisk in hand, Harvey scrambles the eggs, then throws in salt, pepper, coffee cream and a selection of dried herbs. As they crackle in butter, he adds grated cheddar cheese. Soon the simmering eggs, melted and gooey, are cooked to perfection.

"That smells amazing," Donna says, biting her lip. "Thank you for dinner."

"It's not much," he admits, sliding the eggs onto a plate before leaning across with a kiss.

"It's perfect."

"Protein and calcium," Harvey smiles. "Now take your vitamins."

Before tasting the egg, Donna swallows down the emotion that's welling in her chest. She's always believed that Harvey could be this man, and now that he's committed, he hasn't yet let her down.

Every time she's expected him to backtrack, he hasn't. Whenever she's hesitated to express herself, he's taken her words in stride. Now, if she could just relax, she might be able to enjoy the newness of their relationship.

"So, tonight, at the bar, Samantha straight out asked me if I had feelings for you," Donna begins, in between bites.

"What did you tell her?" he asks, leaning on the counter.

"The truth," Donna says. "But, not that we're engaged."

"Was she surprised?" Although Harvey's never mentioned it to anyone, he's always gotten a vibe from Samantha. Maybe it was attraction, but he's been careful to avoid finding out.

"A little," she says. "Surprised that I was interested.. not surprised that you were," she giggles. "I told her I completely understand."

"Well, she has no idea I can cook," he smirks. "That would have changed everything."

After Donna finishes the last of her eggs, she reaches for the vitamin bottle. Before taking one, she looks up at Harvey, her expression strained.

"What if I'm too old?" she questions. "What if I can't… you know… have children?"

Harvey presses his lips together, nods with understanding and exhales. His eyes dart back and forth between hers, and he can see the worry on her face.

"Well, we haven't even tried, Donna," he reasons. "So, as far as I'm concerned, it's going to be ok."

"You know what's crazy?" she confides. "We women make a real effort to avoid getting pregnant, and then when we're ready to, we worry that we can't."

"Except it's just worry, Donna. It's not a fact," he reminds her, his tone soothing. "And the last time I checked, it takes two people to make a baby. Maybe I might not be able to..."

"I highly doubt that," she replies optimistically. "That's pretty unlikely, Harvey."

"You know what?" he replies. "It doesn't matter. You want to be a mother? You'll be a mother. One way or another, we're going to be parents."

Harvey rounds the island, and leans over with a comforting hug across Donna's shoulders.

"But you said you wanted strawberry blonde babies," her voice quivers as she places her hand on his forearm.

"I said that's what I pictured," he clarifies, his cheek now pressed into hers. "But I don't care. I really don't, Donna. And like everything else, we'll figure it out."

Harvey takes the vitamin bottle and shakes out a large, chalky, pink tablet onto his palm. "Here you go, and some water."

"Ok," she agrees, swallowing it back. Then, looking him over, she asks, "Why are you so calm about everything? How am I now the worrier in this relationship?"

Harvey takes Donna's hand and leads to her to the living room sofa.

"You don't know?" he asks playfully, as he brings her to sit across his lap. His fingers hold her chin while his mouth gently seeks hers. Soft lips delivering a tender kiss.

"Because I have you… because you're going to marry me. And the rest is going to work itself out."

XXX

"Jim. It's Harvey Specter."

"Harvey… How's business?" There's a mix of surprise and confusion in Donna's father's voice.

"Business is good. But I'm calling about something else, a personal matter."

"Personal? Is Donna ok?" Jim worries.

"She's fine, everything's fine," Harvey says, calmly. "That's why I'm calling."

"Ok…" The elder man is back to being confused.

"I…," Harvey clears his throat, and then hesitates. Although he told Donna, talking to her father was about being strategic, he's more nervous than he expected. The way his heart is betraying him right now, Harvey realizes this is not just personal, it's deeply personal.

"I asked Donna… to marry me…."

All Harvey can hear on the line is huffing. Then, complete silence.

"Marry you? I had no idea you two were even involved. Donna's said nothing to me…." Jim replies. He's clearly taken aback.

"It's new, but a long time coming…," Harvey explains. "And… I wanted to talk to you about it."

"She agreed, then?" Jim asks, swallowing.

"She did." There's a lightness in Harvey's voice when he thinks about the night he proposed.

"Well then, I'm not sure there's much to say," Jim replies, flatly.

"Donna wanted to tell you, but I asked to call you first," Harvey explains, his foot nervously tapping under his desk.

"Is there something you want to say to me, Harvey?" Jim enquires. Donna's father is hardly overjoyed.

"There is…" Harvey begins. "I want you to know, I love your daughter… more than anything. I have for a long time. I'll always take care of her… and make sure she's happy."

Radio silence.

Harvey's not sure what he expected from Jim. It's not like they've ever really gotten along. Especially after Harvey stopped Jim from accessing Donna's retirement savings for that bad real estate deal.

"Jim…look… I know we've had our differences, but we both agree that we care about Donna."

"Harvey…" Jim begins. "Donna is a grown woman who can certainly make her own decisions… but if you hurt her… if you're unfaithful or less than the man that I hope you to be… you will feel it… I mean it."

"Jim… I'd never do anything...," Harvey confirms, swallowing back the saliva that keeps coming. "I can promise you that. I'm not going anywhere… Donna and I… we want the same things."

"What's that?" Jim asks.

"To be married and have a family," Harvey says. With the phone pressed to his face, he can't help the tiny smile that forms.

"A family? Really? You've never struck me as a family kind of guy… But then, you've never struck me as a marriage kind of guy, either," Jim challenges. "You better be sure that's what you really want, Harvey. If you're not one hundred and ten per cent certain, then don't put my girl through that."

Harvey takes a deep breath. He's not going to get his back up. Jim is Donna's father. It makes sense he'd be protective.

"Well, I never thought I'd have the opportunity to be a husband or a father…" Harvey concedes, in an attempt to show more of himself. "Truth is, Donna is the only one I've ever imagined that life with… I'm… grateful she feels the same."

"I mean it, Harvey," Jim warns. "You better be sure."

"Jim… Can we start over… for Donna, at least?" Harvey requests. "What can I do to make that happen?"

"When?" Jim sighs.

"When?" Harvey asks, earnestly.

"When are you getting married?" Jim clarifies.

"September 21. We're planning a family weekend with everyone close to us," he explains.

"That soon?" Jim is suspicious.

"To be honest, I'd do it sooner if I could," Harvey admits.

More silence on the line. Then, Jim continues.

"Harvey, I have to ask…" he hesitates. "She's not pregnant, is she? Is that why you're in a rush?"

"Pregnant?!" Harvey is startled by the suggestion. "No Jim. We're happy. That's all."

"Tell Donna I'm going to call her," the elder man instructs. "If you make her happy and take good care of her… that's all I can really ask."

"Jim, this means a lot," Harvey replies. "And for the record…. I will."

Dropping his cellphone on his desk, Harvey closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. Donna's father was hardly thrilled by the news. There's definitely work to do to improve that relationship, but Jim didn't deny him, so that's a positive.

xxx

Another long day, and Donna unlocks her apartment door to find Harvey standing in her foyer with two glasses of wine in hand. She'd given him her spare key before his offsite meeting today, but didn't expect he'd be waiting for her like this.

"Have you been standing there all evening?" she jokes, kicking off her shoes and dropping her bag on the table.

"Hours," he replies, leaning in for a slow kiss before handing her the glass.

Donna knows that eventually she'll get used to this, maybe even take it for granted a little. But coming home and seeing Harvey here, sets her insides quivering.

Open collar and sleeves rolled up. She loves that he's casual and making himself at home.

"Didn't see you much today. How was it?" he asks, leading her by the hand into her living room. The space is aglow with lamp light and candles.

"What's this?" she asks. Her eyes drawn to the white linen tablecloth and perfectly set dining table.

"Dinner…" There's a shy smile on Harvey's face. "I've been informed that home-cooked meals are a good thing."

Donna tilts her head, her eyes sparkling and her hand cupping her mouth. "You did this?"

"I did. And I made sure to hide all the take-out cartons," he jokes. "It's not fancy… just grilled chicken with pesto, roasted asparagus and mashed potatoes."

"Not fancy? Harvey…" Donna places her glass on the coffee table, and wraps her arms around Harvey's neck, her fingers teasing the tiny hairs on his nape.

When her mouth gently meets his, his heart takes such a rapid leap that he has to catch a breath. It really is the strangest feeling to kiss and touch Donna so freely. The images he's held forever in his mind, have finally come to life.

"How sweet are you?" she asks, her eyes adoring his boyish features.

"Pretty sweet if you ask me," he kids, with a half smile. "But that's our little secret."

Leading her to the table, Harvey seats Donna, and then serves dinner. The couple discuss firm business as they enjoy their late-night meal.

"Ok, enough about work," Donna says. "I didn't know you could cook. Not like this, anyway."

"I can't really," Harvey admits. "Just enough to get by. Are you impressed? After fourteen years, you thought you knew everything about me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm impressed. I can start fires and you can cook. Who knew?" she jokes. "I think that makes us a perfect pair. Can't do one without the other, can we?"

"No, we can't," Harvey chuckles. Donna never fails to surprise him with her interesting take on things.

Clearing his throat, he begins, "I called your father today."

"You did?" She's just about to take a sip of her wine, but stops abruptly. "What did he say?"

"He was gracious enough to let me marry you, if that's what you're asking," Harvey replies, sarcastically. "He was ok… he's going to call you."

Donna gives Harvey a side glance, not believing that he's sharing everything.

"That's it? Just ok?"

"He's your father, Donna. He acted like all fathers act when their daughters are about to get married," Harvey sighs.

"He's not happy about it," she knows.

"Actually, he wasn't _unhappy _either," Harvey clarifies. "He sure loves you though… He made that very clear."

"So, what did you say?" Desperate for details, her wide eyes glowing in the candle light.

"That I love you, too," he says, sweetly. "That you and I want the same things."

"Tickets to Hamilton?" she teases.

Laughing as he gets up, Harvey walks over to the kitchen counter, returning with a bottle and glass of water.

"No… to be married… and for you to take your vitamins." This time, he leaves a kiss on the top of her head.

Once again, Harvey shakes out a chalky, pink tablet onto the palm of his hand.

With a sip of water, Donna swallows it.

"Done!" she says, looking up with a smile. "Now, for the wedding… I was thinking…"

"Oh no, here we go.." he teases with a roll of his eyes.

"Stu and Katrina…" Donna begins. "They'd be cute together, we should definitely seat them at the same table."

"Donna…" Harvey rubs his forehead. "Maybe you should just focus on _your _love life at this wedding, and not everyone else's."

"Mine? Oh mine's great, but thanks for asking," she quips. "Imagine if Stu and Katrina got it on… they'd be adorable. Stu is a sweet guy, and those gorgeous blue eyes. I think Katrina would be into it."

With a helpless exhale, Harvey shakes his head.

"Isabelle…" Donna's already moved on.

"No..don't even think about it!" Harvey interrupts.

"We have a few single older men coming, don't we?" she enquires. "My dad! He's single! Maybe Isabelle could be my new step-mother! I like her!"

"Oh my God…" Harvey chuckles. "You really need to get back to basics."

"Basics?" she asks.

"Putting all that romantic energy back where it belongs," he flirts.

"And where exactly is that?" she teases back.

"Here…," he says, with gentle kisses along her neck.

"And here…," Harvey warm mouth brushes across her bottom lip.

"Maybe here," he mumbles, as his tongue teases her sternum.

"How about over there?" she suggests, hazel eyes glancing seductively towards the bedroom.

"Yes, definitely there," he smirks, leading her away by the hand.

"Professor Gerard… is he single?" she giggles.

Harvey abruptly turns around, lifts Donna up, tosses her over his shoulder and heads for the bedroom.

"Donna, I warned you!"

Harvey has never felt more at home. And neither has she.


	10. Chapter 10

**DAZED CHAPTER 10 - Hey reader friends, hope you are enjoying yourselves... thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm having fun with Aaron Korsh's little people and I hope you are, too. BTW, I say _ass_ a lot in this chapter, which makes me happy! :)**

"HARVEY! Is it really you? You never call, you never write! We used to be so close!"

Harvey huffs into the phone, as he adjusts the bedsheet that he and Donna are tangled under.

"You know… as much as I enjoy hearing that you spend your nights waiting for my call, like some sort of school girl…. You've also got my number, Mike," he deadpans.

"Ever the sweet talker, Harvey… it's hard to believe you're still single!" Mike chuckles. "How are things, man? Everything ok?"

Harvey can't help but smile… he's going to blow Mike out of the water with their news.

"Yeah, everything's great… where's Rachel?"

"She's here."

"Put her on speaker phone," he instructs.

With her head resting on his bare chest, Donna can hear Harvey's heart pulsing, thundering, actually. She's not sure if it's because of the announcement they're about to make, or if he's still recovering from this evening's activities.

Tonight was particularly explosive… three times explosive for her. Maybe it's their crazy sexual chemistry or maybe it's because they're beginning to really connect as a couple. Either way, Harvey's mouth can't seem to get enough of her body, and that alone has accounted for at least one of those explosions.

His wet tongue on her skin is like nothing she's ever felt, and Donna still tingles at the memory of where his sly smile has been.

"If sex is like this," she teased him earlier, her hand gesturing across her chest. "Then with you, it's like this!" Her hand now high above her head.

"Well played, Donna," he chuckled. During their early days together, that gesture was a classic Harvey power move. They can laugh about it now, but looking back, he can't believe Donna ever had time for the cocky and arrogant young man that he was.

Lying naked and tangled in her bed, he's beyond grateful that she did… and tonight, they're about to tell their best friends the most incredible news.

"Hi Harvey, How are you? Rachel asks, sweetly.

Donna quivers at the sound of her friend's voice, her hand quickly cupping her mouth.

"I'm great, Rachel… Listen, I'm sorry about Robert… I had no idea he was going to do what he did with the Ethics Board. I just want you to know, if I had known, I wouldn't have let him."

"Thank you, Harvey, I appreciate that. My parents left this morning, and to be honest, I've never seen my father happier… I think it worked out for the best."

"Good to hear."

Mike's distant voice resonates in the background. "Is that what you called for, Harvey, or is there something else? It's already way past your bedtime, old man…"

Harvey pauses for a second, bracing himself for the reaction he knows is coming.

"I'm getting married."

A sudden silence, and then Rachel gasps.

"Married?!" Mike repeats. "Wow… congrats... have to say I never saw that coming! You were single a month ago when we talked. Are you sure…"

"Congratulations, Harvey…," Rachel interrupts. Swallowing down her surprise, she cautiously asks, "Umm… who's the lucky lady?"

While she's happy for Harvey, Rachel's heart immediately breaks for Donna. For years, she's had a front row seat to their complicated relationship. She knew Donna was dating Thomas, but never expected Harvey to move on so quickly.

"Donna."

This time, Donna and Harvey hear the thud of the phone hitting the floor, and then gasps from both Mike and Rachel.

"_Donna_, Donna?… _our_ Donna?" Mike is breathless, as he stumbles to recover the mobile.

"Paulsen," Harvey teases, grinning from ear to ear. "She works at the firm."

"You're shitting me! No, this isn't true," Mike screams. "Nice try, Batman. Be serious because you're giving us heart attacks over here."

"It's true…" Donna jumps in to confirm the news.

"DONNA!" Rachel squeals.

"DONNA?!" Mike cheers.

"Paulsen… I work at the firm…," she playfully repeats. "And if you're asking… Yes, I finally wore him down… or as I like to call it, 'He came to his senses!'"

Then Mike chirps, "Or as _I _like to call it…'He finally got his head out of his ass!'"

"Alright you two," Harvey counters. "I can always change my mind, and go back to binge-watching Game of Thrones."

Giggling, Donna gives Harvey an affectionate kiss on the cheek. The second she hears Rachel sniffle, however, her tears start to flow.

"Oh, Donna…" Rachel says, her voice quivering.

"I know…" Donna replies, wiping her eyes. After years of heartfelt conversations in the firm washroom, and heartbreaking confessions over wine, they both understand… and nothing more needs to be said.

Sensing what's taking place, Harvey pulls Donna close, and kisses her on top of her head.

"When is this insanity happening?" Mike ribs. "We'll book our flights."

"September 21st… in two months," Donna details. "Invitations go out next week. Keep the entire weekend free."

"Done!" Rachel agrees, excitedly.

"So… Mike… I need a best man… know of anyone?" Harvey asks, lightheartedly. "Can't just be any guy. He needs to admire me, maybe even be in awe of me."

"Sorry, Harvey, no one comes to mind," he quips. "Wait… maybe Louis after you take him mudding?"

"Very funny... now I remember why I never call!" Harvey volleys back.

"Harvey…" Mike says, clearing his throat. "I'd be honoured,"

"And Rachel," Donna chimes in. "I'm not even asking you. I'm telling you… you're my girl, and we need to go dress shopping. Let's book a weekend together… there or here. I don't care."

"I'm bursting!" Her friend can barely get the words out. "I'm so thrilled for you!" Through the phone, Donna can hear Rachel excitedly stamping her feet.

"I'll call you this weekend, and we can talk wedding details," Donna confirms.

"Harvey…" Mike chimes in. "This is the best news I've heard all year. I've said it before… you guys are meant to be together."

'Thanks, Mike," Harvey replies.

"We'll talk soon, you two," Donna says. "We love you both."

"We love you, too," Rachel replies. The women filling in the words they know Mike and Harvey would never dare say to one another.

After hanging up, Harvey turns to Donna with a satisfied grin on his face. "That went pretty well. Now where were we?" Harvey flirts. "Something about being with me is way up here?" he adds, with a highly exaggerated gesture of his hand.

Donna rolls her eyes and sighs, "I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

xxx

It's late in the afternoon when Harvey leaves Harry Winston jewelers. He finally picked up the engagement ring that Louis's contact had beautifully crafted for Donna. The one-of-a-kind diamond and platinum piece is exquisite. This ring is very "Donna", and he knows she's going to love it.

Tomorrow is their one-week anniversary, exactly seven days since that incredible morning he woke up with her in his arms. Harvey decides tomorrow is the perfect time to present Donna with this new ring.

As he walks along Fifth Avenue, Harvey reflects on this last week with Donna. He can barely remember what life was like before waking up to her freckles, that sleepy smile and messy red hair.

What did he even do before she welcomed him into her arms?

"Ha-vee, is that you? What a surprise!" says the familiar, high-pitched voice.

"Paula?" Harvey's stomach tenses as he turns around.

"Still me," she replies, with a quick bend of her knees and her accented voice. Paula has always been terrible at small talk. "You look well… How have you been?"

"Good, really good. Work is busier than ever, of course." Harvey says, with a measured tone. His hand safely wrapped around the ring box in his right pocket.

"Lovely to hear," she says, fiddling with the end of her silk scarf. Then, with a brief touch of his forearm, Paula quickly glances at Harvey's hand. No wedding ring. "I hope things are working out for you."

"They are, thank you," his reply, polite and formal. "I'm sorry, Paula, but I'm running late for a meeting. Unfortunately I have to go. I hope things are good with you, too." Harvey turns to leave.

"Even at the end of the work day? Such is the life of a lawyer, isn't it?" she replies, stiffly. "Perhaps we should catch up over coffee or a drink one of these days? I'd love to hear how you're doing."

Turning back, Harvey tilts his head and tenses his jaw. His dark brown eyes scanning the street before looking at her.

"Paula, I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea," he says, flatly. "Donna and I… we're… getting married."

Paula's eyes go wide as saucers. With a jolt of her blonde head and a continued forced smile, she does her best to look unaffected. "Well… I guess congratulations are in order then," she suggests, without actually congratulating him.

"Look, Paula. I know things didn't end well between us… it was my fault…and Donna… I guess you were right about that," he admits, regretting that he ever drove down Paula's street that lonely fall afternoon.

"Seems to me that _you_ were right…" she says, as if she's just put on her therapist's hat.

"About what?" he asks, trying to avoid the tension he feels building.

"Donna always finding a way to get what she wants..."

That was a dig. Looking Paula over, Harvey is stunned at her spitefulness.

"If I remember correctly, she came to your office to apologize, and you wouldn't have it," he says in Donna's defense. "She chose to resign from a job she loved to make it easier for the both of us. I would say that's a pretty selfless act… but, then again, that's Donna."

"And she knew she'd force you to choose, didn't she…" Paula insinuates, as if she's talking to a patient.

Her bitterness is on full display now, and Harvey doesn't know why he didn't see this mean-spirited side of her before. For months, he'd felt guilty for starting up with his former therapist, but now realizes that Paula was certainly no victim.

"Paula, you can believe what you want, but Donna didn't force me to do anything," he counters, shaking his head in disbelief. "If you still need to be mad at someone, feel free to be mad at me, but don't blame Donna for a choice I made."

Then, furrowing his brow, Harvey adds, "And I hope… at some point, you can move on, like I have."

"Not to worry, I can handle myself," her icy blue eyes zeroing in on his. "And I do wish you luck, Ha-vee, commitments are not for the faint of heart." The tone of her words suggesting anything but goodwill towards him.

With his temples throbbing, Harvey shakes his head and quickly turns to walk away. He makes a conscious effort to swallow down the bile that's thick in the back of his throat now.

To think that he could have ended up with Paula? That he had asked her to move in with him? It all turns his stomach now. If he had, he would have lost Donna, and the mere possibility of that shakes him to his core.

As he heads down the sidewalk, Harvey thinks about the night Donna kissed him. He was furious with her, and now, he realizes that kiss was, perhaps, the greatest gift she's ever given him.

Crossing the street, he stops at a flower market next to Central Park, and selects a large bouquet of peonies. Their scent helping to calm the frustration burning inside him.

Dating Paula was certainly not his proudest moment, but more than that, he feels a mountain of regret for what he put Donna through.

Donna knew exactly who Paula Agard was, and she was still willing to sacrifice herself for his happiness. It hits Harvey now just how deep and selfless and unconditional Donna's love for him has been. All so that he could pursue a relationship with… Paula.

Harvey had fully intended to head back to the office tonight, but instead, he decides to walk the ten blocks back to his place. Seeing Paula was truly unpleasant, and he's determined to shake off all that negative energy before Donna arrives.

With a blooming bouquet of pink and white peonies in his hand, and a $75 thousand engagement ring in his pocket, he picks up his pace.

Harvey can't see his amazing fiancée soon enough.

XXX

With the sound of the key turning the lock, his heart skips a beat. Within seconds, he's on his feet, and ready to greet her.

Donna barely has the key out of the door and Harvey's pulling it wide open.

"Hi!" he says, fresh faced.

"Jesus, Harvey, you scared me!" Donna jumps.

"Sorry," he apologizes with a sheepish smile. He immediately takes her overnight bag from off her shoulder, and sets it down.

Donna hasn't yet stepped in when Harvey reaches for her face. Thumbs caressing her cheeks and eyes melting into hers before he delivers a slow and gentle kiss.

Next, his arms are firmly wrapped around, one hand holding her head, the other pressing her closer.

Cheeks, jaw, eyelids, forehead. His mouth is tender and loving, and all over her face.

As Donna pulls back, she eyes Harvey with suspicion. "Someone's happy to see me… everything ok?"

"Yes, now that you're here," he says, leading her into the kitchen.

"My meeting ended earlier than planned, so I walked home and picked these up for you," he says, handing her the flowers.

Donna opens the paper wrap to find a giant bouquet of fragrant peonies. "Awe, my favourite, thank you, Harvey," she gushes. "If you keep treating me like this, you're setting yourself up for trouble."

With an appreciative kiss, Donna scans the kitchen. "You don't have a vase, do you?"

"No, I might have a beer pitcher in the cupboard, though," he replies.

"You've lived here ten years and you don't have a vase, Harvey?" she scolds.

"I don't exactly go around buying pretty flowers for myself, Donna," he explains in his defense.

"That's just one more important difference between women and men," she sighs. "Women buy themselves flowers all the time… it's probably why we live longer."

Moving through his kitchen, Harvey opens and closes all his cupboard doors until he finds the pitcher, which he hands to Donna.

"So, that's where I've gone wrong all these years… If only I had bought myself a dozen roses every week," he deadpans, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"You're right… There aren't enough pretty flowers out there to fix this level of grumpiness," she teases, her hands motioning up and down the length of his body.

Harvey chuckles. After today's run-in with Paula, he'll happily take any abuse from Donna.

Arranging the bouquet in the beer pitcher, Donna brings it to rest on the coffee table, before she seats herself on the sofa. "It's settled, I'm buying you a vase tomorrow."

"Fine. Just don't make it too pretty. You can take over the place, but I still have to live here," he sighs. "Did you eat?"

"Katrina and I ordered Indian," Donna replies, curling her feet up under her hip. "Poor girl has been so busy with work, she has no social life. I was pretty much it, tonight."

"Do-nnna…" Harvey warns.

"I'm just _informing _you, that's all," she clarifies. "You know… keeping track of who we're inviting… who's coming alone."

Harvey rolls his eyes and shakes his head. When the red head is on a mission, he knows better than to try and stop her.

Leaning across the kitchen island, Harvey reaches for two wine glasses, and the bottle he left open to breathe. As he turns around, he notices a curious look on Donna's face.

"What?" he asks. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Honestly?" she quizzes, with a sly smile. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass, Harvey?"

"Excuse me?" he chuckles. "Um… no, Donna, that's never come up in conversation… except with you, of course… which doesn't surprise me."

"I'm not trying to flirt with you, I'm just stating facts," she confirms, tilting her head to take another look. "You actually have an _amazing_ butt. The perfect shape, size and firmness for your body."

"_Really_, Donna…" Harvey giggles, a slight blush washing across his neck. "You wanna see it? Because I'm pretty sure you own it."

"Nope, not right now, thanks," she quips. "I just thought you should know, since... you know… you probably don't see it that often."

"Well, if we're talking about asses, I look at yours all the time, and it's perfect," he says with a flirty grin and a suggestive raise of an eyebrow. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Donna giggles, "You don't quit do you? I just might have to buy you flowers."

"Pretty pink round ones?" he jokes.

"Stop!" Donna can't stop laughing at Harvey's special talent for making_ everything_ dirty.

After a second glass of red wine, and an evening of fun and flirtatious banter, Harvey's thoughts turn to his afternoon. He can't shake the terrible feeling that been festering in the pit of his stomach. To think that he had actually considered throwing away his friendship with Donna, to be with Paula.

"Donna," he swallows, his fingers linking with hers. "There's something I need to tell you."

Seeing the serious look on Harvey's face, Donna's senses go on high alert, and, for security, she squeezes his hand.

"Everything ok? What is it?" she asks, her eyes a mix of empathy and worry.

With a pained exhale, he begins. "I ran into Paula Agard today…"

The air between them is suddenly heavy, and Donna slowly nods to distract from the immediate sinking feeling that washes over her.

"It was hardly pleasant," he assures. "I told her that we're getting married."

Donna rolls her eyes. "That must have gone over well."

She could say a whole lot more, but for the sake of not giving Paula any more power over her, or them, Donna chooses to bite her tongue. The sickly feeling of going to that horrible woman's office to apologize is one that she'll never forget. And if she could throw it all up in a paper bag right now, she would.

"I'm sorry, Donna." Harvey says, his eyes pooling with deep remorse. "I'm _so, so_ sorry… I know I've apologized before, but I didn't realize, until today, just how difficult that must have been or how much that hurt you."

"It's ok," her voice quivers. "It's over. We don't have to talk about it again."

"I think we do," he says, gently.

"As unpleasant as today was, it was a good thing that I ran into her," he suggests. "It opened my eyes to a few things, including that I owe you another apology for how I treated you after we kissed in your office."

Donna holds her breath. Those painful weeks after that incident, have taken years off her life.

"I was too angry to realize it at the time, and you probably didn't see it, but that kiss… rescued me," he reflects. "It saved me."

"From what?" she whispers, barely able to get her words out.

"From lying to myself…about what I really felt. From making an even bigger mistake." Clearing his throat, he adds. "Thank you for that. For taking that risk. I'm sorry for the way I was afterwards. You didn't deserve that."

Donna lets out a long exhale. With her breath comes the release of her lingering sadness over what happened. She also realizes that Harvey is right. That kiss was not just about wanting to understand her feelings, it was a final attempt to make him understand his.

"And there's something else I want to say," he continues. "You resigning…"

Donna can barely look at Harvey now, so she focuses on her hands.

"Donna, look at me…." he asks, his hand on her chin. "That should have never happened. I'm always going to regret that… and I know why you did it."

"You needed a chance," she says, with a brave face.

"No… you did it because you loved me," his voice is soft now. "You selflessly loved me… and were willing to sacrifice everything for me."

Donna's shoulders drop in relief. He does understand.

Her eyes glistening and with a quick nod, she says, "You did the same when you were willing to protect me with the Ethics Board… that was selfless, too, Harvey."

"I didn't think twice about it, Donna," he confirms, his dark brown eyes certain and sincere.

"And that's why I love you, Harvey." A tiny smile forms across Donna's lips. "That's why I'm marrying the right man."

Just her mentioning marrying him, sets Harvey's heart soaring. Then he thinks about the new engagement ring… and he can't wait for tomorrow.

"So if I understand you correctly," he clarifies, as if he's breaking down a legal case. "You're saying that this relationship we're in is right, because we'd both sacrifice our perfect asses for each other?"

"Oh my…" Donna giggles, her eyes twinkling. "I think that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Good. You wanna see mine, now? It's not too late," he teases, his mouth, once again finding her neck.

"You're going to keep asking, aren't you?"

"How about now?" he mumbles, his fingers weaving their way through her hair.

Donna's hands slowly travel down Harvey's back until they make their way across his dark blue jeans. He flinches at her spirited touch, his hips thrusting forward.

"Are you seriously grabbing my perfect ass, right now?" he asks, playfully.

"I seriously am," she flirts.

"It's about time," he teases.

Harvey slowly leans Donna back onto the sofa. His mouth on hers is urgent and wanting and so very much in love. As he deepens his kiss, Donna's arms envelop him, and his body melts into hers.

There's never been a time when her arms have not welcomed him, he realizes. Donna has always been there to comfort him, even when he wasn't ready to be touched.

God knows, there've been days when he's needed those arms around him, but he just wasn't capable. Yet, somehow, Donna always found a way. Her faith in him, her acceptance of his flaws and her reassuring words embracing him when he's needed it the most.

"You still gonna love me, even when I'm old, and my ass is less than perfect?" He already knows the answer, but he asks anyway.

Donna giggles, her hazel eyes can't help but fall even more in love with what she sees. Until now, she didn't realize how much it meant to have Harvey acknowledge the sacrifice that she made, and the hurt that she felt.

Tonight, she can finally and completely let it go.

"Yep… I've already included it our vows," she assures. "It's right after, 'in sickness and in health and Donna gets her own shoe closet.'"


	11. Chapter 11

**DAZED CHAPTER 11 – There's no M in strawberries, but there is in cream…. enjoy. :)**

The early morning sun peaks through the curtain and she begins to stir. He's been awake for a while, his head heavy on the pillow, drowsy eyes gazing. Adoring, actually… and he's listening. The calming rhythm of her breathing nearly lulls him back to sleep.

Torso rising and falling, her spine faces him, so she has no idea. When he first opened his eyes, she was a silhouette, a simple impression stamped into the blackness of his room. Now, with daylight bleeding through, she's colour and detail.

Across her bare shoulder, a sprinkling of brown sugar freckles. Down her porcelain back, muscles, lean and defined. She comes across as casually fit, but she's stronger than he'd realized.

Then, her hair. Thick and wavy and fiery with the morning sun. Flaming tendrils that grasp the pillow next to him, like vines staking their claim.

Harvey inhales the faint sweetness in the air. Perfume? Shampoo? He's not sure, but it's dizzying. And even when she's away, it's found a home in his sheets.

What stirs his smile, however, is that he no longer wakes up alone. His nighttime routine is with her. Mornings, the same.

And this bed… it's the most intimate space in his world. He's stripped of his armour. This is a place to recharge and to show affection. It's also been a place of nightmares. But no more.

Sharing this bed, Harvey realizes that they'll forever see one another through a new lens. There is no workplace filter here. She, without her makeup and designer dresses. He, without his perfect hair and tailored suits.

Just Harvey and Donna, unkempt and exposed.

He props himself up on his elbow, and hearing him rustle, she slowly turns to face him. Sleepy lashes frame her bedroom eyes.

"You staring like that isn't creepy at all." Her lips are the faintest petal pink without their gloss.

"I wasn't staring, I was _appreciating_," he corrects, while gently greeting her mouth "Even at 6 am, you're beautiful… you know that?"

Donna is feeling lazy. Normally, she's an _up-and-at-'em_ kind of girl, but not today. It's Friday, and it's been quite a week… even for her.

"Maybe it's those baby vitamins I'm taking," she suggests. "Pumping me up with all kinds of goodness."

"Maybe," he replies, adjusting the sheet across his torso. "Except, to me, you've always been beautiful."

Reaching for Donna's left hand, Harvey spins the delicate gold seashell ring on her finger.

"It's been a week since we went on our first date," he reminds her.

"The beach, Shakespeare and a marriage proposal… from _you_, of all people," her eyes twinkling. "Just your typical, run-of-the-mill first date."

"_Me_ of all people?" he challenges. "After I spent the night, you never thought it might happen one day?"

""Maybe one day," she admits. "But until we talked, I wasn't sure how you felt about marriage."

"So I _really_ surprised you, then?" he quizzes.

"Safe to say, yes…" she chuckles. "The proposal and the timing."

"Good," he replies, as he turns away to open his nightstand drawer.

"So… I found this yesterday…" Harvey grins.

Sitting in his palm is a plush navy ring box, with the gold initials, HW, emblazoned on top. Donna's heart races. She knows exactly where it's from.

Inside is the most exquisite diamond ring that Donna has ever seen. With a gasp, she immediately sits up and folds the bedsheet under her arms.

Before her is a perfect 4-carat, cushion-cut diamond, set with no less than two dozen fine diamonds around its perimeter. The platinum band is also dripping with gems, and when the ring catches a glimmer of sunlight, she's nearly blinded.

"Donna, I love you so much, I'm asking you a second time," he smiles. It's early, and his features are boyish and soft.

"You're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me. There's no me without you. There just isn't. And I can't wait to marry you."

"Still a yes?" He asks.

"Always a yes," she whispers, without hesitation.

"Before I give this to you... some things you should know."

Smiling and blinking away the tears forming, Donna nods.

"Louis's guy at Harry Winston. He also made Sheila's ring, which I know you love. These are the best ethically sourced diamonds around," Harvey explains. "I selected the centre one myself. It's flawless. Around the band… fourteen diamonds. One for every year we've known each other," he chuckles. "Or as you'll probably tell everyone, one for every year you've had to put up with me."

Donna lets out a muffled laugh, her hand cupping her mouth. She's speechless.

"And then here…" he continues, tilting the band so she can see.

Leaning in to read the inscription, her eyes go wide… _Forever, Love H.S. _

"Harvey, this is…," She can no longer contain the swell of tears. "You said another ring, but this…"

Harvey removes the gold ring and transfers it to Donna's right hand. Then, he gently slips the diamond on her finger.

"There… right where it belongs." He's feeling quite satisfied with himself.

With a loving kiss to seal this second proposal, Donna feels more confident than ever.

"When you proposed last week, the ring was simple and we were dressed for dinner." Her eyes glued to her hand. "And this morning, this ring is all dressed up… and we're naked."

This is one of the things Harvey adores about Donna… her perspective.

Over the years, her ability to see things differently has gotten Harvey through some trying times. Like the night before Mike's hearing, with Marcus's divorce and, recently, when he stepped down as managing partner.

"I'm probably the only woman out there who's going to wear two engagement rings every day," she adds. "Because I love them both."

Lying back on the pillow, and unable to take her eyes off the sparkle, a curious thought comes to Donna's busy mind. "Harvey… Sheila proposed to Louis. If I had asked you, how would you have reacted?"

"What?" The thought has never once crossed his mind. "I don't know, I've never thought about it... and Louis proposed first, after his heart attack."

"Semantics," she counters. "And you don't know?"

"I just didn't think…" Harvey pauses to collect his thoughts.

"But what if I did?" she presses.

"I'd be surprised…and happy," he admits. "And I'd want a sports car instead of a ring."

Donna rolls her eyes. "So, it wouldn't have freaked you out if I had asked?"

"Actually…," he says, with a playful tilt of his head. "I think a proposal from you would have been sweet."

Leaning on his elbow, with a cheshire cat grin, he says, "Go for it, Donna. Ask me. Give it your best shot."

She knows he's both teasing and serious, so she plays along.

As if she's preparing for the role of a lifetime, Donna sits up and tightens the sheet around her chest. She brushes the loose strands away from her face and clears her throat.

"Harvey…" her voice soft, as she looks at him through thick eyelashes.

"Yes, Donna?" he quips. "Is there something you want to ask me, because…"

"Be serious!" she jumps in. "Fourteen years, I think you can handle waiting five more minutes."

This time, both her hands reach for his.

"Harvey," she tries, again. "Even though you don't always get my sense of humour, and sometimes you drive me crazy…"

"Ok, hold it right there," he playfully interrupts. "That's a terrible proposal. You'll never get me to marry you like that."

"Maybe I should just grab your ass again," she quips, with a seductive raise of her eyebrow.

"That'll work," he flirts. "Grab my ass and ask me to marry you."

After more playful banter, their heads fall back onto their pillows. Arms and legs tangled, tongues and lips tasting. Both savouring their last few moments in bed.

Reaching for Harvey's hand once more, their faces just inches apart, Donna tries... a third time.

"Harvey, with you, it's always been love… not a crush or infatuation. The forever kind. The "never getting over it" kind.

Moved by what he's hearing, Harvey tightens his fingers around hers.

"When we met, I knew it was special. And then after that night we spent together. I felt it in my bones. I know you felt it, too. You're the love of my life."

Dark brown eyes lovingly gazing at her, Harvey nods.

"We're terrible with words, but you've shown me your love so many times. The way you got Jessica to hire me... and since then, always taking care of me," she says, gratefully. "Sometimes quietly, and in ways you don't realize I know about… but I do. I know about all of it."

Harvey swallows.

"To everyone else, you're tough and talented, but that doesn't begin to cover it. You're sensitive and caring."

She takes a breath.

"You're decent and generous… Harvey, you're one of the best men I've ever met… and, no matter what, I will _always_ love you."

Harvey's body shivers as he absorbs her words.

"There is no one in this world I would rather wake up to, than you," her voice quivering now. "There is no one else I want marry or have a family with... only you."

"So… Harvey Reginald Specter…." Her teeth biting into her smile. "On the 21st of September, with our families and friends… will you do me the honour… of becoming my very handsome husband?"

Harvey is silent. His eyes blinking to control his emotions. He didn't expect her proposal to reach right into his heart and open the floodgates like they have.

"You just asked me to marry you," Harvey whispers, still tingling from her words.

"I did," she smiles.

"Yes, Donna. Always." His lips smiling when they meet hers. "And, just so you know, if you'd asked me first… it would have said yes."

"I know," she grins.

"One question, though," he wonders. "Do I still get a sports car?"

"No…" she laughs, "But you do get a picture for your collection. Where's your phone?"

Faces pale, hair disheveled and naked under cotton bedding, Donna and Harvey pose for their second engagement photo of the week.

After scrolling through several terrible outtakes, Harvey, once again, selects his favourite.

"You're wearing nothing but a bedsheet, diamonds and a smile..." he says with boyish delight. "Definitely _engaging_!"

XXX

The moment she steps off the elevator, Donna confidently strides into the managing partner's corner office. Dressed in a tailored black shift and matching designer bag, she's fashionably understated this morning. With that magnificent ring, clothes become the accessory.

"Hey Louis, gotta second?"

"Is that you, Donna? I'm sorry, I'm blinded by the glare… that meteorite on your finger!" Louis teases, as he dramatically lifts one hand over his eyes.

A slight blush warms Donna's cheeks.

"Very funny. Harvey told me he went to your ring guy… so thank you, " she says, graciously.

"I wish I could take credit, but it was all Harvey," Louis clarifies. "Safe to say, he's vastly improved in the gift-giving department."

"He has," Donna chuckles. "Which is good news, because I draw the line at buying my own engagement ring."

"Let's see this rock!" he says, rounding his desk. Taking her hand, and with careful inspection, louis's eyes go wide. "Wow, Harvey knew what he was doing. It's incredible!"

"It is, isn't it?" Donna glows. "I'm still processing..."

"Congratulations!" Louis says, wrapping her in a hug. "You know how I feel about you, Donna. Harvey is a very lucky man."

"Thanks, Louis." Her arms still snug around him. "Speaking of the wedding, I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, anything," he replies, gesturing towards his sofa.

"Rachel is my maid of honour…" she begins.

Louis nods, "She'll do an excellent job, just like you did for her."

"She will. But I don't want just her there…," Donna explains, her hands neatly folded on her lap. "Louis… I was wondering if you'd consider standing with me?"

Louis's eyes pop, and then a huge toothy grin covers his face. "Me, Donna? To stand with you? I'd be honoured!"

"You're a good friend, and you've always valued what I do," she says. "And you're the only one here who appreciates _the bard_…we theatre geeks need to stand united!"

"Wow! Donna, I'm touched. I've never been a bridesmaid," Louis's eyes dart around his office, his busy mind making plans.

"I think we call you a bridesman," Donna clarifies.

Standing up, Louis excitedly flaps his arms, as Donna's request sinks in.

"This is amazing! His voice reaching a new pitch. "I'm gonna be the best damn bridesmaid… bridesman in the history of bridesmen! I'm gonna be the poster child for that deal!

Donna can't help but giggle at Louis's enthusiasm.

"What can I help you with?" There's a sense of urgency in his voice now. "Do you have a dress? Flowers? It's just two months away! We don't have much time!"

"How about lunch next week and I'll get you up to speed," she giggles.

Teary-eyed and wrapping Donna in another hug, Louis whispers, "Oh, Donna, you're going to make the most beautiful bride..."

XXX

It's just after eight o'clock when Harvey makes it home. With Donna at a yoga class, he stayed behind to catch up on some paperwork. Opening his door, he's immediately greeted by the welcoming scent of roasted tomatoes.

"Hello, pretty!" Her voice instantly soothes him.

"Dinner?" he asks.

"Homemade lasagna and Caesar salad." Donna replies, as she peeks her ponytailed head around the corner.

Stepping in to greet her, Harvey does a double take. Donna is wearing yoga capris, a tank top, apron and oven mitts.

"Who are you wearing?" he teases. "Is that a designer label?"

"Yeah" it comes from the _House of Me_," she quips. "Apparently, you don't own an apron either. Honestly, Harvey, how have you survived all these years?"

"Pizza?" he admits, his raised eyebrows seeking approval. "Doesn't require anything but a phone number."

Donna's feigned scolding tickles his insides. He knows what she's doing. Taking those baby vitamins, lovingly greeting him at the end of a long day and preparing a home-cooked meal… her actions fill his heart, because she's giving him a taste of everything he's secretly longed for.

Harvey draws her in for a kiss. The tang of tomatoes on her lips, and he chuckles at the memory of a funny conversation with Louis.

"Tomatoes?" She knows exactly what he's thinking.

"The most sensual fruit," he giggles.

"I won't tell you what's for dessert, then." She's biting her lip now and giving him that look, and he'd stake his life on the fact that there's whipped cream in his future.

Her hazel eyes fall to his mouth now. The last time he'd tasted her cooking was for that god-awful dinner party with her mother. The night was a disaster, but she remembers the rush of having Harvey in her kitchen.

They were just friends, but they fell so easily into the domesticity of it all, chatting and laughing and moving comfortably around one another in her tiny space.

Her lips find his again, while the oven mitts rest at his shoulders.

"I like it," he chuckles.

"Lasagna?" she asks.

"No, the outfit," he says, playfully. "You're pretty cute, Donna."

Until this week, Harvey has never mentioned her clothes, but she's always known he's appreciated her style. Every morning, walking into his office, she could see those brown eyes quickly look her over. His mouth distracting with business talk so as not to appear obvious. But she could tell.

Removing his suit jacket and necktie, Harvey scans his apartment. Maybe it's the smell of baked pasta or seeing Donna in an apron, but his entire place feels cozier. Then, he spies the stainless steel cylinder on the coffee table.

"New vase, huh?" he enquires. He doesn't care, really, but it's a shiny reminder that his bachelor pad is long gone.

"It's manly… as requested," Donna replies, while taking the lasagna from the oven. "Personally, I think it looks like a car part, but it beats flowers in a beer pitcher."

_Flowers in a beer pitcher. _

Harvey mulls over the phrase. Soon, they'll need to discuss living arrangements. One or both of them will have to give up their places, and the thought is bittersweet.

"It's ready!" she says, jolting him from his thoughts.

Their dinner date is accompanied by red wine and spirited conversation. Office gossip, wedding planning, and meeting mothers, hers and his. As Donna stands to clear the table, Harvey reaches for her hand.

"Thank you for that delicious meal," he says, salivating at the thought of strawberries. "And let's leave the dishes."

Harvey stands to deliver the first of several tender kisses to her mouth. Then, he awkwardly dances Donna into the kitchen, until one hand finds the refrigerator door, while the other holds her close.

Their mouths fused together, they're stumbling towards the bedroom now, and he's juggling. A can of whipped cream in one hand, a bowl of strawberries in the other.

Harvey playfully throws Donna onto the bed, but he's not playing around. He craves this closeness with her and the high it brings. Not the sexual release so much as the intimacy.

He can let himself go here... his fears and insecurities. No matter what, Donna embraces all that he is, and all that he isn't. And that… is the best feeling in the world.

For Donna, loving Harvey is as natural as breathing. Even with his flaws, he's everything. Her arms have always been open to him, and to the way they perfectly compliment one another. When she's weak, he's strong. When he questions himself, she has the answers.

For years, they've danced around this thing between them, but at the same time, they've also been in step. Never missing a beat when it counted.

Tonight, they're naked in record time, but Harvey's seduction is unhurried. First, it's the soft tickle when his tongue meets her neck. Then, his mouth casually awakens the nerve endings across her skin. Shoulders, breasts, abdomen and inner thighs. Slow, intentional kisses that cause her heart to rush and her breath to still.

Plum fingernails grasp his hair, and her stomach tightens as he feels his way down. Knees bent and skin flushed in anticipation of what she knows Harvey does better than anyone. And then, he suddenly pulls back.

"Ready for dessert?" he whispers, his pupils dark and his wet mouth smirking.

Her eyes barely open, she's trying to recover from his teasing… and then, she feels it.

It's not the texture of the cream, but the temperature, that makes her flinch. Thick and velvety and refrigerator cold. Expected but still a surprise, she shivers until the warmth of his mouth takes over.

Nipples to navel. Fingers to toes, and special attention to that chocolate mole along her bikini line. Milky and frothy and smooth, the cream runs every which way until it melts into her skin.

Donna can't stop giggling until his lips sweeten hers.

"I'm a mess," she declares, wiping away the globs of topping that have landed in her hair.

"A hot mess," he breathes. "A very, hot mess."

And that's when she rolls him over, straddling him and dangling a strawberry from her swollen mouth. His fingers caress anywhere they can, until she loses herself, and the sticky, red juice escapes down her neck and between her breasts.

His tongue takes most of it, but when his eyes meet hers, he stills.

"Donna…" His hands steady on her hips. "All I want is to make you happy."

Looking down at him, there's a vulnerability and sincerity she sees that brings her to pause.

"You already make me happy," her hand reassuringly pressed to his cheek.

Harvey exhales in relief. He feels her love, but sometimes the intensity between them, scares him. Especially during their most intimate moments. He took the greatest risk of his life, and there are seconds when fear creeps in.

Her berry-stained lips break into the sweetest smile. She understands. "I'm always going to love you, Harvey. I'm never leaving."

"I know," he whispers.

"Always," she repeats.

"I know," he whispers back.

"Forever," she insists.

"Thank you, Donna." She knows him so well.

Then licking her lips, she playfully asks. "Does my handsome husband-to-be still want dessert?"

Donna doesn't wait for an answer, choosing, instead, to gloss his lips with the tip of a plump, ripe berry, until it catches between his teeth. He's barely swallowed it, and her mouth is, once again, tasting his.

"Whipped cream?" she mumbles. Her tongue giving him a sample, and he moans. "I know exactly where this needs to go…"

Reaching down, and with a quick release from the can, his eyes roll back into his head.

For two blissful hours, Donna and Harvey experiment with a variety of messy dessert options. Strawberries with cream, strawberries without. Strawberries on top of cream, cream on top of strawberries.

When the fruit finally runs out, they exhaust their can of fun.

"This is definitely... the best... kind of dessert," Donna says, breathless, and rolling onto her back. She's sweaty and sticky and satisfied.

"Aside from… the obvious… why's that?" Harvey asks, between laboured breaths. He's also sweaty and sticky and satisfied.

"We get to eat the calories _and_ work them off at the same time," she explains, as if it were science.

"So, tomorrow… chocolate cake, then?" he flirts.

"And Sunday is apple pie," she giggles. "Always apple pie on Sunday."

Once again, her silliness lightens his soul. He's thought a lot about strawberries and whipped cream over the years, holding close the memory of that one special night they shared. A night he thought they'd never experience again.

Now, his heart is full, knowing they have a lifetime of sweet moments to look forward to. And the playful way that Donna makes love to him… it's like the cherry on top.

"Harvey, this bed is a disaster! Whipped cream and berry stains everywhere," she exclaims, flattening the white cotton with her hands. "We need to change these sheets. It looks like a murder scene!"

Once again, her special way of seeing the world brings another smile.

"You're right, " he chuckles, with a kiss to her forehead. "And I think my cleaning lady is going to have questions."


	12. Chapter 12

**DAZED CHAPTER 12 **

**Hi everyone… it's not all smooth sailing for Donna and Harvey. Old habits die hard, but the best couples figure it out, don't they? ;) **

**A special thank you to *bassempire* for her smarts and inspiration with this one. After writing this chapter, I've fallen even more in love with Donna and Harvey. ****I hope you will, too!**

"If it isn't Donna Paulsen," he says, his steely blue eyes twinkling. "You never struck me as a coffee cart kind of girl."

Spying the slippery lawyer out of the corner of her eye, Donna shoots him a cold glance.

"Travis Tanner… you've never struck me as much of anything," she deadpans. Reaching for the bagel that she planned to surprise Harvey with, Donna swiftly turns to head back into the building.

"Donna… wait," he says, his arm outstretched. "We got off on the wrong foot here. I wasn't trying to give you a hard time."

"No?" she asks, snapping her head back. "That's a first. What do you want, Travis?"

"I was just leaving a client meeting and happened to see you… thought I'd say hello," he says, flashing a dimpled smile. "Just because Harvey and I aren't exactly pals, there's no reason why we can't be civil… you know, I can be charming at times."

Donna throws her head back with a sarcastic laugh. "Charming? When I think of you, Travis, charming isn't the word that comes to mind."

"Well, you've never exactly given me the chance to prove it," he flirts. "But it looks like Prince Charming beat me to it...That's quite a ring. Someone's been saving up his pennies… who's the lucky guy?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Harvey," Donna says, her heels firmly rooted to the sidewalk. "We're engaged."

"Engaged? You and Harv…," he chuckles with disbelief. Then, touching her arm, he adds, "I knew he had it bad for you... nice to see that he finally had the guts to put a ring on it."

With a step back, and a tight hold on the bagel, Donna presses her lips together in disgust.

"Jealousy is not a good look, Travis," she says, calling him out. "And you wondered why I'd never go out with you? It's all just a game, isn't it? How pathetic."

"Look… I'm sorry. Harvey and I… sometimes, I let my competitiveness get the better of me," he backtracks, his face apologetic. "But I've always liked you, Donna. And Harvey… he's a very lucky man."

Donna rolls her eyes, and with a small nod, softens her expression.

"Say what you want about Harvey, but he's the best man I know… and in that category… _there is no competition_… am I clear?"

"Point taken," Travis nods, sheepishly, as if he'd just been chastised by a teacher. "Then, I'll just say… congratulations."

Donna nods to acknowledge his words.

"I have to get back to work…" With a quick spin on her heel, she leaves Travis Tanner to watch her sashay her way through the revolving doors.

XXX

Did he just see her laughing with Travis Tanner?

Harvey can't believe what his eyes have witnessed.

Instead of having Ray drive him back from his meeting, he decided to walk. Donna has been going on about the almond croissants from the new midtown bakery, so he thought he'd surprise her with a treat.

The pedestrian walk signal flashes, but Harvey's legs are cemented to the sidewalk. Suddenly, everything falls quiet. The honking horns and busy noise of the city fade away.

All he can focus on is Travis Tanner, his hand on her arm, chatting her up. Then Donna, red hair blowing in the breeze, nodding in agreement.

There must be some logical explanation, Harvey tells himself. It's Tanner, after all. That greasy, son of a bitch is probably trying to smooth talk his way into getting information… at least that's what he hopes.

But the sinking feeling in Harvey's stomach is telling him something else. And the fear that's bubbling up, tastes like bile in the back of his throat.

What if Donna finds someone else who can offer her more?

What if, down the road, she realizes he's too complicated and doesn't want this?

What if he disappoints because he's not everything she expected him to be?

There are plenty of men who, if they could, would steal her away in a second. And Harvey certainly wouldn't put it past Tanner to try.

For as long as he can remember, Tanner has had a thing for Donna. Flirting with her at every opportunity, his wanting eyes following whenever she's within view.

And although Donna has never said anything, Harvey also knows that Tanner asked her out a few years back. Mike let it slip one night, when they were having drinks.

What's worse, Tanner is very aware of Harvey's feelings for Donna, and has gone so far as to use that against him when they've done battle. Stealing Donna away would be the one thing Tanner knows would hurt him more than anything.

Standing motionless on the street corner, a frightening thought hits Harvey. Maybe Donna isn't as ready for this commitment as he thought. After all, it wasn't two weeks ago that she was dating Thomas.

His chest tightening now, Harvey's heart pounds through to his temples, and a wave of nausea washes over him.

_There will be times, often when you least expect it, that your fears will come out of nowhere to challenge you._

Dr. Lipschitz warned him this might happen.

_It is within you to manage them. They are a reaction, Harvey. They are not reality. Use the techniques I have shown you to take control. _

Harvey is slow to step off the sidewalk and cross the street. He finds a bench around the corner from the office. Sweat beads on his forehead and trickles down his spine. His collar is choking and his stomach is doing summersaults.

Closing his eyes, he slowly inhales and exhales, counting his breaths in and then out.

Lipschitz told him to visualize, so he focuses on happy things. Waking up with Donna in his arms, listening to his father's records, and feeling the warmth of his mother's hug after years spent apart.

He also pictures himself in his new suit the morning he made partner, and the look on Mike's face when he broke him out of prison.

And then, his thoughts return to Donna.

The morning she showed up with that cactus… which, he'll admit, has now grown on him.

His reaction the first time he saw her sitting in his office chair, her long legs crossed on the desktop. He should have been annoyed, but he was aroused.

Slow dancing at Mike and Rachel's wedding. Holding her hand and the smell of her hair.

And finally, the way her eyes melt into his when they make love. He's never before felt so close to anyone.

After a few more intentional breaths, Harvey shakes his head. He knows he's overreacting. Taking out his pocket square, he wipes the sweat from his brow.

He decides he's not going to tell Donna about this. It will only upset her and she'll think he doesn't trust her. Not to mention, it makes him look weak and, God forbid, needy.

When the elevator door opens, Harvey steps inside and buttons his jacket. He's ready with his game face.

XXX

Donna is pouring over a file when she senses his presence. Her smile breaking before she looks up.

"Hello, handome, I've missed you… where have you been?" She looks him over as he stands in her doorway.

"I decided to walk back, he says, clearing his throat. "And I got you this..." Harvey places the pastry box on her desk. Seeing the label, Donna's eyes go wide.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asks, excitedly.

"It's three of what you think it is," he replies, feeling proud of himself.

"Harvey, you're so thoughtful. Thank you," she says. "Do you want one?"

He shakes his head, "no". He's far too stressed to eat right now.

"And for the record… you're not the only one in this relationship who's thoughtful," she says, matching his satisfied grin.

Donna hands Harvey the foil pouch carrying the bagel. It's still warm and thick with cream cheese.

Taking it, his eyebrows raise with surprise. "You got this for me… from the coffee cart?" he asks. "You never go there."

"You know me… always up for an adventure," she confirms. "You had back-to-back meetings, so I thought this might tide you over until dinner. We're still on for steak at Keens?"

"We are…" Harvey leans in to give Donna a kiss on the cheek. He's waiting to hear about her coffee cart adventures, and what Travis Tanner said to make her laugh, but she's silent.

"What happened to your pocket square?" Donna has always had an eye for detail, especially when it comes to Harvey's suits and neckties.

"I got warm walking, so I used it." It's not exactly a lie, but not the truth, either.

"You do look a little flushed," she agrees.

With his hands in his pockets, Harvey awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot to another. "I'll come by later, before dinner."

Her mouth stuffed with pastry, Donna nods.

Along with the treat, she swallows down her guilt for not mentioning the run-in with Travis. Normally, she would, because he's never to be trusted. But, she and Harvey are in a good place now, and the details would only upset him.

Besides, there's nothing to report. it was just the usual Travis Tanner bullshit.

XXX

After a delicious meal at one of New York's best steakhouses, Donna and Harvey stroll hand-in-hand down Fifth Avenue. It's early evening and Midtown is alive with buskers, street vendors and summer tourists.

"Good day, today?" Harvey asks. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Progress on the new associate handbook," she replies. "Louis wants to include lawyer jokes to make it a _more interesting _read? Next thing you know, he's going to turn it into a graphic novel," Donna giggles. "And Isabelle called. We've finalized the wedding flowers and menu."

"Good. September 21st is coming fast." Harvey swallows._ No mention of Tanner. _

He knows he's being irrational, but he can't help himself. If Donna wanted to date that loser, she would have by now. If she didn't want to be with him, she wouldn't be making wedding plans.

The entire situation reinforces to Harvey, just how powerful his fears are. Will they ever go away, or will they lie dormant, waiting to erupt when he least expects it?

"Donna… it's been a long day… do you mind if we grab a cab back to my place and call it a night?"

Squeezing his hand, Donna stops on the sidewalk to face him. She's concerned.

"Of course. Are you ok?" Her worried eyes scanning his face. "You were quiet over dinner. You didn't even finish your meal."

"Yeah… just worn out," he sighs.

Within the hour, Harvey is in a t-shirt and boxers, and under the covers.

When Donna slips in beside him, his back is to her and his eyes are already closed.

"Goodnight, my love," she whispers, as she leans over to kiss his cheek.

Harvey doesn't respond, he's already asleep.

XXX

_Seeing Donna walk in, he has to catch his breath. She's always looked good in white, but today… he has no words. Her strapless, satin gown with its majestic train, is elegantly cinched at the waist. With every step down the aisle, she cuts a flawless silhouette._

_Donna's hair is perfection. Two delicate, pink flowers secure her bun, while strawberry tendrils elegantly frame her face and neck. Dangling from her ears, diamond teardrops that compliment her engagement ring, and the solitaire necklace from her father._

_In her hands, simple greenery. A bouquet of peach, orange and rose petal pink flowers. As she slowly makes her way to the front, Harvey's heart swells. _

_He has never seen a more beautiful bride. _

_Harvey figured he'd be nervous on his wedding day. But he's not. Not one bit. In fact, he's grinning like a fool. Marrying Donna is, by far, the best decision he's ever made. _

_As Donna approaches, her glossy lips tease with a tiny smile. If he could kiss her right now, he would. _

_She looks him over and then, suddenly, her features fall. As Donna slowly shakes her head, her lips mouth the word…"no". _

_Harvey heart begins to pound. He knows exactly what's happening. He's not enough, and she knows it. _

_Turning away now, her hazel eyes search for the steely blue ones that are lovingly gazing in her direction... _

"NO!" he pleads. "NO, Donna PLEASE!"

Harvey's scream jolts Donna awake. She can't see him in the blackness of his room, but his trembling body is twisting and turning beside her.

Abruptly sitting up, she immediately reaches for the lamp. "Harvey, I'm right here," she whispers, her hand consoling his chest. "It's just a bad dream."

With his heart racing, Harvey's eyes pop open, and then narrow with the light.

He's disoriented.

He doesn't speak.

His skin, soaked with sweat, is itchy.

"Harvey… just breathe," Donna calmly instructs, as she passes him a glass of water. "Take a sip and breathe. It's not real."

He props himself up, but the room begins to spin, so he lies down again.

Donna is even more concerned now.

_What's going on? _

_Why did he scream out my name? _

Between laboured breaths, Harvey mumbles. "I'm ok… sorry… bad dream… go back to sleep."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Donna gently enquires, as her hand finds his. "It will help."

"No, no," he assures. Letting her hand go, Harvey adjusts his pillow, and turns on his side. "Just work stress… I'll be fine."

The truth is, he wants to throw up. That nightmare felt just a little too real.

"No, Harvey… don't turn away… that's not how we do things now," Donna says, tugging his arm back. "Come here."

His expression is a mixture of fear and confusion. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, Harvey inhales her soothing scent. Soon, his body sinks deeper into the mattress.

"I just want to sleep," he says.

Donna knows better than to push Harvey into talking right now. So, before turning off the light, she places a gentle kiss on his sweat-soaked forehead.

"I love you," she whispers, her arms firmly wrapped around him. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Donna listens to Harvey's breathing until it becomes shallow, and he's back to sleep.

In the blackness of his room, however, the whites of her eyes are as wide as saucers.

_What the hell just happened? _

XXX

It's not the daylight that stirs her, but the sound of the shower. Hot rain drumming the tile.

Donna peeks at the clock with one eye. Seven am. Later than she normally wakes up, but, last night, it took her a good hour to calm herself down. Her worried mind firing shots until the wee hours.

Seconds later, the shower stops, but Donna remains face down until Harvey pads into the bedroom.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says, after noticing her legs shift under the sheets. "There's a coffee here for you." His tone indicating it's business as usual.

Lifting her heavy head off the pillow, Donna slowly turns to him. Dressed in his navy bathrobe, Harvey is busying himself with today's suit and tie selection.

"Are you leaving right now?" she sighs, brushing her tangled strands from her tired face. She can barely see.

"I've got a meeting," he replies, opening his sock drawer.

"I thought it's not until nine-thirty?" she questions.

"It is, but I have a dozen files to look over before then." Harvey's voice is pleasant, but he won't look at her.

Leaning back on the headboard, Donna takes a sip from the steaming cup beside her.

"I'm surprised," she states, flatly.

"Surprised?" Harvey counters. "You know how it is with work."

"No… I'm surprised this is how you've decided we're going to be." Her delivery is pointed.

"What?" Harvey huffs, with a quick glance in her direction. He's afraid to meet her eyes. "It was just a bad dream, Donna. Don't make it a big deal."

"Is that what I'm doing by asking you to talk to me about it? Making it a _big_ deal?" she challenges, her palms open in frustration. "You're right, Harvey. You screaming my name in the middle of the night is nothing to be concerned about… silly me."

His hands fidgeting in his sock drawer, Harvey stills. "What do you want me to say, Donna?"

"I want you to come back to bed and talk to me about it," she says, pulling the blanket down on his side of the mattress.

Harvey turns around, his jaw clenched. Worry is etched into his face, as he comes to sit at the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to upset you," he admits.

"Get in," she commands, ignoring his words.

Donna covers Harvey with the blanket, and drops her head onto the pillow next to him.

"What happened last night?" Her hazel eyes are gentle on his, but they're also determined.

"It was a stupid dream," he deflects. "I had a lot going on yesterday."

"Harvey…" Donna doesn't need to say more. He knows that look she's giving him and she's not going to let this go.

"The truth?" Harvey swallows. "We were getting married… and you changed your mind."

Donna's mouth drops. "Changed my mind? Why would you think I'd do that?"

"Because… you were disappointed… with me… and wanted to be with someone else." He hesitates to tell her everything.

"Disappointed? Someone _else_? Like who?" Donna is puzzled. After everything they've been through, why would he even think that?

"Tanner," he says, clearing his throat.

"Travis Tanner?

"I was walking back and I saw you talking to him… by the coffee cart," he says, awkwardly. "He was probably flirting with you."

Now that he's said it out loud, Harvey realizes how insecure he sounds.

"Actually, he was being an asshole," she clarifies.

"But you were laughing." He's both curious and embarrassed.

"Because he was being an asshole, and I told him that when it comes to being with you... there _is_ no competition."

"You said that?"

"Harvey…" Donna tilts her head with a "you-know-better-than-that" expression. "What did you think I would say?"

"I don't know, Donna," he replies. "I don't understand it myself, except that when I saw you with him, I felt upset and… scared. I couldn't control it."

"So, what did you do?" she asks.

"What Dr. Lipschitz said to do," he explains.

"And your pocket square?"

"I felt like I was choking, and started to sweat, so I wiped my face with it," he admits. "I was afraid to tell you because you'll think that I don't trust you… but I do. More than anyone."

Donna nudges closer to Harvey, her hand caressing his face, and then smoothing back his damp hair.

"I know this isn't about me, Harvey," she empathizes. "This goes way back… and it's ok."

His eyes closed, Harvey relaxes further into the bed, relieved that Donna understands.

"Lipschitz said this might happen. I've never been happier and it still happened," he says, confused by his behaviour. "All it took was Tanner talking to you… I don't want to be that guy, Donna. That jealous guy."

"Maybe Tanner talking to me did that…" she says. "But _you_ talking to me is how we fix it. We're getting married, Harvey. And that's the point, isn't it? We deal with things together."

"Still sure you want to marry me?" he asks. He's only half joking. "I'm definitely a work in progress."

"We both are," Donna reminds him. "I also want to make something very clear… I am _never_ leaving you. Ever."

This comforts him, and Harvey nods.

"We need a safe word," she suggests, with a twinkle in her eye.

Harvey jolts his head back in surprise. "A safe word? Like for sex?"

"Whenever you feel those fears coming on, you can use the safe word to tell me. I'll understand, and then we can talk about it," she confidently smiles.

A curious expression lands on Harvey's face. "You're very interesting, you know that?"

"Pick one," she commands.

"You want me to pick a safe word, but there's no sex involved?" He feels lighter already. "Nice to see I'm not the only one with issues."

"I'm serious. It has to be something we'll both understand," she instructs.

"Cactus?"

"No way. That was a thoughtful gift."

"Can opener?"

"That's two words… and you're going to just bring that up in a conversation?" she questions.

"Tomatoes?"

"I said a safe word that's _not _for sex," she teases. "And I cant't discuss those without wine."

Harvey giggles.

"Forever?"

"Very sweet, but it's going in our vows, and I don't want to trigger you at the alter."

He rolls his eyes. Donna isn't messing around.

"It can't be a happy word, Harvey," she clarifies. "It has to instantly express what you're feeling... so we both understand."

"I know," he says, biting his lip, "_Tanner_… his name irks me anyway. No reason why I shouldn't attach all my misery to it."

Donna brings her hand to rest on Harvey's cheek. "_Tanner_…" she nods, decisively. "Whenever those fears come, tell me you're having _Tanner _feelings, and we'll deal with it together… like all the best couples do."

Once again, Harvey's heart is full, and he leans in with a grateful kiss. "Donna, what would I do without you?

"You'd probably be yelling 'tomatoes' at the top of your lungs, and getting Louis all hot and bothered," she giggles.

Harvey bursts out laughing. This woman. This beautiful, smart, funny woman has the most magical way of lifting him up.

This time, as he leans in for a kiss, Harvey tastes everything on her lips. Trust and commitment and the most compassionate love.

"I love you, Donna."

"Just so you know, Harvey, those are the words that work for me," she makes clear. "You just keep telling me, ok?"

"Or… we could come up with a _safe word_ for that, too?" he playfully suggests.

"A safe word for 'I love you'? Is that even a thing?" she wonders. "But if we did, what would it be?"

"Strawberries?" he grins.

"How did I not see that coming?" she giggles.

"Donna…" he says, in a tone reserved only for her. "Strawberries."

"Harvey..." she replies, with an equally familiar pitch. "Strawberries…. and whipped cream."

"Oh my God, Donna." She surprises him, once again. "Now, you're speaking my language!"


	13. Chapter 13

**DAZED CHAPTER 13 - It's all building to the wedding weekend, folks! We're almost there! I'm determined to leave each one of you smiling with this chapter. Happy reading! **

**And not to give anything away upfront, but a special thank you to *bassempire*for her help with the important details at the end... hmmm, curious yet?!**

"Holy shit!" exclaims Samantha. "What is _that _on your finger!"

It's just before eight in the morning when Gretchen, Katrina and Samantha head into the women's washroom. Donna is touching up her lipstick, the sparkle of her diamond reflecting off the bathroom mirror and across the ceiling.

Casually dropping her hand to the side, she turns to her female colleagues with a playful and very glossy smile.

"It's a gift..." Her tone is modest, but the twinkle in her eyes screams excitement.

"That looks like an engagement ring, and a _very_ expensive one at that," Katrina suggests, her mouth dropping in awe. "From Thomas?"

With a hushed voice and raised eyebrow, Samantha turns to her young colleague, "Ummm, Harvey, actually."

"Harvey? We leave town for three days and this happens?!" Katrina exclaims. The two blonde lawyers attended a legal conference in DC, and although Samantha knew her coworkers were dating, she promised to keep it under wraps.

"I have so much to learn," Katrina sighs, her hand palming her forehead. "I can barely meet one man, and you have two _and_ a proposal… all within a few weeks!"

"Thomas and I broke up before that Ethics Board hearing," Donna explains. "And Harvey… you know how things have been between us. Something changed, he came to me, and it all became clear."

"Clear? I'd say him proposing is pretty clear, alright," Gretchen quips. "It's only taken him forever, but when that boy figures out what he wants, he doesn't fool around, does he?"

"I guess not," Donna giggles. "Yes, we're engaged. I know it's fast. Maybe we're nuts, but, I have to say, this feels right."

The women nod in agreement, as Samantha takes Donna's hand. "Now, let's see this ring." Clamouring around, they _oooh _and _aahh_ at its size and sparkle.

"Hats off to Harvey," says Katrina. "This ring is insane!"

"Fourteen diamonds around the band," Donna beams. "One for every year I've had to put up with him. That's what he teased when he proposed."

"Wow, I never took Harvey for being so sentimental," Katrina remarks.

"Or so self-aware!" Samantha adds.

"He was definitely aware when he was pickin' diamonds," Gretchen jokes. "Those are fine."

"Oh, Donna, I'm so happy for you," Katrina gushes. "Have you made plans?"

"September 21st. Keep the entire weekend free," she instructs. "It's going to be fun."

"More fun than seeing you two actually say vows to each other?" Samantha asks. "Nothing's gonna top that."

"Harvey and I want our families and close friends with us, so, of course, that includes you three," Donna says, warmly. "With Mike, Rachel, Jessica and Robert invited, it might also double as a firm reunion."

"Donna, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Samantha replies, her red lips breaking into a bright smile.

"I'm putting it in my calendar right now," Katrina says, thumbing her cellphone screen. "Should we bring dates?"

"If you want, but there'll be a few handsome, single men coming," Donna winks. "I've made sure of that."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," Gretchen declares. "Maybe it'll give Pops a few ideas... in the marriage department… if you know what I mean."

Before her colleagues start their day, Donna tells them all about Topping Rose House, its beautiful orchard and Isabelle. She recounts breaking the news to Mike and Rachel, and their plans for the ceremony.

"Louis is standing with you?" Samantha asks with surprise. "Then again, you and Harvey have never been traditional, so why start now!"

"Louis?!" Gretchen chuckles. "That explains his good mood. Somethin' tells me he's gonna ask for business cards that say, _Louis Litt,_ _Bridesman_!"

"Donna, this is going to be so much fun!" Katrina grins. "And, we really need to hold all our meetings in this bathroom."

"Agreed," Donna giggles. "I'll bring it up at the next management meeting. Lipstick and wine bar required in the women's washroom."

As they leave, Samantha makes a beeline for Harvey's office.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Mr. Darcy," she kids, arms crossed in his doorway. "I just ran into Donna, and that chunk of ice on her finger."

A sly smile makes its way across Harvey's face. "Ice, Samantha?" he chuckles. "You been listening to hip hop again?"

Dressed in a tailored white suit, she slowly steps in towards his desk.

"Harvey… seriously, congratulations," she says, warmly. "I always knew there was something special between you two. You're quite a team."

And by something special, Samantha means tension, sexual and otherwise. She has to admit, Harvey played his cards close to his chest with this. It was evident that he and Donna were more than colleagues, at least at one time. And after Donna showed her those birthday earrings purchased with Harvey's credit card, Samantha knew that Donna still felt something. But, Harvey? She couldn't figure him out.

Now, it all makes sense. In her office, after the hearing, and that look on Harvey's face. It was as if his life had flashed before his eyes. And seconds later, he flew out the door as if his life actually depended on it.

"Thanks," Harvey says, casually, as he leans back in his chair. There's a definite change in his face, she notices. His features are boyish, softer… younger looking, even.

"And… it also gives me hope," the blonde lawyer confides, coming to rest her thigh along the corner of his desk. "Who knows, there just might be a Mr. Darcy out there for me one day."

"There is… if you want it," Harvey assures. "Can I give you some advice, Samantha?"

"Of course," she replies, with wide-eyed interest.

"Don't be afraid to take the risk if you think there's a possibility," he instructs. "I wasted a lot of time… and I regret that."

"Thanks, Harvey," she nods, as she steps away. "I'll take that into consideration."

"You're welcome… and Samantha," he adds. "Things change quickly once you're open to it. Trust me on that one."

XXX

"If it isn't New York's best troublemaker… How are you, Harvey?"

"I'm great, Jessica… and this may come as a surprise, but I'm not in trouble, not the bad kind, anyway," Harvey says, phone to his ear as he sits with his office nightcap.

"Harvey Specter in _good_ trouble? I can't wait to hear this."

"I'll tell you all about it, but first, I need your help," he begins.

"If it's legal, you know that ship has sailed," she quips.

"I need you to help me close a deal… probably the most important one I'll ever make."

'_Now_ I'm curious… What kind of deal?" When it comes to Harvey and dealmaking, it takes a lot to surprise Jessica.

"A marriage deal."

"A marriage deal," she repeats. "I see… care to elaborate?"

"Donna…"

"Donna… Donna's getting married?" Jessica's definitely intrigued now.

"Yeah… to me."

With every second of silence on the line, Harvey's smile grows. He can picture Jessica in her office at Chicago City Hall. Tall, in a tight pencil skirt and jacket, towering over her desk. Long fingers cradling her phone, and dark pupils searching the ceiling left, then right. He imagines her mouth, full burgundy lips pursed as she processes his news.

"Let me get this straight, Harvey," her tone is exactly as he expects. Confident, surprised, and not surprised at all. "You and Donna are getting married?"

"Listen to you, Jessica! Sharp as ever!" Harvey teases.

"Harvey… if this is true, and you're not trying to bullshit me, then congratulations," she offers off the top.

"It's true," he assures in earnest. "I wouldn't lie about this."

"Then good, and it's about time," she replies. "But, I'm sure you've already heard that… am I right?"

"Maybe a time or two," he admits.

"Well then, Harvey, I'm going to say my piece," Jessica continues, her voice as smooth as butter. "I couldn't be happier for the both of you. From the day Donna came to the firm, I knew she was the one. It was just a matter of waiting a decade or two for you to realize it," she chuckles. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Don't I know it," Harvey agrees.

"Seems to me, you closed that deal all by yourself," she replies. "I'm not sure what you need me for."

Harvey inhales to ready himself for the ask. "We'd like you to marry us… on September 21st."

More silence on the line. This was unexpected. First, her star protégé is finally settling down, and now she's being asked to marry him.

"Harvey… are you serious? You want me to marry you and Donna?" Jessica is not sure she heard correctly.

"Yes. It would mean a lot… if it's something you'd want to do."

"Harvey, it would be my pleasure." He knows she's grinning now. He can tell by that slight lilt in her voice. "And I'd have the best seat in the house to watch what I've been waiting forever to see."

"Jessica, I had no idea you cared so much about my personal life," Harvey deadpans.

"Harvey, really? You think I didn't see what was going on?" she volleys back. "Since the day Donna came to the firm, I knew you had it bad for her. You wouldn't come to work with out her, remember?"

Harvey laughs, "I remember. But I didn't know that's what was happening."

"I definitely saw it," she confirms.

"But, you've never said anything," he challenges.

From time to time, Jessica has ribbed Harvey about his female company, but never about his relationship with Donna. That was sacred ground. Their bond deeper than most marriages, and something that she knew Harvey did not take lightly.

"I could see you weren't ready," she clarifies." And I knew that if you were as smart as I thought you were, you'd eventually figure it out."

Harvey chuckles at his mentor's words. "Is that insight a woman thing, or a managing partner thing?"

"A woman thing," she teases. "We know everything, Harvey. The sooner you realize that, the better of a husband you're going to become."

xxx

"Invites… done"

"Flowers… done."

"Wedding attendants… done."

"Menu… done"

"Music… done"

A thick binder on her lap and multi-colored pen in hand, Donna reclines on Harvey's balcony lounger. Barefoot and dressed in a light blue tank dress, she adds to her notes as the red evening sun melts into the Hudson River.

"Do you have all our wedding details colour-coded?" Harvey asks, handing her a glass of iced tea and a prenatal vitamin. "No one can accuse you of not being organized."

"I want everything to be perfect," she replies, before swallowing the pill. Harvey senses a hint of anxiousness in her tone. "I want every detail exactly right. This is our wedding day."

Taking a seat next to her, he nods. Then, reaching for her binder and pen, he begins to write.

_To do: _

_1) Relax, it's going to be great. _

_2) Enjoy this, it's going to be perfect._

_3) Move in with my fiancé"._

"There… I added a few more 'to-dos' to consider," he smiles.

With a curious tilt of her head, Donna retrieves her binder and pen. Her chin suddenly jolts back.

"You want me to move in with you… permanently?" her tone, surprised.

"Well, that's how it usually works when you're married," he chuckles. "Or we could be one of those modern couples who keep their own places. Between your wardrobe and five hundred pairs of shoes, we might have to, anyway."

"Very funny… that's not what I meant…" she retorts. "I'll move in for now, but I'm keeping my place. It's too much to manage before September. Eventually, we're going to need something bigger. Especially with a family."

Harvey can't help himself. The laugh lines around his eyes crinkle with anticipation. "You're right… a place with a yard or a park nearby," he agrees. "Ok, let's bring some of your things here this weekend."

"I can't… guess who's coming?" she asks, without giving him time to speculate. "Rachel! We're going wedding dress shopping. Well, I'm going with Rachel and Louis."

Harvey tries desperately not to laugh. "Louis is going? What does he know about wedding dresses?"

"I guess I'm going to find out," Donna sighs. "He's taking the bridesman thing really seriously, and he's been sending me Pinterest boards all week. I'd feel terrible not to include him."

"Pinterest boards?" Harvey furrows his brow with confusion.

"Never mind… it's complicated," Donna waves the explanation away. "So, you're on your own this weekend. Give Marcus a call. Maybe he can visit."

"Great idea," he replies, before delivering a tender kiss. Although they're well on their way to a future together, excitement still teases his insides when he places his mouth on hers.

Just like years ago, when he tasted her lips for the very first time. Just like a few weeks back when she found him helpless at her door.

And, he'll finally admit to it now… just like that night in her office when she reached for him. Heart racing, legs weak and fingers twitching. The tingling sensation of her mouth on his, jump-starting his heart and stirring his core.

"Harvey, we're not done." Donna says, pulling back.

'I know… honeymoon," he nods, expectantly. "I told you, I'm taking care of it."

"Nooo…" she swallows, and then hesitates. She's afraid to say it.

"Prenup."

Harvey instantly shakes his head, his chiseled features suddenly hardening. "No, Donna, we're not talking about this. We're not doing it."

"Harvey…" she begins, a calming hand on his forearm.

He abruptly stands, leaving it to fall away, as he towers over her.

"Jesus, Donna. Why do you want one? You don't trust me?" His arms are flailing now.

"You know the money has never mattered to me," he adds. Just the mention of a prenuptial agreement has put all of Harvey's senses on high alert.

"It's not about that," she clarifies, with a shaky voice. "It's the responsible thing for us to do... and to protect you."

"Protect me?! I just said I don't want one!" he repeats, his face flushed, as adrenaline fires through his veins. "What does it say about us if we're already preparing to fail? We're not going to fail. I'm not doing it."

"Harvey… we need to deal with this like adults." She's trying her best to sound reasonable. "We're talking about being responsible, not about this ending."

He interrupts, "Donna… how can you say that? A prenup _is_ about it ending."

"Harvey, please. Look at this rationally," she requests, desperately trying to manage the tension that's building.

"I _am_ being rational. I never cared about the money… ever… and I still don't." He's near yelling now. "Why do you want this, Donna?"

"Harvey… you're wealthy…" Her voice starts off strong, and then begins to crack. "I don't want either of us to lose everything we've worked for."

Harvey is confused. Where is this coming from? During all of their wedding discussions, Donna has never once suggested that a prenuptial agreement mattered.

"If you were advising a wealthy client with significant assets, what would you say?" she challenges. "Remember when Louis asked you to represent his sister? Remember how messy that was for Esther?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, he counters, "This is different. We're not clients, we're us, Donna." The anger in his glassy eyes, looking more like sadness now. "You're suggesting this could go up in flames one day."

"Can't it?" she asks, pointedly. "Harvey, you and I both know life can change on a dime. You almost got disbarred! I nearly went to prison. And maybe recognizing that is a good thing. We can deal with this head on and make sure it never happens."

"Donna, you have to know that no matter what, I'd always take care of you." His shoulders drop and jaw muscles clench. His voice soaked with hurt.

"Harvey… I know you'd do that, but that's not what I'm asking," she says, softly. "Think of it this way… house insurance. Just because you have it, doesn't mean your house will burn down."

Donna pauses, leaving Harvey to take in her course of logic.

"If the unthinkable happens, and the house does burn down, then the paperwork's in place," she continues. "That's all I was saying."

"Honest to God, Donna, if you ever left, I wouldn't give a shit about any of that," Harvey swallows, panic pulsing through his veins.

"Harvey, I'm not going anywhere and I don't expect your money, I told you, it's not about that…" she pleads, her eyes also glassy. "This is about protecting us."

"You know what I feel like right now?" His voice cracking, as he spits out the words. "I feel fucking terrible. God damn Tanner feelings…"

Donna immediately stands and wraps her arms around Harvey. She's talking prenup and he's feeling abandonment.

"I'm never leaving, Harvey, you have to know that," she insists. "I can't imagine anything less than forever with you."

As one hand soothes the short hairs along his nape, the other presses him closer. Across her chest, his nervous heart pounds. To further comfort him, she glides her fingers up and down the back of his dress shirt, taking in the dampness collecting there.

Closing his eyes, Harvey welcomes her comforting embrace. With a breath, he moves to pull back, but she won't let him, tightening her hold, her arms are unrelenting in the way they keep him in place.

There's a time for words, but it's not now, she decides. Right now, Harvey needs to feel her near. To understand through her touch, that she's never leaving.

With the insistence of her hold and the eventual calming of his breath, comes a new insight. Harvey knows Donna trusts him completely, that she's in this forever. This is about being responsible, she's said.

He wonders, then, why does her embrace feel like something else?

"I'm sorry, Harvey," she whispers. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to protect you… and us."

Leaning back, Harvey places his hands on her arms and looks her over. In her eyes, there's more than responsible concern. There's worry… and fear.

"You know what I think?" he starts, his warm, brown eyes searching hers. "This isn't about me."

"It's about being responsible," she insists.

"No, it's not," he gently disagrees. "You're scared."

"I'm not scared. I trust you with my life. You know that," she swallows, her fidgeting fingers pressing into his waist.

"I know you do… So, why is this so important to you, Donna?" he asks, softly.

With a deep sigh, Donna drops back onto the lounger, her arms falling heavy beside her.

"You know what happened when I was thirteen," she reminds him. Thick lashes blinking fast, as the tears come.

"Your father lost all your family's money," Harvey states.

"One day, I didn't have a care in the world. I was taking piano lessons and hanging out with my friends," she says, her voice quivering. "The next thing I know, it all disappeared. My piano was gone. My friends were gone. We left the city and moved into a tiny apartment. I didn't know what was happening. I felt so helpless..."

"And you never want that to happen again." His tone, empathetic, as it all becomes clear.

"The hard lesson I learned is that it's important to have a back-up plan. My father didn't and it ruined everything, including my parents' marriage," she explains, as Harvey leans over to wipe away a tear. "Did you know, my mother had saved so she and I could go to Paris together? We never went... that money was gone, too."

The sadness in Donna's voice hits Harvey right in his chest. To comfort her, he takes her hand in both of his.

_This is all starting to make sense now, _he realizes.

"So, yes… the truth is, I'm….scared," she admits, turning her tear-filled eyes towards him.

"Then we'll do it," he agrees, with a confident smile. "If this is about you needing to feel prepared, then let's do it."

"You'd do that?" Looking at him through wet lashes, she's surprised at how quickly he agreed.

"I understand, Donna," he says, without a second thought. "I'll get Louis or Samantha to draft one, and you can look it over."

"No," she replies. "I want you to do it, Harvey… I trust you. I'll sign what you need me to."

Harvey lets out a long exhale and drops his chin to his chest. Donna wants him to draft their prenuptial agreement in the event their marriage ends. This is pretty much the last thing he ever imagined he'd be doing. But, Donna's request does make clear her faith in him.

"I appreciate that," Harvey replies. "For it to be legally binding, we each need a lawyer. Why don't we draft the terms together, and Louis can represent me and Samantha can represent you. They can both review it to make sure it's sound."

"Ok…" A tiny smile forms across Donna's lips, relief replacing tears. "Thank you, Harvey. This means a lot to me."

"I love you, Donna," he says, the words falling so easily off his tongue now, that it still surprises him. "If this is something you need, then that's all that matters… but, I'm telling you now, and I'm getting it in writing… I'm keeping the cactus… and you can have that vase."

Donna lets out an unexpected laugh. "What?! I thought you were fine with that vase?!"

"It kind of reminds me of an old car part, to be honest," he smirks. "I think I need something prettier."

Donna can't help but giggle at Harvey's teasing. Emotionally, he's been tough to pin down over the years, but she's never doubted his goodness.

Every day, Harvey is showing more of himself… offering another piece of his heart for her to examine. He's been open to talking about his fears… and has created a comforting space for her to share hers.

Under the darkening summer sky, the heat of the city weighs heavy around them. Quietly taking in the view, Donna and Harvey sit hand-in-hand, each reflecting on what just happened. They've made it through another difficult conversation, with their commitment not only intact, but stronger than ever.

"Harvey," Donna says, softly, as she turns to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asks, his fingers securely intertwined with hers.

"Talking…" she says. "My parents never communicated like this… This is good."

"Donna," he says. "We're never going to need that prenup. You know that, right?"

"I know," she agrees with a confident smile. "Never."


	14. Chapter 14

DAZED CHAPTER 14

**Hey readers, lots of conversation happening here. Lots to set up before the weddng... which is just around the corner... enjoy the banter! Special thanks for Bass for her wedding dress expertise! **

"Gorgeous! I love it! This is DEFINITELY the one!"

Rachel rolls her eyes at her former colleague. "Louis, you've said that about _everything _she's tried on… I'm not sure you're helping."

"That's because every one of them looks amazing!" he defends, his pupils bright and eyebrows high. "Honestly. Donna, They're all perfect!"

"That's sweet, Louis," Donna replies. "I thought I'd know exactly what I'd want in a dress… but now, I'm not sure. None of them feel quite right."

Rachel senses her friend is feeling stressed. When it comes to fashion, Donna knows exactly what she likes, so she assumed finding the perfect gown would be a piece of cake. But she's quickly discovering that wedding gowns are a category all their own.

"It was the same when we went shopping for mine, remember?" Her maid of honour sympathizes, and with a little playful perspective, adds, "It's just like finding a husband. When the right one comes along, you just know, so until then, you keep looking."

Comforted by Rachel's words, Donna looks herself over in the enormous gilded mirror. She's already tried nearly a dozen gowns, all from her favourite designers… Alexander McQueen, Valentino, Givenchy, and Stella McCartney.

Short sleeve, long sleeve, sleeveless, strapless.

Satin, silk, chiffon and tulle.

White, ivory, cream and blush.

The experience is both overwhelming… and surreal.

Seeing her reflection in white, Donna barely recognizes herself. This is a beautiful dress, she thinks. Simple, tasteful with classic lines. Ivory silk and a chapel length train.

When Donna was a little girl, however, she imagined herself in a flowing princess-style, wedding dress. A fitted bodice beaded with sparkling diamonds that trickled down the length of her ballroom skirt. And her long hair, crowned with a tiny tiara.

But those were the expectations of young girl who believed, like in the movies, that when she was ready, her prince would be waiting.

Reality has been much different. Over the years, she's found companionship, including the kind that might eventually bring marriage. Mark Meadows came the closest. Most recently, Thomas, if she had given it a chance.

But, both men lacked the one thing that would make her want to walk down the aisle.

They weren't Harvey.

As she looks herself over one more time, Donna has to catch her breath, her new reality sinking in...

_I'm marrying Harvey. _

_I'm marrying the man I've loved for fourteen years._

_I'm going to be his wife._

Fancy dresses aside, the truth is, Donna would marry Harvey any where, at any time, wearing anything. Her heart has been committed for so long, she can barely remember a time when it didn't beat for him.

Standing barefoot on the raised platform, red hair swaying and silk gown flowing, she turns to her friends.

"You know what's missing?" she asks with a mischievous smile.

"Shoes?" Rachel asks.

"A veil?" Louis guesses.

"Fun! We're taking this too seriously and we shouldn't," she reminds them. "I'm marrying Harvey and nothing else will matter as much as that. So we're going to enjoy this."

Donna turns to the boutique attendant, and with a renewed optimism, requests several more dresses.

"Donna," Louis says. "Let's see you in something loose and flowing, like those theatrical gowns."

"Have you considered something with sparkle? Rachel adds. "I think a little sparkle might be fun."

Spending the day with Rachel and Louis has definitely been an adventure. The trio started with brunch at the Plaza before heading to the designer wedding boutiques along Fifth Avenue.

This third boutique is every bit Fifth Avenue. Large stately columns rise from polished white marble floors to divide the place into six separate fitting areas. Each space is ordained with crystal chandeliers and plush sofas upholstered in champagne-coloured velour.

A giant gilded mirror sits alongside a carpeted platform. On one side, there's a beverage bar and selection of truffles. On the other, an exquisite dressing room that includes a variety of shoes, jewelry and hair accessories.

A few minutes later, and to indulge Louis, Donna steps out wearing a Grecian style gown accesorized with a braided gold band in her hair. The flowing chiffon of the column style dress is cinched with a glittering waist belt. Soft fabric gathers down the plunging neckline to loosely cover her breasts. Cap sleeves and shimmering gold thread woven throughout add an air of majesty to the outfit.

"Holy shit, you look like a Greek goddess!" Louis exclaims. "Like a real-life Aphrodite!"

"It really is stunning," Rachel agrees. "I like the soft material on you."

Donna nods. "It's lovely, but not the one. I'd say this feels like a serious boyfriend with potential, not quite husband material yet."

Rachel and Louis giggle at her comparison.

Donna heads back into the dressing room and a few minutes later, steps onto the platform looking every bit a princess in a perfect white ballgown.

The voluminous tulle skirt is fun and flouncy, the stuff of fairy tales. The top, a strapless corset with a sweetheart neckline and sparkly beads, fits her to a T. Her hair is wrapped in a loose bun and tiara. Donna looks as if she's just stepped out of a storybook.

"I know this is not your style, but I have to say, it's gorgeous on you," Rachel comments. "The skirt is fun. You can really pull it off, and that corset is very, very sexy."

"Jesus, Donna," Louis blurts out, as he nearly chokes on his sparkling wine. "I think this is actually my favourite… you're stunning in it… dazzling… it's magic!"

Glancing at Louis, Rachel shakes her head. She can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"I think every woman needs to go shopping with Louis," Rachel quips. "He's great for our self-esteem."

With the enormous skirt in hand, Donna offers a playful spin. The tiara catching the light as she turns.

"This is definitely pretty, but a little young, don't you think?" she asks her two attendants. "It's more of a high-school sweetheart, first-love, '_I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-getting-into_' kind of dress."

"Well, you definitely know what you're getting into with Harvey!" Louis giggles.

"I do, which is why I think I know the kind of gown I want," Donna remarks, her smile confident, as she makes her way back into the dressing room.

Nibbling on truffles, Rachel and Louis excitedly wait to see what she's chosen. As Donna opens her dressing room door, their mouths drop. Stepping onto the platform, she breaks into a smile upon seeing her reflection.

Donna instantly nods. "This is me… marrying Harvey," she whispers, with the tiniest quiver in her voice.

"Oh wow…" Louis whispers, as he catches his breath. "The most elegant bride. Harvey is going to lose his mind."

"This is the one," Rachel breathes, her eyes damp.

"This is definitely the one," Donna beams.

XXX

"So, let me understand this, your girlfriend ditched you this weekend, and you can't be alone?" Marcus quips with a smile, as Harvey opens his penthouse door. Taking the early train, the younger Specter arrives just in time for the ball game.

"Actually, I'm doing you the favour," Harvey replies. "VIP tickets for the Yankees. We're sitting in a box suite."

"And they're playing Boston," Marcus teases, as he drops his overnight bag in the hallway. "You realize this could get ugly."

Harvey shakes his head and leans in to give his brother a hug. "Great to see you, Marcus."

"You too, loser."

Within minutes, the men head out to the ballpark. Harvey with his Yankees cap and Marcus with his Boston Red Sox hat.

"Jesus, Marcus, you're seriously wearing that?" Harvey teases. "You're going to need a security detail to get into the stadium."

The client VIP suite, located above the first base line, is pure luxury. A large, leather sofa sits on one side. A kitchenette and bar fridge rest along the other. On the counter, a popcorn machine and selection of snacks. Chips, chocolate, peanuts and pretzels. Fresh hot dogs and hamburgers warm under a heat lamp.

The wood-paneled walls display old black and whites of Yankee greats. Pictures of Babe Ruth, Mickey Mantle and Joe Dimaggio in their dusty uniforms add a historical touch for the sporty space.

At the front of the box and facing the field, a long tabletop outfitted with six bar stools.

"So... my big brother is finally settling down," Marcus says, with a bite of his hot dog. "I have to say… you're the last guy I ever expected to see get married."

"Me, too," Harvey says, sipping his beer. "You honestly never thought I would?"

"I was beginning to wonder," Marcus admits. "It's not like you ever talked about it. And Donna… I'm surprised a woman like her would even be single. She's great."

"She is," Harvey agrees. "I don't know what to say except I'm lucky, really damn lucky. And I'm not gonna to screw this up." Harvey hesitates, unsure whether he should ask, but then decides to. "So… ever think you'll get married again?"

Marcus slowly nods. "I'd like to, although it's hard to imagine." he confesses. "It's been a year, and there are mornings I wake up thinking Katie's still there. Then I realize she's not… anyway… I have no choice, you know, I gotta move on."

Offering a supportive pat on the back, Harvey presses his lips together, before speaking. "I'm sorry, Marcus. It's going to get easier. You're a great guy, and you're not meant to be alone."

"I hope you're right, Harvey, because being alone really sucks," Marcus replies. "If it wasn't for the kids, I don't know what I'd do."

As the first inning gets underway, the roar of the crowd echoes through the stadium, and Harvey hears a familiar voice behind him.

"I thought this was the VIP suite... but I guess they let all the riff-raff in now."

Harvey turns around to find Samantha smiling at him. Next to her, Katrina, also with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey there," Harvey says with surprise. "I had no idea you two liked baseball."

"Louis couldn't make the game, so he gave me his tickets… something about bridesman duties?" Katrina chuckles. She's casual in a Yankees t-shirt, her long blond hair tied back under her ball cap. "And I apologize for bringing the enemy into our camp, Harvey. I invited Samantha before I realized she's a Sox fan."

Looking Samantha over, Harvey nods when he notices her Boston Red Sox baseball hat. "I know how you feel, I also let the enemy sneak past," he sympathizes. "Katrina, Samantha, this is my brother Marcus. Grab a drink and pull up a seat, ladies."

"So you're a Boston fan," Samantha says to Marcus, her full lips breaking into a curious smile, as she takes the stool next to his. "Maybe that's the reason why Harvey never mentioned he had a brother. Deep, dark family secret."

"I'll let you in on another deep, dark family secret," Marcus replies. "Harvey was a Boston fan until those fancy New York neckties of his started cutting the blood flow to his brain… It's been a struggle ever since, but we still love him."

Katrina and Samantha giggle at Marcus's dig. At the office, Harvey has always been the alpha male. But in his personal life, there's clearly another dynamic.

"I was never sure I could trust Harvey because of his love of the Yankees," Samantha quips. "But now you're telling me he wasn't always on the dark side… that changes _everything_. Thank you, Marcus."

"You're most welcome," the younger Specter teases back. "Anything I can do to help out the firm."

"Alright you two," Harvey says in his defence. "I can still have security escort you both out… just for those hats alone. Then, Katrina and I can watch the Yankees _win_ in peace!"

"I'll drink to that," Katrina giggles, clinking her cooler with Harvey's beer.

"Samantha, if you're a Red Sox fan," Marcus continues. "You're either not a real New Yorker or you're smarter than the average New Yorker."

"Both," she says, quickly glancing at his green eyes through her thick lashes. "I'm from upstate, but spent a summer in Boston, and that's when I fell in love with the city, and the team. I've been a fan ever since."

For the rest of the afternoon, the foursome enjoy the friendly competition, taking every opportunity to tease and trade barbs. After an exciting one-run win by the Yankees, the group decide to continue the party over dinner and drinks.

"You and Samantha had a lot to talk about," Harvey says, as he unlocks the door to his penthouse. It's well after midnight, and with Donna and Rachel camped out at her apartment, Harvey is glad for Marcus's late-night company.

"She reminds me of you," the younger Specter volleys back. "Except prettier, and smarter. She's a Red Sox fan, after all."

"You know she's coming to the wedding right?" Harvey asks. "Her and Katrina."

"Yeah, we talked about that," Marcus replies. "Actually… she's coming to Boston in a few weeks to visit her college roommate… so… we're going to meet for lunch and... a Sox game."

Harvey swiftly swivels his head. "A lunch and baseball date with Samantha?"

"It's not really a date, Harvey… just lunch and a game," Marcus says, his response tempered.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Harvey enquires, his eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"No, maybe… I don't know," Marcus admits. Harvey sees the uncertainty in his brother's eyes. "I'm not sure I'm ready."

"You know… before, I would have agreed," the elder brother says. "But now, I think… if it's something that might make you happy… give it a shot, Marcus, because you never know. She's smart _and_ a Red Sox fan. Let's be honest, that's a near impossible combination," Harvey teases, with a playful smack on Marcus's back.

"Very funny," his brother replies. "She was certainly easy to talk to... and has a great smile. You know she served in the military?"

"There's a lot more to Samantha than meets the eye," Harvey begins. "When we first met, we didn't get along, but as I got to know her, I got to like her. She's a smart lawyer, too."

Harvey pulls two beers from the fridge, and proceeds to tell Marcus about Samantha's difficult childhood, connection to Robert, charitable work, military service, and kick-boxing skills.

"It's good you got to meet her," the elder Specter encourages. "A familiar face at the wedding."

"It is," Marcus agrees. "And… I'm looking forward to meeting her for lunch and the game."

"You mean your date?" Harvey teases.

"Alright, cut it out," Marcus playfully warns.

XXX

After a busy day, Donna and Rachel wind down for the evening. A wedding gown marathon, followed by shoe and handbag shopping made for a tiring afternoon.

Louis was officially worn out after the fifteenth boutique they dragged him into, so he decided to call it a night.

"I knew we'd break him," Donna jokes, as she pours a couple of glasses of wine. "Once we hit handbags, I knew he'd be done."

"Well, he did put his heart and soul into looking for a wedding dress. And you tried on no less than twenty," Rachel giggles, as she recounts their fun outing. "Poor guy had no idea what he'd agreed to. I expect we're going to get a call from Sheila in the morning asking what the hell we did to him!"

"I'm glad he came, though," Donna says. "It was nice to get the male perspective, even if his only contribution was, 'You look hot in that, I love it'!"

Both women, lounging in comfortable pajamas, are curled up on the sofa. Their hair in ponytails and makeup cleaned away.

"Donna," Rachel begins, as the red head hands her a glass. "I have something to tell you… only Mike and my parents know… I can't drink this wine."

"Oh my God!" Donna gasps. "You're not…?"

"Nearly three months," Rachel nods, an excited smile across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Donna asks, the whites of her eyes wide and glistening.

"Because you deserved to have your moment," Rachel explains. "You were there for me when I had mine. I wanted you to have yours. All of it… sharing with friends and family, shopping for your dress and celebrating like you should."

Hugging her friend, Donna's eyes well up at her kindness and consideration. "Thank you, Rachel. You're so thoughtful. How are you feeling? Mike must be over the moon."

"I feel great, a little tired, but I could eat all the time. And Mike hasn't stopped planning. Researching strollers. Memorizing pregnancy books. You'd think he was the one actually pushing a baby out!" Rachel beams. "I'm due in late January. As for my bridesmaid dress, it may need a little tailoring before September 21st."

Donna nods, and now tears well up in both their eyes.

"I can't believe this," Donna says, her eyes twinkling. "You two are having a baby and Harvey and I are getting married…"

Donna heads to the kitchen to exchange the wine for sparkling water. She returns to find a curious look on her friend's face.

"Is that a bottle of _what I think it is_ on the dining room table?" she enquires.

"It might be…" Donna responds with a sly glance towards her prenatal vitamins.

"You're not…"

"Not yet," Donna clarifies. "But we're hoping to be."

"Wait one minute…" Rachel declares, her palms up and facing Donna. "Harvey wants a family? You two want to be parents?"

"We do…" Donna says, a tiny blush forming on her cheeks. She can't stop the wide grin from forming. "I expect it might take a while, but we do."

Sniffling at the news, Rachel leans in to wrap her friend in another happy hug.

"And I thought I couldn't be any more excited for you than I already am," Rachel squeals.

"Who knows, we might have babies at the same time," Donna says optimistically, causing Rachel to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the redhead asks.

"I just picture Mike and Harvey in their tailored suits, walking through Central Park, coffees and bagels in hand, and babies strapped to their chests."

"I promise you," Donna can't contain her laughter now. "If we have babies at the same time… somehow, some way, we're going to make that happen! We both need that picture in our lives."

"It's a deal," Rachel agrees, offering her hand to formalize the plan.

"Harvey and I better get to work, then!" Donna giggles with a handshake.

XXX

After seeing Rachel off at the airport, Donna heads back to Harvey's apartment, her garment bag and shoes in hand. He's been anxiously waiting, flipping through documents to distract himself.

Hearing the door, he immediately jumps up to meet her.

"It's about time!" he says, setting aside her bag. His soft hands holding her face, Harvey delivers a long-awaited and urgent kiss that tastes like a mix of "I love you" and "I've missed you".

"Wow, that was nice," Donna remarks with a lick of her lips.

"I haven't seen you in three days," he says, leading her by the hand to the sofa.

"It's been one night and two days, Harvey, and I've missed you, too," she smiles sweetly, as she curls up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You and Rachel have fun?" he asks, his arm wrapped around her.

"We did," Donna says. "and, exciting news… Rachel's pregnant… due in January."

"Pregnant?" Harvey remarks,enthusiastically. "I'll call Mike tomorrow. They're going to be great parents."

"How was shopping with your bridesmaids?" he continues. "You and Louis braid each other's hair?"

"Yes, and we got mani-pedis," she kids. "How about Marcus, you two beat each other up?"

"To a pulp," he volleys back. "Actually, Samantha and Katrina showed up at the game."

"And…" she prods, knowing there must be a reason he mentioned that.

"Marcus and Samantha spent the entire evening talking… she's heading to Boston in a couple of weeks and they're meeting for lunch… and a Sox game," he says, incredulously.

"Harvey Specter!" Donna exclaims, her shiny lips breaking into a mischievous smile. "Were you playing matchmaker for the wedding?!"

"Absolutely not," he denies, determinedly shaking his head, while his tiny smile gives him away. "But… I didn't _discourage_ it."

"Oh my God, I need to write this down," she quips, as she pretends to mark on imaginary paper. "Today is the day Harvey Specter officially became a matchmaking romantic."

Harvey chuckles at Donna's teasing. This was the first time they'd spent any real time apart since becoming involved. Although it was just a weekend, Harvey surprised himself with how much he missed her.

Donna's love has been a bolt of lightning that's electrified his world, brightening all the colours, sweetening all the flavours and casting a golden glow over what was once a dark and hopeless space. He can't ever imagine going back.

"Find a dress?" he asks, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I did," she says. "I also discovered something else."

"What?"

"I love my dress, it's perfect, but honestly Harvey, when I saw myself in the mirror, I realized that it pales in comparison to how excited I am to marry you." She's caressing his cheek now, hazel eyes melting into his soulful stare.

"It does?" he whispers, her words tickling his heart.

"Ever since I was little," she explains. "I thought my dress would be one of the most important parts of my wedding. I assumed I'd feel the same way now. But with you, Harvey, the most important thing now... I just want to be your wife. I would marry you barefoot and wearing a potato sack."

"You would?" he swallows, touched by her honesty. "That's sweet, Donna... I realized a few things myself this weekend."

"That I make a better roommate than Marcus?" she asks, playfully.

"It's definitely more fun watching you walk around in your underwear than him," he kids, earning a giggle from Donna.

"When you're gone, I feel like part of me is gone, too… I really missed you. I know it was only a couple of days, but I couldn't wait for you to come home," he says, slightly embarrassed by his neediness. "This place is completely different when you're not here. I've lived here for ten years and now it doesn't feel like home unless you're with me."

Donna nods, his words melting her heart. She understands completely.

"I'm here now… so what are we going to do about that?" she flirts. "Do I get a welcome home party?"

With a tender kiss, Harvey gently pulls her off the sofa, his hands resting at her waist. Donna's loving arms find their way around his neck.

"Potato sack, huh?" he enquires. "How much is this potato sack gonna set me back?"

"Let's just say, potatoes aren't as cheap as they used to be," she teases. "The quality of the canvas differs, and it also depends on whether you're going for a casual look or something more formal, like a strapless sack with a train."

Rolling his eyes, Harvey can't help but giggle, the laugh lines framing his face.

"Honestly Donna, I don't care what you wear," his voice low and earnest. "As long as we end up married, and I get to call you my wife. That's all that matters."

"Thank you Harvey, because this potato sack is costing you exactly…" Donna leans in to whisper the total in his ear.

Harvey's eyes go wide with surprise. "Seriously?! That _is_ a lot of potatoes."

"A truckload... and worth _every_ spud," she chuckles, as she takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**DAZED CHAPTER 15**

**Hi everyone. This is the last chapter before we head into the wedding weekend (it's about time, right?!). But Donna and Lily… this needed to happen first. For a little added fun, and without spoiling anything… perfumes… they're real. Google Donna's favourite perfume house… that redhead sure has expensive taste! And yes, Harvey has officially become the perfect man. Happy reading! :)**

"How's the wedding planning going? September 21st is coming soon!"

"Great, Mom," Harvey replies, as he leans into his phone. "I know Donna called with the details, but she really wants to meet you in person before the wedding."

"That's why I'm calling, sweetheart. There's a new exhibit at the MET. I'm coming for the day, and I thought I could meet you two first, for brunch."

"Sounds good, I'll check with Donna."

Just as Harvey hangs up the phone, his redheaded fiancée steps into his office.

Leaning back in his chair, he slowly looks her over… auburn crown to slender ankles and back up again. "Hello, beautiful," he flirts.

"Harvey, I told you… don't call me that at the office, it's not professional." Donna scolds.

"I'm just being honest… that's being professional, isn't it?" he smirks, his pen dangling from the side of his mouth. "By the way, my mother… she wants to meet us for brunch this weekend. Does that work?"

"Yes it does," Donna sighs, wringing her fingers, as she teeters on her stilettos. "And now… I'm officially nervous."

"Nervous? But you've already spoken to her," Harvey says. "What are you worried about?"

"A polite conversation on the phone is not the same as looking someone in the eye," Donna counters. "We're going to be family, it's a big deal."

Harvey rounds his desk to stand in front of her. His hands gently clasping her elbows, he can't help but smile. It's sweet that she cares so much.

Over the years, Donna's been Harvey's guiding light. Confident and assured when he's struggled. What he rarely saw, though, was her worries and insecurities. And those few times when she did let her guard down, he was never able to comfort her in the way that he'd wanted.

"It's going to be fine," he says, with a calming gaze. "Besides, it's just brunch. You can handle being on your best behaviour for brunch, right?"

A playful half-smile reaches his lips, and Donna rolls her eyes at his teasing.

"If she brings your baby pictures, then all bets are off," she replies, lightheartedly.

XXX

Sitting alone at Nougatine, Harvey is casual in a navy blue collared shirt and dark gray pants. He's scrolling through his phone, when a familiar voice calls to him.

"Hi sweetheart, where's Donna?" Lily asks. Dressed in a summery baby blue linen dress and low-heeled mules, she looks a decade younger than her sixty-eight years. .

"She's on her way," he clarifies, standing to receive a hug and kiss on the cheek. "She stopped by the office to sign off on some papers."

"On a Saturday morning? You both work too much," Lily says, with a motherly shake of her head. "I hope you're taking real time off for your honeymoon."

"We are," Harvey says, cheerfully. "We'll need it after the wedding weekend she's planned."

"Checking out her son, the elder woman beams. "Harvey… you look really happy. Marcus told me he could see a change in you."

"What kind of change?" He's surprised it's obvious to anyone else.

"He said, for the first time in a long time, you look… relaxed and… content," Lily smiles. There's a sense of relief in her voice. She's quietly worried that her past mistakes would affect Harvey's ability to find happiness.

"I see it, too," she confirms.

Dimples and laugh lines forming, his eyes light up as Donna's face comes to mind. There are times he still can't believe she's his.

"That's because I am."

More than ever, Harvey realizes there's something to be said for the love of a good woman. Day by day, he's also noticed a change in himself.

He's already following Donna's habit of reading before bed, and it's made for a more restful sleep. Calm nights and waking to her every morning has left him feeling optimistic and re-energized.

And all that home cooking that she insists on, it's only strengthened their relationship. Donna was right about that, too.

Sometimes, when they're preparing dinner, they talk about work, but a lot of times they don't. They talk about everything else, and just by chopping a few vegetables, he's gotten to know her in new and different ways.

And then there's the laughter.

The penthouse has come alive with their playful banter and easy conversation. The loving way that Donna teases him, and her ridiculous commentary on the everyday, feeds his soul. He can't imagine a time when he didn't have that at home.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear this." Lily says, gently patting her son's hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harvey spies Donna rushing in. With his focus firmly on her, he can tell, even at a distance, that she's unsettled.

Her shoulders stiff and long neck strained as she searches the room. The maître d leads her to their table, and Donna's eyes instantly brighten when she spots Harvey.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Donna says, breathless, both hands tightly grasping her handbag. She's also casual in a charcoal silk blouse, white linen pants and strappy silver sandals.

Harvey immediately stands.

"You're not late, Mom just got here, too," he assures, with a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Donna turns to the elder woman with a warm smile. "Lily, so nice to finally meet face to face."

Lily rises with open arms, and leans in to give her future daughter-in-law a welcoming hug. The move catches the redhead by surprise, but she easily obliges.

Over the years, she's heard many things about Harvey's mother, but he's never mentioned how affectionate she is.

Feeling Lily's arms around her, Donna takes in this warmth. Harvey's mother has certainly made mistakes over the years, but Donna senses that she's a woman with a lot of love to give.

"Your perfume, it's beautiful," Donna compliments. "What is it?"

"Thank you. It's an original 'Lily of the Valley' perfume from Dior. I guess you could say it's my signature scent," she chuckles. "I've been wearing it for years. Donna, yours is wonderful, too. Is that vanilla I smell?"

Feeling instantly relaxed with Lily's easygoing nature, Donna slips into the chair next to her.

"I've also been wearing the same perfume for years," she says. "It has a little bit of everything…jasmine, vanilla and gardenia. It's a special blend from the Krigler perfume house. Have you heard of it?"

"I have!" Lily chirps. "Did you know, Mr. Krigler created his first perfume as an engagement gift for his fiancée? So it's very fitting that you're wearing it."

Watching the two most important women in his life bond over their love of perfume, Harvey breaks into a smile. He knew it would go well.

Over delicious servings of eggs, pastries and mugs of hot coffee, the women chat non-stop, practically ignoring Harvey in the process.

Lily talks about her latest art project, and Donna recounts her adventures in shopping for a gown.

"Has your mother seen your dress yet?" Lily enquires. Harvey had mentioned that Donna's mother lives in Florida.

"I sent her pictures," Donna replies. "She was hoping to join me that weekend, but her partner had an emergency appendectomy, so she couldn't make it."

Harvey can hear the disappointment in Donna's voice. He'd met her mother just once, at that god-awful dinner party, and she was certainly unforgettable.

That entire evening, Carol tried to play matchmaker, insisting Donna was "a great catch", and that he'd never find "a better fish in the sea".

Harvey was so surprised at her bluntness, that he accidentally spit out the shrimp he was eating.

Donna was simply mortified.

And the truth was, Harvey didn't need convincing. Not at all.

When the night ended and Carol left, he lingered and offered to help clean up. It took everything he had not to kiss her, not to break down and confess. Even thinking about it now, he can still feel that raw ache for her in the pit of his stomach.

They would only be friends, she'd told him. And he was terrified to lose her. So that night, when he went home, he turned to his dreams… just as he'd done for so many nights before.

"Harvey mentioned you're going to the MET?" Donna asks, conscious to not dominate with wedding talk.

"The costume Institute has a new exhibit…The Art of Dress… have you been?" Lily asks.

Donna's eyes go wide. "Ooh, no I haven't yet, but I hear it's fantastic!," she says, enthusiastically. "They're showing costumes from the Royal Shakespeare Company in England."

"If you don't have plans this afternoon, why don't you join me?" the elder woman enquires. "Harvey tells me you're an expert in all things Shakespeare."

Glancing over, Donna smiles at her husband-to-be, touched that he would offer that kind of detail to his mother.

"Lily, I'd love to," the redhead eagerly replies. "Anything to do with Shakespeare and fashion and I'm in!"

"Not that I was invited… but three's a crowd," Harvey says, feigning disappointment. "Mom, you're gonna have to remind Donna that it's an _exhibit _and not a _boutique_. Otherwise, she'll end up coming home with a dozen costumes."

Donna cocks her head at Harvey's teasing. "That's funny coming from the guy who has a basketball museum at his workplace," she volleys back.

"Those were gifts!" he defends.

"Are you sure you two aren't already married?" Lily teases. "Because it sure sounds like it to me."

XXX

At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the two women admire the stunning gowns created by the costume house of the Royal Shakespeare Company.

Donna is dazzled by the detail. Ruffled silk taffeta in muted tones, handmade lace, intricately beaded corsets, the fabrics dyed and stitched to perfection.

"These really are pieces of art," Lily says. Reading the information provided, she turns to Donna. "According to this, they were all worn by Judi Dench."

"She's been in more than a dozen plays with the company," Donna informs. "I studied her work at theatre school. It was a dream of mine to be on stage with her one day."

"Harvey mentioned you were an actress," the elder woman enquires. "Do you regret moving into the corporate world?"

"When I first worked for Harvey, he agreed to give me time off for shows and auditions... I still can't believe he did that," Donna chuckles. "We became good friends and then a great team… working with him at the firm felt like home, and I've never looked back."

"You've been friends for a long time then…"

Lily knows her son. She's curious as to why he wouldn't have tried earlier with such a beautiful woman.

"He was my boss for twelve years," Donna explains, as if she were reading Lily's mind. "Harvey recently told me that he refused to move to the firm without me. He told the managing partner that I was _special_… I had no idea he did that."

Lily offers an understanding nod. "I'm not surprised at all," she says, matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Donna asks.

"When he came to see me a few years ago, he told me _someone very special_ to him had encouraged him to," she explains. "My dear, I think my Harvey has held a torch for you for a lot longer than you realize."

A slight blush washes over Donna's face.

_He told his mother that?_

"Back then, I knew by his expression… whoever this special woman was… he loved her." Lily confirms. "So when he called to say he was getting married, that was the first thing I asked."

"How did you know he was talking about me?" she quizzes.

Lily thinks back to that awkward dinner with Harvey's former girlfriend. She can't remember her name… the intense blonde one with the accent. It was written all over his face then, she definitely wasn't the _special_ one.

"He told me it was you on our call," she clarifies. "And that you were his _someone very special_."

Donna swallows. Harvey's mother has known for years.

"Lily, I'll be honest with you. I've loved Harvey for a long time, I just couldn't admit it to myself," she sighs. "Now I regret that we've wasted all those years."

Placing her hand on Donna's arm, Lily shakes her head, "no".

"You could look at it as wasted time or… you could look at it as both of you taking the time needed to grow together," the elder woman offers. "I think everything is turning out exactly the way it's supposed to."

Donna has to catch her breath. She can't believe her ears. This is exactly the kind of advice she'd give a friend. In fact, it's exactly the kind of thing her own mother would tell her.

"Lily, you are one very wise lady," Donna smiles.

XXX

"It's decided! I'm changing our wedding plans. We're going with a Shakespearian theme… everyone in costume!" Donna declares, bouncing through Harvey's door. "That exhibit was amazing!"

"Yeah, well I'm not wearing those weird bloomers the Shakespeare guys wear, you should probably just marry Louis," Harvey deadpans, without looking up from his document on the coffee table. "I take it you had fun?"

"We had the best time," Donna beams, dropping her handbag on a chair. "I like Lily so much. She reminds me of my mother."

"You've lost your mind. They're completely different people," he says, with a quick turn of his head. Now she has his attention.

Sitting next to Harvey, Donna pauses to deliver a sweet kiss before jumping into her explanation.

"The way she talks about you is just like how my mother talks about me," Donna elaborates. "She's so proud, Harvey, and remembers every detail about your childhood. Your school marks, your friends. She even mentioned your favourite Boston Red Sox t-shirt. The one you wore to bed every night when you were seven."

"She told you that?" Harvey shakes his head. Next thing he knows, Lily's going to bring her photo album to the wedding.

"And like my mother, she has no filter…." Donna grins. "I had no idea you wet the bed until you were four."

"Three and a half!" he counters, his jaw tensing in his defence.

"Lucky for you… I _do_ have a filter," Donna giggles, and with a hushed voice, adds, "I didn't tell her that when you wet the bed now…. it's because you're up to something incredibly naughty."

"Jesus, Donna!" Harvey isn't sure whether he is horrified or turned on. Under normal circumstances, he'd be mildly embarrassed, but with her, he just can't be.

His fiancée, his mother and awkward truths. This is what his life has now become. But Donna's acceptance of him is so complete, so unconditional, he's left with no choice but to laugh.

"Incredibly naughty?... Come here," he commands, flashing the smile that gets her every time.

Before Donna can respond, Harvey's teeth are tugging on her bottom lip. Gentle and slow with his eyes open, as she tastes the sweetness of his smile.

Next, it's his scent that heightens her desire. Today, Harvey smells of soap. A freshness that hints of time spent at the boxing gym.

Their mouths fused and desperate, Harvey lays her back on the sofa. His warm hand wasting no time under her silk blouse. Determined fingers carefully tracing her bra, his thumb teasing her nipple.

With the rhythmic deepening of his kiss, and the pleasure of his hands. Donna's breath stills until she releases an approving moan.

Feeling instantly flushed, she guides his face to her neck. She knows all too well what that does to her… and so does he.

"Sofa sex…" she says, breathlessly, as she kicks away the throw pillows. "We need a bigger sofa."

"Yes… to all of it," he mumbles, as his mouth brushes her neck. All he can focus on is the feeling of her body under him, and her hot breath in his ear.

Something about the way Harvey's mouth feels on her skin awakens her most sensitive parts, sending her heart racing and quickening her need.

Donna doesn't bother with his t-shirt, hands going straight for his jeans. Button, then zipper, and then stiff denim to peel away.

Carefully balancing over her, Harvey nudges left and she moves right. To keep his position, one foot meets the floor, his other leg squeezes next to her thigh. Donna wiggles up to meet his face, while her hands reach inside his boxers.

He flinches and then slips. His weight falling heavy on her.

"This isn't working," he chuckles, straining to sit up.

"Are we too old for sofa sex?" Donna asks, lightheartedly. "I think, our comforts now are more penthouse than frat house. You know… there's a big, beautiful bed in that room over there."

Harvey sighs and slowly moves to stand, his hand extended to help Donna up. Her hair and clothes are equally disheveled.

"For the record, I would have totally jumped you in college," she flirts. "Sofa, shower, kitchen counter... anywhere."

Harvey presses himself to her. "Kitchen counter?"

"Forget it, our college days are long over," she warns, as she slowly steps backwards and away from him. "That's where we eat."

"Yes it is…," he flirts with a naughty lick of his lips. His footsteps tracing hers.

"_Oh my God_… did your mind just go there?" she blinks, as she continues to move away from him.

"You said spending time in the kitchen would be good for us," he lawyers back. "I'm just doing my part."

With her back against the counter, and a mischievous tilt of her head, Donna brings her mouth to his. Her wanting tongue teasing, and sending shivers through him, as he lifts her to sit on the white marble.

Leaning his body in between her legs, Harvey can't hold her close enough. His hands caressing her hips, the look in his dark brown eyes, a mix of adoration and lust.

"Wait until I tell my mother, you like to cook," he smirks.

"Wait until I tell her you like to lick the bowl," she whispers into his ear.

"Jesus, Donna!" Harvey giggles, as his knees go weak. He's clearly not the only naughty one here... and all he can do is laugh.

XXX

After a little countertop fun, Donna and Harvey find their way to the big, beautiful bed in the back. Bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking, bodies and legs tangled, Harvey turns to his fiancée .

"Brunch with my mother, got me thinking about yours today," he says. "It mattered to you that she wasn't there to shop for your dress… didn't it?"

Resting comfortably on Harvey's chest, Donna releases a long sigh. "It did… but there's nothing I could have done about that."

Harvey nods, his hand gently smoothing her hair. "I'm sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok," Donna replies, looking up at him. "At least she'll be here for the wedding. Better the surgery happened earlier than in September."

Her tone is optimistic, but Harvey can see the disappointment on her face.

"I called her today…."

Red hair falling loose across the pillow, Donna nudges her head back with curiosity. "My mother? Why?"

"To see what she's doing for the Labour Day weekend."

Donna's eyes go wide. "She's coming here?"

"Not quite," he replies, with a tiny smile.

"I'm going there?"

"Not exactly." His smile widening. He can barely contain the surprise.

Donna furrows her brow. She's still confused.

"If we have plans for a family, I expect life is going to get a whole lot busier after we're married," he explains. "Before that happens, you should spend time with your mother."

"I will." Donna agrees. She's coming for a few days before the wedding."

"She was sad to miss your weekend, Donna… which is why on Labour Day weekend…," Harvey begins, holding his breath. "You and Carol are going to Paris."

Donna gasps, and taking the bedsheet with her, immediately sits up straight. Mouth agape and eyes glassy, she's blinking fast with shock.

"What?! Harvey, I can't… there's work…" her words stumbling out, as she tries to process what's happening.

"All taken care of," he interrupts. "Katrina and I have your back. You'll only be away for two working days."

"Paris… with my mother?" Donna sniffles, as the possibility sinks in.

"_Five days_, in Paris… with your mother," Harvey repeats softly.

Donna places her hand over her mouth, desperate to contain the sob that's burning up her throat. It's now charging through her nostrils and seeping into the corners of her eyes.

Harvey's surprise has hit her like a bolt out of the blue, and has stirred up a hornet's nest of painful memories.

The anger she felt after learning the money was gone.

The heartbreak of realizing there would be no trip-of-a-lifetime with her mother.

And the helplessness of having to deal with grown-up problems at far too young an age.

Here, in the safety of Harvey's bed, it all comes pouring out. Lips quivering, desperate to contain the uncontrollable rush of emotion that's coming hard and fast.

In a matter of seconds, hot tears spill, streaking down her face and bleeding into the top sheet.

She's crying because of her past, but also because of what this means for her future.

More than the trip, Harvey has given her the gift of understanding. During a difficult conversation a few weeks ago, she briefly mentioned Paris with her mother. He's telling her now that she's been heard, and that he's there for her.

Harvey's also giving her a chance for closure from a painful past. She can finally take that trip-of-a-lifetime with her mother, and create the happier memories that will allow her move forward.

Donna tries to speak, but she can barely catch her breath. So, Harvey reaches for the hand that isn't containing her sobs and draws her in. Her face nestles into the crook of his neck, while salty tears wet his skin.

"You did the same for me once," he reminds her. His voice smooth and calming. "Helped me to make right with the past. I didn't want to get on the plane to Boston, remember?"

Still without a voice, her chest rising and falling with every weepy breath, she nods.

"I remember everything, Donna. You need to do this," he says, softly, his arms secure around her.

For several quiet minutes, the couple lie together, Harvey patiently letting Donna work through her feelings.

Then, as her breath slows, a whisper…

"I love you, Harvey… you're my best friend... and you understand..."

"I do…" he agrees. "Which is why… I also got you this..." Harvey reaches for a brown paper bag on the bedside table.

Donna sits up, and he places it in her hands.

"There's more?" She's dumbfounded by what he's done. "You've been busy this afternoon."

Slowly unfolding the brown wrap, Donna pulls out a book.

_The Fashonista's Guide to Paris_.

"For a little bedtime reading," Harvey smiles, proud of his effort. He's been generous over the years, but now that they're together, he's excited to be able to spoil her in all the ways that he's always wanted to.

Sniffling and with red, puffy eyes, Donna grins, as she gazes at the colourful guidebook. "You really know me, don't you?"

"I really do," he replies. "For all those times you've been there for me… you deserve this."

Now that the reality of this trip begins to sink in, Donna's excitement grows. As she flips through the pages, she catches a glimpse of names so familiar to her, they feel like old friends**. **

Chanel, Yves Saint Laurent, Roland Mouret, Louis Vuitton, and Christian Dior.

"I'm going to Paris, I'm really going to Paris!" she giggles, bouncing up and down.

"You and your mother loose on the streets of Paris," Harvey smiles, and with an exaggerated eye roll, he deadpans. "Those fashion houses aren't gonna know what hit them."


	16. Chapter 16

**DAZED CHAPTER 16**

**Hi everyone. The Wedding Weekend is finally here! I'll spread it over several chapters... friends and family gathering, interesting conversations and some good Donna and Harvey banter in this chapter. I'll try and post one more later this week, before I head off for vacation. Then I'll continue when I return. I hope this chapter allows you to picture this happy gathering, and everything that leads up to the ceremony. Happy reading! :)**

It's early Friday afternoon when Donna and Harvey arrive at Topping Rose House. For the last two months, Isabelle and her team have been working steadily to get the place wedding perfect.

The expansive property is now even more exquisite than they remember. In addition to the already lush greenery, the groundkeepers have added fresh blooms in the couple's chosen wedding colours.

Bright orange Oriental lilies, white hydrangeas, soft peach Juliette roses as well as coral and pale pink peonies. The entire place has been transformed into a magical, one-of-a-kind wedding garden.

Even the guest suites have been personalized. Each one outfitted with a fragrant bouquet, a hand-written note from the bride and groom, and a basket brimming with their guests' favourite snacks.

Homemade pretzels for Donna's father, Jim.

Dark chocolate truffles for Lily.

Bakery fresh almond croissants for Rachel.

Burritos from Brooklyn for Mike.

… and a selection of organic prunie bars for Louis.

To surprise Donna, Harvey requested two containers of Chunky Monkey ice cream for her suite. She and her mother are sharing a room tonight, and he fully expects they'll be having a heart-to-heart.

Donna, meanwhile, brought with her a box of fresh bagels and a container of hand whipped cream cheese from Harvey's favourite midtown bakery. She's instructed the breakfast staff to bring them to his room first thing in the morning.

"Look at you two!" Isabelle beams from the porch, her silver hair pulled back in a bun. Before making their way over, Harvey hands the valet the keys to the polished dark blue Bentley. It's his first time taking this vehicle from the car club. For such a special occasion, nothing less than a Bentley would do.

"Isabelle, this place looks stunning," Donna exclaims. "Those flowers all along the driveway… I have no words!"

"Beautiful aren't they…this is your weekend! And everything is going to be perfect!" Isabelle exclaims, with arms open and ready to embrace the pair.

Donna breathes a sigh of relief at the elder woman's confidence. Isabelle has hosted hundreds of weddings. If she's relaxed, then Donna is determined to follow her lead.

_All that really matters is that I'm marrying Harvey, _she reminds herself_._

Harvey's heartbeat, however, has been thumping in double-time since he first opened his eyes this morning. Today is his last day as an unmarried man. Tomorrow, he adds husband to his list of titles. He's both excited and relieved.

Whenever Harvey has mentioned getting married, he's been met with surprise that he, of all people, would ever consider such a commitment. The truth is that he, of all people, is the _most_ surprised.

Not because he didn't want it. Harvey always has. But over the years, he's successfully suppressed that particular want. Buried so deep that no one would have ever guessed that, for a very long time, Harvey Specter has wanted a family of his own.

During those early days, he thought he could outrun those feelings by chasing success. Focusing his energy on pursuing the next big client or negotiating another tough deal.

But after taking Mike under his wing, those emotions began creeping back. Harvey found himself really caring for the boy. Although he never talked about it, he took pride in how he guided Mike. Offering advice and sharing in the occasional fatherly heart-to-heart talk.

Harvey even went so far as to hug the young man a time or two. Really embrace him, the way you do when you're proud of your kid.

Then, when he saw Donna with Mike, things started to really unravel. Her care and affection. The parental way in which she'd comfort and listen. All he could think was that this woman, who's had him by the heartstrings for years now, would be nothing short of an amazing mother.

From then on Harvey began to really visualize the future he wanted, and who he wanted it with.

So when Lipschitz asked him about wanting a family, it felt too raw to discuss.

The issue was never about what he wanted, the issue was about having it with _her._ Harvey wasn't going to go there, not even with a therapist, because verbalizing it made it just a little too real.

But that was another lifetime ago… give or take two months. This weekend, all he's ever wanted is here at Topping Rose House. Family, close friends and the love of his life, all celebrating what they've known forever. That he and Donna belong together.

"Oh Harvey, the first time you visited us, you were a young groomsman," Isabelle reminisces, as she wraps her arms around him. "The next time, you brought the love of your life. Then you became engaged here… and now your wedding... It's about the most romantic thing I've ever heard," she gushes.

"Thank you for everything, Isabelle," Harvey whispers in her ear. "You know it means the world to me… and to Donna… what you've done for us."

As the house staff brings the luggage upstairs, the couple prepare to greet their guests. Their families and closest friends are staying for the weekend, while the others arrive tomorrow for the late afternoon ceremony.

To bring everyone together, tonight with be a casual gathering. Tomorrow… an elegant and romantic affair.

XXX

On the Inn's front porch, Donna and Harvey relax in two colourful Adirondack chairs as they wait for their guests to arrive. Donna is casually dressed in a flowing fuchsia pink summer dress that sets off her porcelain skin and flaming locks. Harvey is casual in his favourite charcoal chinos, white t-shirt and a light gray cotton sweater.

"We're getting married tomorrow," Harvey says, his features are soft and relaxed as he scans her face.

"You're not changing your mind are you?" Donna teases. "Because I told the valet to hide the keys. Bentleys are pretty, Harvey, but they're terrible getaway cars… so you're out of luck." Her sassiness earns her a half-smile from her future husband.

"No! And besides, I'm pretty sure you'd find me… you always do," he volleys back. Then with a change of tone, he continues. "Donna…"

"Yes, love." She's reaching for his hand now.

"Before everyone shows up… I just want you to know…." Harvey takes in the feeling of her hand in his. Delicate and comforting and a perfect fit.

"I've felt married to you since I kissed you two months ago," he pauses to breathe. "So this weekend… it's only gonna make official what I've felt all along… I just wanted you to know that."

Donna's eyes instantly well up. "You really are determined to make me cry all weekend, aren't you," she says, wiping away a drop that's ready to escape.

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, she admits. "After you kissed me… that was it for me. I'm already married, too."

Closing her eyes and resting her head back on the chair, Donna releases a long and happy sigh. "That kiss, Harvey… I still get emotional thinking about you coming to my door…"

"What did you think the next morning?" he asks. They've spoken a lot about their feelings, but not about specific moments.

"You _really_ want to know what I thought?" she says, with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, _really_," he says.

Sinking deeper into the large red Adirondack chair, a shiver runs down her spine, as she pictures that morning after in her apartment.

"When I woke up, my first thought was, '_Oh my God, I just had the most incredible dream,_' she begins. "Then, once I saw your face, I thought, '_Wow…_ _he's still so damn sexy… and it's even better than I remember.'"_

A slight blush makes its away across Harvey's amused face. Her words tickling his insides.

Then I had to catch my breath… what I felt, Harvey, it was overwhelming... and then…" Donna can't help giggling.

"Then what?" He leans in, as if to hear a whispered secret.

"Honestly? I thought… _Thank God, I'm wearing my good underwear_," Donna laughs.

"Seriously? Good underwear? _That's_ what you thought?!" he chuckles. "Well, no complaints here. I remember that lace _very well_. You were beautiful… it wasn't on you for very long."

"And that's exactly why we call it good underwear!" she jokes. "Wait until you see what I bought in Paris."

"You shopped for sexy lingerie with your mother?!" Harvey asks incredulously, his eyebrows peaking.

"It was her idea!" Donna exclaims. "Let's just say, I learned _a lot_ about Carol on that trip!"

Within minutes, several vehicles pull into the circular driveway. Louis with a very pregnant Sheila, Marcus and the kids, Lily and Bobby, and Professor Henry Gerard. The couple spring to their feet to meet their guests.

"Uncle Harvey!" The children yell in unison as he bends down to receive their kisses and hugs. Then, they turn to Donna to do the same.

"You two ready for your important jobs tomorrow?" she asks Will and Hayley.

"We've been practicing!" says the young flower girl.

"And I'm gonna be super careful with the rings," her younger brother promises.

As the children run off to explore the grounds, Harvey and Marcus share a brotherly hug.

"So… you bring a date?" Harvey teases, referencing the fact that after Marcus and Samantha took in a Boston Red Sox game a few weeks back, they've agreed to stay in touch.

"Yes, no… well, not formally…." Marcus hesitates. "I'm still new to this stuff, Harvey."

"Samantha told me herself that she had an amazing time, and that you're a great guy," he offers. "Full speed ahead, I'd say."

"Harvey! Focus on your own love life!" Marcus quips. "And… we'll see about Samantha."

"What a lovely setting you have here," Professor Gerard compliments with a warm smile, as Isabelle steps onto the porch. "It reminds me a little of the inns on Nantucket."

"You must be Professor Gerard! I'm Isabelle and it's funny you should mention that," she replies. "The interior was inspired by the Greydon House Inn on Nantucket Island. Come on in, Professor. I'll show you around. There are some fascinating features to this old house."

"I'd love to, and please, Isabelle, call me Henry," he says, following her in.

Hearing this, Donna turns to Harvey with eyebrows raised and a knowing look, leaving him to roll his eyes in response.

After hugging Louis and Sheila, Donna can't help but smile as she touches Sheila's belly.

"This little Litt is a kicker!" she squeals.

"You're not kidding," Sheila sighs. "Only two more weeks to go, but we wouldn't have missed this wedding for the world!"

Happy for his friend and colleague, Louis wraps Harvey in a strong embrace. The two men have seldom touched, give or take a couple of man hugs and a fistfight.

"I'm proud of you, Harvey," he says, his face pressed tightly to Harvey's shoulder. "And you got the _right _girl!"

"Thanks, Louis," Harvey says, appreciatively. "And thanks for spotting me while we're away. You ready for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait!" he says, enthusiastically.

For the next hour, car after car arrives to deliver their loved ones.

Donna's mother, Carol and her partner, Tex.

Gretchen with Pops, Alex and Rosalie.

Jim with Donna's cousin, Jack.

Ray, his wife Layla and their children, Samy and Hannah.

Robert and Laura.

Harvard Phil, his wife Rebecca and daughter, Elise.

Katrina, Samantha and Stu.

The last couples to arrive are Mike and Rachel and Jessica and Jeff.

"Sorry our flight was delayed," Mike says, giving Harvey a manly hug and pat on the back. "I was _this close_ to flying the plane myself! No way we were going to miss this."

"Fake lawyer is one thing Mike, but fake pilot?" Harvey retorts, shaking his head. "Terrible idea."

"Great to see you, Harvey." Mike smiles. "Can't believe you're trading Batman in for old married man."

"No, I'm still Batman. I'm actually trading Robin _out_ for Wonder Woman." Harvey teases. He's missed their stupid banter.

As Jessica steps out of the car, her eyes immediately find Donna. This is the first time the two women have seen each other since Jessica moved to Chicago.

"You know, you're responsible for all this," the redhead says, her eyes misty as she embraces Jessica. "If you hadn't agreed to hire me, Harvey would be someone else's pain in the neck right now."

"Well, I'll happy take full responsibility," Jessica replies smoothly, her rich plum lips breaking into a wide smile. "Tonight, we'll do a quick rehearsal. And after some of the mock trials we've gone through… this should be a piece of cake!"

XXX

Under a cotton candy sky, friends and family assemble in the garden courtyard for a casual barbeque. After a delicious meal of gourmet burgers, Harvey's favourite ballpark hotdogs, salads and strawberries and whipped cream, they gather around a giant bonfire pit.

"I can't believe you actually requested strawberries and whipped cream for dessert," Harvey voice is low in Donna's ear. "You are one naughty fiancée."

"Our little secret," she whispers back, her hot breath brushing his ear. "Our wedding meal is a nod to our engagement dinner. So, I thought I'd make tonight's dessert a tribute to _'the other time'_… you know, how it all started between us."

Harvey's eyes go wide with surprise. Donna's ability to catch him off guard never ceases to amaze him. And this, right now, ranks exceptionally high on the list.

"And no one knows, but us…" he shakes his head, as a giggle escapes his mouth. "Is it wrong that I'm feeling a little turned on right now?!"

Donna quickly covers her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Alright you two love birds, enough canoodling," Jessica teases. "Rehearsal time. I need the wedding party to meet me near the orchard."

With the group gone to practice, the campfire circle closes in to become a more intimate space.

"You're Katrina Bennett, right?" the friendly voice asks. "You used to work with Louis?"

Shifting to her left, Katrina sees a pair of piercing blue eyes gazing at her.

"I am, but I'm not sure we've officially met," the blonde says, her tone formal. Fumbling with a marshmallow and stick, she awkwardly puts her hand out to shake his.

"I'm Stu… Stu Buzzini," he says, reaching for her hand. "I'm a stock market trader… I work a few floors down. The firm represents us from time to time. That's how I got to know Harvey and Donna."

Watching Katrina struggle with her campfire treat, Stu continues, "Are you having trouble?" he asks with a curious half-smile.

"I apologize. I'm a better lawyer than a camper," she says, slightly embarrassed. "This is my third attempt. I've already burned one and lost another in the fire."

"Well, it's your lucky day, Katrina Bennett," he obliges. "You are talking to a former scout leader… may I?"

After she offers a hesitant nod, Stu takes the stick, and gives her a quick lesson in how to properly secure and roast the sweet treat over the open flame.

Within minutes, Katrina finds herself with a perfectly toasted marshmallow. Golden and crispy on the outside, warm and gooey on the inside.

"Oh my God, this is amazing," she giggles. "What have I been doing with my life!"

"I've camped a lot over the years, mostly to get away from the stress of my job," Stu explains. "And if there's one thing I've learned… you're never too old to appreciate a starry night, a campfire and a perfectly roasted marshmallow."

"Agreed!" the blonde lawyer says. In the glow of the fire light, the pair chat easily about their backgrounds and careers, and Katrina hasn't stopped smiling since.

Watching them, Samantha also breaks into a smile. Seeing her young colleague come out of her shell, warms her heart.

With her own emotions, however, Samantha's been playing it cool…or trying to anyway. Ever since her trip to Boston, and the ball game with Marcus, she's felt a shift.

Although they come from very different worlds, there's a familiarity with Marcus that instantly put Samantha at ease. Perhaps it's because he's nothing like the New York men she's met. He's straight up and unpretentious, and that's something she's rarely come across.

But Marcus being busy with his kids and his role in the wedding, they've had little time to connect.

"A penny for your thoughts," the deep voice says from behind.

"Robert…hi," Samantha replies. Her voice is pleasant, but he can tell something is bothering her.

The former lawyer pulls up a chair next to his protégé, his face scanning hers.

"What's wrong?" he enquires. "You know you can't hide it from me."

"Just this weekend… a wedding, happy couples," she sighs. "I've been fine with being alone, you know, but lately…"

"Good," Robert states, flatly. "I was getting worried about you, Samantha. You've always had men interested in you, so what's holding you back?"

"I don't know, but I met someone recently, and I think I could really like him," the blonde lawyer confesses, with a sip of her wine. "He's different than what I've normally gone for… and that confuses me."

Robert offers an understanding nod. "There's a reason it's never worked out with the men you've normally gone for," he says. "They weren't for you… Maybe you should give this a try… get out of your comfort zone a little."

"Thanks, Robert," Samantha nods. "I'll think about it."

Under an inky blanket of twinkling stars, the wedding party returns to join the others around the campfire.

Conversation and laughter flows easily as the group becomes better acquainted. Ray, Gretchen and Jessica debate New York's best Indian take-outs. Jim and Bobby exchange their favourite moments in sports history. Jeff and Stu talk about political corruption in Chicago, and Rebecca, Layla and Sheila bemoan the joys of pregnancy.

"I don't know about the rest of you party animals, but I'm going to bed," Donna says to the gathering. Tomorrow is September 21st, and apparently, it's a day that's going to go down in history."

With that, Donna walks over to Harvey, who's chatting with his college buddy, Phil, and slips onto his lap. Her legs seductively crossed, the skirt of her bright pink dress, falling around his legs, as she offers a mischievous smile.

Slowly leaning in, her warm hands on his face, she delivers a slow, sensual kiss that garners cat calls and whistles from the tipsy group.

Harvey's eyes close and his breath stills, her tongue teasing just enough to send shivers through him. He's usually private about these kinds of things, never having been one for public displays of affection. But Donna…

"One last kiss for the unmarried man," she teases with a wide grin. "Goodnight, pretty… see you at the alter!"

Speechless, all Harvey can do is offer one of those boyish, giddy smiles he gets when Donna flirts. The tingling sensation of her playful mouth, jolts his heart and tugs on his groin, so he doesn't dare move.

"Better get some rest, yourself, Harvey." Mike quips, his eyebrows peaking. "Your wife there… something tells me your gonna need to bring it tomorrow night."

XXX

"I have something for you," Donna's mother says, as her daughter spoons another serving of Chunky Monkey into her mouth. "I bought this in Paris… for your wedding day."

Carol hands her only child a beautiful pink box tied with a black bow. Inside is a delicate white gold bracelet, with a diamond-encrusted infinity symbol intertwined at the top.

Donna's mouth drops. This gift has so much meaning for her, she can barely put it into words. "Oh Mom…" she says, her voice quivering. "This symbol means forever… I don't know what to say."

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you," her mother beams. "And Harvey… I knew I liked him when I first met him years ago, but after he called about Paris… Donna, a man like him is worth the wait."

"He never told me what he said to you," Donna replies.

"He said that us missing our Paris trip was something that really mattered to you, and he wanted to make you happy," she reveals. "He wanted us to have that chance, before you begin your life with him."

"He said all that?" Donna asks, still surprised at what Harvey had done.

"He did. And he took care of everything, including hiring a nurse for Tex, while we were away," Carol explains. "He's an exceptional man, Donna.. hold him tight. I can't tell you how happy I am that he's the one."

"Harvey never said a word about all that. He really is exceptional, isn't he?" Donna gushes. "Thank you, Mom. This bracelet is a reminder of two of the happiest moments of my life… Paris with you and marrying Harvey."

XXX

Harvey is quietly nursing a scotch on the sofa, when a knock echoes through the suite. He opens the door to find Mike with two burritos in hand.

"Hey man, thought you could use some company before the big day," he says, stepping in.

"Sure, come on in… you wanna drink?" Harvey asks, as he makes his way to the bar cart.

Handing his young protégé a scotch, they clink glasses as they move to sit in the living room.

"So how are ya doing, Harvey? Mike's tone is breezy, but there's concern in his voice. "You ready?"

"Actually, I'm surprisingly calm," he says, with a side glance. "Considering…"

"Considering what?" Mike asks.

"Considering tomorrow is probably the biggest day of my life. I hope everything goes the way Donna wants… that she won't be disappointed."

Mike lets out a laugh. "It could hail tomorrow, and I don't think she'd care… so… what's going on?"

"Donna… every now and then it hits me," he says. "I've never felt like this about anyone… it scares me sometimes… feeling this much."

"Harvey, tell me something… and be honest with me," Mike commands. "How long have you been in love with Donna?"

Running a hand through his hair, Harvey lets out a long sigh, finally ready to surrender his secrets to Mike.

"Oh buddy, you don't wanna know, you were in diapers then…" he exaggerates to make the point.

"That long? Does she know?" Mike is dumbfounded. "And why did it take you so long?"

"She knows," he says. "There's a part of Donna that scares me, Mike. It's as simple as that. She's a strong woman, and I knew it would take a strong man to keep up with her. I was afraid," he admits.

With a mouth full of burrito, Mike mumbles, "But you're ready now, so what changed?"

"I couldn't take it any more. She was moving on, and honestly, I snapped. Just stopped thinking and it all came out," he admits, sheepishly.

"Not a bad thing at all…" Mike quips. "The last time you stopped thinking you hired a fake lawyer… and I like to think that turned out ok. This will too, because Donna is a sure bet."

"Yes, you turned out ok, I'll give you that," Harvey chuckles.

"If I know one thing for sure, it's that Donna's feelings for you overwhelm her, too... Can I give you a bit of advice?" the young lawyer asks.

With a side glance, Harvey swallows and then nods.

"Let it go, Harvey. Let it all fucking go…" he says. "You deserve this. Tomorrow, when you're standing there waiting for her, remember that you deserve all the happiness that comes with being married to a woman like that. Donna's a smart woman and you're a good man, and you've more than earned your place in her heart."

With lips pressed together that soon turn into a smile, Harvey takes in Mike's words, appreciating how much his young friend understands him. "Thanks, Mike."

"Anytime," he says. "Now get some rest. We need you good and pretty tomorrow when we sacrifice you at the altar… Oh, and if you're not eating that burrito… can I have it back?"

Chuckling, and shaking his head, Harvey hands over the wrapped sandwich and closes the door behind his young friend.

"You already took a bite out of it!" Mike complains from the other side.

"Goodnight, Robin," Harvey speaks to the solid wood panel between them.

"G'night, Batman." The muffled voice replies.


	17. Chapter 17

**DAZED CHAPTER 17**

**Hello happy readers! Here we go… the morning of the wedding. Some fun moments here with our favourite Suits characters. I'm heading out on vacation, so I'll be posting the next chapter after I return in a couple of weeks (I'll actually try writing it by hand on the plane!) Until then, you'll have the season 9 tv premiere and all the twitter craziness that comes with it!**

**Hope this chapter gives you a front row seat to all that's happening as the wedding party and guests prepare… I have to admit, there are parts here that made me laugh, and others that misted me up. Ah, Suits characters, you really do pull at my heartstrings, don't you?! **

**I'll be checking my mail from time to time. Feel free to drop me a review and tell me what you think. **

Early morning, and the September sun peaks through the bedroom curtains, when Donna's phone begins buzzing. With one eye open, she squints towards the screen… a text from Harvey.

_You up? I miss you. _

With a sleepy grin on her face and her mess of red hair splayed across the feather pillow, she texts back.

_I am now. Good morning, future husband. Are you supposed to be contacting me today? _

_Rules say we can't see each other in person. So… can we FaceTime?_

_No._

_Why not? _

_Because that's cheating._

_It's in the gray. You know I like to work in the gray. _

_Not on our wedding day. It's bad luck._

_What are you wearing? _

_A smile and a nightie from Paris. What are you wearing? _

_Never mind. Yours is more interesting._

_You're looking for something to do aren't you? It's going to take you twenty minutes to get ready for this wedding, isn't it?_

_Something like that. You? _

_I have a team coming for Rachel, Louis, our mothers and me… hair, makeup, mani-pedis, massages. It takes a village, Harvey! _

_Donna._

_Yes, handsome._

_I love you. A lot. _

_And I love you. A lot. (Heart emoji)_

_Thank you for marrying me._

_Thank you for asking. _

_You asked me, too._

_It took me three tries. _

_I would have said yes the first time. You're hot. _

_Very funny. _

_Are you sure you don't want to FaceTime?_

_No! See you this afternoon… and rest up, lover boy. (Winking smiley face)_

After putting the phone down, Donna slowly stretches, savouring these final quiet moments before her magical day begins.

Her thoughts are not on the next few hours, however, but on the months and years ahead.

_Donna Specter._

_Donna Paulsen-Specter. _

_The Specters._

_The Paulsen-Specters._

"_Hi, I'm Donna Paulsen-Specter… and this is my husband, Harvey…"_

"_Thank you, my husband is parking the car…" _

"_Yes, I'm his wife, Donna. It's nice to meet you…" _

In trying these sentences on for size, it hadn't really occurred to her until now. After today, she'll be adding new words to her vocabulary.

Husband, wife, spouse… it's all going to take some getting used to.

Three short knocks on her bedroom door, and she's brought back to her elegant surroundings.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Today's the day! Did you sleep well?" Her mother's face beaming as she peeks in. Rachel and Louis will join them for breakfast and massages.

"Thanks mom. I feel great!" Donna grins, as she throws herself flat onto the soft white bedding. "Good morning, September 21st… I've been waiting for you!'" she sings to herself.

xxx

Harvey breaks into a smile when the breakfast cart arrives. First, the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs awaken his senses. Then, he immediately recognizes the pale blue box next to the coffee pot. His favourite bagels and cream cheese from the bakery on West 35th. A perfect start to this special day, so he pulls out his phone.

_(Bagel emoji. Bagel emoji. Bagel emoji.) _

_Did you know there's a bagel emoji?_

_Thank you for breakfast. You know me so well. _

_Still no FaceTime, right? How about a picture?!_ (fingers crossed emoji)

Seconds later, a ping…

_You're welcome. Nice try, Mister… still in the gray and still a no! _

Harvey giggles at Donna's predictable response. Mike and Marcus are set to join him shortly for breakfast and a day out. Donna insisted he have a massage, so Harvey's got that scheduled for the afternoon.

Within minutes, his groomsmen arrive. Casual in shorts and t-shirts, they enjoy breakfast on the balcony of Harvey's suite.

Turning to Marcus, Mike playfully asks, "So… should we give him the truth about marriage? Do we break it to him now or do we let him figure it out for himself?"

As if Harvey was not within earshot, Marcus chuckles, "What kind of groomsmen would we be if we didn't at least warn him?"

Knowing full well what they're doing, Harvey rolls his eyes and plays along. "Alright boys," he mumbles, between bagel bites. "Break it to me gently."

"First of all, it's over," Mike says.

"What's over?" Harvey asks.

"Lots of things… everything," Marcus adds.

"Falling asleep in your suit with a drink in your hand, leaving your dinner plates everywhere, eating the same take-out every night," Mike says, counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Drinking from the carton. Leaving the goddamn toilet seat up," Marcus adds with intent.

Harvey laughs, "Ok, but why would I care about any of that when I have a beautiful woman waiting for me in my bed?"

"Yeah, about that…" Marcus adds. "After you're married, beds are really just for sleeping."

"And it gets worse once she's pregnant!' Mike quips. "I thought pregnancy hormones were supposed turn women into nymphomaniacs… umm, not so much."

"And don't even think about leaving your shit all over the place," Marcus continues. "Not unless you want to hear about it six months later."

They file that stuff, Harvey," Mike reveals, his tone urgent. "They never forget. They file it all."

Harvey can't help but laugh at their griping. "Donna's pretty easy-going about a lot of things. So, I don't think what you're saying applies here."

"You like your ensuite bathroom, Harvey?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Kiss it goodbye, my friend." Mike hums. "One morning, very soon, you'll find your toothbrush in the guest bathroom, because there just wasn't enough counter space for all her bottles and creams and lotions and whatever."

"And she's gonna go through your clothes," Marcus warns. "'_Why are you still wearing that torn up Harvard sweatshirt?!_' Prepare yourself, brother. That question is coming. If you love that sweatshirt, put it in a safe… right now."

Harvey chuckles, as he watches Mike nod with conviction.

"So, exactly why am I getting married?" his eyes amused, as he challenges both men.

"Because you love her," they both say, without irony.

"And she's always in your corner when you're having a bad day," Mike sighs.

"And she gives your life purpose and meaning," Marcus adds, sheepishly.

"And she's pretty," Mike smiles. "Her hair smells nice."

"And the holidays…" Marcus continues. "She decorates the house, lights scented candles and hosts the best parties."

"And she doesn't let you get away with shit… which makes you a better man," Mike admits.

"Got it," Harvey smirks. "As your lawyer… I'm telling you both that you have a pretty weak case right now… So… I think I'm still going to go through with it."

"You probably should," Mike encourages. "Otherwise, she'll hunt you down and hurt you… really hurt you."

"Yeah," Marcus agrees. "It's all about your safety now."

xxx

Wrapped in a flowing white silk robe, her auburn hair in a ponytail, Donna relaxes with her mother and Rachel on the balcony of her suite. Louis and a full breakfast are set to arrive at any minute. Donna and Carol enjoy steaming mugs of vanilla-infused coffee, while Rachel sips an herbal tea.

"We're a club, you know," her maid of honour informs. "Wives around the world are part of the same club… and tonight, my friend, you're being inducted."

"The '_married club'_?" Donna asks.

"Yes, darling," her mother says, with a pat to her daughter's hand. "But, it's not about marriage, it's about the quiet understanding we women share about being wives."

"Hmmm…" Donna says. "I need to get the handbook."

"Doesn't matter… " Rachel giggles. "As a wife, you won't have time to read it."

Donna laughs back. "Do tell, ladies! Give me the CliffNotes version!"

"First and foremost, it's important to let them believe that every good idea is theirs," Rachel says, playfully.

"Seriously?" Donna asks.

"Absolutely, dear," her mom agrees with a giggle. "Smart wives present things in ways that allow their husbands to feel as if they've made the choices. But we all know who's really in control."

In a sugar-sweet voice, Rachel begins. "_'Sweetheart, would you like salmon or pasta for dinner?_' Or '_Which paint colour do you prefer for this space? Grey or cream_?' If you give them the choice, they won't care about any of it. If you don't, they'll fight for steak and navy blue walls!"

"Duly noted," Donna says, with an enthusiastic grin.

"And always remember… they're terrible multitaskers, so adjust your expectations," Carol warns. "Throw too much their way and you're headed for trouble. Shopping, cleaning, organizing, paying bills…. as women, we can handle it all… but men… one thing at a time, and be sure to praise them like puppies when they do what they're asked."

"Mom!" Donna exclaims. "I had no idea you operated this way!"

"Oooh… and your husband's brain," Rachel quips. "They're incapable of remembering key dates, like the birthday dinner you're planning for _his_ nephew, but somehow, they remember every statistic about their favourite sports team…. all the way back to 1947!"

"Ok ladies, I get it, husbands are a lot of work, but Harvey…," Donna says, sweetly, her eyes full of affection. "He's sensitive and thoughtful, and he promised to never take me for granted."

"MmHmmm… please refer to the, "_New Love_" section of the handbook," Rachel teases. "It's just a matter of time before he starts wearing some ugly, torn-up weekend sweatshirt that you're gonna hate. You'll want to get rid of it, but he'll hide it… they all do!"

"Looks like I'm in for a rough ride," Donna says, with mock concern. "Maybe I should reconsider?"

"Well, just a minute, dear… there are advantages…" Carol counters.

"Because your husband loves you, there's nothing he won't do for you," Rachel beams. "You'll feel like the most beautiful woman in the world without ever having to try."

Donna thinks back to all those times that Harvey's gone above and beyond to care for her. Paying her salary from his, breaking the law to protect her, willingly sacrificing his career for hers… and Paris. There really is nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"They're also helpful when it comes to carrying luggage, moving furniture and getting things off the top shelves," Donna's mother chuckles.

"And on cold winter nights…," Rachel hums. "Cuddling up with your hubby is like having your own personal electric blanket. Plus, they're excellent feet warmers!"

All three laugh. Then, Carol's tone changes.

"The most honourable of them are also good fathers," she reminds. "Dads who play backyard baseball and attend teddy bear tea parties."

"And when you're pregnant," Rachel adds, cupping her belly. "They rub your back without being asked, and they tell you that you're even more beautiful than the day they married you."

With that, all three women release a collective and appreciative sigh.

Seconds later, Louis appears, stepping onto the balcony with the breakfast trolley in tow.

"Hi ladies, sorry I'm late," he says with a worn-out grin. "Sheila couldn't get comfortable last night, worried about the baby, so I kept her company and talked her down until she fell back asleep… I'm a little groggy, but I'm here… bridesman at your service!"

"Louis!" the women exclaim, as Donna leaps up to give him an extra-long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So… what did I miss?" he enquires, confused by the affection. "What were you ladies talking about?!"

"Just that you're a good man, Louis Litt." Rachel smiles. "A really, good man."

XXX

As the bride's party celebrates with a spa day, the groomsmen hit baseballs at a batting cage. The wedding guests, meanwhile, enjoy the morning to themselves. Some take in their relaxing surroundings, while others visit local sites.

Isabelle and Professor Gerard are the first to leave. Heading out right after breakfast to tour Bridgehampton's historic landmarks.

Gretchen, Alex, Ray, Phil and their partners, go sailing near Montauk.

Lily and Bobby offer to keep an eye on the children, who are playing in the Inn's giant swimming pool.

Robert, Laura, Jessica, Jeff, Jim and Sheila sip iced tea in the shade of the orchard pergola, while Samantha reads in a nearby hammock.

"That's a pretty intense book for a wedding weekend, don't ya' think?" the voice asks.

Removing her sunglasses, Samantha looks up to see a handsome face looking down. Wavy brown hair, deep green eyes framed by a tanned skin, and a bright smile.

"You're Donna's cousin… the pilot," she says.

"Yes, Jack Paulsen," he clarifies. "And you're Samantha… the lawyer."

Intrigued, Samantha adjusts herself to sit up in the wobbly hammock. "Nice to meet you, Jack… so, what's wrong with my choice of book? _To Kill a Mockingbird_ is a classic."

"It's also slow," he says, flatly. "And depressing."

"Wow, don't hold back there, Jack!" Samantha defends, with a chuckle. "In the end, Atticus Finch stands up for what's right. And Scout realizes that most people are actually good. That's anything but depressing."

"Solid defence," Jack nods, playfully. "I can already tell you're a great lawyer."

Carefully watching his body language, Samantha offers a half-smile. Decent eye contact. Hands fidgeting in his shorts pockets. Feet casually shifting his weight back and forth. He's mostly confident, but a little shy, she estimates.

"Listen," Jack says, with a casual scan of the orchard. "There's supposed to be a fantastic winery a short drive away. I'm planning to go this morning… if you're interested… maybe you'd like to join me… It's guaranteed to be less depressing than your book."

With a thoughtful smile, Samantha weighs the possibilities. Since arriving yesterday, she and Marcus have spoken for all of five minutes. His focus is clearly on Harvey today, and she's always enjoyed a good wine tour. So… why not?

"You feel weird going on a wine tour by yourself, don't you? she smirks.

"Actually, I just need someone to drive me home," he flirts. "Because I really can't hold my wine… goes straight to my head."

Samantha can't help but laugh at his self-deprecating humour.

"Ok, it's a deal, but I refuse to carry you to the car afterwards," she kids. "So, you're going to have to pace yourself."

XXX

After staying up a lot later than planned, Katrina slowly makes her way to the dining room for breakfast. Her hand immediately reaches for the steaming mug in front of her.

Last night, the young blonde lawyer lost all track of time chatting with Stu, and she also lost count of how many marshmallows she actually ate. The sugar rush still has her buzzing.

The responsible part of Katrina's brain kept telling her that it was way past her bedtime, that she really should call it a night. So, when she crawled into bed at two am, she surprised even herself.

"Good morning, Katrina Bennett who always wanted to be a ballet dancer until she discovered the law," Stu says, his blue eyes bright and engaged.

"So you _were_ paying attention last night," she smiles. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure, I'd love to," he says, already seated. "I liked talking to you last night. You're a very interesting person, Katrina."

A slight blush makes its way across her fair skin, and Stu's smile grows.

"Thank you," she says, lips nervously pursed. "I can say the very same about you."

"Thought after breakfast, if you're not busy, we could continue our conversation and maybe work off some of those marshmallows," he suggests.

Shocked, Katrina immediately jolts her head back and furrows her brow.

"Hiking," Stu chuckles. "Just hiking."

"Oh… ok," she replies, as she turns fifty shades of pink. "Yes, I'd like that."

"There's a nature reserve not far from here, with an easy hike to a waterfall," he suggests. "We could grab a couple of sandwiches and have lunch there."

"That sounds like fun," the blonde lawyer agrees. "And I think I could use the fresh air."

With a quick glance in her direction, and running his fingers through his thick, dark hair, Stu hesitates and then replies, "Great, it's a plan."

"It is," Katrina beams.

XXX

It's close to one in the afternoon by the time Donna and her father meet for lunch at the Inn's beautiful dining room.

The crisp, white tablecloths and glossy black chairs are just as she remembers. The giant potted lemon trees, still adding a welcoming touch of greenery to the elegant space.

"This is where Harvey and I got engaged," Donna informs her dad. "Well, almost… he showed me the ring box here, but he actually proposed upstairs, because I was such a mess."

Jim nods, and takes a sip of his club soda. "He's a good man," he says matter-of-factly.

"I thought you had doubts about him?" Donna says, surprised by her father's change of heart.

"I did. We got off to a bad start all those years ago," Jim admits. "But Harvey's made a real effort to show a different side of himself."

"Effort? What do you mean?" she asks, furrowing her brow.

"Remember how he called me after he proposed?" Jim asks. "Well, we've talked on a regular basis ever since."

"You WHAT?!" Donna is stunned. Her mouth drops, and the whites of her eyes pop. "How come no one told me?"

"Because we both figured you'd get in the way," he chuckles. "Trying to fix things and make everything right… it's what you do."

"So you cut me out?" Her eyebrows peaking. She's shocked, but also amused. "The two most important men in my life, and you both cut me out."

Adjusting his round glasses, Jim shrugs his shoulders. "We just wanted to talk without distraction and expectation."

"Hmm, I see," she replies. She hasn't let on, but Harvey and her father talking regularly, warms her heart. "So, what did you talk about?"

"Everything," Jim responds.

"That's not an answer, Dad."

"Golf, cars, real estate," he replies.

"Some real heart-to-heart stuff, then," she says, with a sarcastic chuckle.

"We've talked about his father, Gordon, and Harvey missing him…." Jim pauses, knowing that Donna is all too aware of this topic. "I told Harvey about losing my father when I was the same age as he was, and the impact it had on my life."

Donna nods. Then a smile forms. "So… he's a good man, then?"

Jim nods, "He is, and he's really proud of you."

"Proud?" She's surprised at Jim's choice of words.

"How hard you work. How good you are at your job, and the difference you've made in his career," Jim explains. "Harvey told me he'd never be the lawyer he is today if it weren't for you."

Her eyes well up.

"I think he's saying all that because he loves me," Donna says, tempering her fiancé's words. "Believe me, I've made some very big and very stupid mistakes at the office."

Jim laughs. "Well, he didn't say you were perfect. He knows who you are. Good and bad, he accepts you completely…that's a rare thing in a relationship."

"Thanks, Dad." Donna says. "I feel the same way about him."

Jim lovingly looks his daughter over, remembering the days when she was a spirited, little redheaded girl, who loved to dress up and perform for her parents. She's grown into a smart, confident and beautiful woman, and Jim is relieved that she's marrying a man who appreciates all of that.

"I have a little something for you, darling," he says, clearing his throat. Jim pulls out a small black velvet box, and lays it on the table.

Donna's eyes go wide. Two velvet boxes in two months… at the very same restaurant. This one, from the first man she's ever loved.

"Go on… open it!" he encourages.

With a flip of the soft lid, Donna gasps. A pair of antique diamond drop earrings.

"They were your grandmother's," Jim explains. "She wore them for her wedding and wanted me to give them to you when the time came. My parents were probably the happiest couple I've ever known… so, I'd like to think these carry a little luck."

Donna runs her fingers over the exquisite jewels, and smiles. "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue…"

With a chuckle, Jim nods. "I guess you have your something old."

"And my something new…" she adds, "Mom gave me a bracelet."

Donna's father reaches over and takes his only daughter's hand. "Like everything else, something tells me, the rest of that is all going to come together."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too sweetheart."

xxx

Back at her suite, Donna has just stepped out of the bath, when she hears a knock. She expects that her hair and makeup people have arrived.

Instead, a toothy grin greets her at the door.

"Louis!" she says, while tightening the belt of her plush bathrobe.

"Donna, I know you're getting ready, but I just need a minute of your time." he says, as she steps back to let him in.

"Everything ok? Sheila ok?" she asks, concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine," Louis assures. "I just wanted to let you know how much it means to me to be in your bridal party… we've always had a special connection, especially with theatre."

"Awe, Louis, we have, and I am so happy you'll be up there with me," Donna says, softly.

Donna's words make Louis's heart swell. They haven't always been close, but over the years, and after a few difficult conversations, they've found their way to a great friendship.

"In honour of our special connection, I have something for you," Louis announces. He reaches into a small cloth bag and pulls out a soft blue garter, piped with lace.

Donna's eyes go wide… not quite sure what to make of Louis's "gift".

"Is that a garter?" she asks, politely.

"Not just any garter," he proudly replies. "_Judi Dench's_ garter from her role in 'The Merry Wives of Windsor.'"

"What?" With both hands covering her mouth, Donna gasps. This day has already been too much and she's not even married yet.

"You can't keep it, but I thought it might be fun to wear it under that stunning gown of yours," Louis beams. "You know, a little something special between us."

"Louis…" She doesn't know what to say. "How did you get this?"

"Eleanor at the MET is a former client. She snuck it out for me, but it has to be back first thing Monday morning... or we all turn into pumpkins," he chuckles.

"So it's _borrowed_… and _blue_?" Donna suggests, playfully tilting her head.

With eyebrows raised and his eyes bright, a wide toothy grin forms across Louis's face.

"Hmmm… I guess it is…"

Letting out an excited squeal, Donna can no longer contain her excitement. Very soon, she'll will be walking down the aisle, adorned with symbols of love from her family and friends. Two beautiful engagement rings on her fingers, a special Parisian bracelet from her mother, vintage family earrings from her father… and a wonderful, heartfelt surprise from Louis.

"Thank you, Louis, I love you," Donna says, embracing him.

"I love you too," he replies, with a tight squeeze. "Two hours and counting, Donna… let's get this show on the road!"


	18. Chapter 18

**DAZED CHAPTER 18**

**_Hi everyone! The wedding ceremony… and all the pretty details. I'll spend a few more chapters on the reception and all the fun that would come with a Darvey wedding. I hope in reading this, you feel like a wedding guest. With lots happening, here's a recap from the last chapter..._**

**· _On the morning of the wedding, Harvey tries to talk Donna into facetiming, but she insists it's bad luck on their wedding day._**

**_· __They each have breakfast with their attendants and get a silly crash course on what it's like to be a husband and a wife. _**

**· _Donna's father gives her a family heirloom, and she learns he and Harvey have been talking regularly. _**

**· _Samantha goes on a wine tour with the Donna's cousin... the handsome pilot, Jack Paulsen. _**

**· _Stu and Katrina flirt over breakfast and decide to go hiking._**

**· _With just a few hours to go before the ceremony, Louis surprises Donna with a blue garter belt that was once worn by Judi Dench. (I mean, how could you not remember that?!)_**

**HERE WE GO... THE WEDDING CEREMONY.**

3:55 pm… 3:56 pm… 3:57 pm…

Standing at the altar, Harvey impatiently glances at his watch. He's been waiting all day for this moment, and the minutes feel like hours now. In an effort to distract from the longest three minutes of his life, he focuses on the sea of smiling faces before him.

It's not a large gathering, but a meaningful one. Only their families and closest friends have come together to witness this very happy and intimate celebration.

Scanning the perfectly manicured property, Harvey takes in how gorgeous these surroundings are. Isabelle really outdid herself, he thinks. And the spot for the ceremony - here in front of the orchard - is nothing short of magical.

White, wooden garden chairs are perfectly arranged across a lush carpet of green grass. Behind him, a backdrop of fruit trees ripe with peaches, pears and apples, all glistening with the late afternoon sun.

And with every inhale, the delicate scent of flowers. Roses, peonies, and jasmine garnish a large pergola that frames the small stage where they'll exchange vows.

Looking at their guests, Harvey can't help but smile. Donna's touch is everywhere, including in the seating plan. Isabelle next to Dr. Gerard, Stu with Katrina, and Samantha seated next to Donna's cousin. Seeing his pretty blonde colleague, Harvey notices that, although she's sitting with Jack, her eyes are firmly fixed on the altar... and on Marcus.

As he scans the back row, Harvey's eyes light up at the sight of Dr. Lipschitz. With a gentle smile, the therapist acknowledges his former patient, and Harvey replies with a subtle nod.

Given that Lipschitz likes to keep the personal and the professional separate, Harvey wasn't sure he'd show. So, the invite came with an out, Harvey assuring Stan that he could change his mind at any time.

Seeing him here today is a happy surprise. It's also a reminder to Harvey of how far he's come. When he first went to therapy, he was lost... unable to understand his feelings, let alone deal with them. Stan gently guided him through, and all this hard work has brought him here... to a place he could have only dreamed of a few months ago.

It's as clear as day now. By marrying Donna… he's finally where he's supposed to be. They both are.

On Harvey's left, Marcus and Mike. Brothers - one in blood, the other in spirit - who have seen him at his worst and his best.

To his right, Jessica. Mentor, friend and the only person he could ever imagine marrying them.

Elegant as ever, she's dressed in a navy blue shift with cap sleeves. An understated outfit, designed to ensure the bride and groom are the only ones who shine today.

Tensing his jaw, Harvey checks his watch again, tapping the face to make sure it's working…

3:59 pm.

"It's time," Mike whispers, as he leans in. "Next to hiring me, this is the best decision you've ever made." Harvey quietly chuckles. He can always count on Mike for levity.

In the background, soft jazz tunes play. For the last half-hour, Harvey's father's former bandmates, have been entertaining guests. Every piece, a Gordon Specter composition.

The predictable saxophone notes calm Harvey, and for a moment, as the familiar melodies float by, he feels his father's presence. It's as if Gordon is right there, playing along.

With seconds to go, Harvey adjusts the buttons on his new suit jacket. Despite having dozens of perfectly good ones to choose from, today deserved something new... something one-of-a-kind.

The custom-made grey chambray suit is a lighter tone than he's used to wearing, but its easy texture has a romantic feel. He's paired it with a cool charcoal necktie while Louis and his groomsmen wear matching silver ones. The look is both masculine and soft, and an easy match with the colours decorating the space.

Glancing down at his shirt sleeve, Harvey smiles at the detail he knows Donna's going to love. Instead of his familiar "H.S." monogram, he had his tailor stitch "D.R.P." along the cuff… and he can't wait to see her reaction.

As he anxiously waits for the back doors of the Inn to open, words and images play like a film in his mind. Fourteen years of moments, intricately woven together. Each, in their own way, nudging them towards today.

"_Today is your lucky day... because it's the day you get to meet Donna." _

"_I just realized, we don't work together anymore."_

_"I don't want to lose you."_

"_I'll grab the can opener!"_

_"You just made partner."_

"_We... just made partner."_

"_Maybe you shouldn't be my boss anymore!" _

"_I can't be me without you." _

"_I think you're worthy." _

"_Someone very special to me encouraged me to." _

"_I want you to be happy, and it's not up to me to decide what that means."_

_"It bothers me."_

"_I am not apologizing for who I am."_

"_Anyone else loses faith in me, it doesn't matter, but with you… it's different."_

"_You know I love you, Donna." _

"_What do you mean more?"_

"_I love you, Harvey."_

"_I'm human, Donna, what do you think it did to me?!"_

"_How about I pour us a drink?"_

_"If there's anyone that I have faith in... it's you." _

"_I looked around and you weren't there." _

"_I'm here now."_

"_Marry me…." _

With the soulful sound of a solo sax, the giant oak doors slowly open, and Harvey's heart soars. Three giddy flower girls peek from inside.

Dressed in silvery sage taffeta dresses and flowery crowns, Elise, Hannah and Hailey slowly walk towards the altar. With baskets in hand, they sprinkle colourful petals along the grass, creating a fragrant path for the bride.

Next, Harvey's nephew, Will, dressed in matching grey suit, proudly walks down the aisle, a small wooden box in his hands.

Harvey instantly recognizes the tattered walnut case with its brass latch. The size of a paperback, it once contained the reeds for his father's saxophones.

Today, its black velour lining holds their rings. For Harvey, a clean platinum band… and for Donna, a delicate collection of perfect diamonds that compliment her exquisite engagement ring. Inscribed on the inside of both, their wedding date... 09.21.19.

The reed box was Donna's idea, and it reinforces to Harvey, for the millionth time, exactly why Donna Paulsen is his everything… confidante, best friend, partner and the love of his life.

As the young boy takes his place in front of the groomsmen, Louis exits the large doors with Carol on his left arm and Lily on his right. Beaming as they walk, the two women can barely contain their joy. When Lily comes to sit in front, her eyes meet her son's.

_"I love you, Harvey," _she mouths.

Feeling his own eyes water, Harvey presses his lips together and softly smiles. His mother… again, he has Donna to thank.

Standing at the altar, Louis's toothy grin and bright eyes signal the arrival of Rachel, who is stunning in a sleeveless silvery sage gown. The silky fabric is gathered high at the waist and gently cups her growing belly. Rachel's shiny black hair is pulled into a loose bun, her face fresh with peach and coral hues.

When the music stops, Harvey's heart skips a beat in anticipation of what's to come.

His eyes are so laser focused on the door, that he doesn't even notice that all the guests are now standing.

XXX

Taking one final look in the giant mirror, Donna lets out a long and satisfied exhale. She feels… beautiful. This gown is nothing like what she thought she'd choose, yet it's definitely the right one. Elegant, comfortable and, most importantly, exactly what she sees when she imagines meeting Harvey at the altar.

Jim Paulsen comes to stand beside his daughter, and seeing her reflection, has to catch his breath. Donna is glowing. Her makeup is soft. Gentle peach tones that accentuate her hazel eyes, the blush of her lips, and also compliment the hint of freckles across her shoulders.

Her strawberry blonde hair is wavy and gently brushed to one side... and she's sparkling with jewels.

Diamond teardrop earrings that once belonged to her grandmother, the delicate Paris bracelet from her mother, and around her neck, a very special piece that Jim insists on helping her with.

"This must be important if you're wearing it today," he suggests, his fingers careful with the solitaire diamond necklace.

"After Harvey made partner, he insisted that I get something special for myself," she explains. "But I wouldn't. He wasn't making the money he is now, and it didn't feel right to go shopping for myself with his credit card. One day, I came back after lunch, and there was a blue box from Tiffany on my desk."

"He has good taste," Jim acknowledges.

"Except for my engagement rings, this is the only piece of jewelry Harvey's ever chosen for me," Donna says. "Once he landed bigger clients, I'd take his card to buy something when he suggested. I've never told him but, of everything, this necklace has always been the most special to me…. because he picked it out."

A light tap on the door instantly brings father and daughter back to their luxurious surroundings - a main floor suite that Isabelle transformed into a dressing space for Donna and her attendants.

With her right hand firmly wrapped around her father's arm, Donna inhales the fragrant scent of her gorgeous bouquet. Coral and peach roses, and white peonies are casually nestled among sprigs of sage and eucalyptus leaves.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Adjusting his round glasses, Jim sweetly smiles. He's struggling to contain the dampness in his eyes.

"Donna… you'll always be my girl…," he says, his voice shaky. "And today, you're also the most beautiful bride. I've never seen you happier… so let's get you married."

"Thanks Dad," Donna beams. "I love you."

Seconds later, the music sounds and two hotel porters pull back the giant oak doors.

For her walk down the aisle, Donna selected a slow jazz, piano and saxophone version of the traditional wedding march. It's classic, and also a little playful. Perfect for meeting Harvey at the altar.

The moment Harvey sees her in the doorway, his heart nearly stops. In all their time together, he's seen her in some pretty spectacular clothes. Designer dresses and stunning ball gowns for corporate events.

He can say with certainty, however, that he's never seen Donna looking more beautiful than today. She's simply radiant.

With each step towards him, the silk fabric flows. Ivory silk that elegantly caresses every curve, then pools into a chapel length train.

Smooth to the waist, the front features a plunging v-neckline that exposes those cute freckles between her breasts.

This is classic Donna, Harvey thinks. Confident, sexy and sophisticated.

Also, in typical Donna fashion, the sleeveless gown has a little something unexpected. From her shoulders, two flowing pieces of the finest tulle. The style is both elegant and captivating, and something few women could pull off.

Harvey's first thought is that this gorgeous accessory reminds him of a cape, which Donna has been known to wear. But on closer inspection, decides it also has a goddess-like feel to it.

_She's beautiful,_ he smiles to himself.

As Donna approaches, Harvey's eyes trace her hair. There's never been a day that Harvey hasn't admired Donna's gorgeous red locks. Wavy and gently styled to the side, she's tucked a single white flower beside one ear.

Touching Donna's hair is one of Harvey's favourite things to do. In fact, since they've been together, he's taken full and frequent advantage of being able to do that.

He once joked with her about wanting to pull her pigtails. But that's never how it went down in his dreams. There, her vanilla-scented strands tickled his face and his fingers. His palms smoothing her hair down to the soft skin of her neck and shoulders.

Beautiful bouquet in hand, Donna is just steps away now. What stops him in mid-breath, however, is her smile. Glossy lips wide, confident and just for him. All Harvey can do is grin back.

XXX

Standing there, she's never seen him more handsome. It's not the suit, she's witnessed him in plenty of those. But his face. His beautiful, boyish face.

As he smiles, Donna watches the laugh lines frame his eyes, and the dimples shift just below his cheekbones. Every line, every dimple, every mole. She could trace this face in her sleep.

With each step closer, she involuntarily squeezes her father's arm. The setting, the music, her bridal attendants… everything is perfect, but all she sees is Harvey.

He's confidently waiting, arms firm at his sides. And that smile that greets her… no one else would notice, but she sees it.

It's become a flirtatious grin. An expression that only the two of them understand. Loving and playful, with a hint of, _Where the hell have you been?_ _It's about time you showed up!_

Donna wants to giggle, but then she notices his eyes... pooling with adoration. They're also a little glassy, and hers mist in response. She hasn't even made it to the altar yet and she can barely hold it together.

What moves her as she approaches, is the love she feels radiating from his body. Powerful and palpable, it's like a magnet drawing her in.

Jim Paulsen reaches to shake Harvey's hand, and as she turns to give Rachel her bouquet, Harvey sees the back of her stunning dress. It's completely open, the silky fabric caressing the soft skin just below her waistline. He can barely contain himself.

Whispering in that voice he's only ever had for her, Harvey swallows, "Donna…. You've never been more beautiful."

Donna is thankful for her hand in his, because when he uses that tone with her... her knees always go weak.

XXX

"Welcome everyone and please be seated!" Jessica says as she introduces herself.

"Donna and Harvey, let me begin by saying that I'm honoured to help you make official what we've all known for a long time… that you two are meant to be together. I know I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say that we're thrilled for you both."

Lifting her eyes to the gathering, Jessica continues, "Many years ago, when I first hired Harvey… as an associate who was in no position to negotiate," she chuckles. "He insisted that he would not come to the firm without Donna. I knew Harvey liked to do things his own way, so I was willing to hear him out. I also remember suggesting that this woman must be very special in order for him to insist she was part of the deal. Without missing a beat, Harvey assured me that she was…"

Looking at Donna, Jessica offers a warm, plum-coloured smile.

"It wasn't long before we all came to realize just how special Donna is. Not just to Harvey, but to all of us at the firm. Smart, kind, thoughtful and exceptionally good at her job. Over the years, Donna became a den mother to us all, leading by example, and reminding us silly workaholics that there was more to life than just the law."

Jessica pauses to allow the gathering to absorb her words.

"This magical day has been fourteen years in the making," she adds. "And I'm determined that these two don't waste another second. Donna… Harvey… Are you ready?"

Glancing at one another they both nod, "Yes."

"Donna…" Jessica says. "Would you like to start as you exchange vows?"

Hands gently wrapped in his, Donna turns to Harvey.

"Harvey… " She clears her quivering throat. "You once told me you could never be you without me… I've carried that with me ever since. Because I also realized that I could never be me without you. I'm not sure what magic happened that had us meet all those years ago, but I'm forever grateful for it. You've changed my life… and not just because you forced poor Jessica to hire me…"

Donna smiles at Jessica, as the guests chuckle.

"When I think about the past fourteen years, all I see is you. Good and bad, we've been through so much, and we've always found our way... together. And when I think about my future, all I see is you. All I've ever seen is you. I love you completely, and there isn't a single part of me that doesn't feel that way.

Donna takes a breath, then looks at Harvey with a flirty smile. "From here on in, this little thing between us is going to be official. So I'm going to make you a few promises."

Harvey's eyes brighten in anticipation of what she's going to say.

"I promise that your coffee will always have a splash of vanilla. It's always been our thing and that will never change."

"And when the time comes... because I've been told that it will… I promise that I will never complain about any old Harvard sweatshirt you insist on wearing… "

Everyone but Louis laughs at her teasing. Confused, her bridesman doesn't understand why anyone could ever have an issue with an old Harvard sweatshirt.

"And as for your record collection." Donna continues. "From this moment on, your Miles Davis will always be safe in my hands. You can trust your wife with that one."

Harvey can't help but chuckle. Even in the most personal moments, this is how they are. And he loves it.

"And…" she says, with a heartfelt smile. "I'm going to love you forever, and beyond that because you are you… the most amazing man, I have ever met."

Absorbing these words, Harvey releases a hand from hers to wipe the single tear sitting just below her eye. He's blinking a little faster, himself… trying to contain what she's doing to him.

With her head bowed, Jessica softly says, "Harvey…"

Squeezing Donna's hands, and with a thoughtful swallow, he begins. "Donna… I've been thinking for a while now, what I would say to you… what words could express what you mean to me. But I can't. Because words are not enough. So I'm just going to tell you what I know is true."

Since we met, I've been the luckiest guy on the planet. And it's not because you've always been there for me. It's because of who you are, and the fact that you've allowed me to be part of your life."

Harvey pauses, his eyes full on watering now.

"I think back to who I was when we met." His voice starts out strong and then softens. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. But you saw through it all and accepted me anyway. Because that's you. You see the best in everyone."

Harvey lets out a breath.

"I also know that in all our time together, you've been my best friend. And I don't think I've ever really thanked you for that. It's never been easy for me to let my guard down, but somehow, you've always found a way. You don't give up on the people you care about... It's something I've always loved about you."

"You're the strongest woman I know. Strong and smart and beautiful and kind... and it's because of you that I'm a better man."

Donna is blinking faster now. She's determined not to ruin her makeup.

Then, a sweet grin forms on Harvey's face. "I also have a few promises to make… starting with the fact that there will always be a be a container of Chunky Monkey ice cream in our freezer. Next to me, I'm pretty sure that's your favourite," he smiles.

"And… through our life together, there will always be room for your shoes, all four hundred and thirty seven pairs and counting…" he teases, causing Donna to playfully shake her head.

"As for my old Harvard sweatshirt, I promise I'm gonna share, Donna… you can wear it anytime you want because that's what the smart husbands who want to keep their clothes do."

His ribbing earns Harvey a laugh from the wedding guests. Then, pursing his lips, his eyes change. Their playful twinkle giving way to something more.

"And I promise… to be the husband who's worthy of you. To never take you for granted... to make sure you always know how I feel."

Jessica looks across at the gathering. There's not a dry eye to be found. She's also quietly in awe of what she's just witnessed. Especially from Harvey. When it comes to love, he's always been a man of few words. But what she heard from him today more than makes up for it. This connection that he and Donna share is like nothing she's ever seen.

"Well now, I think it's been made pretty clear that you two kids are into each other…," Jessica quips. "Is anyone here crazy enough to think these two don't belong together? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

After two quick seconds, she continues. "Good… may we now have the rings?"

The young nephew steps forward. Harvey opens the tattered walnut box and pulls out the sparkling diamond band.

"Harvey, will you take Donna to be your lawfully wedded wife? Jessica asks.

"I will." His voice low and certain.

Deep brown eyes melting into hers, he slips the ring on Donna's fingers and repeats what Jessica tells him. "Donna... this ring is a token of my love and a symbol of my commitment. Wear it because I'm yours."

Reaching into the box, Donna collects the platinum ring.

"Donna, will you take Harvey to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I will." She can't help the broad smile that's now taken over her entire face.

"Harvey... this ring is a token of my love and a symbol of my commitment. Wear it because I am yours."

Hands clasped together, they pause to take in this special moment. They've finally done it.

"I think that makes it official...," Jessica concludes. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Harvey Specter and Donna Paulsen Specter."

Turning to her friends, and with a feigned formality, she adds, "Mr. Specter, you may now kiss your bride."

Jessica barely has the words out of her mouth when Donna reaches for her husband. With eyebrows raised, Harvey's also surprised, but she can taste the smile on his lips. She can also feel his arms firmly wrapped around her, drawing her in as her fingers find their way around his neck.

There's clapping, cheering, hooting and hollering, but they don't hear it. Right now, this is their own personal celebration, and they're embracing this kiss with everything they have.

All those years ago, when their lips first touched, there were sparks. They knew then... there was something more.

Years later, when she reached for him in her office, it woke him to what could be possible. After that, he couldn't sleep and neither could she.

And just two months ago, when he finally got the courage, he ran to her like his life depended on it, his mouth begging for the chance.

Yes, there have been quite a few notable kisses over the years, and today... another one... their first as husband and wife.

Biting her lip, Donna whispers in Harvey's ear... "I just kissed my husband."

With a wide grin, Harvey whispers back, "And he's damn lucky."

_**If you've made it to the end of this long chapter, congrats! I'll be posting links to Donna's dress and other wedding details in a bit. Sometimes pictures are the best. Xo**_


	19. Chapter 19

**DAZED CHAPTER 19**

**Ok, readers, lots of conversations here with friends and family. It is a party, after all. You're just a wedding guest who happens to overhear everything as you mill about… Hope you have fun with this one, and don't worry, you also get to listen in on what the newlyweds are up to. **

"Wow… that was…"

"Amazing… " Katrina swoons, as she interrupts Stu in mid-sentence. After quickly wiping away the dampness under her eye, she methodically smooths the flouncy skirt of her blue and emerald Marchesa dress.

The glittery one-shoulder frock is a complete departure from her normal fashion go-tos, but she went with this one, after Samantha insisted.

"It's not the office, Katrina. It's a wedding," her blonde colleague reminded her, during a shopping trip one Saturday. "Spice it up a little! You need to get it on!"

Sexy and sheer, it's comfortable enough, even with the three-inch Jimmy Choo sling-backs. It reminds her of those ballerina costumes she used to wear years ago, except, here, Katrina feels a little out of step.

Give her a good textbook to read, and she'd be all over it, but _spicing-it-up_ and _getting-it-on_? Not so much… she'd feel better if she had a textbook on that, too.

"I'll fully admit, those vows got to me," Stu smiles, sheepishly, his twinkling blue eyes following the newlyweds back up the aisle. "You don't see a relationship like that every day."

Turning to him, with an inquisitive look, Katrina asks. "What do you think makes it so special?"

"That they were friends first," he states, without missing a beat. "Solid friends."

"Really? Not that they were first attracted to each other?" she challenges, arching an eyebrow.

Slipping his hands into his pant pockets, Stu leans back on his heels, carefully contemplating his words. "It played a role for sure, but for them to be so in sync… that's about friendship, and chemistry… and trust," he smiles.

"I've never had that kind of _friendship_… so I wouldn't know," she admits. "All I know is that whatever they have… it's rare."

Stu nods. "Something changed with Harvey… once they got together. I've known him a long time. He's a different guy now… completely different energy."

"You think love can change a person like that?" she quizzes.

"If it can crack Harvey's shell, it can change anyone," he chuckles.

Katrina offers a sweet smile, and quickly looks Stu over, as he waves to a beaming Louis. There's an easiness about him that attracts her. He's a "what you see is what you get" kind of guy. Cute and comfortable in his own skin, Stu is rare combination himself.

Plus, he cleans up well, she decides. He's handsome in his tailored indigo suit, even if it doesn't do justice to how toned his arms and shoulders are. During their hike earlier today, Katrina certainly noticed.

In a t-shirt and running shorts, Stu is fit. And she has to admit, she's become more than a little curious about what the rest of him might look like.

"Did you enjoy our hike?" he asks. "Hope I didn't tire you out, it was longer than I expected."

"I very much enjoyed it," she smiles. "Who knew a walk in the woods could be both relaxing _and _invigorating…. I think I might consider doing that on a regular basis."

"Well, if you ever need a hiking partner…" Nervous to push, Stu doesn't finish his sentence. Scanning the grounds, he changes the subject. "Looks like everyone is moving to the patio for drinks…"

"Indeed… I guess it's time to get the party started," Katrina agrees. With his hand gentle on the small of her back, Stu guides Katrina, and her sexy dress, towards the festivities.

xxx

The enormous terrace is aglow, as the September sun warms the patio stones. Smooth jazz sets a flirty tone for the mingling guests, all of whom still can't believe what they've just witnessed.

As if the ceremony weren't magic enough, Harvey wanted to ensure that the cocktail reception would be a perfect jumping off point for an evening's worth of fun.

With Isabelle's help, he planned this first gathering, while Donna took charge of dinner details.

Across the courtyard, three white sofas and a variety of colourful chairs create an informal setting. Planters teeming with flowers are stationed on coffee tables, in window boxes and alongside the bar.

Above, strings of fairy lights that will set the mood once a section of the patio transforms into a dance floor.

For the next two hours, guests enjoy vintage wines and signature drinks. Waiters mill about serving the couple's favourite appetizers, including Sicilian bruschetta from Del Posto and mini-burgers from Harvey's favourite burger joint.

"Quite the party, if I do say so myself," Gretchen quips, as Robert approaches with a plate full of oysters.

"Of all the things those two have pulled off over the years, this is by far, the best," the former lawyer chuckles. "Except for dating Red, and those suits of his, I had no idea Harvey had such good taste."

"I'm turning sixty next year, and if he doesn't plan my party, I'll be _very_ disappointed," Gretchen teases, her wide eyes making clear she's actually not kidding.

At the other end of the patio, and sitting on one corner of a plush sofa, Samantha and Jack enjoy a bottle of a 1972 Cabernet Sauvignon.

"Excellent vintage," Jack smirks. "And I know that because, after our little trip today, I'm an expert."

Rolling her eyes, Samantha volleys back. "One visit to a winery and you're now an expert? I hope that's not how you approached getting your pilot's licence."

"Nah, that was an online course," he jokes.

Samantha is in mid-giggle when she sees Marcus approaching.

"Hello, stranger," he smiles, warm green eyes looking down at her. "Sorry I've been busy. I had no idea being a babysitter…er… groomsman… would turn into a full-time job," he kids.

"Marcus!" Samantha says, her face lighting up. She's happy he finally noticed her, and it's not for a lack of effort on her part.

Tonight, Samantha is wearing a black Givenchy cocktail dress. Strapless and cinched at the waist, it's both sexy and elegant.

With her blonde hair tied in a bun, and cool red lips, the look is very Audrey Hepburn… which is exactly what she was going for.

Marcus is handsome in his polished light grey suit and tie. She'd tell him as much, but with Jack next to her, she doesn't want to get too personal… so she plays it cool.

"You've been busy… I was wondering if I'd ever see you again," she comments, casually sipping her wine. "Why don't you join us, Jack was telling me all about how, one day, he opened up a Kinder Surprise and found a pilot's licence."

With a playful shake of his head, Jack quips, "Funny, at the winery today, you never gave me the impression that you could be so harsh. And who doesn't love a good Kinder Surprise? I just happened to get lucky."

Suddenly feeling like a third wheel, Marcus's stomach sinks. He's had no time to spend with Samantha, but hoped he could make up for it tonight.

_Clearly, she's moved on._

"Thanks, but I've got to check on my kids," he says, stepping back. "I'll leave you to it. Nice seeing you… enjoy your evening."

As he turns away, Samantha blinks in disbelief. Did she miss something? Spending time with Marcus, and meeting his kids, was something she's been looking forward to.

After their two baseball games, lunch and dozens of texts, she assumed there could be something more between them. But, Marcus was quick to decline tonight's invitation.

_Clearly, he's moved on. _

Turning to the handsome pilot, and with another sip of wine, Samantha shakes off the disappointment and forces a smile.

"So where were we? Something about a Cracker Jack box and you getting your high school diploma?"

xxx

"Lily! Our kids!" Carol exclaims, as she gives Harvey's mother a warm hug. "I never thought I'd see the day when your handsome boy would marry my beautiful girl! I can only imagine the gorgeous babies these two are going to make!"

Leaning in, her hand hiding her mouth, Carol giggles, "It's not too soon to talk about that, right?"

Although they've just met, Lily can see where Donna gets her spirit. As Harvey once mentioned, Carol is definitely full of life, and she's gunning to be that fun and eccentric grandmother that every kid has.

Laughing back, Lily responds. "Maybe we should let them get through dinner first, before we spring the idea of grandchildren on them."

Winking at Harvey's mother, Carol is practically vibrating with excitement. "A little birdie told me… and I'm not going to say who, but… it's _already_ in the works."

Although she's a little surprised at Carol's candor, Lily can't help but smile. All she's ever wanted is for Harvey to have a family of his own.

Lily's not certain if what Carol says is true, but she's also excited. Especially now that Harvey has found his someone special.

"If they did…" Lily enquires, playing along. "You'd be a first-time grandmother, right?"

"I've never told Donna this," Carol confesses. "But I've been _dying_ for a grandchild. I know she'd be a great mother, and I'll even move back from Florida if it happens."

Lily leans in and whispers, "I've never told Harvey either, but I've always wanted a family for him. I've seen him with his niece and nephew, he'd be an excellent father."

The two women fall into an easy conversation about the joys of grandparenting. The benefits of having the time to enjoy them, while also being able to hand the screaming ones back.

"If they do decide to start a family," Carol says. "I think you and I are going to make a pretty great set of grandmothers. You can teach the little ones about art and I'll tell them the best stories."

"You've got a deal," Lily agrees, as the two women clink their wine glasses to seal their pact.

xxx

Sitting along the low stone wall of the patio, Rachel turns to Mike, "Have you seen Donna and Harvey? They just disappeared."

"One hundred per cent, they're getting down and dirty," Mike says, with a confident sip of his scotch, "I know how Harvey thinks."

Rachel rolls her eyes at her husband of one year, "You mean how _you _think."

"Hey! I waited," Mike defends. "Until your parents left, at least… but, it took an enormous amount of self-discipline and personal strength to hold myself back."

Rachel can't help but giggle at Mike's dramatics. She recalls an entirely different scenario the night of their wedding.

Donna had snuck into their suite with a bottle of chilled champagne. She filled the tub with bubbles and threw rose petals all over the place.

Mike entered with tears in his eyes. He was so lovestruck, he followed her around like a puppy, confessing how he was the luckiest man on the planet.

"Now that I'm pregnant, our wedding feels like a lifetime ago," she says, wistfully. "Everything's changed."

Mike quickly turns to face her, his soft blue eyes darting between her brown ones. "Not to me. I remember everything."

"Of course you would," she agrees. "You have that kind of memory."

"That's not why."

Stepping in front of her, Mike places his arms around her growing waist, and gently offers a reassuring kiss.

"If anything, today was a reminder of how marrying you was the best decision I've ever made," he states with conviction. "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Me too," Rachel glows.

"Which is why I know _exactly_ what Harvey's up to," Mike confirms.

"Maybe…. But you don't know everything about Harvey," Rachel challenges. "Just like he doesn't know that you cried like a baby watching _Jerry Maguire_."

xxx

"We have photos to do, Harvey… where are you taking me?" Donna asks, as he gently pulls her by the hand.

"I just wanted a couple of minutes," he explains, as he leads her beyond the orchard to a small enclosed garden he discovered earlier in the day.

"Have a seat," he requests, placing his unfolded pocket square on the stone bench. Surrounding them are roses of every colour. Reds and yellows, pinks and whites, on wild bushes and trailing across the stone fence.

Donna adjusts the train of her dress and carefully turns to face him. As she inhales the fragrant late afternoon air, her shoulders instantly drop.

"It's so pretty here," she says, scanning the quaint private space. She also notices his features are soft, and that only happens when he's content.

Reaching for both her hands, Harvey takes a seat next to her. His eyes lovingly trace her face, taking in how radiant she is today.

"You're my wife," he breathes, as if saying out loud would carve it into stone.

"Say it again." His words sending shivers down her spine.

"You're… my…. wife," he exhales, his thumbs running circles in her palms.

"And according to the papers we just signed, you're… my husband," she beams. The words stilling her breath. "It's official."

"It is," Harvey grins.

"Signed, sealed, delivered… I'm yours," she sings with a playful tilt of her head.

Harvey chuckles, but she can tell there's more. "Donna…" he begins, tensing his jaw. "There's something…"

"Are you ok?" she interrupts. For a split second she's worried.

"I'm going to tell you this, but it sounds…" he pauses. "…corny."

"I'm listening," she whispers, eyes wide and encouraging.

"Just that, right now, my heart feels… full… completely full," he swallows. Even he's not entirely sure what he means. "I wanted you to know."

An understanding smile makes its way across Donna's face. "That's not corny, not at all," she gently assures, her warm hands cupping his cheeks. "Sounds just right to me."

"I don't ever want to lose the way we are right now," he cautions, his dark brown eyes are deeply serious. "It took so long to get here, I don't ever want us to take this for granted."

It's finally hitting Harvey, just how much things have changed. Intellectually, he knew that marriage would be another step, but he never imagined that he could be more in love today than he was yesterday.

Today, this beautiful woman vowed in front of the most important people in their lives, to "love him forever… and beyond that".

That promise has been ringing in his ears ever since.

"Your vows…" he begins. "I can't stop thinking about what you said."

"Every word, Harvey… is true. And I could have said a whole lot more, but I didn't want to embarrass you," Donna admits.

"More?" His eyebrows jolt upwards. "Like what?"

"Like you're absolutely delicious," she flirts, while nibbling on her lower lip. "And when you talk to me in _that_ voice, my knees go weak."

"_This_ voice?" he smirks, his tone soft and low.

"Yeah, _that_ voice," she giggles. "And that smile, that mouth, that… tongue."

"Probably best you didn't mention the tongue," he grins. "But it's all yours now, you can have it any time you want."

"How 'bout a little taste right now," she teases, leaning in to deliver a soft kiss that quickly turns into something else.

Donna's not exactly sure what it is about the way his mouth feels on hers, but she could honestly kiss him all day.

It's more than just the physical excitement she feels, it's the closeness that comes with it. Their rib cages moving in sync, while their breathing eventually follows.

Some days, there are sparks, because it feels like it's the first time they've kissed. Other times, the familiarity of Harvey's mouth on hers is comforting.

"I could have said more, too…" Harvey admits, his lips tingling with gloss.

"I have to admit, I was surprised by how much you _did_ say," Donna replies.

"But I didn't tell you how much I love lying naked in our bed, and seeing your face first thing in the morning. And that beauty mark on your… that's just… you know."

"I know," she giggles. "It was a G-rated ceremony, probably best you didn't mention that, either."

"And what it feels like to make love to you. Watching you…," Harvey swallows, trying to calm the tightness in his pants.

"And watching you…" Donna says, her tone sultry. For a few lingering moments, the couple sit quietly, each reflecting on the ceremony and what has already been a magical day.

"It feels different, doesn't it?" she asks, wondering if he's noticed it too. Just yesterday he told her he already "felt married". Has it changed for him as well?

"It does. It's better… What was I so afraid of, Donna?" Harvey sighs. "What was wrong with me?"

"You just weren't ready for all of this," she teases, her hand motioning up and down the length of her body. Truth is, Donna also regrets the years that have passed them by.

But on the happiest day of her life, she's not going to look back. They'll have the rest of their lives together, and she's determined to make each day count.

"As much as I want him all to myself, I better get my husband back to the party," she smiles. The distant sound of laughter, clinking glasses and jazz calling to them. "Guaranteed Mike is telling everyone we're making it official… in _other_ ways."

Harvey chuckles, because he knows that Donna's intuition is exactly right.

"Not just yet." Harvey takes out his mobile.

"One for your phone?" she smiles. "How could I forget?"

When Harvey proposed, he did this very same thing. Before asking her, he thumbed through fourteen years worth of memories... candids of them, and she lost it.

Every picture, evidence that he's always held a torch for her… for them.

"I'm sure the professional ones are going to be great, but I want one for myself," he explains.

Holding the phone at arm's length, Harvey pulls Donna in, their glowing faces pressed cheek-to-cheek.

"You know I always pick a favourite," he says, scrolling. "It's this one."

The happy photo is perfectly them. Donna's head is resting on Harvey's shoulder. Her manicured hand protecting his chest, while her eyes lovingly staring at his. A wide, glossy smile lights her entire face.

Harvey's eyes worship in return. His Cheshire cat grin and dimples are in full form, and the pair look as if they've just shared a private joke.

"We look… married," he confirms, as he turns the candid into his screensaver.

"We certainly do," she nods.

As they get up to head back to the party, Harvey's dress shirt catches Donna's eye.

"Wait a minute, what's on your cuff?" she enquires, her hand reaching to lift back his jacket sleeve.

"A surprise," he says, sweetly. "I was wondering when you'd notice."

"D.R.P?" she gasps, her finger tracing the cuff of his right sleeve. "My initials monogrammed? You did that?"

Donna is more than surprised, she's stunned.

"Like I told you… I'm yours," Harvey says, his eyes glistening. He's feeling both proud and a little silly. "The shirt doesn't lie."

Knowing their time is up, Harvey, once again, takes Donna's hand to lead her back to the party.

"No way, mister," she says, her feet firmly planted, while she tugs him back. "You don't get to do that, and then walk away, as if that wasn't the most adorable thing in the world."

Biting his lip, Harvey turns to face her. He expects to see twinkling hazel eyes. Instead, he finds thick lashes brimming with tears.

"Harvey Specter… why are you like this?" she whispers, her voice shaky. "I don't even know where to begin with you."

"You started this a long time ago, I'm just trying to catch up… and we're gonna to make use of this shirt, Donna," he promises. "Every anniversary… maybe you could wear that necklace?"

"You remembered?!"

The surprises keep on coming. Donna figured he'd long forgotten that he gave it to her.

"Tiffany and Company. After we made partner, I bought it over lunch, he says, confidently. "I wasn't sure you'd like it. After that, I decided it might be better to let you choose your own gifts."

With a tilt of her head, Donna lets out a tiny laugh.

"What so funny?" he asks.

"Not one hour ago, I told my father I loved this necklace because _you_ chose it," she explains.

Donna notices Harvey's eyes quickly welling up, so she reaches to wipe away what she sees coming.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" she says, her cool hand comforting his face.

"Thank you for marrying me, Donna," he whispers.

"And thank you for finding the courage to come to my door that night…" she whispers back.

Harvey's hands are now caressing her face, thumbs on her rosy cheeks while his fingers find the back of her head. Within seconds, his lips find hers. Gentle and slow, but every bit as intense as the one they shared, months ago.

With every breath, he deepens their kiss, tasting the tongue that promised him forever.

The sensation of Donna's fingertips in his hair causes Harvey's eyes to roll back. He's losing himself.

It's neither the time nor the place, but Donna's is falling just as fast. And if she had her way, she'd be tearing that pretty monogrammed shirt right off him.

His hands tickle their way along her back, fingers exploring until they meet the soft fabric resting low on her hips.

"This dress… it's very you," he says, catching his breath. "Classy and sexy and… perfect, just like I imagined it would be."

"You've never told me you've imagined my dress," she says.

"I've never told you lots of things," he volleys back, his arms continuing to hold her close.

"Like where you're taking me on our honeymoon?" she reminds him. "Can you at least tell me when we're leaving?"

"Monday," he confirms.

"If the cocktail party you just planned is any indication, I must be in for a treat," Donna says, while adjusting his pocket square.

"Speaking of that, we need to get back," Harvey moans. "We've got a big night ahead."

"And Louis wants to make a speech," Donna lets slip.

"Great," Harvey chuckles, with an eye roll. "I'll get us each a bottle of wine. I think we're going to need it."

With fingers intertwined, Harvey and Donna leave the rose garden, and weave their way through the orchard trees.

As they approach the clearing, Donna spies the rose petal path she had gleefully walked down an hour earlier.

"Harvey… it really was a beautiful ceremony," she gushes.

"Perfectly us," he agrees, with a squeeze of her hand.

Walking towards the patio, the newlyweds are greeted by dozens of smiling faces, all waiting to congratulate them.

"Hey, you two! Do you know what time it is?!" Mike scolds, from his perch on the patio wall. "It's way past your curfew… that's what time it is!"

Blushing, Harvey shakes his head, and with a shy hand over her mouth, Donna giggles.

"I was just about to send out a search party!" the young lawyer teases, as their tipsy guests laugh hysterically. "I see those shiny lips, Harvey… so don't tell me you were _just talking_!"


	20. Chapter 20

**DAZED CHAPTER 20**

**Cocktail hour is over and it's time for dinner, speeches and dancing. How did you all manage to get an invite to this fabulous wedding?! **

**This chapter is heartfelt, sweet, fluffy and fun. Designed to leave you smiling at the end. Happy Reading! :)**

_Elegant and romantic_… that's what Donna had in mind for the wedding reception. So, when she mentioned the rustic barn to Harvey, he was a little surprised.

Tucked away at the far corner of the property, there was just something about the perfectly imperfect space that drew her in. And the minute Isabelle rolled back that giant barn door, she could just picture the possibilities.

Earthy wood beams towering like trees over crisp, white table linens. Blush coloured bouquets and glistening silverware softening the firm lines of its cedar planks. The warm and inviting glow of flickering candles on wrought iron candelabras.

His eyes scanning the inside, Harvey shakes his head in awe.

"You did this?" he asks. "Donna, this is amazing! How is it that after all this time, you still manage to surprise me?"

"Oh there's more," she promises, with a bite of her glossy lip. And seeing his flirty grin, adds, "No, Harvey… you're going to have to wait for that!"

As family and friends make their way in, the couple cheerily direct them to one of a dozen perfectly set tables. Hugs and handshakes, kisses and congratulations.

For some added dinnertime fun, Donna named each table after one of the many eateries she and Harvey have visited over the years… Nougatine, Quattro Gotti… "the diner".

"Let me guess… we're sitting at Del Posto," Harvey chuckles, as they make their way to the large round table at the centre of the barn.

"Maybe…" she teases. Then, pointing to the corner, says, "Or, if you'd rather sit at the kids' table, I named theirs the "Coffee Cart.'"

"Coffee Cart?!" he laughs. "They have no idea how lucky they are."

There's a noticeable change the air now. The evening breeze heralding a new beginning, not just for the newlyweds, but for everyone who has long been rooting for their happiness.

And ever since the ceremony, something else. Donna and Harvey haven't been able to keep their hands off one another. Until now, they've always been careful to separate the personal from the professional… even as fiancés.

But marriage has taken their commitment to an entirely new level, offering a certainty that hadn't existed before. Now, in front of their family, friends and closest colleagues, they can no longer hold back.

That's why, as they sit, her palm runs soothing circles across his back, and stealing kisses, his nose keeps finding her cheek.

As everyone settles in, waiters weave their way around the festive tables, serving a meal that is nothing short of spectacular.

For appetizers, fresh heirloom tomato and basil salad, chilled shrimp cocktail and cheese platters that pair perfectly with vintage wines.

The main course porterhouse steaks and maple glazed salmon are grilled to perfection, and bring Harvey and Donna right back to the night of their engagement.

"This meal really is amazing," Donna whispers, her left hand meeting his lap. "Just like _that_ night."

"It is," he swallows, warm brown eyes smiling at the memory. "_That_ night was something, wasn't it?"

"It sure was… and every day since," Donna agrees. She steals a soft kiss, then her thumb wipes the shine from his lips.

"The cake," Harvey says, catching a glimpse of the tastefully decorated dessert. Sitting on a polished silver pedestal, the three-tiered creation is frosted with thick, white buttercream and sprinkled with edible flowers. To accompany it, homemade vanilla bean ice cream drizzled with warm chocolate sauce.

"Remember that first night we tried planning the wedding?" Donna smiles. "We argued..."

"That cake was the first thing we compromised on," Harvey recalls. "Lemon and chocolate… that's when I knew we'd be together forever." His teasing, earning him a giggle from his bride.

After dessert is served and the coffee poured, Mike makes his way to the corner podium to introduce himself.

He's honoured to be the Master of Ceremonies. But, as he informs the gathering, Harvey warned him to be on his best behaviour, or he'd find himself "back in prison".

"You have no idea how happy I am that Mom and Dad are finally married," the young lawyer sighs with exaggerated relief. "For years, Rachel and I have tried parent-trapping these two, but nothing would take."

The audience immediately chuckles.

"With Donna, it became very clear to us that Harvey was NOT New York's _best_ closer… he was the _worst_… so as caring and committed friends, we had to take matters into our own hands."

At that moment, Rachel joins Mike, and to everyone's amusement, the couple jokingly confess to all the ridiculous matchmaking tricks they've tried over the years.

"Father forgive us for we have sinned… and our list is a long one," Rachel giggles, as she playfully reads from a piece of paper so long, it touches the floor.

Last-minute cancellations after planning to meet Donna and Harvey for drinks… all in the hopes they would spend those evenings alone.

Rachel lying to Harvey, saying that Donna was petrified no one would show up to watch her latest play.

Rigging the Secret Santa draw every Christmas… so that Harvey and Donna had to buy presents for one another.

Mike giving his Yankees' ticket to Donna… because he was suddenly "unable" to make the game with Harvey.

"Fixing" the elevator when Donna went to work for Louis, so that she and Harvey might be forced to talk.

"Unfortunately, Harvey, that last one backfired," Mike chuckles. "You and Louis ended up together that afternoon… somewhere between the 49th and 50th floors."

Upon hearing this, Harvey shakes his head in disbelief, and Louis chokes on his wine. They remember this incident as clear as day. The heat in that metal box forced them to remove their suit jackets, shirts and ties. For two straight hours, the two name partners sat there, half naked, sweating and cursing the entire time.

"And if you want to know the cold, hard truth…" Rachel jumps in. "Mike and I only got MARRIED, so that it would force the two of you to spend a romantic evening dancing together!"

Donna, Harvey and their wedding guests are in hysterics, as Mike feigns shock.

"THAT's why you said yes so quickly!" he jokes. Then turning back to the audience, adds, "So… if that doesn't get us an A+ for effort, then I don't know what would! Mom and Dad… Congratulations!"

Then, Rachel jumps in, "And remember… NO ONE will ever be more committed to your marriage than Mike and I."

As the evening progresses, more funny stories and heartfelt speeches.

A teary-eyed Lily thanks Donna, calling her "the best thing that's ever happened to Harvey".

Marcus teases his brother, saying he's finally batting a thousand, at least with his choice of wife.

Jim welcomes Harvey with a toast, and expresses relief that Donna is marrying a man who appreciates her.

And Donna's mother, Carol, gushes at how _gorgeous_ her new son-in-law is, hinting to a blushing Harvey that, "if" they ever decide to have "babies", they're guaranteed to be as _gorgeous _as he is.

Just as Mike prepares to wrap up, Louis rushes to the podium.

"As Donna's favourite bridesman, I would like to say a few words about the bride," he says, taking the microphone off its stand. "Next to my beautiful Sheila – ying to my yang and vessel for my unborn child – Donna is the perfect woman."

"When I first met her, I was a jealous of Harvey. We were associates, and he walked into the office with this gorgeous, red-haired vixen," he recalls. "And from the moment she looked me over, I knew Donna Paulsen was no ordinary woman…"

Guests nod in agreement.

"She was Harvey's secretary, but I soon came to realize that the student was the teacher, the puppet was actually the puppet master," he declares, his eyes bulging. "And when it comes to caring about her work family, there is no one who is more of a boss than she is."

Clearing his throat to control the sentimentality bubbling, Louis continues.

"When my miserable but beloved secretary, Norma, passed, Donna took me urn shopping. No ordinary cup would do for that battle-axe, and Donna knew it."

"When I was nervous about becoming a father, Donna was on top of it… well, not _on top_… that was Sheila… but she did bring me a cup of warm mud… because she knew that's just what I needed."

Mud? The guests are now confused and searching each other's faces for an explanation.

"Think about it, people," Louis says with conviction, as he paces back and forth. "A jar of ashes and a cup of mud…. This is the kind of friend Donna has been to me… and for that, I am forever grateful."

Then, with an affectionate smile, he continues, "And one more thing… Donna and I share a passion for theatre."

Standing next to her now, Louis dramatically falls on one knee, kisses Donna's hand, and declares, "Fear not my dearest Juliette… even though thou hast pledged thy love to Romeo here, thou wilt forever be the Portia to my Bassanio, the Rosalind to my Orlando…. the Ophelia to my Hamlet!"

Then springing back up, Louis places a heavy hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"As for Romeo here, I love him like a brother," he declares. "It may not be obvious to all of you, because he's taller and slightly better looking, but we're two peas in a pod… he's the Simon to my Garfunkel, the Hall to my Oates. Harvey, I'm so proud of you for finally channeling your inner stallion and bravely galloping towards your future!"

Donna squeezes Harvey's leg, a warning that he remain silent.

"How did I know something had changed, you ask?" Louis continues. "Because Harvey couldn't stop smiling… and Jesus, I thought I had a lot of teeth!"

A wide grin makes its way across Harvey's face now, his laugh lines framing the twinkle in his eyes. As expected, Louis is ridiculous, but every word is clearly heartfelt.

"To be sure... I conducted _The Louis Litt Prunie Test_!" His finger confidently pointed in the air.

"A few months back, I offered Harvey a glass of my exquisite elixir… and… he took it! No dramatic Harvey eye roll or insults… he just took it! Ten years, people… that was a first! And that's when I knew Harvey finally made it with Donna… because the Prunie test is never wrong. Only the happiest and most optimistic people can stomach its sweetness and high-fibre content."

As the audience continues to giggle, Louis turns to the newlyweds.

"Donna, Harvey… If my beloved Bruno were here right now… God rest his frisky, feline soul… he would rub up _hard_ against your legs, and purr with pure joy! Bruno knew true love when he rubbed up against it… and this, between you, is the real deal. So, dear friends, on behalf of Sheila and I, Mazel Tov!

As everyone claps, Louis takes a theatrical bow.

Leaning in to Rachel, Mike whispers. "Harvey drinking Prunies… and liking it?! Holy shit, the entire place went to hell after we left… we got out just in time!"

Xxx

Under a blanket of stars and twinkling fairy lights, guests return to the patio for nightcaps and dancing. Harvey is first to lead Donna to the centre of the dance floor, as the soulful voice of Ray Charles floats through the warm evening air.

_I'm gonna love you, like nobody's loved you… come rain or come shine…._

_High as a mountain, deep as a river… come rain or come shine…._

"You happy?" his voice hushed, as they slowly sway in their first dance as husband and wife. Harvey's arms are wrapped firmly around Donna. He has no fancy steps in mind, tonight. He just wants to hold her close, and feel her heart beating next to his.

"Is today everything you expected?"

Her shoulders sink deeper into his chest, and Donna lets out a relaxed exhale.

"Everything and more…." she whispers. Hips pressed together, they're now moving in time, and his fingers caress the soft skin of her low back. "Everyone seems… closer now, don't they?"

"Another reason why being married to you makes life better," he agrees.

_I guess when you met me, it was just one of those things _

_But don't ever bet me, cause I'm gonna be true, well…if you let me…_

"Louis is right, you know," Donna says. "I've never seen you smile as much as you have these last two months."

His dark brown eyes smolder between her lips and lashes, until she meets him halfway. A kiss, gentle and unhurried. Breathing in this moment, this dance. They're not new, but somehow it feels like first love.

"It's all your fault," he flirts, the riff of a bluesy trumpet in the background. "Completely your fault."

_Happy together, unhappy together, wouldn't it be fine._

_Days may be cloudy or sunny, we're in or we're out of the money_

_But I'm with you always, I'm with you rain or shine…._

As the soulful melody of their wedding song comes to an end, Harvey playfully dips Donna, and moves to lead her off the dance floor.

"Oh no, mister, we have one more song," Donna says, as she turns Harvey to face the band. "This one's an original... right, Lenny?"

Lenny, one Gordon Specter's former bandmates, nods in agreement, and Harvey's eyebrows jolt upwards with surprise.

"When we were preparing the set list for tonight, we found a piece your father was working on," Lenny explains to Harvey. "It had a title, but it wasn't complete… so we finished it. Donna wanted to surprise you…. This is… "Forever", by Gordon Specter.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, Harvey freezes. His vision blurred, as warm tears well in his eyes. "Forever" is exactly what he had engraved on the inside of Donna's engagement ring.

It's as if his father knew that, someday, he and Donna would end up together. Perhaps, this song is his wedding gift to them.

Donna draws Harvey in. Hearing his breathing and feeling his heart pulsing through his dress shirt, she knows what this moment means to him. As his hands take comfort at her waist, she soothes his neck.

Seconds later, the familiar moody notes of the saxophone mix in with the tinkling of the piano and the soft beat of a jazz drum. They step in time, but their movements feel more like a hug than a dance.

"I know what you're thinking, and I agree," she says softly, the fairy lights catching the shine of her red hair.

"You really can do that, can't you?" he asks, tightening his hold. "But the song title, Donna…"

"It just proves that we're both _exactly_ where we're supposed to be," she confirms, her hips swaying under his touch. "And somewhere up there… Gordon knows that, too."

"You think so?" There's a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

''I do…" Her voice is certain.

"I don't know what to say," Harvey whispers, into her neck. He burrows his head there, taking comfort in her familiar scent, while her hands hold him just so.

"You don't have to say anything," Donna reassures. "Close your eyes, keep those strong arms around me, and just listen… after all, Gordon wrote this for us."

xxx

For the rest of the night, the air is filled with the sound of jazz, soul, classic rock and, as per the bride's request, a touch of ABBA with a sprinkle of "Disco Inferno".

"I apologize if I'm not swift on my feet," says Henry Gerard, as he nervously leads Isabelle to the dance floor. "I haven't danced in a while. Not since my wife passed away four years ago."

Carefully grasping her hand, he slowly pulls her in. His awkward arm wrapping around her petite waist. Stealing a quick glance, Henry realizes he's missed the warmth of a woman's smile on him. And Isabelle is a classic beauty, he thinks. Soft hair, kind blue eyes and the most genuine smile that brings out the rosiness of her cheeks.

"I hear it's like riding a bicycle," she suggests, as Sam Cooke sings a classic. "At least I hope so. I haven't danced like this since… David passed away."

As Isabelle presses her cheek to his, her heart flutters. It's the tiniest quiver, but it's something she hasn't felt in a very long time. After losing the love of her life, she thought romance was not something she would ever experience again.

And Henry… there's a gentleness about him… and a rugged handsomeness. Never would she have guessed that after nearly twenty years, they would cross paths again.

"I bet you won't remember this, but… we met once," she says, curious to know his reaction.

Pulling back, he's surprised. "We did? I think I would remember if I met you, Isabelle."

"Many years ago, at Harvard. You had Phil and Harvey in your class… and I would hear all about how you made them work for their grades," she informs. "We met, just for a moment, at graduation. Even then, I could see why the boys had so much respect for you."

A wide smile makes its way across the professor's face. The anxiousness he was feeling now falling away. "Well then, I think this is serendipitous, don't you? Meeting again after all these years?"

Then, after hesitating, he suggests, "Perhaps… we should go with it?"

Before responding, Isabelle traces Henry's face. Getting to know him this weekend has lit something in her, something she's been missing. Plus he's smart and a good listener, paying close attention to her ramblings over the last two days.

"Henry…" she smiles, "I would very much like that."

"I would too, Isabelle… very much," the professor agrees. Pulling her in a little closer, he, once again, places his cheek to hers.

xxx

Since her first dance with Harvey, Donna hasn't stopped moving. "My Girl" with her father, 'Jumpin' Jack Flash" with her cousin, Jack, "Dancing Queen" with Rachel and Katrina, and now, ten interpretive minutes with Louis and "He's the Greatest Dancer".

As Harvey walks the perimeter of the dance floor, he can't help but chuckle. Only Donna, in that low-cut, sexy as hell wedding dress, could make dancing to three decades of music, seem so effortless.

"So... how is it that Samantha is on the dance floor and you're not?" Harvey asks Marcus, as he hands him a scotch. The ceremony is over, the kids have long gone to bed, so there's no reason his younger brother shouldn't be having fun.

Shrugging his shoulders, Marcus mumbles, "It's your wedding day, that's what I'm here for."

Dropping himself down on the sofa next to the younger Specter, Harvey replies, "So you're gonna try and bullshit me on my wedding day?"

Harvey isn't buying this for a second. He's attended one-too-many corporate events where he's had to watch Donna dance with any number of bachelors. He knows all the signs… clenched jaw, slumped shoulders, distracted gaze and the urge for a strong, numbing drink.

"What do you want me to say, Harvey?" Marcus asks, as he takes a burning sip. "She and Jack spent the morning at a winery… and look at them, they're practically inseparable. I can't blame him for trying."

Harvey can hear the frustration in his brother's voice, so he softens his tone. "Look, I'm the last guy who should be giving you relationship advice, I didn't see what was in front of my damn face for years," Harvey sighs. "But you have to try or you'll regret it. Jesus, Marcus, it's just a dance… and she likes you."

Marcus's shakes his head. "You don't know that."

With a pat to his brother's knee, Harvey assures. "I know Samantha… now… get up off your ass and ask the woman to dance, before Jack does something about it."

Seeing her on the dance floor, Marcus takes another sip of courage.

_Before Jack does something about it._ Harvey always knows what to say to force a reaction from him.

From this distance, Marcus admires how gorgeous Samantha is in that black, strapless dress… and when those full red lips break into a smile… it does something to him.

As the music slows, and before he even realizes what he's doing, Marcus steps onto the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" It's a question, but his green eyes aren't asking. With a nod to Jack, Marcus gently slips his arm around Samantha's waist, his left hand curling around her right.

"Marcus, this is a surprise... I didn't think you were a dancer," Samantha challenges, as they start to sway. She's been paying attention all evening, and except for a dance with Lily, and another with Donna, Marcus has been everywhere, but the dance floor.

"I don't really… but for you, I'll make an exception," he admits, with a shy smile.

With every slow movement, Marcus brings himself closer. Nat King Cole's "Unforgettable" soothing the air around them.

Her cheek brushing his now, she whispers, "I'm glad you did."

Leaning back, Marcus can't help but be surprised. "You are? I thought you and Jack…."

Breaking into a wide smile, Samantha interrupts, "Jack is a Dodgers fan. It was doomed from the start."

"Then, I'm sorry… for him," the younger Specter chuckles. "And his team."

As they continue to sway, Samantha finds herself completely relaxed. Through the fabric of her dress, she notes the warmth of his hand. It's been years since she's been able to let her guard down around a man. But with Marcus…

"You have plans tomorrow?" His voice is low next to her ear. "I'm taking the kids to the beach... one last visit before summer's over. You want to join us?"

xxx

She finds him talking about the old days with Jessica, Louis, Rachel and Mike. The five of them holding court in the far corner of the patio.

"For a guy who never smoked weed, you certainly were a natural," Mike teases the managing partner. "You would have smoked Norma if we didn't stop you!"

Harvey bursts out laughing, "And Jessica lying across the desk, eyes rolled back like some sort of crack head. Never thought I'd see that!"

"And you never will again," she warns, an eyebrow firmly raised in his direction. "My past is already giving me enough trouble in Chicago… so feel free NOT to visit anytime soon!"

"Wait a minute! I can visit… I'm a good girl!" Rachel defends, hand on her growing belly. "How did I even get involved with you all?!"

Standing back, Donna watches, and a tiny smile forms. Their family… teasing and laughing and drinking … just like the old days.

Yes, everything's changed. But right now, they've all taken a little step back in time and it feels good. Really good.

"Harvey," Donna reminds, with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder. "We need a picture… for your phone."

He immediately hands Ray his phone, and Donna squeezes in among them. Jessica and Rachel, she and Harvey, Mike and Louis, their arms all linked.

"Perfect!" Donna says, texting the snapshot to their friends.

As they all return to their seats, Donna slips onto Harvey's lap, a move he wasn't expecting.

"Well, hello!" he smiles, as their friends giggle.

Pulling no punches, Mike quips. "Harvey, I think it's time… remember those husbandly duties we talked about?"

Donna drops soft kisses down his neck, and Harvey's eyes go wide.

"First kiss with your wife, first dance with your wife, first…" she whispers, with a nibble of his earlobe. She's also very aware of what her fingers in his hair do to him, so they're all over his head now.

Harvey squirms, and within seconds, he's leading Donna away, red hair bouncing and a train of ivory silk following their path.

Looking back at his friends, Harvey grins.

"Now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I have a very important deal to close."


	21. Chapter 21

**DAZED CHAPTER 21 **

**Recap: When last we left the Wedding…**

** \- Mike is master of ceremonies. He and Rachel admit to parent-trapping their friends **

** \- Louis delivers a very Louis speech. Ridiculous but heartfelt.**

** \- Harvey and Donna share not one wedding dance, but two. **

** \- Marcus and Samantha reconnect, and agree to an afternoon with his kids.**

** \- Isabelle and Henry Gerard dance their way into a romance.**

** \- The six original colleagues talk about old times and take a picture together.**

** \- Donna and Harvey get a jump on their wedding night.**

**Wedding night…. This is T and a little M. There's also a little T and A, but not S and M...teehee!**

**Happy reading!**

**xxx**

"Thank goodness I didn't wait any longer to marry you, I'd be too old for this."

Black tie loose around his neck, Harvey playfully wheezes, as he sweeps his giggling bride into his arms.

Nudging the large wooden door open with his shoulder, he carries Donna across the threshold, and into what was once their engagement suite. Its calming palette and the warm glow of the sofa lamp inviting them in.

Welcome home, beautiful," he smiles, scanning the great room of the familiar Orchard Suite.

"Just as we left it," she replies, grateful to see that Rachel and Louis had transferred their belongings.

Donna expects Harvey to put her down, but he doesn't. Instead, his arms are steadfast in their hold, and his mouth gentle with an unhurried kiss.

"I love my wife," he whispers with relief. It feels good to finally say out loud what he's long felt in his heart.

"And I love my _very_ strong husband," Donna beams, with arms secure around his neck. "But you better put me down. I can't have you running out of steam tonight."

"Not yet," Harvey chuckles, as he walks them towards the bedroom. Upon entering, his eyes go wide.

Pink and white rose petals scattered across the white, king-size duvet. And on the far nightstand … fresh strawberries and a bowl of chilled whipped cream.

"Oh… Rachel and Mike," Donna chuckles.

"How do they know about the strawberries…. and _whipped cream_?!" he asks, curious what Donna's said about their sex life.

"Maybe Rachel and I had a little too much wine one night," she playfully confesses. "And maybe I let it slip…"

Harvey shakes his head in mock disbelief. Then, he notices the second nightstand, and breaks into a wide grin. A red satin blindfold and a long black feather.

"Definitely Louis and Sheila…" Donna asserts, after spying the same. "For the record, I've said _nothing _to Louis… and I told him no wedding presents."

Although their friend and colleague can be a little "out there" at times, Harvey is quite intrigued by this gift.

"Louis?!" he asks, excitedly. "It would be rude to not, at least, _acknowledge_ his wedding present."

"Oh we're going to _acknowledge_ it alright," Donna teases. "Which is another reason why you need to put me down."

Stepping in, Harvey gently sets Donna on the bed, and proceeds to light the candles across the fireplace mantle. After switching off the bedside lamp, he turns to admire his beautiful bride.

Bathed in candle light, Donna is stunning in white ivory silk. The low-cut front and open back of her sleeveless gown, show off her toned yoga body, and those kissable, brown sugar freckles between her breasts.

At the reception, she practically floated from table to table like some sort of angel. Flower in her hair, diamonds sparkling and dress shimmering, she was simply ethereal.

Afterwards, Donna danced with literally _everyone_, including the bartender, and Harvey couldn't look away. The way her body moved to the music, swaying and spinning and shifting… he was transfixed. He's never seen Donna more beautiful than she is today.

"How do we do this?" he asks, softly.

"You forget already? It's only been a week," she teases. "We'll go slow and I'll be gentle."

Rolling his eyes at her sarcasm, he quips. "I meant your dress…buttons, zippers, duct tape? You're the first bride I've ever made out with."

Chuckling, Donna reaches for Harvey's hands and brings him to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about my dress."

Then, leaning into him with her thick lashes fluttering, she commands, "Now… close your eyes."

Like an excited teenager, Harvey's expression turns boyish. He's quick to obey, expecting that when he eventually opens his eyes, Donna will be ready for a night of fun.

Instead, it's the sensation of silky fabric sliding across his face that causes his breath to still.

The blindfold.

He shivers when a pair of wet, glossy lips seductively work their way down his neck. Biting and kissing and tasting him. The heat from her breath exciting one earlobe, then the other.

"Holy shit, Donna… now?!" Harvey swallows, his heart thundering against his ribs.

Before he can even exhale, Donna's mouth grazes the light stubble across his chin, as she slides his necktie away. Sensual kisses find his lips, forehead, and that tiny space where his collar sits open.

"I love you, Harvey," she breathes into his heaving chest. "Every bit of you."

"Donna…" He can't finish. The blackness surrounding him, illuminating his imagination now. Every kiss is an expected surprise, every touch magnified.

Harvey instinctively reaches for her, searching for the gorgeous head of red hair in his mind's eye.

"Oh no… hands off." Donna scolds.

Next, gentle palms tease the lapels of his chambray jacket, massaging the fabric before it's pulled back and away. Crumpling at his feet, the sound excites him.

She's whispering things now… suggestive things, exciting things… loving things, and all Harvey can do is breathe. In and out… the pounding of his chest and the throbbing in his pants intensifying with every word that escapes her lips.

When Donna's fingers find Harvey's hair, he melts. She knows what it does to him, and with eyes closed now, all he can do is feel.

Fingernails running circles and massaging his scalp. Hair follicles soft and tingling. Jolts of electricity running straight through him and awakening his most sensitive parts.

It's here where he begins to lose himself. His imagination running wild, Harvey can't help but picture what comes next. Gentle caresses on glistening skin. Legs tangled and fingers intertwined. Their warm bodies moving as one, inside and out.

With swollen lips, Donna pulls back for a breath.

"Where'd you go?" Harvey asks, his skin suddenly cooling. He's left with only the faint scent of perfume.

He can't see it, but Donna is gazing at him. Her eyes pooling with love and adoration for her beautiful man, her husband… her Harvey.

He's so trusting, so willing give her everything, just to make her happy. Love, commitment, marriage and, one day soon, a family…

"I'm still here," Donna whispers back, as she unbuttons his dress shirt. "Always."

Sliding her hands under the crisp, white fabric, her fingers ready themselves to warm his strong frame. Ribs, abdomen, shoulder blades, all twitching in anticipation.

Harvey's muscles instantly flex at her touch, and it reminds her of that incredible night, just two months ago.

How he hovered above her while her arms held him just so. The pads of her fingers caressing his muscular back. His weight firm against her thigh, and his eyes confessing that she's the one, that she's always been the one.

Harvey couldn't get close enough that night, blanketing himself around her until the morning light exposed the truth. That, this between them, was no ordinary love.

With the daylight and without words, they agreed to forever. This realization leaving them in a daze they have yet to recover from.

"Jesus, Donna, I'm not going to survive this," he whispers, with a chuckle, "You're killing me."

"Oh… I'm just getting started." Her unexpected breath in his ear, and he flinches.

Harvey's not exactly sure why sitting helpless, and shirtless, in the dark, excites him so much. He usually prefers to be in the driver's seat, so he can watch Donna's reaction in the process.

But for all his sexual experiences, this is a first. He's never trusted anyone enough to cover his eyes like this. But it's Donna, his wife, and she's as trustworthy as she is adventurous.

Plus, she clearly enjoys toying with him, so he's not about to deny her.

For Donna, playing with Harvey this way, is not just fun, it's a complete turn on. They've never shied away from a little sexual mischief, like the night she pretended to be Ricky Garfield's naughty mother, but for some reason, tonight's activity is really doing something to her.

Maybe it's the blindfold, or maybe it's because he's so trusting and obedient. Either way, this little game is teasing the both of them hard.

In fact, if she weren't so keen to take her time, she'd pin him down right now and ride him until he was speechless.

With his dress shirt on the floor, Donna moves to Harvey's suit pants. He's grateful to be sitting because his legs go weak.

"What's this?" Her tone sultry, as her hands finds the zipper.

"Wedding present," he breathes. With that smirking mouth before her, Donna can picture his entire face behind that mask. Skin flushed and glistening, eyelids fluttering and eyebrows raised in anticipation.

"Should I unwrap it?" she asks coyly, her hands brushing his length.

"Please..." Harvey swallows, he's both commanding and begging. "It's the gift that keeps on giving."

"It certainly is," she giggles, with a gentle stroke of her hand.

Kneeling at his feet, Donna removes Harvey's shoes and socks, before bringing him to stand. Within seconds, his pants and boxers fall away, and Donna's hands move across his chest, taking in how quickly it rises and falls with her touch.

Harvey's wearing nothing but a crimson mask… and a smile. And he's _clearly_ excited for what's next.

When Donna runs a whipped cream-covered strawberry across his lips, he gratefully accepts it. Her mouth quickly meeting his to lick off the excess.

"This is quite the view, and definitely a first for me," she flirts, sucking the last of the frothy cream off her fingers.

"What are the chances I can have a strawberry blonde next time?" Harvey salivates.

One button and a side zipper to unfasten, Donna's dress easily slides off. She sets it on a chair, leaving her wearing only diamonds, high heels and a very expensive pair of barely-there, French lace panties.

"Chances are good…," she hints, pulling the bobby pins from her hair. A mess of red falling across her shoulders. "Very good."

He doesn't expect she'd come at him from behind. And when her nipples graze his shoulder blades, and her tongue excites the tiny hairs of his nape, his knees buckle.

Immediately turning to face her, Harvey's hands find her hair, bringing to reality the fantasy that's been playing on his mind for the last twenty minutes.

In the blackness, his fingers tingle as they weave through her thick strands. Then, he angles her head until his mouth takes hers.

Slow, sensual kisses that deepen with every turn of his head. His tongue hard, wanting and pushing for more, as his arms envelop her naked frame.

When her pink nipples harden against his chest, Harvey is overwhelmed. Two months in, and there are times he still can't believe this is his life.

His hands cup her bottom, and the French lace surprises his fingers. He can already tell Donna's wrapped herself in the most exquisite lingerie. Delicate panties that excite his palms and send his imagination into overdrive.

"Can't wait to see these," he says, as his fingers trace the outline of her bikinis.

"I can't either. Special delivery from Paris."

Donna's hands on his ass are also not helping to slow things down. Perfectly manicured fingers massaging his thigh muscles before moving straight to his front.

With tender strokes, she caresses his length until its flushed and he's dizzy. This rush of blood making him want to explode.

"Donna… I can't take this… I'm not going to last." Harvey says, shivering. Tossing the blindfold on the bed, his black pupils zero in on hers, and he melts.

Red hair, messy. Pink lips, swollen. And a look in her hazel eyes that tells him she's his for the taking.

So, with a soft caress of her breast, Harvey obliges.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispers, his mouth leaving a trail of kisses along her collarbone.

"How did _I_ get so lucky," she breathes back. His tongue tasting her nipple, as if it were the sweetest candy.

A two-step dance and they're falling on the bed now. Mouths fused and limbs, naked and tangled. Harvey reaches for a strawberry and rests it on her bottom lip, its red juice painting her plump mouth.

Propping himself up on his elbow to feed her, Harvey gazes at the sight before him. Rose petals everywhere. Seeing his gorgeous wife, her flushed skin, diamonds, stilettos, and wearing those exquisite white, lace panties… it sends his heart racing.

As his eyes travel back up her long legs, a curious expression washes over him.

"Is that a… garter belt?" he enquires. Harvey's not certain in the candle light, but it looks old.

"It's from Louis…" Her voice lightens at the mention of his name.

"Louis bought you a garter belt…" Harvey repeats. He isn't sure what to make of that.

"No I'm borrowing it… it's Judi Dench's." Donna replies, matter-of-factly, her red hair fiery across the pillow.

Tilting his head, Harvey tries to understand. "Let me get this straight… you're wearing a garter belt from Louis… that he borrowed from Judi Dench?"

"She doesn't know about it."

"So… he _stole_ a garter belt from Judi Dench?" Harvey clarifies, as his thumb runs confused circles across her abdomen.

"Kinda…" Biting her lip, Donna smiles, knowing how outrageous this conversation sounds in the middle of their lovemaking.

'Garter belts and blindfolds and feathers… _all_ from Louis?" Harvey deadpans. Then, pointing to a door across the room, he adds, "How do we know he isn't in the closet right now, watching us?"

Donna bursts out laughing, as her arms draw him down for a sweet kiss "We don't… but I'd say, dance as if no one is watching…"

"Ok, that's ridiculous," Harvey laughs. "And for the record, the only one who gets to watch is me."

Reaching for the blindfold, Harvey carefully places it over Donna's eyes.

"Now…forget about Louis and Judi what's-her-name…. my wife needs to sit back and relax." His voice is low, as his lips warm that special spot next to her dangling earring.

Then, making his way down to edge of the bed, Harvey removes Donna's stilettos… slowly and one at a time. His careful hands gently massaging her feet, his mouth kissing each painted toe, and she can't help but grin.

"Now _this,_ right here, is how you excite a woman," she sighs happily. "Just rub her feet."

"You think?" Harvey challenges. Leaning forward, his lips taste her belly while his tongue seduces her panty line.

"What about this?" He's not really asking, and, in the darkness, she startles. Hands pinning her thighs and teeth nipping at the fine French lace.

Even with the blindfold, she knows what's coming. Harvey's tongue exploring as he's so expertly done many times before. Taking her to the brink and then pulling her back.

What was a surprise, however, was the feather.

With its soft black tip, Harvey tickles her most sensitive parts. Starting at that tender spot behind her ear, then down her neck, until it brushes her nipples. The intensity forcing her back to arch.

"Or this…?" Donna can hear his lips licking and she pulses.

Now, his playful mouth is back to her abdomen, tasting her skin and the dollop of whipped cream he's placed there, until her hands, once again, force his head down.

"Oh God, Harvey…" she moans. The blackness around her heightening every sense. Butterflies tickling, nipples tingling, insides vibrating and her groin throbbing hard in anticipation.

"Maybe this?" He's unrelenting, and doesn't expect an answer. The feather finding the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Its silky tip awakening her lace and soothing the dampness pooling between her legs.

Blindfolded, her teeth biting that plump bottom lip as she begs for more… and Harvey's beside himself. Pleasuring Donna is as much a thrill for him as it clearly is for her.

Harvey guides the black feather along Donna's body. Tickling and teasing. Up and down, front and back. She giggles when, across her abdomen, he playfully traces their initials, as if he were carving it on a tree.

_D and H 4ever_

_H loves D_

_D loves H_

Then, securing the feather between his teeth, Harvey slides her panties off and crawls on top.

Sensing his readiness, Donna removes her blindfold. She wants to watch his expression, as he releases what's been building inside her. Eyes open, she welcomes his face with a loving smile. There he is, her beautiful man above her, the feather dangling from his mouth.

"That was… so…I've never felt," she moans, her eyes hooded and wanting.

Harvey doesn't reply, opting instead, to carefully position himself exactly where she's urgently guiding him to go.

His pupils black and with a satisfied smile, he watches Donna's eyes roll back into her head as he leans in.

His face just inches away, Harvey's fingers play with her hair as hers find his back. Donna's fingernails feel raw against his skin, as he begins to gently rock.

Dropping the feather, Harvey takes her bottom lip, and sucks on it until she's pressing his torso deeper. His movements become faster and more deliberate and then... completely out of his control. Harvey doesn't normally go this quickly, but he can't help himself.

Blindfolds and feathers, strawberries and whipped cream. It's lucky he's made it this far.

Sex or fucking or making love. Whatever primal thing is happening inside Donna right now, it's pure ecstasy. And she's long past Harvey being gentle.

Her mouth goes hard on his. Lips, teeth and tongue, all demanding more from his body. Fingernails scratching his shoulder blades, she's begging Harvey to pick up his pace.

Donna leaving her mark across his back, tells Harvey she's close. And as the red welts form, he goes even deeper, although he's also desperately trying to hold on, just a bit longer.

But the scent of her skin, an intoxicating mix of French perfume and sex, is setting him off.

Heavy breathing and their hearts are thundering. The pulsating below intensifies, and with pleasured moans, their bodies explode.

Insides throbbing, clenching then releasing, skin sweating and shock waves reverberating across their limbs.

Their fingers and tongues intertwined, Harvey and Donna blissfully ride out this wave. Breathing in time until they collapse into one another.

With beads of sweat across his forehead, Harvey catches his breath and slowly leans back to bask in this intimacy. His eyes lovingly trace her face while his hands smooth her hair.

"Making love to my wife," he smiles, 'I could definitely do this for the rest of my life."

"And you do it so well," she says with a satisfied sigh. "I love you, Harvey... and we're not done."

"We're not?" he asks. They haven't even made it under the covers yet and she's ready for more.

"We can't waste the strawberries, and I'm sure there's some magic left in that feather," Donna flirts. "And as for the whipped cream... I know _exactly _what I'm going to do with that."

Even though he's still recovering, Harvey can't help but twitch with anticipation.

Nodding excitedly, he asks. "But what about Louis?"

"Louis?" she repeats, not certain where he's going with this.

"We can't keep him in the closet all night while you're having your way with me," Harvey teases.

"Hmmm, right," Donna agrees. "Maybe we should let him out… he can sit in that chair over there."

"And watch us? No way!" Harvey laughs. "We better blindfold him."


	22. Chapter 22

**DAZED CHAPTER 22**

**Recap: **

**Wedding night + strawberries + whipped cream + blindfold + feather, and... um... a garter belt. **

**While Donna and Harvey were doing a private dance of their own, the party continues for their friends and family… **

**I hope this keeps your Darvey fires burning. I admit, I lost a little inspiration/motivation this week, but nothing some Donna and Harvey banter couldn't cure! Happy reading and let me know what you think! **

Three dances in a row with Stu. Two of them slow…

This was the last thing Katrina expected. Sure, they talked all evening at the bonfire, met for breakfast and enjoyed a morning hike, but that's what singles do when they're held hostage at a weekend wedding, right?

Find a friend, so they don't stick out like a sore thumb?

Busy themselves with activities and witty conversation to hide their awkwardness... _right_?!

In her heart of hearts, though, Katrina hopes she's wrong… that Stu isn't just looking for a weekend distraction.

Who knows, maybe this is nothing more than him hoping for a one-night stand, she surmises. Singles also do _that _at weddings.

Sitting in a patio arm chair, her thoughts run wild now. So, to calm herself, she methodically smooths the front of her emerald dress.

Katrina decided a long time ago, what kind of woman she wanted to be. And if Stu thinks she'll immediately fall into bed with him, he's going to be disappointed.

She's never done a five am walk of shame, and she's not about to start now.

"You up for a walk?" Stu smiles, his bright, blue eyes looking down to where she's sitting. In his hands, a glass of sparkling wine and a scotch. "Sorry, I'd offer my hand, but…."

His voice jolts Katrina from her thoughts, but she manages a reserved smile. "What did you have in mind?" She's both curious and a little uncertain as to where this night is going.

"Over there," Stu replies, his head motioning to a blackened field at the edge of the property.

He's gone casual now. Suit jacket removed, tie loosened and shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows. "It's hard to have a conversation when you're competing with Gladys Knight and the Pips… plus, I want to show you something."

"I'm… intrigued…" she states, the words slowly falling out. Taking the wine glass from Stu, she follows his lead.

It's close to midnight, as they make their way towards the dark meadow. The September air hints at the cooler days to come, and with each breath, its crispness cleanses her lungs.

Since the Brian fiasco, Katrina hasn't allowed herself to breathe this deeply, as if letting go meant losing control again. That was the problem with Brian, she couldn't handle her emotions, and it got her into trouble.

She knew it was wrong, stupid even – a married man with a child, not to mention he was her associate – but Katrina couldn't help herself... couldn't control those feelings.

But now, with Stu, maybe it's ok to exhale… just a little?

In a gentlemanly move, he slides his hand around hers, and cautions, "Careful stepping here, the ground is a little uneven."

Her hand feels small in his and, for a second, her breath stills. Even as they step onto the thick carpet of smooth grass, Stu's fingers remain gentle around hers.

Katrina takes in the warmth of his skin. The softness of his palm hinting at a career comfortably spent behind a desk.

Holding hands now… she's not certain what to do.

Does she pulls her's away? Leave it there? Act normal… whatever that means?

_Take the chance. _The little voice inside her head assuring her she can handle whatever comes.

With every measured step, the darkness weighs heavier. Only the moonlight offers a faint glow, exposing a shimmering dew on the cooling meadow.

In the distance, the final harmonies of "Midnight Train to Georgia", and the giddy laughter of tipsy wedding guests.

"Do you know what day this is?" he asks, looking up at the inky sky. She can barely see his outline, but his words echo above her.

"Saturday?" she replies. "The twenty first?"

"Yes, it's the September equinox… or it will be in a few minutes," he explains.

"When Fall begins?" she enquires, her earnest eyes also scanning the heavens, in an attempt to see what he sees.

"Around ten tomorrow night, autumn officially begins." Stu explains. "We'd never see these stars in the city. It's too bright."

Stu is right. Katrina can't remember the last time she appreciated the sky… day or night. "Am I seeing the Milky Way over there?" she enquires, her gaze catching the celestial streak above her.

"You are…," he responds, carefully adjusting his fingers around hers. "But there's a lot more than that going on."

Rather than pull his hand a way, Stu places his tumbler next to his feet, and with his free hand, points upwards.

"See that there?" His finger motioning. "That's Jupiter… over there, Saturn. And of course, the half moon. It's a clear night, you can see some of the surface details."

Turning towards Stu, Katrina angles her head. "How do you know all this?"

"You've discovered my nerdy side," he sighs, slightly embarrassed. "When I was a kid, I wanted to become an astronaut. I was obsessed with outer space, and tried to learn everything I could."

Katrina's eyes go wide, and even though Stu can't see it, she's smiling. Investment banker, boy scout…. wannabe astronaut. There's a lot more to him than she'd realized.

"Why didn't you… become an astronaut?" she enquires.

"I guess you could say life on earth got in the way," he explains. "I was accepted into the Houston program, but that same year, my mother got sick. And I wasn't about to move thousands of miles away while she was receiving chemo."

Swallowing at his admission, Katrina furrows her brow. "I'm sorry about your mother, Stu…"

"Thank you, Katrina… Mom passed away two years later, and, by then, I was well into studying finance," he says. "It's not rocket science, but it's challenging enough… and I'll never regret those last years with her. It was the right thing to do."

Katrina remains silent, taking in his words and what they say about this man she's getting to know.

"You're a good man, Stu Buzzini," Katrina whispers, as she gives his hand the tiniest squeeze.

"You think so?" he asks, turning to face her. The whites of her eyes now bathed in moonlight. With a breath for courage, he continues. "Good enough that, perhaps, we could have dinner… maybe, sometime this week?"

"Yes," she encourages. "Good enough for that."

Once again, Katrina and Stu look upward. Both exhaling at the possibility they've just agreed to. Now, his thumb is caressing her fingers, and her heart pulses faster.

"What else can you tell me about the sky?" she asks, breaking the silence.

"There's Venus right there… after the moon, it's the brightest," he states. "And, of course, it's named after the Roman goddess of love."

Pausing to think, Katrina then, asks, "Isn't it also the only planet named after a female?"

"It is… probably explains why it's the brightest of all the planets," he chuckles.

"Banker, boy scout, astronomer… and _feminist_," Katrina teases, as his smile glows. "That's an impressive list."

"I like to think I'm also a gentleman, which is why…" Stu swallows, his heart is thundering now. Afraid to push, he's also determined to make clear his intentions.

"Katrina… what would you say if I… kissed you?"

"I'm not sure… you haven't kissed me," she lawyers back. Her rapid blinking unable to hide her surprise… and anticipation.

"But _if _I did….," he chuckles, as he takes a step in front of her. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"I'm not trying to make it _hard_." she says, tripping over her words. "Not that… sorry… difficult, is what I meant. I didn't mean… not like that."

There's a grin on his face, as he tilts his head towards her. She's cute when she's flustered.

Three dances in a row, two slow ones, and… a kiss.

Katrina wasn't expecting that either. Just as she inhales, his mouth is warming hers and she immediately loses her breath.

It's a careful kiss. A respectful one. Slow and affectionate.

_He's a gentle kisser_, she says to herself. _A nice kisser_.

With eyes closed, Katrina takes in every sensation that comes with his mouth pressed against hers. The tug in her tummy, weak knees and her heart… racing like she's pirouetting across a stage.

Next, Stu takes her face in both his hands. Thumbs slowly caressing her cheeks, as their mouths find an easy rhythm. Her eyelashes brush his cheek, and it takes all he has not to deepen this kiss the way he wants.

That first night with the marshmallows, Stu knew then, he couldn't leave without trying. She was too cute. And at breakfast over coffee… when she graced him with those sparkling blue eyes, it made his pulse jump. Their easy conversations when they hiked to the waterfall, and, this afternoon… in that green dress.

Katrina Bennett is smart, pretty and sweet_._

_A triple threat_, he decides.

Wine glass in hand, Katrina's arms reach around his waist now, drawing him closer as she steadies herself. She wants to press him closer, but she won't dare go that fast.

They linger here, lips gently brushing, and bodies carefully touching. Should she feel this comfortable with a man she just met?

Stu knows that Katrina is not a girl you rush things with, so he slowly pulls away. Running his hands down her bare arms, his fingertips meet goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" he asks. His deep set eyes zeroing in hers. "I called myself a gentleman… I should have offered you my jacket back there, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Katrina simply nods, but she's not cold. He kissed her and she kissed him back… and now she's not sure what to say.

"You're a good kisser," she blurts out. "That should go on the list."

Stu can't help but chuckle at this quirky blonde before him.

"Banker, boy scout, astronomer, feminist… and _good kisser_?!" he playfully recites. "I like it. I'm gonna update my resume when I get back."

Giddy and giggling, Katrina is surprised by her reaction. Stu is an honourable guy. And she likes that. She likes him.

"It's really cooling down," he says, reaching for her hand. "How about we head back for one more dance before I send you on your way. Tomorrow, at breakfast, you can tell me where you'd like to go for our dinner."

His words tease the butterflies in her stomach. Not a one-night stand, but a date.

"I'd like that… very much," she whispers, feeling instantly relaxed.

With her hand in his, Stu guides Katrina back through the meadow, towards the sound of drunken laughter, and the spirited lyrics of "YMCA".

Before they reach their destination, he turns to her, "And one more thing, Katrina… this dress. You're really pretty in this dress. It suits you."

With a shy smile, she makes a mental note to thank Samantha for talking her into buying it.

"Stu, you're very sweet," Katrina replies. "Thank you."

"I know," he quips, as they continue to walk. "And I've already added it to the list."

XXX

"Well, would you look at that?!" Carol exclaims. "Donna left her bouquet on the table. In my day, all the single girls would fight for it. But not these modern women."

"It's all yours now," Jim teases his ex-wife. "But you're already married… such a waste of a good bouquet."

"Common law," Carol corrects. "With two ex-wives and alimony payments, Tex no longer believes in marriage."

"Not even being married to you? He must be crazy," Jim says, good naturedly. "Speaking of Tex, where is he?"

"Upstairs packing... he has an early flight. Some business meeting he's got in Tampa," Donna's mother explains. Her tone is flat and Jim can tell. "I'm staying a couple of more days… to help with the wedding wrap up, while our newlyweds leave for their honeymoon."

Donna's father nods thoughtfully. "Why don't I get us some of Harvey's fancy wine. You can tell me what needs to be done. I've got time to help… if you need."

As Jim returns with two goblets, an "oldie but goodie" sounds over the speakers.

"You remember this?" he grins, placing the glasses on the table. "Sinatra? One of the first songs we ever danced to."

Angling her head, Carol looks over her ex-husband. "You remember?"

"Of course I remember," Jim says, adjusting his spectacles. "You wore a pink dress and towered over me in those high heels… I'm not surprised Donna wears the same. She got that from you."

"'The Way You Look Tonight,' by Frank Sinatra," Carol beams, as the memories flood back. "Gosh, we were so young."

"We're not that old now," Jim reasons, opening his palm to her. "Let's dance… for old time's sake. Our girl just got married. We should, at least, celebrate that."

Carol hesitates, and then takes Jim's hand. Although it's been years since they've touched, there's an instant familiarity in his grasp. Like a lingering scent, the memory of a loved one's touch never really goes away.

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm__, a__nd your cheeks so soft__  
__There is nothing for me but to love you__, __and the way you look tonight_

"You wore a dark blue suit to that dance," Carol recalls, as she presses her cheek to Jim's. "And you bought me a wrist corsage."

"That I saved up for…" Jim chuckles in her ear. "I remember telling my cousin, Frank, that it was worth every penny."

For a few slow spins, they remain silent, each lost in thought about those days long ago. Memories once locked away, now brought to light.

"Despite everything, we did good, didn't we?" Jim asks. "With Donna? I'm so proud of who she is. And Harvey… he's the right one. That I'm sure."

Carol nods, and leaning back with a smile, says. "I know you're happy to finally have another man around. You were always outnumbered, never stood a chance with two girls in the house… now we have a son."

_We_… the word rings loud in Jim's ears. Even though he and Carol are divorced, and their daughter is all grown up… they'll always be family.

"Next time you come up from Florida, we should have a family dinner… just you, me, Donna and Harvey," Jim hints. "It would be fun."

_Lovely… never, never change__, __keep that breathless charm__  
__Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you__… __And just the way you look tonight_

"It would be fun," Carol admits. "And if they decide to have a little one, I plan on moving back."

Jim's eyes casually trace Carol's features. It's been a while since he's seen her up close like this. Her hair golden and skin as beautiful as ever. Those tiny freckles still sprinkled across her nose. Sure, they've both aged a little, but Carol is every bit the attractive woman she was twenty years ago.

"And Tex?" Jim enquires, as they sway. It's curious that Carol would be so quick to consider leaving Florida.

"He also doesn't believe in grandkids," Carol admits, with a hint of dissatisfaction. "Probably because he has nine already."

"I see," Jim replies. He doesn't know Tex, but from what Carol has said, he knows she can do better. "If they do start a family, it would be our first grandchild."

"And there's no way I'm going to miss a second of that," Carol maintains, flashing that signature smile he remembers, as if it were yesterday.

As Sinatra's voice fades, Carol and Jim make their way back to the table.

"I'm serious about my offer," he says, sipping red wine. "Let me help you tomorrow. I can even take you back to the city, if it's easier."

"Really?" she asks. "I'd appreciate that. Harvey hired a car for me, but I'd much rather have company on the ride back."

Nodding, Jim suggests. "Tell you what… let's talk it over at breakfast tomorrow morning. We can make a list of what needs to be done."

"You and your lists," Carol chuckles, with a shake of her head. "Some things never change, do they?"

"No they don't," his tone sentimental, as he presses his lips together. "I guess, no matter what, we're doomed that some things just never go away."

With a nod, Carol stands up to leave. Jim's words rattle her, but she's not ready to think about why.

"Goodnight, Jim. This was a fabulous day… for all of us," she says, with a final sip from her goblet. "I'll see you in the morning for your two poached eggs with pepper, three strips of very crispy bacon and half grapefruit, no sugar."

"You remember?" Jim says, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Some things you never forget, right?" she says, wistfully.

"Right…" he agrees, although her comment gives him pause for thought.

With that, Jim watches Carol walk away. In her right hand, Donna's wedding bouquet.

xxx

A twisted, red satin blindfold and a frayed black feather rest innocently on the nightstand… they're the very first things Donna sees when she finally opens her eyes.

_Good morning Mrs. Paulsen-Specter_, she says to herself, a mischievous grin awakening her insides.

Placing her hand over Harvey's, Donna's fingers glide over his wedding band, and she releases a long and happy sigh. He's been wrapped around her all night, spooning and cocooning and breathing her in. Well, truthfully, since five am, when they finally settled down.

Lying there, Donna feels his chest rise and fall against her back, his rhythmic breathing warming her neck.

"That was quite a night," Harvey mumbles, with a kiss to her freckled shoulder. Donna had no idea he was awake. The daylight is streaming in, telling her it's late in the morning.

"It was your first time making out with a bride," she teases. "I take it that went well."

"Off the charts," he mumurs back. "But from now on, it's only with my wife."

Rolling Donna over, Harvey brushes the red stands from her face. His sleepy, brown eyes gain focus on her hazel ones, and the tiniest smile forms. With his thumb gently caressing her cheek, Harvey leans in for a lazy, morning kiss.

"How's my wife this morning, does she want coffee?" he asks.

"Our first day married and you're bringing me coffee in bed?" she smiles.

"I am," he says. "Not sure if you heard my vows yesterday, but I'm contractually obligated… coffee with vanilla."

Donna lets out a small chuckle, as Harvey slips on his boxers and pads into the kitchen. Lying in the giant bed, she scans the elegant bedroom, memories from their first visit flooding back.

The beach, bonfire and making love under the stars. That enormous bathtub with its skylight. Reading poetry in bed… and that tearful heart-to heart that set their engagement in motion.

Harvey confessed that, not only did he want to be married, he wanted a family, and everything it brings.

At first, Donna thought he was just trying to please her. He's never before suggested that marriage and kids were ever on his radar.

But that morning, Harvey simply explained that, with her, it could never be a hardship. When you truly love someone and want nothing but their happiness, it never feels like a sacrifice.

This is why they've always made a great team, why money has been fluid between them and why, without a second thought, he was ready to give up his license, give up everything, to keep her safe.

So, marriage and kids? Yes, there would be compromises, but not sacrifices. He'd never see it that way. Not with her.

"Coffee's ready!" Harvey says, handing Donna the vanilla-infused liquid. She immediately sits up to receive it.

Wavy, red hair loose over her shoulders, she's dressed in a white negligee. Its Parisian silk trimmed with the same delicate lace as her bikini underwear.

"Thank you, Mr. Specter," Donna says, playfully. "You've met this morning's contractual obligations."

Harvey slides back into bed and props his pillow up next to her. "I think I met a few last night, too," he flirts.

"More than a few!" Donna replies, her eyebrows confirming her enthusiasm. "I agree with Louis, you're a stallion."

Harvey can't help but giggle, and a slight blush washes over his face. "Hey, that's between Louis and me!"

"Your special thing?" she teases. "Tell him! He's probably still in the closet… he'll be thrilled to know."

Harvey nearly spits out his coffee. He couldn't be happier if he tried.

Yesterday, they had the perfect wedding ceremony, an amazing reception and the most unforgettable wedding night. Today, he wakes up to his wife, beautiful and loving and as funny as ever.

With a thoughtful pause and a taste of coffee, Donna turns to Harvey. "We've known each other for a long time. Do you think there are no surprises left for us? That we're already an old married couple?"

As Harvey adjusts the white duvet over his lap, the last remaining rose petals fall to the floor. Leaning over to kiss her neck, he contemplates her question.

"True… we have," he agrees. "But as a married couple, everything's new. There are a million things we haven't done."

With a sip of piping hot coffee, he continues, "In two months, it's gonna be Thanksgiving and then, after that, Christmas."

Donna squeezes his forearm with excitement. She's been so focused on the wedding, she hasn't given any thought to all those annual gatherings that couples take for granted.

"We should host Thanksgiving this year," Harvey suggests. They haven't even been married twenty-four hours and he's already planning their next event. "At the penthouse… and we could have family stay at your apartment."

"Who knows… Marcus might sleep at Samantha's," Donna hints.

"Alright, matchmaker, leave that one alone," Harvey says, rolling his eyes. "But I think we should host our first family Thanksgiving. Maybe start a tradition."

Angling her head, Donna gazes at Harvey… how he's changed. Then, she reconsiders. He hasn't changed, he's just showing her who he really is. A romantic, a family man… he's even a bit of a softie, she's discovered.

"Harvey, I'd love that," Donna beams. "And you're right, we have a lot of firsts to look forward to."

With a squeeze of her hand, Harvey decides this is the perfect time to introduce another surprise. "Our honeymoon, that's a first for both of us," he reminds her. "You ready to find out?"

Fingers intertwined with his, Donna immediately turns to him, anxiously anticipating what he's about to tell her.

"An island…" he begins, with a half-smile.

"An island?" she questions. "We're going to an island?"

"Not just an island… a _private_ island…" he continues. "I rented an island… in the south pacific… off the coast of Tahiti."

Donna covers her mouth, her eyes blinking, as she takes in his words.

"We're going to a private island?" she can't believe her ears.

"Private, except for a chef and a masseuse…" he explains. "I arranged the menu, too. Everything we love to eat. Ten days alone. It's an incredible place… beach, palm trees, giant bed overlooking the ocean..."

Donna's eyes go wide, imagining the adventure that lays ahead of them.

"It's going to be like those shows where we're shipwrecked and live on our own private Island!" she says, excitedly. Then, with a flirty bite of her lower lip, adds. "Maybe you could play the professor and I'll play Mary Ann…"

Harvey laughs at Donna referencing one of his favourite childhood television programs.

"I wasn't thinking 'Gilligan's Island' so much as 'The Blue Lagoon'... the original, not the remake," he flirts back. "We have ten days of island movie, role-playing ahead of us"

"We do," Donna teases. "Except 'Cast Away'. We're not role-playing Tom Hanks and that volleyball! I'd make a terrible Chuck Noland and you'd make an even worse Wilson."

"Agreed," Harvey chuckles. "We leave tomorrow… you'll have time to pack all those fancy leaves and vines that shipwrecked island women like to wear."

"So you're packing a fig leaf, then?" she volleys back.

"A palm leaf," he smirks. "A large one." His humour earning him a few giggles from his wife.

"I love you, Harvey.. and thank you," Donna replies, her hand caressing his cheek. "I can't wait to get shipwrecked with you."

Strawberries, whipped cream, blindfolds, feathers.. and now she's teasing him with strategically placed, tropical greenery.

"This is going to be quite the honeymoon," Harvey grins. "And, yes… the professor is very much looking forward to getting shipwrecked with Mary Ann."


	23. Chapter 23

**DAZED CHAPTER 23 **

**Recap: **

**Katrina and Stu spend a sweet night under the stars, and agree to a dinner date.**

**Donna's parents celebrate Donna's marriage with a dance and old memories. **

**It's the morning after, and Harvey spills the details about their honeymoon. **

**This chapter: **

**The wedding weekend is coming to a close… a lot of different conversations and fun banter here that help bring it all together. **

**Happy Friday, Happy reading, Happiness all around in this chapter.**

… **and Lily is very much alive! **

"Holy shit! You won't believe what I just saw!" Harvey exclaims, as he quickly pulls the brunch cart in past the heavy wooden door.

"Professor Gerard leaving Isabelle's suite?" Donna casually remarks. Hot coffee in hand, she's seated on the balcony overlooking the orchard, a freckled knee peeking out from under her white silk robe.

Wheeling the cart past the open patio door, Harvey furrows his brow. "You know?"

With both hands comfortably wrapped around her mug, she chuckles, "Did you see how close they danced last night? It was only a matter of time before they took those moves into the bedroom!"

"They just met two days ago!" Harvey declares, his hair mussed and eyebrows raised in surprise. "They barely know each other!"

"I'd like to remind you, that you knew me for all of fifteen minutes, and you were very willing to take me home," Donna contends.

"That was different," he defends, as he transfers the brunch plates to the balcony table. "She's a sweet elderly lady and he's an ethics professor…" The second the words fall from his mouth, Harvey knows he's lost this conversation.

Seriously, Harvey? As long as they're honest with each other, there's nothing unethical about this," Donna counters. "You just can't imagine two people in their late sixties having a fling, let alone great sex."

"That's not true!" he denies, although that's exactly why. "I hope it's more than a one-night stand!"

Donna can't help but giggle. "Don't worry, lover boy… it's more than that. And for the record, I plan on having great sex with you when you're sixty… and at seventy, in your lazy-boy recliner," she teases. "Maybe if you're up for it, even eighty … if you know what I mean."

"I'll be up for it, don't you worry," he laughs back. "Did you know Charlie Chaplin was seventy-three when his last kid was born?"

"Yeah, the problem is having a two-year-old at seventy-five… and a teenager at eighty-six," she volleys back.

"True, although once your kid gets his learner's permit, he can drive you to bingo when you're ninety," he jokes.

Laughing and shaking her head, Donna gets up from her seat to join Harvey at the patio table.

Today's menu includes fruit salad, scrambled eggs, and buttermilk pancakes with Canadian maple syrup. At the centre of the table, a fragrant bouquet of peonies from last night's table setting.

"Don't forget these." Harvey reminds, with a shake of the plastic vitamin bottle.

Donna nods. "The doctor said we shouldn't stress… let nature take its course… ten days on a deserted island will help."

"I'm already relaxed," Harvey says, tearing into his pancakes. "After yesterday… Donna…"

Her face beaming, she agrees. "Everyone felt at home… it was the best party."

"I had no idea Alex could tap dance!" Harvey exclaims, his eyes wide as saucers. "And when Gretchen took the mike? I could have sworn it was Aretha."

"Stu and Katrina! It was like watching 'Dirty Dancing' all over again!... And, oh my God, Harvey," Donna's voice takes on an even higher pitch. "Samantha slow dancing with Stan Lipschitz… _that_ was unexpected."

"I guess it's one way to meet new clients," he jokes.

In recounting the day, Donna and Harvey both sigh with satisfaction… and relief.

From Friday's "get to know you" BBQ and bonfire to their emotional ceremony to a magical night dancing under the stars… their wedding day, on this last day of summer, was beyond what they could have imagined.

Reaching across for his hand, Donna asks, "And now the honeymoon… a private island? Honestly, Harvey."

A proud grin spreads across her husband's face. He can't wait to see her reaction when they get there.

"It's not a big place, but it's all ours. A Tahitian style house… tropical hardwood, a thatched roof and giant windows. We have a sailboat, our own beach and a coral reef. Plus, we can dine outside every night."

"Thatched roof? So… how _rustic_ is this place?" Donna gently enquires, concerned it may be a little too basic for her tastes.

"Trust me, it's going to be fine without electricity, Donna… with tiki torches and candlelight, it'll be romantic," he smirks. "And as a former girl scout, you'll appreciate this… the chef cooks _everything_ by campfire."

His enthusiasm increasing her unease, Donna swallows. Her eyes go wide, and Harvey laughs. "You really think I'd do that to you... or to _me_ for that matter?!"

Calmly brushing her hair back, Donna angles her head, and confidently replies, "I'm all for being shipwrecked with you, Harvey, but it was starting to sound like 'Survivor'."

"This is anything but 'Survivor'. This place is all luxury… the bedroom, the ensuite, hot tub… all of it," he says. "We even have an outdoor screen to watch movies… on the beach."

Donna's mouth opens in awe. "Seriously? We get to watch 'The Notebook' on the beach?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he moans. "There are two guest houses on the other side of the island… one for our chef and the other for our masseuse," Harvey adds. "That sound better?"

"Much," she says, her eyes playfully scolding, after the prank he just pulled. "You almost had me, and then I remembered you're the one with the expensive taste... you'd never camp."

"Just admit it… I _totally_ got you!" he laughs, finishing off his eggs. "And _I _have expensive taste? You have a guy who delivers outfits to the office! Doesn't matter… you're more than worth it."

Donna giggles at his smooth talking. "I'm glad I cast you for the role of 'smart husband' in 'The Donna Paulsen Story'. You've really made it your own."

"What can I say, I was born to play it," he quips, with a grin.

Leaning over, Donna places a tender kiss on Harvey's mouth, her hair falling to tickle his face. His insides vibrate at her gentle touch. How she manages to make him feel this way with just the simplest kiss, he's not sure, but every time she does, it feels like he's home.

"Yes, you were," she happily agrees.

Leaning back, Harvey asks, "You're bringing that bathing suit, right?"

"What bathing suit?" she questions.

"_What bathing suit_?!" She might have forgotten, but Harvey certainly hasn't. "From our beach day," he replies. "The _teeny-weeny_ one… blue and white?"

"The one you hoped the ocean would wash away?" she chuckles.

"Still do," he flirts. "We're gonna have fun this week, Donna."

"We will," she agrees. "But, before we start lighting any tiki torches, we have a whole lot of people to thank."

As Donna begins to stand, Harvey reaches for her arm, and pulls her to sit on his lap.

"Not yet," he says. "Can we sit for a few more minutes?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Donna asks, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"There, it happened right there…. ." His finger aiming at the lawn below.

Donna smiles when she sees his hand. Harvey with a wedding ring.

"And we got engaged over there," she says, pointing to the cream sofa inside the suite.

"Funny how things work out…," Harvey reflects. "I came here years ago, and I had a feeling about this place. And when I met you, I had a feeling about you, too."

"And now we're here," Donna replies, her eyes soft on his.

"Donna…" he says, his tone shifting.

"Yes, Harvey."

"I'm really happy…," he whispers, his dark brown eyes full of gratitude.

"I'm really happy, too. Even though it all hasn't sunk in yet," she beams. "Maybe we can come back here from time to time. Not for anything special, but just because."

Finishing his coffee, Harvey nods. "I like that. Alright, Mrs. Paulsen-Specter, we need to get dressed and head downstairs."

With a final sip of orange juice, Donna swallows her prenatal vitamin.

"Ok husband, let's go."

xxx

At the restaurant, Marcus, Hayley and Will enjoy breakfast overlooking the yard. Both children dig into their pancakes, while Marcus finishes his eggs and coffee.

"If it isn't the famous flower girl and ring bearer!" Samantha smiles, as she approaches the group. She's casual in a mauve, off-the shoulder top and linen skirt. "You two did an amazing job yesterday!"

The young Specters smile back, and reply in unison, "Thank you!"

Marcus immediately stands, his arm extended and welcoming.

"Hayley, Will… this is Samantha. She works with Uncle Harvey and Aunt Donna… and lucky for us, she's a Red Sox fan… would you like to join us, Samantha?"

"You like baseball?" Will asks. "Who's your favourite player?"

Taking a seat next to the young boy, Samantha folds her hands on the table, and replies with a wide smile. "Mookie Betts, of course."

"I like JD. Martinez. He's in the outfield, and he can hit," Will replies.

Samantha turns to the young girl. "Are you a baseball fan, Hayley?"

"I like crafts better," she explains, tasting the maple syrup dripping from her fork.

"I like crafts, too," the blonde lawyer agrees. "When I was about your age, I glue-gunned seashells all over my bedroom lampshade. I looked a little silly, but I loved it."

"We're going to the beach today, maybe I'll find some seashells for crafts," Hayley says.

"And beach glass," Samantha replies. "You can make all kinds of things with beach glass."

"Maybe you can help Hayley find some… if you wanna come to the beach," Will suggests.

"Not to brag or anything, but I _am _an expert at finding beach glass," Samantha playfully admits, as she eyes Marcus with a half-smile.

Turning to his children, Marcus asks if they'd mind Samantha tagging along.

"Are you really an expert?" Hayley questions.

"I'm pretty good," Samantha assures. "I'm also pretty good with a glue gun."

"Ok, then," the young girl cautiously agrees. "You should come."

xxx

"So, you're telling me you want _Italian_?" Stu questions Katrina at their cozy corner breakfast table. "You realize _I'm_ Italian."

"You are?" Katrina replies with a knowing smile, and a nibble of her croissant.

"Ms. Bennett, are you flirting with me?" Stu asks, his aqua eyes playfully zeroing in on hers.

After leaving Katrina last night, it took Stu a good hour to get settle down, thoughts of slow dances and even slower kisses stealing his sleep.

Stu can't quite put his finger on it, but there's something about Katrina. A familiarity about the way she carries herself, and an astuteness that's kept him on his toes all weekend.

Meanwhile, Katrina woke up to her heart pulsing a little faster than normal. It was as if her body was telling her, maybe even preparing her, for the exciting possibilities to come.

Angling her head, she coyly replies, "You asked where I'd like to go to dinner, and I figured I'm guaranteed a good meal if a nice Italian boy takes me out for nice Italian food."

Biting his lip before he breaks into a smile, Stu scans her face. "So… that's the only reason? My expert opinion?"

Hands neatly tucked on her lap, Katrina leans in, just the slightest bit. "That's not the only reason," she admits, her thick lashes fluttering. "But I do get the feeling that when you do something, you like to do it well. So, something familiar like Italian would be a safe bet for our date… um, dinner."

Stu can't help but chuckle. "Ok Katrina, for our _dinner date _we'll do Italian. I have one question… fancy or authentic?"

"What do you think I'd like?" she challenges.

Stu looks her over. Katrina's fresh-faced and her hair is in a perfect ponytail. Even though she can certainly wear those designer dresses, Stu thinks her tastes are actually simpler than she lets on. So, he takes a risk.

"Authentic," he guesses. "You're looking for something real. Not pretentious, but true to its roots… and to enjoy yourself, you need to feel comfortable… I know just the place…"

A blush washes over Katrina's face. She's pretty sure Stu isn't talking about dinner. And even if he is, she likes the sound of it.

"Hmmm, that was quite a guess," she replies.

Smiling back, he says, "I think I know…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Samantha apologizes while approaching the table. "Katrina, I'm wondering if you can take my car back to the city, unless you want to leave later this evening?"

"Everything ok?" Katrina asks.

"I'm spending the afternoon with Marcus and his kids." The tiniest smile giving away Samantha's excitement. "I know we drove up together. You can drive my car back and I'll catch a train tonight."

"Sure, I can do that," the young lawyer obliges.

"Or I could drive you?" Stu interjects. "I don't mind. Then Samantha won't need to take the train."

Katrina's heart races. Two hours alone, with Stu, in the car. She's suddenly nervous. What if they run out of things to talk about? What if she says something stupid? What if he changes his mind about her and discovers she's not that interesting after all?!

"Sorry, I should have asked… Katrina, that ok?" Stu enquires, shyly. "I also know where to find the most _authentic _gelato on Long Island. We could stop."

Katrina can't help but smile, her eyelashes fluttering. "So dessert first and then dinner? Throw in a cappuccino for the road and we have a deal."

A disbelieving look washes over Samantha's face, as her eyes dart between the pair. _Is this Katrina flirting?_ She never thought she'd see the day.

"Great!" the elder blonde says, stepping away. "Thanks Stu… and Katrina, enjoy your ice cream."

"Gelato!" Katrina corrects.

XXX

"The way you two are acting, I'd swear you're newlyweds," Jessica teases, as she catches Donna and Harvey stealing a kiss in the lobby.

Donna is wearing a flirty blush coloured dress that compliments her hair, and Harvey is casual in grey trousers and an untucked navy shirt. The sleeves comfortably rolled to his elbows.

"Glad we caught you. Jeff and I have a plane to catch," she adds.

"I love you, Jessica," Donna says, her arms embracing her former boss. After shaking Jeff's hand, Harvey hugs his mentor.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you marrying us," Harvey says. "Thank you."

With suitcases rolling behind, Jessica turns and winks, "And just so you know, I also host a mean baby shower!"

"Duly noted," Donna giggles, as Harvey rolls his eyes with mock embarrassment.

Fingers intertwined, they step into the restaurant. Donna and Harvey pause at the remarkable sight before them. A room full of people they love.

Among them, Mike and Rachel, Samantha, Marcus and his kids, Dr. Lipschitz and his wife, Isabelle, Henry Gerard, Gretchen, Pops, Rosalie and Alex.

On the other side, Lily and Bobby, Louis and Sheila, Robert and Laura, Ray and his family, and tucked away in the corner, Katrina and Stu.

"Oh my God, are my parents having breakfast together?!" Donna whispers, her fingers squeezing Harvey's arm. 'They're smiling, too… I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Weddings do strange things to people," Harvey quietly replies. "I mean, we actually got married at this one."

"Very funny," Donna chuckles.

Seconds later, there's applause, as everyone catches sight of the newlyweds. As if she were on stage, Donna steps forward with a playful curtsey, and all Harvey can do is shake his head and smile.

Friends and family immediately gather to wish them well. Hugs and kisses. Congratulations and bon voyage.

Patting him on the arm, Dr. Lipschitz is the first to congratulate Harvey.

"I'm very proud of you, Harvey. What I saw yesterday was remarkable," he compliments. "Please never forget that you deserve happiness. And that your happiness is in your hands."

Clearing his throat to contain the emotion rising, Harvey offers his hand. "Thanks Stan, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you."

Within minutes, Donna's parents make their way over.

"Don't you worry about a thing you two," Carol assures the couple, with a hug to each. "Your father and I have it all in hand. Just enjoy your honeymoon and we'll take care of the rest."

Donna and Harvey are surprised, but play it cool.

"Nice to have another man in the family," Jim says, patting his son-in-law on the back. "Finally, someone to watch football with!"

"Sounds like a plan," Harvey agrees. "I'm in!"

Next, Isabelle and Dr. Gerard approach the newlyweds. "Congratulations!" the silver-haired hostess exclaims. "One of the most beautiful weddings we've ever had here."

"We could never thank you enough, Isabelle," Harvey says as they embrace.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," she whispers back. "Henry and I are dating. I'm going to visit him in Boston next weekend."

Harvey's heart swells knowing their wedding has brought happiness to more than just he and Donna.

"The minute the baby is born, I'm on the first plane to Seattle," Donna promises her best friend. "I love you, Rachel. Thanks for keeping me sane these last two months."

"I love you, too," Rachel replies. "When you come to visit, Michelle Ross and Harriet _Paulsen-Specter_ are gonna need a night out."

When Harvey turns to Mike, an enormous grin takes over his face. He's waiting for the sarcastic comment that he knows is on the tip of Mike's tongue.

"I love you, Harvey," the younger lawyer says, with a solid man hug.

Surprised, Harvey pulls back. "What? No smart ass comment? Do I know you?"

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Mike asks. "You're clearly whipped as it is, old married man with a ten pm bedtime… no need to kick a guy while he's down."

"That's better," Harvey chuckles. He can feel his eyes misting. Mike Ross, his protégé, friend, adopted son, and one of the best people he knows. "Be good."

As the crowd thins, Harvey spies Lily and Bobby talking to Samantha and Marcus. A new beginning, he thinks. Not just for his brother and colleague, but maybe for Bobby and him.

Walking over, Harvey extends his hand. "Thanks for everything, Bobby. I know you and mom really helped out yesterday."

Taken aback, Bobby nods, and offers a firm handshake in return. Over the years, the two men have hardly spoken, and this weekend they've only made polite conversation.

"Thanks, Harvey, I guess we'll see you at Thanksgiving?" Bobby asks.

"I wanted to talk to everyone about that. Maybe we can host this year?" Harvey suggests.

"I think your mother would love that." Bobby replies.

"Love what?" Lily pipes in. She's still on a high from yesterday's ceremony. Seeing Harvey marry the love of his life has brought her boundless happiness.

"Harvey and Donna would like to host Thanksgiving this year," Bobby says, as he cautiously places his arm around Lily's waist. It's something he's avoided doing around Harvey. But now, he too, feels a change in the air.

"All of us, in New York?!" Lily gushes, a hand covering her mouth. "That would be so much fun!"

With a warm embrace, Lily says, "I love you, Harvey, and I've never been happier… for all of us."

"Love you, too, Mom." Harvey whispers, burrowing his face in his mother's neck. "We'll see you when we get back."

"You will. I can't wait to hear all about the honeymoon," his mother beams.

Joining the group, Donna spies her teary-eyed mother-in-law. Walking into her embrace, she immediately feels her warmth. For years, Harvey's mother was someone Donna's had mixed feelings about. But not any more.

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you," she says, rocking Donna back and forth in her arms. "Next month, the MET has an exhibit of First Lady ball gowns, and there's no one I'd rather go with than you."

"Lily, come for the weekend and it's a date!" Donna replies. A handsome husband and a mother-in-law who loves fashion. Donna's pretty sure she hit the marriage jackpot.

As Samantha, Katrina and Stu chat with Donna, Harvey finds Marcus.

"So, Donna and I are hosting Thanksgiving this year… you bringing a date?" Harvey asks casually, his hands in his pants pockets.

"Jesus, Harvey, that's three months away," Marcus says, shaking his head. Then, turning to his older brother, green eyes twinkling, he smiles. "I just might."

As Donna says her final goodbyes, she turns to see Louis waiting near the restaurant entrance. His bottom lip quivering as his eyes catch hers.

"Louis, I have something for you," she says, her eyes misting.

"The garter?" he asks, while Donna reaches for her tote.

"And a bridesman's gift," she smiles, handing him the present.

Louis opens the giftbox to find a t-shirt, and he bursts out laughing. The front features a picture of William Shakespeare, and the phrase "I put the _Lit_ in _Literature_!"

"I couldn't help but think of you," Donna giggles. Then, she hands him an envelope.

Inside the handcrafted, thank-you card, season tickets to The New York Shakespeare Company.

"For you and Sheila," Donna says. "I know the baby's coming, so for every play, this gift comes with babysitting… Harvey and I."

Louis immediately jumps to embrace his friend. "Thank you, Donna. This means the world to me."

"You mean the world to me, Louis," she replies, barely able to breathe under his firm grip.

Pulling away, Louis asks, "Donna… after the baby comes, Sheila and I are going to get married. I'm wondering if… you'd do me the honour of being my grooms-woman?"

Donna's mouth drops. "Oh, Louis, I'd love to! Can I to go tuxedo shopping with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he says, with his signature toothy grin.

From her tote, Donna pulls out a small sack containing the blue garter belt.

"You better get it back before Judi Dench finds out!" she teases.

"I trust last night was good?" Louis enquires, with a knowing smile.

"Well.. when blindfolds and feathers are involved," she winks.

"Take them on your honeymoon," he suggests. "When we travel, Sheila and I like to play…"

"Stop right there!" Donna interrupts, her palms facing him. "Harvey's already got me on enough of an adventure with this honeymoon."

"I love you, Donna," Louis says, his eyes glassy as he reaches for her hand.

"I love you too, Louis, you're the best bridesman a girl could ever ask for."

As Harvey approaches, Louis turns to his friend and colleague, and pats him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Harvey. Never thought we'd end up like this… two handsome men with two beautiful women."

"I can't argue with that, Louis, we're both lucky," Harvey says, graciously. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get shipwrecked on a desert island with my wife."

"A luxurious desert island…" Donna playfully confirms, as she takes Harvey's hand. "A very, luxurious desert island, … _right_?!"

Leading her away, Harvey chuckles, "C'mon wife, you're just gonna have to wait and find out."

_**Alright gang, hope you're smiling! If you want the honeymoon, let me know, and I'll continue… **_


	24. Chapter 24

**DAZED CHAPTER 24**

**Welcome to Tahiti! **

**Wedding's over, so let the Honeymoon begin! With this chapter, I hope you feel the sun on your face and the wind in your hair. There are some fun things planned for our newlyweds during their time on the Island, so stay tuned. **

**In the meantime, enjoy and let me know what you think! xo**

As the yacht cuts through the crystal clear waters of the South Pacific, the tropical Island finally comes into view.

"I see it!" Donna squeals, as she reclines at the bow. One hand squeezing Harvey's leg, the other holding down her wide-brimmed hat.

Harvey can't help the satisfied smile that forms. He was certain, the minute she saw this place with her own eyes, she'd be excited.

"I knew you'd like it," he says, his cheek pressed against hers.

It's been quite a trip to get here.

After their whirlwind weekend, the couple returned to New York just in time to pack for their honeymoon. The next day, they spent a lazy morning in bed, before meeting a smiling Ray outside.

"Hello to the honeymooners!" the friendly driver greets, while reaching for their suitcases. "Layla has not stopped talking about the wedding. Now, she wants to renew our vows… But I think she's more interested in the party!"

Recounting the wedding, the three friends laugh all the way to the airport. Talk of roasting marshmallows at the bonfire, Louis's hilarious speech and Mike teaching Ray how to breakdance.

Now, after a sixteen-hour flight and this sailing adventure, they're on the other side of the world, and New York feels like a lifetime away.

Harvey's arm rests comfortably across Donna's bare shoulder, his thumb caressing the soft skin near her collarbone.

The minute she got off the plane, she was in full vacation mode, changing into a strapless fuchsia dress and white flip flops.

Wearing a cool white t-shirt and black shorts, Harvey's grateful he followed Donna's lead as the mid-morning sun is already hot on his neck.

As they sail into the lagoon, the turquoise waters swirl around them, and the Island's vivid colours spring to life.

Sparkling waves kiss the pristine coastline, its white sand rolled out like a carpet to greet them.

Beyond the welcoming shore, a lush jungle. Coconut palms, like feather dusters, brushing the perfect sky, Leafy banana trees heavy with fruit and, at their base, bushes of bright red hibiscus flowers.

"You like?" Harvey asks, pulling Donna in for a hopeful kiss. He can taste the salty air on her glossy lips.

"_Like_? I love!" she raves. Donna can't see his eyes behind those Ray Bans, but by the broad grin on his face, she already knows he's beaming with pride.

As the captain guides the vessel to the dock, two friendly figures wave them in.

"Mr. Spector and Mrs. Paulsen-Specter! Welcome! I'm Manu," says the fit, broad-shouldered man. His hand extended to help Donna ashore. "I'm your chef and _Man Friday_… anything you need, we can make happen."

"Thanks, Manu," Harvey says, with a handshake. "But please, it's Donna and Harvey."

Next, a petite woman with shiny, black hair tied in a bun, introduces herself.

"Hello, I'm Lana, welcome to the Island," she greets, with a slight French accent. Stepping forward, she places a fragrant floral lei around Donna's neck.

"I'm your massage therapist… massage, acupuncture and aromatherapy. It's all possible here, and by the time you leave, I promise, it will be the most relaxed you have ever been."

"Lana, that sounds great! I think we're going to get along just fine," Donna smiles.

Motioning to a large house along the beach, Manu instructs, "You'll be staying in the main house. It has every comfort. Your bedroom looks to the ocean, and you can even watch the sunset from there."

Placing their luggage in the nearby golf cart, Manu suggests that the couple enjoy the five-minute beach walk leading to their beautiful one-bedroom villa.

They watch as he and Lana drive away, the cart disappearing along the narrow jungle path.

Strolling barefoot across the warm sand, the frothy waves rush Donna's ankles.

"Watching the sunset from our bed? This is definitely my kind of rustic," she giggles, with a sweet kiss to Harvey's cheek. "My handsome man did good."

"I did, didn't I?" he smiles, his heart skipping with pride.

No matter how small the act, making Donna happy has always given Harvey a sense of accomplishment. Whether it's selecting a good wine or ordering her favourite pizza toppings or making it right with her father, knowing he's done good in her eyes, means everything.

As they reach the house, Donna removes her hat and sunglasses to get a closer look. She can't help but stare at the stunning space before her. Sitting where the sand ends and the jungle begins, is an exquisite villa.

Looking it over, Harvey nods with satisfaction. It's exactly like the pictures online.

Dark wood beams and rafters support the enormous thatched roof. The large open patio and wall-to-wall windows make the most of the sea and sky before them.

At one edge of the giant deck, a teak dining set shaded by a romantic vined pergola. On the other side, two cushioned loungers facing a trim rectangular pool.

Hopping onto the patio, Donna takes it in.

"Harvey! This is… AMAZING!" she giggles, her red hair twisting in the heat. "The bedroom… it's gorgeous!"

Dropping her hat on the king sized bed, Donna enters the stunning ensuite. It's pure luxury, complete with two white marble vanities and a modern double shower.

On the far wall, an opening that leads to another deck. There, she finds a large soaker tub surrounded by white jasmine bushes. The smell is intoxicating.

"You've outdone yourself, Harvey," she says, inhaling the fragrant air. "This place is paradise."

Harvey grins as he follows Donna around the place. Her bright eyes scanning all the way from the roof thatching to the polished wood planks at her feet.

"And I can't believe this view!"

She's like a kid in a candy shop, and Harvey's smile grows even wider. Seeing Donna this excited, and the energy she's giving off… it draws him in.

Wrapping her arms around him, her gentle hands soothe the dampness of his t-shirt.

"Thank you, Harvey," her hazel eyes adoring. "You've always taken good care me… of us, haven't you?"

With a shy nod, his wanting mouth finds hers, and she moans. Harvey knows this sound well… and it encourages him.

He begins with tender and loving kisses, one after another. Lips, cheeks and chin, and then down to her bare shoulders.

"I like _this_ view…" he mumbles into her neck. "I could look at my wife all day."

"Mine's pretty much the only face you're going to see for the next ten days." She's biting her bottom lip, the sensation of his wet mouth playing with her insides.

"Honestly?" Harvey chuckles. She can already feel his smirk on her skin. "…wasn't really thinking about your face."

"No?" she breathes, the heat causing a dewiness between her breasts. "What were you thinking about?"

"Your neck, your body…this hand…" Dark eyes never leaving hers, he whispers. His fingers intentionally glide over her diamond rings, as his mouth meets her palm.

It begins with a soft kiss to her hand. Then his lips travel the length of her arm, until his mouth finds hers. He can tell now, by the way Donna is moving into him, that she's losing herself.

And the more sensual his mouth, the faster her breath.

Her fingers massage his scalp, and his knees go weak. Donna deepen their kiss, and he can't help but to thrust himself closer.

Now, his wanting fingers thread her thick strands, gently pulling her head back, as he takes her neck. His tongue tasting her dewy skin.

It's not her perfume that tickles his nostrils, but sweat. Sweet and salty and intoxicating… and it triggers something deep inside. Before he knows it, his core vibrates, and with every inhale, it intensifies.

Manicured nails tug at his cotton t-shirt, before finding their way underneath. When she finally touches his bare skin, Harvey's torso flinches, and his groin, is quick to follow.

"It's perfect, you're perfect," he breathes, dancing her towards the bed. "We're perfect..."

Ten glorious days with her and only her.

Harvey's been thinking about this trip for weeks. Just the two of them here. Making love on a whim and without interruption. Talking and laughing and touching.

This week will never make up for the time wasted. Harvey knows that. Their fractured words and missed opportunities… those many distractions over the years.

But their closeness now… marriage, this trip and every day after that, there's a wholeness that his heart finally understands.

For Harvey, it's about more than being where they're finally meant to be. It's about trust, forgiveness and taking a risk. It's about the healing that's come from all of that.

"I love you, Donna," his voice, breathy and low. Dark brown eyes, shifting between her hazel ones, his lips stretch into a tiny, self-conscious smile.

"You're my life".

There's a glassiness in Donna's eyes now, her hands soft on his cheeks. "You're my life, too, Harvey, and I'll never take hearing that for granted."

"And I'm never gonna stop telling you."

When Harvey slides his tongue between her teeth, he elicits from her, those wanting sounds that awaken his core, and he can barely catch a breath.

Tugging on the zipper of her flirty pink dress, it drops to the floor, leaving Donna in nothing but a strapless, white bra and lace thong.

Harvey's eyes go wide as saucers.

"You like?" her voice is coy, but her eyes seductive. With a slow twirl, she slinks back, to give him the full view.

"_Like_? I love!" he swallows, repeating the response she gave when they first arrived. Reaching for her hand, Harvey draws her back in, and smiles, "You brought all the _good underwear_, didn't you?"

Donna laughs, recalling their conversation before the wedding. She admitted to being grateful she wore "good underwear" the night Harvey showed up at her door.

"Yes, I did, because I'm on my _honeymoon_, Harvey." Her head tilted, as if to say he should know better. "And it's not underwear, it's _lingerie_."

"Ok, Donna, how much _lingerie_ did you bring?" he playful enquires, his fingers toying with the lace on her hips.

"Let's just say I have day-of-the-week _lingerie_," she teases, pushing him back onto the canopied bed. The white mosquito netting gathered around its four posters is yet another reminder of just how tropical this setting is.

"Jesus, Donna.. you're killing me," Harvey whimpers, as he falls onto the finely woven sheets. Leaning low against the headboard, his wanting eyes fixate on the lacy curves crawling towards him.

It's been just over two months since they've gotten together, and Donna's lingerie collection has never failed to surprise.

Plum, white, black and nude. Lace and satin and silk. All these years he's admired her work wardrobe. And, yes, he's imagined her in lingerie. But as he's come to realize with Donna, everything pales in comparison to having the real thing.

"What?" Donna asks, straddling his legs, while easing him out of his t-shirt.

"Are we gonna need a special room for all this _lingerie_?" He's biting his lip now, because she's running circles on his bare chest, and toying with a few stray hairs.

"I don't see you complaining…" she challenges, her messy hair becoming increasingly curly with the heat.

"A lingerie room?" he smiles. "No complaints here!"

As Donna slowly unzips his shorts, Harvey's breath stills. His excitement ready and waiting for what he knows she does so well.

"We're gonna try something a little different this time…" she says, leaning in. Harvey's heart races.

"The Professor and Mary Ann?" he swallows. It's a reaction to her traveling mouth. First, his neck and now his chest.

"No… "

"Sawyer and Kate from 'Lost'?"

"God, no…" she says sitting up, and instantly killing the mood. "Sawyer and Juliet were the real deal… they were soulmates…"

"Right…soulmates… now, where were we?" He's desperate to bring her, and her focus, back to the very important matter at hand.

"Wait a minute… Gilligan's Island, Survivor and now, Lost?" Donna notices, her palm pressing his chest. "Why do I suddenly get the feeling this honeymoon is fulfilling all of your TV show fantasies?"

"Who doesn't love a good Island setting?" he chuckles. "And we haven't even mentioned 'Fantasy Island' yet. Since we're talking fantasies, Donna. It's always been you… you know that, right?"

"In that case," she nods, with a mischievous smile. "We better start fulfilling some of these Island fantasies, don't you think?"

"Did I ever mention how much I like you?" he laughs, as Donna tugs at his shorts.

With a trickle of slow kisses across his abdomen, she whispers. "We're on a deserted island… just you and me…"

She slides off his shorts.

"We were sailing when a storm came up, and we capsized…"

Now, she's teasing away his boxers.

"This sounds dangerous," he chuckles.

"Luckily, the waves washed us to shore…"

Her hands massaging his thighs and he's breathless.

"Like… that beach scene in… 'From Here to Eternity'?" Harvey exhales.

"Exactly like that…." She softly breathes into his ear. "But there's a problem…"

"No Wifi?"

"None…," Donna giggles, while trying to keep a straight face. Dotting his abdomen with slow kisses, she continues. "There's nothing to do but swim and tan and… _fuck_…. so… it's up to us to populate the Island."

He has to admit, her potty mouth caught him off guard, but it's also a turn on.

"Where do we live?" he swallows.

"In a hut built from what's left of our boat."

She's back to sucking on his neck, and he's trying to hold on.

"Food?" His eyes are closed, as a wave of emotion pulls him under.

"Girl scout," she reminds him, while unhitching her bra. "I fish and start fires…"

"Clothes?"

Opening his eyes, Harvey's breath stills. Donna is topless, her skin glowing in the heat. Pulling her to lie on top, he exhales when her breasts meet his chest.

"Your black shorts… torn… and you're tanned and sexy," she giggles, her hand now reaching for his ass. "And my suitcase full of lingerie just floated in."

Her silliness earns her a laugh from Harvey, and then his expression changes as her words sink in.

"Populating the Island…" he whispers. Their faces are inches apart, and his dark brown eyes light up at the sudden realization. "So… no protection."

"No protection…" she smiles, leaving the words to float and dance in the air above them.

"Donna…"

"Yes…"

For all the times she's gazed into Harvey's eyes, his expression now, is like nothing she's ever seen. Teary eyes pooling with hope and joy and relief. Excited, but also cautious, as if he's afraid to get his hopes up.

Donna insisted she didn't want to be pregnant on their honeymoon, but they hadn't discussed exactly when they'd start trying. Harvey's been patiently waiting, never expecting she'd be open to trying so soon.

"You sure? I thought…" Gently brushing the hair falling around her face, he doesn't want her to feel rushed.

"Stop thinking and kiss me…" she interrupts, her lips pressed into a confident smile. "This might take a while."

Rolling her over, a wide grin spreads across Harvey's face. His heart feels like it wants to explode. Thumbs caressing her cheeks, his mouth presses into hers. Soon, his body follows.

"So… you wanna make a baby?" he asks, clearing his throat. Saying these words out loud sends shivers down his back. Donna can tell by the firmness along her thigh that he's more than excited about the possibility.

"I do… let's try."

XXX

Lying face down on the cushy massage table, Donna lets out a long and relaxed sigh. It's early morning, and she's still recovering from yesterday's adventure.

After an afternoon of the most incredible sex, she and Harvey fell fast asleep, waking just in time for a romantic dinner on the patio.

On the menu last night, grilled tuna marinated in lime and coconut milk, Polynesian style rice and vegetables, and homemade ice cream made from the freshest tropical fruit.

Donna can't help but smile… one day in, and it's been nothing short of fantastic. And, they actually DID watch the sunset from their bed.

It's a night she'll never forget. Lying tangled in each other's arms. Talking and giggling, as the cotton candy sky gave way to a blanket of stars. The blackness and the calming sound of the sea, lulling them to sleep.

It was Lana's idea to give the morning massage on the patio, insisting that being surrounded by nature is the best way to get the most out of their session.

"Miss Donna, before we begin… some questions," Lana instructs.

"Are you taking any medication?"

"No, just vitamins." Her voice muffled, as she lies face down and under the cool sheet.

"Have you had any recent surgery or illness?"

"No"

"Do you get headaches or migraines?"

"No"

"Are you pregnant?"

Donna hesitates, then slowly turns sideways to face the therapist. "No… but I want to be."

With an understanding nod, Lana pauses to scratch notes onto a clipboard. "I'm glad you told me… because we have some work to do."

Donna furrows her brow, waiting for Lana to explain.

"Massage can help with fertility," she says, with a confident smile, her bright white teeth framed by tanned olive skin. "So we will make you relaxed, and then work on getting your body ready. There are massage and acupuncture points we can focus on."

Relieved, Donna exhales. With the wedding, she didn't allow herself to focus on getting pregnant. And despite Harvey's reassurances, worry has rattled her brain. She's not in her prime child-bearing years… and infertility is real for many women her age.

"Ok, that sounds good," Donna agrees. Closing her eyes and in an effort to relax, she takes in the soundtrack of the island. Palm fronds shifting in the wind, frothy waves lapping the shore and the early morning conversations of parrots in the trees.

For a tiny woman, Lana certainly has a strong touch.

Donna's had many massages over the years, but none like this. Lana has remarkable hands, her oily palms nudging and pressing and running circles. She's hopeful that when it comes to fertility, Lana's touch is also magic.

"This is your honeymoon?" the therapist asks, her elbow now poking and prodding Donna's shoulder blades.

"It is…," she replies. "My husband booked our trip, so I have no idea what he's planning."

_My husband_… her face staring at the patio planks beneath her, and Donna smiles. This is the first time she's used these words to describe their relationship, and it tickles her insides.

"I could see yesterday, your husband loves you very much. His eyes carry a lot of love," Lana replies. "Even in a romantic place such as this, you don't always see that. But with Mr. Harvey. It's very clear."

"He's my love and my best friend," Donna reveals. "We're not getting any younger, and we both want a family."

"You leave this to me," Lana assures, her creamy fingers soothing away the tension along Donna's spine. "When you live close to nature, like we do here, you learn to understand its cycles. I can help to make you ready."

"Work your magic," Donna requests. "I'm all yours."

XXX

"I see you're married… do you also have children?" Harvey asks casually, noticing the thick wedding band on Manu's finger. The two men are fiddling with the outdoor movie system, for the after-dinner surprise Harvey's planned for Donna.

"I do…," he says. "Eight, five and two."

"So, a busy life," Harvey nods. He's still not over the fact that yesterday, Donna gave him the green light to try.

"Very busy… but the _best_ life," the Tahitian man smiles. "They give me focus, give meaning to everything I do.

Pausing to stand, Manu squints and turns to Harvey. "If I can be so forward… I think you want to be a father?"

"I do…," Harvey admits, sheepishly. He's surprised he's talking so openly with a man he's just met.

Hesitating, Harvey then asks. "Manu… can I ask you… what do you like about having children?"

Dropping the projector cord, Manu motions for Harvey to come join him in the shade of a giant palm.

"Watching them learn and discover things," he says, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I always thought a father's role was to provide… give my children a nice place to live, food, clothes… But in raising them, you relive parts of your own childhood. Use your experience to make it better for them."

Harvey's ears perk up at what the dark-haired man is telling him.

_A chance to give your kid a better childhood than yours… _

"I didn't have the easiest childhood," Manu admits. "But having my own family has given me perspective and chance to do things right."

The thought never occurred to Harvey, but he understands and the possibility excites him.

"You always wanted kids?" Harvey continues, with a cautious side glance.

Manu chuckles at the question. "Absolutely not!"

Harvey furrows his brow with surprise. He'd assumed there were two kinds of people… those who wanted children and those who didn't.

"My dream was to be a world-class chef… work in the best restaurants in the world," the Tahitian man explains. "And I did that. Paris, Berlin, Geneva… even Dubai… but then at night, I felt empty. I returned to Tahiti, and met my wife… and I've never looked back."

Pausing to look Harvey over, Manu hesitates, but then decides to offer some advice.

"You know, Mr. Harvey, you can have the best career and all the money in the world, but if you have no one special to share it with… it means nothing."

With a half-smile, Harvey nods. He understands this completely.

"You're a smart guy, Manu… now let's get this projector going so I can make my wife happy."

_My wife_… even though the words fall easily off Harvey's tongue, he has to catch his breath. New words. New reality. This really is a new beginning for he and Donna.

"Make your wife happy?" Manu chuckles. "If that's your plan, I'd say you're also smart."

XXX

"You're actually going to dress for dinner? It's just the two of us!. " Harvey says, as he watches Donna carefully thread an earring through her earlobe.

"It's just a summer dress, Harvey. I'm not wearing lingerie for dinner, if that's what you're thinking… this isn't the Playboy Mansion," she volleys back.

Harvey lets out an unexpected laugh. "So… no silk pajamas for me, then? Ok I'll throw on a shirt and shorts, but that's as dressed up as I get around here."

Before changing, Harvey stands behind Donna and wraps his arms around her, his hands landing across her tummy. One day, he quietly hopes, he'll feel a tiny life in there.

Kissing Donna's neck, he rests his head on her shoulder.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," he reveals, gazing at her in the mirror before them.

"Let me guess… more Island role play?" she teases, while applying lip gloss. "Robinson Caruso and his _Girl Friday_?"

Harvey chuckles, her comment reminding him of the first time Donna met Louis.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Louis asked.

"No, I'm his _Girl Friday_," Donna corrected.

With a happy sigh, Harvey realizes that Donna's since played both roles.

"No, it's just Donna and Harvey tonight," he explains. "And maybe a blanket, candles and a few stars."

"Great!" she says turning to face him with a wide glossy smile, "I'm all yours."

The way she looks at him. His features instantly soften.

Even though they've known each other for years.

Even though they're married and on this honeymoon.

There are moments like this, that still catch him off guard.

His thumb searches his fingers until it finds the shiny new wedding band.

Just like his wife, it's a perfect fit.


	25. Chapter 25

DAZED CHAPTER 25

**Happy reading! A new love and a long, well-established love. Happy Suits Day! Not to worry, Donna and Harvey are enjoying their Honeymoon! **

**Hope you like your Darvey fix! xo**

"I'm so sorry Stu, but I have to cancel our dinner," Katrina apologizes. The phone pressed between her shoulder and cheek, as she types away. "With Donna and Harvey gone, and now Louis… I have a mountain of work tonight."

"Louis, too?" Stu enquires. He's trying to sound curious, but, the truth is, he's disappointed. Ever since the wedding weekend, he's been operating on a high. It's only been two days, but his dinner plans with Katrina couldn't come soon enough.

Tonight's reservation was for Giovanni's in Brooklyn, Stu's all-time favourite Italian restaurant. The food is authentic, and the atmosphere even more inviting. He was excited to take Katrina there. To show her a little more of himself… and, hopefully, steal another kiss or two.

"Sheila called… something about Braxton Hicks… and Louis ran out of here like his pants were on fire," Katrina explains. "I'm not sure why seeing Mr. Hicks was so urgent… but I promised Louis I'd cover for him."

Stu muffles a chuckle. Sometimes, the things Katrina says… His sister experienced Braxton Hicks when she was pregnant, but in light of salvaging their date, he decides to let the explanation slide.

"Too busy to eat, then?" He wants to be sure. Maybe she's changed her mind about him.

"I'll grab something downstairs." Stu can hear the clicking of her keyboard through the phone.

"You realize I'm downstairs, right? Forty-eighth floor?" he reminds her.

""You're working late, too?" she asks, trying to sound casual.

"Katrina…" Stu hesitates. "How 'bout I bring dinner up to you? We both need to eat anyway, and it won't take up too much of your time… promise."

"You'd really do that?" She's surprised. "I'm sorry, I'm changing plans at the last minute."

"It's alright, I understand. You wanted authentic and Italian, right?" Katrina hears the optimism in his voice. "Give me twenty minutes."

After ending the call with a smile, the young blonde lawyer rushes to the bathroom, her make-up bag in hand. Leaning into the mirror, she quickly checks her mascara, urgently powders her nose, and hastily wipes away the shimmery pink lipstick from her teeth.

Smoothing the front of her fitted grey shift, she nods to herself… pleased with that she sees.

Katrina has barely delved into the stack of folders on her desk, when a familiar voice echoes past her glass wall.

"Hope you like pepperoni," Stu grins, stepping in to her office. Looking up, Katrina sees two pizza boxes balanced on his one palm, and wine clasped with the other.

"Authentic New York pizza from Angelo's… and a bottle of red," he says.

Katrina can't help but notice how bright Stu's blue eyes are, and how the energy in her office has completely changed since he's arrived.

He also looks great. White dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, his dark tie loosened and top button undone.

Although she's doing her best to appear calm, seeing Stu here causes a giddiness that she isn't quite prepared for.

"I do like pepperoni," she smiles, while casually swallowing, as if his presence doesn't affect her the way it has. "But that's a lot of pizza you have there."

"One's vegetarian," he says, shrugging his shoulders. "I wasn't sure what you'd like."

Rounding her desk, Katrina meets Stu at the sofa. He pours the wine into two tumblers while she opens the pizza boxes. The tasty scent of melted cheese and spicy meat fills her nostrils.

"This smells amazing," she says, her mouth watering in anticipation.

"A toast," he says, handing her the glass. "To our authentic and unplanned date."

With a clink of the glass, Katrina's eyes go wide. "So… this is still a date, then?"

Angling his head, Stu gives Katrina a sweet smile. "I'd like to think so… I mean… it's not what I had planned, but we could still consider it a date…"

Katrina exhales in relief, and Stu can tell by the way her eyes shift that something's on her mind.

"Do you need to get back to your documents now? Because I can leave you to finish up," he offers, while motioning to the door.

"No, it's just… I've never had anyone do this for me before," she says, appreciatively. "It's usually me, alone, working late… it's nice to have the company."

Stu chuckles, "I gotta say, Katrina, I find that hard to believe…. I'd figure there'd be a dozen guys lining up to bring you pizza."

"None this authentic…" Her words just fall out, and she can't help but smile.

"The pizza or me?" he flirts. There's a twinkle in Stu's eye, and he's not about to let Katrina shift her gaze so easily.

She pauses before jumping in with a response. Those butterflies are starting up again and she needs a second to regain her composure. The last man who affected her this way was Brian, and that entire situation made a mess of her heart.

Then, Samantha's wise words come to mind. Last weekend, on the drive up to Donna and Harvey's wedding, they talked about relationships.

"Even when it hurts in the end, I've always found that it's better to take the risk than wonder _what if_…" Samantha advised. "Let's face it, anything that's worth it, always involves risk."

They were actually talking about Marcus at the time, but Katrina figures the advice still applies.

Turning to Stu, her blue eyes focused on his, she smiles, "Pizza or you?...both… _definitely_ both."

"Good. Because I like authentic, too," Stu says, feeling comfortable enough now to lean back on the sofa.

For the next twenty minutes, Katrina and Stu fall into an easy conversation about the firm, and her hopes to eventually become a name partner.

He tells her about the investment industry, stocks, bonds and how, one day, he'd love to cash it all in to travel around the world.

Seeing the time is passing, Stu offers, "I better let you get back to work… so you're not here too late. And we can catch up another time."

Katrina is disappointed, but agrees. Being with Stu has helped to take her mind off the stack of files waiting for her.

"Good night, Katrina… and I think I've left you with enough pizza for breakfast, maybe even lunch tomorrow," he jokes, his shy eyes trying to squeeze a few more seconds in with her.

"Thanks for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner, Stu," Katrina playfully replies. She can't help the way her heart is beating now.

As Stu stands and turns to leave, something takes over and Katrina reaches for his arm. Before she knows it, she's kissing him. And it's not the polite kiss that Stu offered when they were alone in the meadow.

It's an… _I like you, I really like you,_ kiss.

An… _I'm sorry, but I can't help myself, _kiss.

An… _I think you have no choice but to kiss me back,_ kiss.

And Stu obliges.

This time, he doesn't hold back. His strong arms press her so tightly, that she can barely breathe. Katrina's hands find his neck, her fingers urgently running through his dark hair. It's thicker, but softer, than she'd imagined.

Her eyes closed, Katrina is taken aback by how intensely Stu is returning her affections. He's no longer being careful, leaving her with no doubt about his feelings or intentions.

Opening his mouth just a little more, he deepens their kiss. When his tongue meets hers, Katrina's knees go weak, and it's all he can do to not throw her down on the sofa.

She feels small in his hold. His hands alive, as he feels his way up her spine. Warm, palms finding her cheekbones now, and she feels so many things. Pretty and hopeful and safe.

Pulling back, Stu clears his throat, and offers a half-smile. "I hope this isn't how you thank every pizza delivery boy."

His eyes never leaving hers, he takes her hand from his shoulder, and kisses her palm.

Biting her bottom lip, Katrina squeaks out an unexpected giggle. "I hope this isn't what you do in the hopes of getting a better tip."

"Just for you," Stu laughs. "And I'm pretty sure this is the best tip I've ever gotten."

"Really?!" Her eyes go wide, and Katrina feels like a schoolgirl.

"Yes, really," he assures sweetly. Stepping back, Stu takes both of her hands in his.

"Now, Katrina Bennett… are you free Friday night? Because I'm pretty sure there's more authentic Italian in your future."

"Yes I am… and it's a date," she says confidently, as a wide grin spreads across her face.

With a gentle squeeze of her hands, his bright blue eyes look her over, and he smiles back.

"Yes it's a date… It definitely is."

xxx

"Where are you taking me?" Donna asks, her eyes covered, and her trust left completely in the hand that's holding hers. "The last time we used a blindfold, we got ourselves into all kinds of trouble."

"We certainly did," he smirks, as naughty images from their wedding night play on his mind. His hand firmly clasping hers, Harvey leads Donna off the patio, past the main house and along the beach.

This evening, the newlyweds enjoyed another amazing dinner surrounded by nature. Fresh fish grilled in banana leaves, skewered sweet and sour beef, traditional taro root salad and dark chocolate lava cake.

Manu had prepared an incredible meal, but with tonight's plans occupying Harvey's mind, he couldn't get through dinner fast enough.

After a few minutes of strolling along the water's edge, the couple stop in front of a large tan blanket spread across the soft white sand. It's surrounded by colourful pillows, big and small, and nearly a dozen candlelit lanterns.

Several feet away, and fixed between two majestic palm trees, is an eight-foot high movie screen.

"Ok, open your eyes."

"What's this?" Donna asks, pulling the mask from her face. Seeing the romantic setting before her, her mouth drops in awe.

"Candles, pillows... the screen?! This is amazing, Harvey!" Donna exclaims. She's so touched by what he's done. "And is that a picnic basket?"

Bringing her to sit on the blanket, he nods.

"Mango smoothies, chocolate covered almonds and popcorn with butter and sea salt… just the way my wife likes it," Harvey says, a shy smile forming.

Donna's a little overwhelmed by Harvey's attention to detail. Since they've gotten together, she's seen a new man. He's always been caring in his own way. But now, it's as if his big heart has broken wide open.

He smiles easily and often. He's thoughtful and patient. His edges have softened, and the biggest surprise… Harvey Specter is a very sentimental soul.

From that first ring he picked out for their sudden engagement to choosing their wedding colours to sending her to Paris with her mother. He's not just the caring man she always knew him to be… now, he's sharing all of himself with her.

"It's Star Trek tonight," Harvey confirms, clearing his throat, while trying to take control of the emotional reins that she's been tugging on. "Thought we could get through the first season tonight."

Donna bites her lip. She's not overly thrilled about an evening with Captain Kirk, but she's keeping an open mind. Harvey put a lot of thought into this evening. So, she's happy to oblige.

Next to the picnic basket, Donna notices a beach bag packed with clothes.

"Are you telling me _now_ that I married a Trekkie?" she kids, while adjusting the pillows around her. "I'm not gonna have to dress up tonight as one of Captain Kirk's alien girlfriends, am I?"

"As exciting as that would be… no," Harvey chuckles, while handing her the soft pink nightie from the bag. "I'm not thinking about dressing up so much as dressing down."

Angling her head, Harvey's words have piqued her curiosity. "So a pyjama and movie night… on the beach?"

"A pyjama and movie night, on the beach... on our _own_ private Island," Harvey proudly corrects, as he slips out of his shorts and dinner shirt, and into a grey v-neck, t-shirt and navy boxers. "You, me and Captain Kirk."

As evening fades, the pink sun is soon replaced by a full moon and thousands of twinkling stars, their reflection dancing across the darkening water.

Donna inhales the salty air, feeling instantly soothed by its freshness. The tiniest breeze off the water is just enough to keep the bugs and humidity at bay. A gentle tide, distant crickets and their relaxed breaths are the only sounds around.

Dressed in her nightie, Donna snuggles comfortably under a white sheet, while Harvey gets the projector going.

As the screen lights up, he drops down beside her, handing her the popcorn and smoothie. His legs find their way next to hers, and as he slides an arm around her shoulder, his cheek meets the top of her head.

Within seconds, the sound of classical music, and the image of a red sunset over water, project through the darkness.

"Wait one minute!" Donna says, reading the names floating across the screen. "Ryan Gosling? Rachel McAdams?"

"Yeah… 'The Notebook'…" he chuckles, sheepishly. "Just say it… I'm whipped."

Donna grabs Harvey's face between her hands, and plants a commanding kiss on his lips. "You're wonderful is what you are," she grins, her eyes misting just a little. "Wonderful and sweet and romantic, and I love you, Harvey."

"Thanks, Donna," he says, softly. Her words fill him up. "Love you, too."

Harvey can't see her expression, but he can taste the broad smile on her lips. Gently holding her face in place, he soaks in every bit of affection that she's showing him.

As they settle in to watch Noah meet Allie, Donna turns to Harvey.

"For the record, if I was gonna dress up as one of Captain Kirk's girlfriends, it would have to be Edith Keeler," Donna says flatly, the whites of her eyes glowing. "Even though she dies in the end, she was Kirk's equal… and his one true love."

Jolting his head back with surprise, Harvey reaches for Donna's smoothie, and takes a sip. "You _know_ about Edith Keeler?"

"Of course I know about Edith Keeler," she playfully responds. "Researched her year's ago… What kind of secretary would I have been to you, if I didn't know all about Kirk's girlfriends?"

Harvey places gentle kisses on Donna's temple, and an almost giddy laugh vibrates through his chest. Yes, he's big on surprising her, but somehow, she always manages to return the favour.

"Well, if we're spilling secrets… I should probably tell you that Noah and Allie up there…" He glances at the screen, then back to her. "When they're soaking wet, in that old house… it's pretty hot."

Donna bursts out laughing, and pushes his chest away. "You've actually seen 'The Notebook'?!"

"On the plane… when I went to help Jessica in Chicago," he admits, sheepishly.

"Did you tear up at the end? Weep into your pocket square?" she teases. "Did your seatmate hold you while you cried?"

"Alright, Edith, that's enough," he playfully scolds, as Donna's laughs into his chest. "Truth is, I was thinking of you the entire time… trying to figure out if I could ever be ready for this kind of abuse. Now… hand over the popcorn."

Feeling satisfied that she's won this round, Donna passes the bowl, and, once again, buries her head under Harvey's chin.

As the love story unfolds on the screen, she slides her leg along Harvey's, her toes feeling their way down his muscular calf, until their feet touch. Donna can't get enough of this connection, the one she's waited the best years of her life for.

Harvey's fingers can't help but play with her hair. Weaving their way through her wavy locks and massaging her neck and scalp. He'd watch anything with her, if it means being able to lie with her like this.

For two hours, the couple stay exactly this way. Holding each other close, hand-in-hand and cheek to chest. Laughing and sighing and stealing perfect kisses.

"_I'll be seeing you_…" the elderly Noah says, lying next to a dying Allie. The camera panning back as a soulful melody plays.

"Ugh, this part is _so_ sad…" Donna says, her voice quivering, while her eyes well up. "They don't even want to _try_ to live without each other."

"At least they found each other, and made a happy life together." Harvey says, optimistically. Then his tone becomes somber. "I get it though. I could never imagine my life without you."

Donna nestles even closer to Harvey. Under the cotton sheet, her arm pressing his waist until his ribs are touching hers.

"I can't imagine it either," she agrees. "I want to be like Noah and Allie."

"What?!" Harvey chuckles. "You're already talking about dying?! Donna, we haven't even had our first anniversary!"

Patting his chest, she shakes her head. "I mean, when we're old, I want us to love each other as much as we do now. Honestly, Harvey, one hundred years wouldn't be enough with you."

Smoothing her auburn locks, Harvey offers a sweet smile. Donna's words are so sincere.

As the film credits roll, shadows and light dance across their faces.

"Hundred years? You sure about that?" he playfully challenges. "At that point, I'll be falling asleep in my soup, and you'll be working on some puzzle and won't even notice."

"I'm serious, Harvey," Donna replies, trying to contain her giggling at the visual he just offered.

"Donna…" Harvey interrupts, his tone, once again, heartfelt. "It's taken us years to get here and we're not kids. I'm not gonna let us waste any more time. We're gonna to make the most of every second. I promise."

Swallowing her emotions down, Donna nods. "Ok. I want that."

Turning on his side to face her, Harvey pulls Donna in, until their faces are just inches away. The whites of his eyes are glowing, and by the way he's tilting his head back and forth, she can tell he's got romance on his mind.

With barely a chance to lick her lips, his wanting mouth finds hers.

A heartfelt kiss, deep and warm and tender. There's such an honesty now when their mouths meet, that she can barely remember a time when their feelings weren't in the open.

When Harvey draws her close like this, Donna feels like the most beautiful woman in the world. It's funny, because he doesn't say the word, _beautiful_, that often, but it doesn't matter.

It's there every time his brown eyes gaze at her or when his fingers search for hers in the dark. She feels it after reading his silly texts and after they make love.

Every night, the way he wraps himself around her like a blanket, makes her feel so safe. Like he's protecting something precious between them. She feels it then.

"Am I getting the full Captain Kirk treatment tonight?" she giggles. "Taking me to another galaxy and all that?"

Pulling the sheet over both their heads, Harvey can't help but laugh out loud.

"I thought you weren't a Star Trek fan?" he challenges, as he playfully tries to seduce her. His hands feeling their way under her silk nightie, while his mouth tickles her neck with kisses.

"I like a man with good hair, a nice outfit and a fancy ride," she volleys back in a hushed tone. "That's Captain Kirk, right?... or is that you?"

There's just something about the way Donna flirts, that hits Harvey's chest like a bolt of lightning. With her words, and with that hushed voice, she has a way of starting a fire inside him.

"This is our two-month anniversary," he whispers low in her ear. Pulling the sheet back, Harvey rolls on top of her, his face just inches from hers.

"Of when we got together?" Her breath getting heavier, as her hands automatically caress the back of his head.

"Two months since we were on a beach… and doing exactly this…" Leaning on his elbows, Harvey's fingers play with her hair, as his mouth, once again, searches for hers.

It's darker around them now, the candlelight growing dim, as only a few candles still hold their flicker.

But Harvey doesn't need light to see what's before him. He's imagined this so many times, it's practically etched into his memory.

This beautiful woman. Her eyes closed, messy hair, lips swollen, and the softest skin to his touch.

He can also feel her. The way she breathes against him. Her fingers trailing along his back, and those long legs tangled in his, leaving him craving for an even greater closeness.

"You're beautiful."

"But you can't even see me," she chuckles.

"Oh, I can," he assures. "I see all of you."

Harvey's in the mood to lead tonight, so he removes his t-shirt and boxers first. Then his hands slowly pull her pretty nightie above and away. They both exhale at the tingling sensation that comes as their naked bodies touch.

"I love you, Donna."

His declaration echoes across the starry sky above, and no matter how many times these words come out, Harvey's heart pulses a little faster.

Over the years, there have been near a dozen times when it was on the tip of his tongue. When he was ready to confess those three little words.

But that night in her apartment, when he kissed her and finally got the nerve. Next to marrying Donna, Harvey counts that as one of the greatest moments of his life.

"And I love you," she replies. Her embrace draws him in, until he can feel her warm breath on his neck. And then wet lips touching his skin and he's falling.

"You know, if someone had told me three months ago, that I'd be married to you, and making love on a beach on the other side of the world, I would have never believed it," he says, taking in the moment.

"Sometimes life comes at you at hyper-speed, doesn't it, Captain Kirk?" Donna smiles. She understands completely.

"Sure does," he agrees, just as the last of the candles burns out.

Surrounded by pillows, and their naked bodies tangled under the sheet, Donna and Harvey slowly make love in the glow of the full moon.

"Thank you for tonight, Harvey. Can we sleep here?" Donna suggests, as she nestles her head under his chin.

"Of course we can," Harvey agrees, as he places a kiss on the top of her head. His skin glistening from their lovemaking. "But why?"

"Tonight was perfect... and I want to make it last as long as possible," she whispers, her voice drowsy.

"Then close your eyes, and tomorrow, we can watch the sunrise from right here," he promises, as he wraps the sheet over her shoulders.

But Donna doesn't answer, she's already asleep.

Harvey's not there yet.

Searching the universe that's unfolded above him, he can't help but feel grateful for whatever miracle landed him here. On this beach, with the love of his life.

Closing his eyes, he slowly exhales. He once said that life is long. But it's also very short, and he's determined to cherish every moment with Donna.


	26. Chapter 26

**DAZED CHAPTER 26**

**Hi everyone! **

**Finally, the next installment of Donna and Harvey on their private island honeymoon. They are enjoying every second, but soon the realities of life back in New York are going to hit home... can they talk it through? **

**This chapter gives us a little more Donna, and some fun back-story details. Hope it's also a fun read for you. Drop me a line and let me know if you're enjoying this honeymoon! xo.**

It's early morning when Donna quietly slips out from under the weight of his arm. As she slowly sits up, she takes in the stunning view before her. Far in the east, the sun rays shimmer over the blue-green horizon. Another tropical day is on its way.

Scanning her perfect surroundings, Donna's still can't believe that she and Harvey actually slept naked on the beach last night.

The entire evening was a gift. Starry night, romantic movie, and under the white cotton sheet, Harvey wrapped around her until the early morning.

Maybe it's the combination of his warmth and South Pacific air, but Donna's never had a more restful sleep.

Rubbing her eyes, she slips back into her pink nightie and tippy-toes to the shoreline.

Quickly glancing behind her, she sees that Harvey is still peacefully sleeping. Last night, he suggested watching the sunrise together, but Donna decides not to wake him.

These last couple days have been a lot of fun, but also a little overwhelming… she just needs a few quiet minutes to herself.

As the gentle waves tickle her toes, Donna sits on the beach, her fingers running thoughtful circles in the sand.

She's loving every second of her time here with Harvey, but when they get back from their honeymoon, there are big decisions to be made… and the first thing that comes to mind is her apartment.

_206... _shiny brass against that heavy black door.

In her mind's eye, Donna sees it so clearly. Those numbers have always added up to home.

On the best days, she'd smile when they came into view. On the very worst days, 206 was a beacon. Welcoming her in and shielding her from whatever insanity was happening outside.

Now, the thought of having to say goodbye to her home, her sanctuary, fills her with an immense sadness.

Donna's lived in that apartment for as long as she's known Harvey. After she started working for him, finding a new place to live was the first thing on her list. She still can't believe her luck in getting it.

It was a Friday night, and she was out for drinks with a group of theatre friends. One of the actresses was moving to LA for a show she'd just gotten, and she needed someone to take the place.

Donna immediately jumped at the opportunity, and by Monday, it was hers.

Located on the Upper West Side, the second-floor apartment was a steal. Its location was also perfect… a block away from Central Park, and an easy subway ride to Broadway.

Sure, it was a bit of a fixer upper, but Donna was ready to make it hers. The best part was that she finally had a space of her own. No sharing the bathroom or waking up to find her roommate's brother passed out on the couch.

For that first year, Donna spent her weekends sprucing it up. Finding her inspiration through home décor magazines, she stripped away the flowery wallpaper, painted everything a soft white and happily chucked the gold carpet from the bedroom.

Then, there was the summer she had all her lighting replaced, only to end up dating her cute electrician.

From the get-go, Donna knew that she and Carter wouldn't last, but he was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met. He also had the strongest shoulders she'd ever had the pleasure of massaging. Probably from years of installing ceiling fixtures.

Thinking about Harvey's reaction to Carter, Donna can't help but smile now. For two straight weeks, he poked fun at her relationship.

"Is he _bright_? Were there _sparks_ when you kissed?" Harvey teased. "He's gonna be in for a _shock _when you break up with him."

Day after day of electrician jokes, followed by casual enquiries about Carter. Donna realizes now, that it was more than good-natured ribbing. Harvey was actually bothered by her fling.

Months later, the same went for, Dan, the tiling guy who installed the marble in her bathroom.

"Looks like you're running out of trades," Harvey joked. "Unless plumber's butt is the new sexy, seems to me you're gonna have to move on to appliance repair men."

"I like men who are good with their hands," Donna volleyed back from her office chair.

"Have you seen me type?" Harvey teased. He was casually leaning on her desk. "It's like ballet with my fingers."

Back then, they flirted a lot. But Harvey was also a ladies' man… and her boss. As she soon learned, there's often a price to pay when you mix business with pleasure.

With a wistful sigh, Donna sifts the sand through her fingers, the fine grains falling, as if from an hourglass.

So many memories… If only those apartment walls could talk.

Her first Halloween at 206… Donna hosted the most amazing party, turning her the entire apartment into a haunted house. She even rented an old wooden coffin that she used as a cocktail bar.

Harvey was invited, but he couldn't make it because he had a "thing". Turns out his "thing" was Genevieve, a stewardess with Air France, who was in the city on a "lay-over".

After she found out, Donna told a few jokes of her own. But the truth was, the knot in her stomach told her that Harvey's fling registered as anything but funny.

It was then, that Donna realized she was falling for her boss. Every day, she'd put on a good show at work. But behind her apartment door, in the safety of 206, she could let her feelings show.

After she and Harvey moved to the firm, Donna met Rachel, and things got easier. Some of her best apartment memories were with Rachel. The two women would spend hours gossiping, spilling secrets and drinking more wine than she cares to remember.

At 206, Donna's also shared more than a few heartfelt moments with others from the firm. It was in her kitchen, where Mike confided that he was going to propose to Rachel.

After Tara broke up with Louis, Donna invited him over for dinner and a movie. They never got to the movie, because she spent the entire evening holding him as he cried.

Scottie even showed up once. And after years of awkward conversation, they finally had an honest one.

And then, there was Harvey… nearly every significant moment in their relationship can be traced back to her doorstep.

The first time he met her mother.

Their first kiss… first everything, really.

The first time he admitted he loved her…

There was also his jealousy when she went to work for Louis, and his tears the night before Mike's hearing.

In this last year and before they got together, Harvey's come to her door exactly twice. First, to tear up any possibility of her ever resigning, and then, to surrender himself to the feelings he's carried for so long.

Once she moved in with Harvey, they agreed to deal with her apartment after the wedding.

Now, as she reflects on what her place has meant to her, over the years, Donna's not sure she's ready to give it up.

"Good morning, beautiful. You're up early…"

Harvey's sleepy voice resonates from behind. "I open my eyes, and the first thing I see is my pretty wife sitting by the water. You sure you're not a mermaid?" he flirts.

Before she has a chance to turn around, Harvey sits behind her, his arms embracing her waist. With a kiss to her cheek, he rests his chin on her slender shoulder.

"It's the hair," Donna giggles, while leaning back onto his chest. "Ariel and I could be sisters… she'd be older, of course."

"I didn't even hear you move," Harvey says. "Everything ok?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you," she remarks. There's a distance in her tone.

"Something's bothering you…" Harvey states, as he leans over to examine her profile. "What's going on?"

With a measured smile, Donna turns to face him. "I was just thinking about my apartment… I'm really going to miss it when we sell it."

"I don't know what to say. It's too small for the both of us," Harvey replies.

"I know… I didn't expect we'd move there," Donna explains. "I just didn't realize how sad it makes me to let it go."

"We've had some special times at the penthouse, too," he reminds her. "But, we'll find something that's even better for us, you'll see."

"We work together, live at your place… that apartment was something that was just mine," she says, trying to make Harvey understand. "It's special to me and I've got so many memories tied to being there."

"I have a few memories tied to being there, too," he exhales. Donna might not realize it, but Harvey remembers each and every visit to her apartment. "I'm not sure you know this, but after you went to work for Louis, there were more than a few nights, I nearly showed up at your place."

"What? Why?" she asks.

"Not for anything… I just missed you. It was driving me crazy not having you in my life," he sighs. "Remember the night I told you about your salary? That was just an excuse to see you. I wanted to explain myself…"

"Why didn't you?" she interrupts, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun. "I guess I was pretty upset, too."

"No, I screwed up, and I was afraid that if I kept pushing, you might leave the firm altogether," Harvey admits. "So, after that I stayed away."

"I missed you too," Donna whispers into his ear. The warmth of her breath causing a shiver down his spine.

As the rising sun warms the sand around them, the couple sit quietly on the beach, each lost in thought about their complicated past.

In an effort to change the topic and to lighten the mood, Donna asks, "You still convinced I'm a mermaid? Since we've been here, we've mentioned nearly every beach movie ever made… except 'The Little Mermaid'."

"'Splash' was better," Harvey quips. "Daryl Hannah is no Donna Paulsen-Specter, but she was my first mermaid crush."

Standing up, Donna turns to Harvey with a mischievous smile. As she slowly steps back into the water, she slips off her nightie and tosses it onto the beach.

"Seriously?!" Harvey grins with anticipation, his eyes zeroing in on her perfect frame. "You wanna go skinny dipping, right now?!"

"Well, when you're a mermaid, clothes are highly impractical," she giggles. "Legs becoming flippers and all."

Tearing away his boxers and t-shirt, Harvey immediately follows her in. The crystal blue waters of the South Pacific are as warm as a bath.

Donna swims out until the sea covers her breasts. Within seconds, Harvey is floating alongside her, his hair wet and eyelashes thick with water.

Pulling her in for a tender and salty kiss, his chest warms her naked front. Soon, his hands find their way down to her lower back, where he leaves them to rest.

"Can you skinny dip in the daytime or is that only a night-time thing?" he questions. "I thought skinny-dipping was something you did after dark."

"Maybe swimming naked in the daytime just means we're a couple of naughty nudists," she laughs, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

For the next hour, Donna and Harvey enjoy the pleasures having this Island, and its perfect blue waters, all to themselves. They swim, float, flirt and chase the fish tickling their ankles.

"Your apartment," Harvey says, as he gently lifts Donna up with each rolling wave. "Maybe you don't need to give it up."

Pressing her wet hair back, Donna furrows her brow. "You're finally gonna let me turn the entire place into a closet?" she playfully asks.

Rolling his eyes at her silliness, he continues.

"We're going to sell the penthouse, it's worth more," Harvey explains, as if he's advising a client. "The Upper West Side is hot right now. Your apartment is a great investment property. You keep it, and maybe some good will come from all those lonely nights you spent there thinking about me."

Splashing water in Harvey's direction, Donna bursts out laughing "Careful," she warns. "I can always move back!"

"It's all gonna work out, Donna," he assures, as he draws her in, until their bodies are flush. "Now… you mentioned wanting a townhouse… what do you think?"

"I'd like that. With a bedroom fireplace, a big dining room for dinner parties, and a backyard… for a swing set…" Now that they've made a decision about her apartment, Donna's excited to discuss their future home.

"Sounds good. Manhattan or Brooklyn?" Harvey asks, his eyes narrowing against the sun's watery reflection.

"What do you think?" She doesn't want to make all the decisions about where they'll live.

"Let's try Brooklyn," he suggests. "Something new."

"Something new," Donna agrees. She's bubbling with excitement at the possibilities.

"See, there's nothing we can't solve," Harvey reminds with an assuring kiss. "You just need to talk to me about it."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "Old habits die hard sometimes."

With the temperature quickly rising, the hot sun is starting to roast Donna's shoulders.

"I think it's time this mermaid leaves the water or she's going to end up looking more like a lobster than Ariel's younger sister."

With a chuckle, Harvey playfully lifts Donna into his arms, and awkwardly carries her back to shore. With the tide rolling in, the waves nearly knock him over.

"I'm trying to be romantic here," he laughs, as his feet sink into the wet sand. "This is definitely not as easy as it looks in the movies."

Once they make it to shore, Donna slips back into her nightie while Harvey puts on his boxers and t-shirt. Their dry clothing sticking firm on their wet skin.

As he glances over at Donna, Harvey sees her staring.

"What?" he asks, self-consciously running his fingers through his damp hair.

"How is it that you're able to take a weight off my shoulders _and_ sweep my off my feet at the same time?" she replies, her eyes a mix of affection and gratitude.

"Except I almost dropped you," he chuckles.

"My apartment, Harvey…." Donna clarifies, as she takes a step towards him. "You know... we can let it go…. my home's with you, that's the only place I want to be. I guess I just needed to give myself time to get used to the idea."

"I get it," he nods. "But you really don't need to sell it. It's ok."

"Wait a minute," Donna says, stepping back with a long look. "You want to keep it, don't you?"

"It's a good investment," Harvey replies, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Harvey…"

"Ok, look… you're not the only one with memories there," he defends, his palms open to her. "I just think, if we don't have to sell it, then we shouldn't."

"I don't believe it," Donna giggles. "You _really_ are that sentimental aren't you?"

Harvey tries to hold back the shy smile that's forcing its way through. "First time I kissed you was in that apartment… the first time we…"

"I remember!" she interrupts, and with a seductive raise of her eyebrow, adds, "First time I ever saw you naked."

"See? That's reason enough to keep it!" Harvey teases. "Let's hold on to it… for now. We can rent it and leave it as an investment for you, ok?"

Wrapping her arms around Harvey's damp neck, Donna places a tender kiss on his smiling mouth. Just when she thinks she can't possibly love him more, he does something… exactly like this… that sends her heart soaring.

"It's settled," Donna decides, her hazel eyes pooling with love for Harvey. "The apartment stays!"

"Good… tell you what, let's get back to the house, and over breakfast, why don't we break out the iPad and check out some Brooklyn townhouse listings?" Harvey suggests.

Intertwining her fingers with his, Donna agrees.

As they stroll along the beach towards the main house, she stops and turns to Harvey. "Did I mention I need a really, really big closet?"

"Several times."

"And a gourmet kitchen?"

"Yes, it's on the list."

"With a built-in cappuccino machine?"

"Maybe for Christmas."

"Heated towel racks for the bathrooms."

"Won't move in without them, Donna."

"I need my own office, too."

"No, you don't."

"…and a craft room."

"You don't do crafts," Harvey sighs, with a shake of his head.

"But I might, in our new house," she giggles.

"I'm getting a macaroni necklace for Christmas, aren't I?" he quips.

"Unless I get my own office, then I won't have time to do crafts," she confirms.

"Office? Fine," he reluctantly agrees, as they continue to walk.

Before they reach the main house, Harvey stops and turns to her. His laugh lines giving away his excitement at what their future holds. "Donna… I can't wait to move into our new house."

"I can't either, " she beams. Seeing his expression, her smile grows even wider. "It won't be your place or mine. It's going to be _our _home, and it's going to be perfect."


	27. Chapter 27

**DAZED 27**

**Hello everyone! Donna and Harvey are still enjoying their honeymoon. When last we left our beloved couple, their family and friends….**

** \- Katrina cancelled her date with Stu so he brought pizza to her office, and left with quite a kiss.**

** \- Donna and Harvey have been enjoying their island time, watching a romantic movie, sleeping on the beach, skinny dipping and getting massages. **

** \- Donna doesn't want to give up her old apartment, and she and Harvey decide to keep it for an investment. When they return, they'll sell the penthouse and look for a townhouse in Brooklyn. **

**But as this chapter reveals, even though they've known each other a long time, it's not all smooth sailing as a married couple. **

**Happy Reading! **

**Please tell me what you think, as this story will be impacting some future ones I'm planning to write.**

**There are a few more chapters to go with DAZED before it wraps up. I hope this entire story has given you a lot of fun, happy and emotional Darvey moments. Hard to believe this all started with major angst Donna's door… and now they're here. XO!**

It's early Friday evening when Stu arrives to Katrina's Tribeca apartment. Even though they've spent plenty of time together, and kissed twice, he's nervous.

It's the good kind of anxious energy, though. Like that rush that comes when you're sitting at the top of a roller coaster… and you know that you're about to fall.

As he rides the elevator to her fifth floor apartment, Stu is distracted by the sound of his heart against his rib cage. It's been a while since it beat like this. A mix of excitement and anticipation pounding his chest, its rhythm reminding him he's alive.

Thinking back, Stu realizes it's been a solid year since he's felt this way. The last time was when he was seeing Laura, a former model turned travel agent.

She was gorgeous with long black hair, seductive green eyes and perfect teeth. But it was actually her confident and a flirty smile that did him in.

He was so attracted to Laura, that he was willing to overlook her edginess. One minute she was sweet, then she'd turn on a dime.

About a week into their relationship, Stu knew it wasn't going to work over the long term. But he went with it anyway, hoping that, over time, maybe Laura would soften.

Three months later, his hopes were dashed. Not only was she prickly, but she was a cheater. Stu found that out after bumping into Laura and her ex having lunch.

It took a while to get over her, mostly because he was angry at himself. Stu wasn't a player, and he could never be himself around Laura. So, what the hell was he thinking?

In an effort to be philosophical, he's told himself that maybe it was destined to not work out, so he could find himself here.

Stu hopes that tonight is a chance to begin again. To start off right with Katrina by taking her out on a real date.

Flowers, dinner reservations and he'll see where the night takes them.

He just can't shake the feeling that Katrina is the kind of girl he could have a real future with.

Sweet, sincere… and smart. And, as he discovered that night in her office, a little unpredictable. To top it all off, she's not just pretty, she's cute, and fun and sexy… the girl next door with bedroom eyes.

Before leaving the elevator, Stu checks himself on its mirrored back wall. Wearing dark gray chinos, an open-necked white dress shirt, and casual navy blazer, he's satisfied with his look. Running his fingers through his thick, dark hair, he steps off the lift and makes his way down the hall.

Three gentle knocks and his breath stills. Katrina's footsteps become louder and he hears the lock unlatch.

"Hello!" she smiles, as the door swings open. Her blue eyes brightly greeting him.

"Hi Katrina," he says, as he leans in with a cautious kiss to her cheek. "Wow, you looks gorgeous… ummm… these are for you."

Stu awkwardly hands Katrina a pretty bouquet of multicoloured roses, and her insides flutter. Tonight feels like the beginnings of an old-school courtship. The kind like those old black and white movies she'd watch with her grandmother.

_How could he be so genuine and sweet?_ She asks herself.

"I didn't know what colour flowers you liked, so I got you one of every colour," he explains, with a sheepish grin. "The florist didn't know what to think of me."

Angling her head, Katrina accepts the unique bouquet, and a blush warms her cheeks.

"Stu, this is so thoughtful… you're so thoughtful" she gushes. "Come in, I just need to grab a sweater."

Katrina rushes back into the bedroom and she can barely catch her breath. She's been looking forward to this evening all week.

Friday night and a real date with a really sweet guy. He's cute and thoughtful and funny… she flaps her hands in the air in an effort to calm her nerves.

When she confided in Samantha about the office kiss, and how nervous she was for tonight, the elder lawyer immediately took her shopping and then out for drinks.

"This is exciting!" Samantha says, sipping on a martini. "Stu is a good guy. You can be yourself with him. And that's exactly how it should be."

Resting at Katrina's feet, are several large shopping bags. Bloomingdales, Sax Fifth Avenue and Macy's. Even though she and Samantha had a rough beginning, the two women have become fast friends in recent months. And when they are not talking about the law, they are two single women out on the town.

Katrina has noticed since the wedding, that Samantha's budding relationship with Marcus has softened her. And as a result, they've become even closer friends. One thing Katrina has really come to appreciate is Samantha's eye for fashion.

Tonight's date night dress is no exception. It's a deep purple, sleeveless, halter dress with a sheer lace overlay in black. It exposes her perfect shoulders, while a black satin ribbon gathers the A-line skirt at the waist.

To add a little sparkle, Katrina's paired it with dangling diamond earrings and matching bracelet.

The look is fun and sexy, but also conservative enough that she doesn't feel out of her element.

"Trust me! This is the perfect Katrina date night dress," Samantha assured. Cute but totally hot!"

When Katrina walks back into the living room, Stu is standing by her bookcase, examining a very special collection on the shelf.

"The entire Hardy Boys collection?" he says, turning to her. "Have to say, I would have never guessed you'd have that."

Katrina's eyes turn sad. "They were my brother's…. he died in a car accident when he was sixteen. I was twelve at the time."

Walking towards her, Stu reaches for her forearm. "I'm so sorry Katrina. When I told you about my mother passing away, you never mentioned…"

"We were having a nice time," she interrupts, shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't want you to feel sad."

Nodding appreciatively at Katrina's thoughtfulness, Stu offers her a half smile. "Thank you, but if we're going to spend time together from now on, I want to hear about your life and your family, ok? I want to know all about you. Whatever you want to tell me."

"Ok," she blinks. "It's a deal, maybe I'll tell you more at dinner. Just let me get these flowers in a vase and then we can go."

"Let me help," Stu says, grabbing the scissors off the counter. "I'll cut and you arrange."

A curious smile washes over Katrina's face, as Stu moves to stand next to her at the kitchen island. With shy glances, he hands her the cut flowers, one at a time… white, yellow, pink, coral, orange, and red.

"Stu, these really are beautiful," Katrina gushes, adjusting the last of the dark greenery around the delicate petals. "I love that you thought to mix them up. They're fun."

"Well, you're no ordinary woman, Katrina. I figured you'd appreciate something a little different," he swallows.

"Well I do," she agrees. "Shall we head out?"

Stu intertwines his fingers with hers, and leans in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

He pulls back to find Katrina's eyes still closed, and the tiniest smile on her face.

"I'd kiss you more, but you really do need to save your mouth for dinner tonight," he teases. "I'm not kidding when I say it's the best Italian food, you'll ever have. I can't risk wearing your lips out."

Giggling, Katrina replies, "Maybe there'll be time for kissing later? Somewhere between the tiramisu and a cappuccino?" Her words tumble like dice, and Katrina even surprises herself with how flirty she's feeling.

Stu eyes go wide at her bold suggestion. Clearing his throat, he can't help but smile back.

"I've got all the time in the world," he assures. With a gentle squeeze of Katrina's hand, he leads her out the door.

XXX

The unexpected buzzing of her cellphone, and Donna jumps. Since arriving on the Island, she and Harvey have not used their devices, so the sound comes as a surprise.

But this morning is different. Any day now, she expects to hear that a new little Litt has arrived, so she's made an exception to keep her phone close.

With Harvey off for a massage, Donna is reading by the pool while enjoying one of Chef Manu's magical mango smoothies.

Reaching for her cell, Donna's eyes go wide, as she scans the screen.

_You two newlyweds having fun?!_

It's Rachel.

_Rach! This place is unbelievable. I might have to marry Harvey again, just to get another honeymoon! Any word on Louis? _

_Not yet! He texted about two hours ago that they left for the hospital, so I expect we'll hear soon!_

_Great! How are you? _

_I'm six months next week. Can't see my feet! Mike bought the baby a tricycle. I told him it's too early, but it's Seattle, everyone rides bikes. You'll see! _

Looking at Rachel's comment, Donna furrows her brow. _You'll see?_ Perhaps she's referring to a visit after their baby is born. Before she can respond, another text.

_Did Harvey and Mike sort out job details?_

Donna's mouth drops, and her thumbs go limp on the screen. Job? What job? Not wanting to confuse the matter, she decides to bite her tongue, until she talks to Harvey.

_I don't think so, do you know anything more? _

_I don't, not since Mike and Harvey talked a couple of weeks ago. With the wedding they haven't finalized anything, but the work is here whenever you want it._

Confused, Donna texts back, but keeps it light. _I have to admit, Work hasn't exactly been on our minds. (Winking face emoji_). _I'll tell you all about it when we get back._

_Can't wait (heart emoji)! Gotta run to a client meeting. Love you. I'll text if I hear from Louis xo_

_K! xo!_

Jobs? Donna can't get Rachel's comment out of her head. What was she talking about? Harvey hasn't mentioned anything about Seattle.

She was excited to visit once Rachel and Mike had their baby, but they've never even discussed the possibility of moving or working anywhere else.

In fact, just the other morning over breakfast, they searched for townhouses in Brooklyn.

Donna rests her book on the side table, loosely ties her hair back and unwraps her robe. This morning, she's wearing Harvey's favourite teeny-weenie, navy blue bikini. The one he made fun of the first time they were on the beach together.

When he returns from his massage, she thought she'd tease him into joining her for a relaxing soak in the hot tub.

Slipping into the effervescent bubbles, Donna exhales as the heat instantly soothes her skin.

_What jobs?_

Searching the cloudless sky, she's desperately trying to understand what her friend was asking about.

_Seattle? Why didn't Harvey say anything? Maybe I misunderstood? _

Just as she closes her eyes and settles deeper into the water, Donna hears a rustle from the nearby path.

"It's about time you finally wore my favourite outfit," Harvey kids, as he approaches between two giant hibiscus bushes. "When it cools down, we need to hike that jungle path, it's amazing."

"Well our trip is almost over, I had to wear this at least once," she says of her sexy bathing suit. "Hop in, Harvey, I want to ask you something."

"Whatever it is, the answer is yes!" he flirts, while tearing away his t-shirt and shorts.

Donna rolls her eyes as Harvey enthusiastically slips naked into the tub, his hands finding her waist.

"Seattle," Donna begins, as he envelops her.

"What about it?" Harvey mumbles. His mouth dancing across her bare shoulder.

"Rachel called and said the jobs are there when we want them…" Holding her breath, Donna leaves the words to hang in the air between them.

Harvey immediately pulls back. His guilty eyes darting between hers.

"I just have two questions…," Donna states flatly. Her index and middle fingers are pointed upwards in a V. "What jobs? And when were you going to tell me?"

Tensing his jaw, Harvey nervously glances away before returning his gaze.

"I didn't say anything to you, because there was nothing to say," he responds, his tone just as flat.

"Well, apparently Rachel thinks there is." Donna replies, her voice cracking. "She contacted me from half-way around the world to ask. Except, I didn't know a _thing_…."

With gentle hands on her shoulders, Harvey gives Donna that expression she's seen dozens of times. His gaze is uncomfortable while his jaw clenches to absorb the tension he's feeling.

It really was nothing. He and Mike had been casually chatting over the phone, when Mike floated the idea of a move to Seattle. With the legal clinic growing, he suggested it would give his newlywed friends a chance to start somewhere fresh.

As Mike put it, he and Harvey could resume their "Batman and Robin" legal services, and Donna could make a lateral move as the clinic's operations manager.

"We were just talking about the wedding and the future and Mike suggested we could move to Seattle if we wanted," Harvey rationalizes. "The clinic is expanding and Mike made the offer. I told him I appreciated it, but with the wedding and honeymoon and Louis taking time off with the baby. It wasn't the right time…"

"Did you give him an outright no?" Donna asks.

Huffing, Harvey replies. "I guess I didn't… to be honest, I haven't thought about it since."

Donna slowly nods, as she takes in Harvey's explanation.

"Besides, you don't want to move to Seattle, right?" Facing her, his eyes cautiously scan her expression.

"No I don't."

With the assumption that their conversation is a done deal, a satisfied smile makes its way across Harvey's face. "I didn't think so, and that's what I told Mike…. that you like your job at the firm."

Leaning in once again, Harvey attempts a makeup kiss, but is stopped by her palm to his chest.

"You don't get it, do you?" Donna huffs. The steam from the hot water building, her cheeks are a glowing pink.

"There was nothing written in stone, Mike and I were just talking," Harvey defends, his shoulders tight as he pulls back.

"Maybe so, but you didn't even ask me, or think to tell me," she replies. Given the communications issues that have forever plagued their relationship, Donna is determined to nip this in the bud. "I don't need to remind you that things have changed, Harvey."

"I _know _things have changed, Donna." he repeats. "And I'm grateful things have changed."

"Are you? Because all of a sudden I feel like your secretary again. You keeping things from me…" She's not sure if it's the conversation or the heat from the pool, but she's feeling agitated.

"Donna… I never meant it like that. If I took his offer seriously, of course we would have talked about it."

"You _still_ don't get it, Harvey… that's _exactly_ my point!" Her palms lightly splashing the water, she's beginning to feel exasperated. "It would take _you_ taking it seriously before you'd ever bring it up! The fact that Mike mentioned my name should be reason enough for you to talk with me about it."

With a strained exhale, Harvey slowly nods. Donna sees that he might just finally be getting it.

"What if I wanted to work in Seattle or Chicago or maybe even France or Scotland? What if I talked it through with my friends without ever bringing it up to you?" she challenges. "How would you feel? We're married and that's a big decision."

"Well, I can tell you right now, Scotland is not happening. The weather sucks and I could never practice law in a kilt," he deadpans, with a flirty smile. They might be newlyweds, but Harvey's known Donna long enough to know how to handle this one.

"You have the legs for it, though" she quips, with an agreeable smile. "Look, Harvey, I know we've worked together forever, and this relationship is really only a few months old. But we're married. and you need to come to me, especially when it affects the both of us like this."

With an understanding nod, Harvey offers an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Donna, you're right. I guess with the wedding and honeymoon, I just didn't want to bring it up."

"Harvey… do you want to move to Seattle?" Donna asks, her hands now calmly swirling the water around her.

"Well, Mike and Rachel are there…. but no….," he admits.

"Tell me the truth… is it because you know I don't want to go?" she questions.

"Donna, you know I'd follow you anywhere, but there are other reasons…" he replies.

"Like?"

"Well, to me, Seattle doesn't feel like us. Plus, our families are here," Harvey explains. "Marcus and the kids, I've finally reconciled with my mother and your parents are back together… and with a family of our own one day…"

A wide, wet grin makes its away across Donna's face. 'You want grandparents to babysit, don't you?"

Mirroring her happy expression, Harvey moves in to press his forehead to Donna's. "Something like that. Now, that it's finally all coming together… I want us to enjoy having family around. Boston and Connecticut are close. Does that makes sense?"

"It does…" Donna agrees. "I do have one request though."

"Sure, what is it?"

"When we get back, you're going to need to clear things up with Mike and Rachel…," she explains. "You know, before they make space for your precious balls…"

Harvey bursts out laughing. "All of them."

Under the water, Harvey takes a gentle hold of Donna's hand, and lifts it to place a tender kiss on her palm. "I'm really sorry, Donna… You're right. I should have known better."

"It's ok, we're still learning," she says, leaning her head on Harvey's bare shoulder.

"You know, when you were my secretary, there was lots of stuff I didn't tell you," he says, sheepishly.

Donna's eyebrows peak with interest. "Oh, I'm sure. For my sanity, it's probably best I don't know."

"Just stupid stuff," Harvey admits. With an uneasy exhale, he continues. "I knew you were seeing Stephen Huntley before you told me."

"What?" How?"

Ray was driving me to a late meeting and I saw you, in front of the theatre, getting out of a cab and… and he was waiting." Harvey swallows, and with a quick glance in Donna's direction, adds, "You were in this gown… black and sleeveless, and your hair was to the side... and you looked beautiful."

Blinking fast, Donna doesn't know what to make of this piece of information. "You remember? That's why you didn't act surprised when I told you."

"I knew you'd tell me eventually, so no, I wasn't surprised," he admits. "Like I told you after, it bothered me."

"You also told me that you beat him up because of what he'd done to Ava Hessington," Donna clarifies.

"Well, I lied. I did that because ever since I saw you get out of that cab, it upset me. I didn't like him from the beginning, and he was stupid enough to give me another good reason," Harvey says.

Her red tendrils dipping into the water now, Donna chuckles. "I'm not sure if I should be honoured or concerned by that information… what else don't I know?"

As Harvey settles deeper into the water, he leans his head back to look up at the sky, "My dad… he was the first person who knew that I loved you…"

"Is that why he'd call to chat with me? To make sure you were good enough for me?" she teases. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were important to me.. and he told me I was full of shit!" Harvey grins.

"OK, what else?"

"Do you know who the second person who knew was? I bet you'll never guess."

Donna's eyes brighten. "Big Bertha?"

"She knew I flirted with you, not sure she knew the real reason," he clarifies.

Jessica?"

"She knew you were special to me, but not how I felt deep down."

"Louis"

Harvey shakes his head.

"Mike?"

"With his brain, you'd think, but no…"

"Stu?"

"Actually, he suspected, but not until later."

"Seriously Harvey, there was someone else?" Donna is intrigued. She thought she had everyone at the office figured out.

"You'll never believe it…"

"Ok, you're driving me crazy… Who?"

"Benjamin…" he says, leaning in with a near whisper.

"Benjamin from IT?!" Turning to face him, Donna's mouth drops. "Seriously?"

"I was having encryption issues with my phone, so I brought it down to him. Next thing I know he finds all these pictures of you and me from the DAs office and those early years at the firm."

"That's hilarious! Benjamin busted you?" she smirks. "What did he say?"

"Nothing…but he gave me a look… like he knew what was up," Harvey chuckles, running his fingers through his damp hair. "I told him that ensuring a senior partner's phone is properly encrypted is the kind of thing that gets an IT guy a raise."

"You paid him off to keep his mouth shut?" Donna giggles. "No wonder he'd act so weird when I'd flirt with him. He probably thought you were going to fire him."

"Well, I think it's safe to say, when you start bribing the IT guy to keep your secrets, you're either an idiot or you're in deep… or both."

Harvey can only laugh at himself now.

Donna shakes her head. Stunned that for all these years, Benjamin had one over on Harvey. "You know, if he was smarter, he could have blackmailed you," she teases.

"That's what the annual Christmas bonus is for," he volleys back with a smirk.

"Poor, Benjamin, he must be bummed now that we're married and the secret's out," Donna laughs. "Remind me to get him something sweet for Christmas. Maybe I'll mess with him and send him a pair of my lacy underwear."

"Don't you dare!_" _ Harvey laughs. "I'm not sure his heart could take it and mine definitely can't!"


	28. Chapter 28

**DAZED 28**

**Hi everyone, this is the last chapter of this journey that's taken Donna and Harvey from her apartment door to an engagement, wedding and honeymoon on a private island. To wrap it all up, I'll be writing an epilogue that will also create opportunity for new storytelling. **

**To recap the last chapter: **

** \- Donna and Harvey discuss Seattle, and both agree they don't want to move there. With a desire to start a family, they are closer to family in NY.**

** \- Stu and Katrina are finally going out for a formal date for Italian food. Stu's last girlfriend cheated on him, and he's hopeful Katrina is the real deal. He brings her a bouquet of multicoloured roses that he helps Katrina arrange in a vase. He discovers Katrina's Hardy Boys collection, which belonged to her late brother. **

** \- Donna and Harvey have spent nine days on their private island. This is their final day, and they want to make the most of it.**

_**By the way, this private island... it's pretty special. I've named it here, and for a little fun, google the island that was my inspiration... can you imagine Donna and Harvey there?!**_

It's four in the morning when Donna slowly opens her eyes. She can't see a thing, and she can't help but smile. His scent and the warmth of his chest giving her shivers.

Normally, she'd roll over and let her dreams take her back, but not this time. They've spent nine glorious days together, and in this moment, there isn't an inch of her body that isn't radiating happiness.

Late tonight, they return to New York, and it's back to the business of everyday life. Bagels and coffee, suits and heels, legal cases and negotiations.

So, here, in the stillness of this luxurious tropical bedroom, Donna is savouring every last second of having Harvey all to herself.

Since they've gotten together, she's woken up every morning, feeling abundantly grateful for her life. To feel Harvey's embrace before opening her eyes. To have him softly whisper in her ear, as she slowly gains consciousness. And to greet each day with him beside her. Even her dreams could never deliver this.

Then, there are those mornings when Donna wakes before he does.

When the early morning sun seeps in, she loves to watch him sleep, his gentle breathing putting to rest the last of her insecurities.

It's in these quiet moments that Donna appreciates just how soft Harvey's features are. His thick lashes, relaxed jaw, and how the laugh lines around his eyes fall smooth with every exhale. Sometimes, his lips curl into the faintest smile, and she wonders where his dreams have taken him.

Contrary to office gossip, Harvey's hair is far from perfect. During the day, there isn't one out of place. But when he wakes, the short strands that stick up and out, add to his boyishness. And that's just fine with her.

Donna's morning hair is just the opposite. Wavy and even curly in places, it's as if she's effortlessly styled it that way. Harvey says that after years of seeing her polished, he prefers her messy… she's prettier when she's a little unkempt, he's teased.

Like every woman her age, Donna's had her fair share of wins and losses, romance and heartbreak. But to end up here with her best friend, her handsome man, her husband... it's like winning the lottery three times over.

The thought is overwhelming, really. It's taken her a while, but now that they're married, Donna's finally allowed herself to fully absorb the permanency of this love. A feeling so intense that it sends her heart into overdrive. If she didn't know differently, she'd say Harvey Specter is her first love.

In the blackness of the room, a blue glow from her bedside table and she immediately turns. Conscious of not waking Harvey, she shadows the light as she picks up her phone.

**_Donna and Harvey… meet Lucy Litt. Healthy and gorgeous like her mom. _**

**_We're over the moon. See you soon. Louis xo_**

In the attached picture… a precious newborn swaddled in pink, a grinning Louis and an exhausted Sheila.

Donna tears up at the image. She's not the only one whose dreams have finally come true, and she couldn't be happier for her friends.

**_We're over the moon, too! Can't wait to meet your gorgeous girl. Love to you and Sheila. Home soon. Xoxoxo_**

Returning the phone to her bedside table, Donna rolls back to face her sleeping man. As she moves towards him, her mouth finds his bare chest. Gentle kisses, one after the other, until she nestles her head under his chin.

Harvey's arm automatically curls to bring her near. A movement so natural now that he does it in his sleep.

Then, he exhales. His body now content, as if to confirm she's close.

"You ok?" he mumbles in the dark, her restlessness bringing him to a fuzzy consciousness.

"Sorry, I woke you. Yes, I'm fine," she whispers, with a kiss to his jawline, her arm resting across his bare chest. "Go back to sleep."

Instead, catching her by surprise, his mouth clumsily searches for hers. With a rustle of the bedsheet, Harvey slowly turns on his side. Strong arms now pulling her body flush to his, he delivers the most tender kiss, as his chest presses into hers.

"Thank you for marrying me." Harvey's voice is just barely audible over the beating of her heart.

"You keep thanking me," she giggles softly. "I'm just as thankful, Harvey. And this has been the most incredible ten days…."

In the blackness of the room, his fingers smooth her thick strands. "You mean the most incredible two months."

"Give or take fourteen years..." she chuckles. There's a lilt in her voice, and Harvey can tell she's smiling. She doesn't see it, but he's smiling, too.

Feeling his way in the dark, his hands caress the soft skin along her lower back. Donna's wearing the last of the sexy lingerie she brought with her. This one, a backless, white silk, trimmed with delicate black lace. Another Parisian special that doesn't disappoint.

As Harvey explores the length of its open back, his mouth finds hers again. Sleepy kisses that slowly deepen. His lips parting just enough for his tongue to tease hers, and awaken their bodies in the most pleasurable way.

As he draws her neck towards his wanting mouth, his touch is measured. Soft lips and a hot tongue feeling their way along her skin, until they reach that tender spot just below her ear. Something about the way he lingers there, immediately stirs her insides.

"How do you do it?" Donna exhales. Her fingers can't get enough of his hair.

"Do what?" his head bobbing, as he mumbles through a trail of kisses. There's nothing but the tropical night air between them.

"Touching me like this… making me feel…" She doesn't finish, her body shivering.

"You know damn well I've thought about this forever…" he confesses behind her ear, his nose tickling her lobe.

"If you didn't have that ethics hearing…" Donna wonders, her fingers now tracing circles across his bare back. "Do you think we would have ended up here?"

It doesn't really matter in the end, but she can't help but wonder, given how quickly everything changed.

Harvey immediately rolls over to turn on his bedside lamp. It's a dull glow, but enough to cause them both to squint.

"Why the light?" Donna asks, wrinkling her nose.

"I need you to see my face," he explains with earnest eyes darting back and forth.

"The answer is yes," Harvey states firmly, his lips pressed together with conviction.

"Not that it matters now, but…"

"It matters to me," Harvey interrupts, resting his head just inches from hers. "I knew before the hearing, that I was ready. I wouldn't have let you move on without a fight. I was afraid, but I was ready. The hearing just broke everything wide open."

With a long exhale, Donna tries to explain, "There are times I still can't believe this, you know. When I wake up and you're next to me, and I realize this is our life. It's scary when life hands you something you want. Then you worry about losing it."

His hand soothing her hair, Harvey lets out a tiny chuckle. "Well, I think it's safe to say you don't need to worry. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you," he assures, "But I think it's sweet."

"_Sweet_?" she playfully challenges," palming his chest with her hand. "I worry, and you think it's _sweet_?"

"You're a pretty confident woman, Donna," Harvey grins. "You must think I'm quite a catch if you're concerned like that."

With mock annoyance, Donna rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Were you nervous? When you came to my door?" she asks. Harvey never did give her all the details of how he ended up at her place. "After everything, were you even the tiniest bit afraid?"

"I was scared."

"Really?" Donna challenges. "You certainly knew what you wanted when you showed up."

"You know I ran, right?" Harvey asks.

"After I opened the door?" she clarifies.

As his eyes fall gently onto hers, Harvey places another soft kiss on her lips.

"To _get_ to your door," he confesses. "That's why I was out of breath." Months ago, Harvey would have felt sheepish to admit this. But now, it's just another funny story they'll probably tell their grandkids.

"All this time and you've never told me." She really is surprised by this. "You _ran_?"

"Across the offices, down the hall and past the boardroom to the elevators. I was in such a hurry, I jammed my arm between the elevator door to stop it from closing," he chuckles, thinking now how ridiculous he must have looked. "Sprinted across the lobby and grabbed the first cab I could. I gave the guy a fifty and didn't wait for change. I was probably already half-way up the stairs to your place before he realized he got a thirty dollar tip."

"Why the rush?" Donna smirks. "I was just sitting at home drinking tea."

"I actually felt panicked that I might be too late. You probably saw that on my face…" he recalls. A rash of heat flashes across his chest at the memory.

"Well, when I opened the door, I was pretty sure you didn't want tea," Donna laughs. "_Some T and A maybe_, but not tea."

Propping his body up on his elbow, Harvey can't help but laugh. "Believe it not, that's not what I wanted."

"I know…," Donna slowly nods. "But when I saw you.. the look on your face. I just wanted to take you in my arms, you know?"

"Honest to God, Donna… when you did, I've never felt anything like that. When I finally gave myself permission, something changed in me," he sighs, wishing it hadn't taken him so long. "I wanted you to know how I felt. More than anything, I just wanted you to know… and then, you gave me that look."

"What look?"

"Donna," he replies, with a – _you know what look – _raise of his eyebrows. "The way you look at me. Like you see right through me."

Well, my eyes could never really hide how I feel about you," she replies, her thick lashes slowly blinking. "And I've never been happier, Harvey. Never in my life…"

Donna barely gets the word out when Harvey's mouth takes hers, once again. His heaving chest is soon pressed even more firmly against the silk of her nightie, while his hands travel down to caress her thigh.

Fingers tingling at the touch of her warm skin, they feel their way back up her leg, under the silk, to the lace of her matching bikinis.

In this relaxed, sleepy state, it doesn't take long to jump-start the butterflies. The sensation of his wet mouth on her neck, and the way he lovingly caresses her skin… her body is quick to surrender.

"Another pretty nightie," he whispers, as his mouth searches for her silk covered breast. Teeth nipping at the fabric.

"Another pretty nightie that needs to go," she replies, with a pleasured moan. Leaning back, Harvey slides the lingerie up and over her head, his eyes adoring her perfect frame.

"Jesus, Donna…you're just…" Harvey's voice is low, as he takes in the sight before him. Wavy red hair, lightly tanned skin and perfect breasts just begging to be touched.

"You're a very sweet husband, but less talking and more affection, please," she seduces, while teasing the hairs at his nape.

Eyes melting into hers, Harvey's hand cups her breast while his fingers find her nipple. One, and then the other, until his wet tongue follows.

It's their final day on the Island, and he, too, is savouring every moment.

When Donna's hand reaches between his legs, Harvey releases a grateful moan. Her eyes draw him in, as she slowly and methodically caresses his twitching length. Heart thundering, blood pooling, his eyelids fall shut.

He can never get enough of her touch. The softness of her fingers, and the energy that comes from them. Gentle jolts that render him helpless.

As Harvey's breath stills, Donna moves to roll him onto his back. Her naked frame propped on one elbow, while her tender touch continues to encourage his excitement. Every stroke causing shivers down his legs. Every stroke urging his pleading.

When Donna's lips meet his chest, his fingers find her hair. Weaving and massaging and guiding her down, Harvey's all but begging for her mouth to take him, and give him release.

"Whatever you're doing … please," he urges.

"Just this?" she asks, with a teasing bite of her lip. "I think we can do better."

Slowly crawling on all fours, Donna makes her way to the top of the bed. Her long, red hair falling over Harvey's glistening face, her wanting breasts toying with his mouth.

With a slow opening of his eyes, he's transfixed. Running his hands along her naked body, he carefully slides her lace bikinis away, before positioning her hips exactly where they need to be.

The moment he meets her centre, he can see it on her face. Eyes wide, face flushed and swollen lips desperate to be kissed. Just feeling this closeness is all the pleasure he needs.

"You ok?" he whispers, as she closes her eyes.

The answer comes in the form of Donna falling forward into a deep kiss that steals his breath. Her lips sucking so intensely on his tongue that he's ready to explode inside her.

Donna is unrelenting. Hips and mouth and tongue slowly moving in time, forcing his insides to vibrate to the point that he can barely feel his legs.

When she sits up, the intensity grows. She's glistening with sweat, and Harvey is salivating at watching her naked and on top. The way her hips grind into his, the firmness of her breasts, and the pink nipples he can't get enough of.

Yes, the physical sensation is overwhelming. But the love he feels for her is far beyond what he ever thought he was capable of.

Then, her voice softly moans his name, and Harvey's pulse doubles. It's usually now that everything intensifies, their movements becoming frenzied and involuntary.

But not this early morning.

"Ten amazing days," she moans, rolling her head back, as she enjoys the ride.

"Ten amazing days?" he repeats, with a laboured breath. A half-smile forms on Harvey's face. During sex, Donna often encourages "a little less talking", but in the heat of the moment, she always seems to be the chatty one.

"... and ten massages," she exhales, her palms flat across his chest.

"Each," he agrees. His fingers now gently stroking between her legs, she instantly feels the heat pooling there.

"Three romantic movie nights," she continues, as her breath hitches.

"On our private beach," he adds. His fingers intentional at her centre, gently encouraging her growing pleasure.

"Sailing and swimming." Breathy words now falling to the rhythm of her rocking hips.

"Snorkeling and skinny-dipping," Harvey moans, his pupils blackening.

"Incredible sex… fifteen times.." Donna's lustful eyes now meeting his gaze, just before her teeth nip at his neck.

"Sixteen, but who's counting," he grins, as he rolls her over.

"The _best_ honeymoon ever…" she smiles. Donna's eyes begin to mist, as Harvey brings his face to within an inch of hers. Another soft kiss. She could do this all day.

"The _best_ honeymoon ever…" he whispers back, with a satisfied smile. As his mouth, once again tastes hers, the newlyweds find their rhythm. Soon, Harvey quickens his pace and thrusts himself deeper.

Her hands splayed across his firm buttocks, Donna urges him closer, until her insides explode with pure ecstasy. The heat at her centre and the throbbing of her legs. The pain and the pleasure that he delivers. It's beyond anything she's ever experienced.

"Donna…" Harvey whimpers between kisses. She's setting his orgasm in motion now. Insides clenching so intensely that he never wants her to let go.

Mouths fused, bodies wet and hearts thundering, Donna holds him so close, he can barely breathe. Her arms resting across his lower back, she continues to cup those firm runner's muscles that excite her.

"I love you," he exhales, his body collapsing, as he nestles his head into her neck. "So much…"

As her body rides out the electricity jolting through her, Donna kisses Harvey's glistening forehead.

"Man of my dreams… that's what you are," she whispers.

"That was sixteen, right?" he chuckles under her chin. She can tell he's smiling.

"Seventeen, but who's counting," she giggles.

xxx

The red and white checkered table clothes and tealight candles bring a wide grin to Katrina's face. Just as Stu had promised, Giovanni's is warm and inviting.

"This place is so cute!" she beams with approval. "I feel at home already."

"Wait until you taste the lasagna and the caprese salad. I swear they grow the tomatoes out back."

"Well if the food is as good as the company, then I already know it's going to be excellent," she says, her eyes flirty and bright.

With his hand gently resting on Katrina's lower back, Stu feels a slight blush warming his face. It's been a long time since a woman has complimented him like that, and he feels himself falling just a little more.

Once they arrive at their private corner table, Stu takes Katrina's jacket, admiring her sexy purple and black lace halter dress.

"I'm probably overdressed for this place, aren't I?" The atmosphere is casual and she feels self-conscious. "I really should have thought it through."

Stu's eyes widen at the suggestion. "What no, not at all, you look amazing," he explains, sheepishly. "I have to say Katrina, you have great taste."

Katrina laughs, as she adjusts her skirt. "You can thank Samantha," she replies. "She's my fashion consultant. I don't think I can leave the house without her now."

"You really don't see yourself, do you?" Stu compliments. "Katrina… I think you're beautiful. And not just your clothes. But you're..."

Before he can react, Katrina reaches for his face and places a solid three-second kiss on his mouth. As she backs away, she swallows and blinks with surprise.

"Stu… I really like you. I'm just going to say it because we're not kids and I'm too old to play games and I don't want you to think I'm going through the motions when I'd really like to spend more time getting to know you…," she breathlessly rambles. "I'm sorry, I probably should play it cool, but I've never been good at this and we're on a date and I just wanted you to know that I'm already having a nice time…"

With a hard swallow, Katrina stops, and looking her over, Stu breaks into a wide grin.

"Looks like you two are celebrating," the waiter interrupts, as he sets a plate of olives and bruschetta on the table. "Perhaps some wine?"

"Sure, and if you could just leave the bottle…," Stu requests, his bright blue eyes never leaving Katrina's.

Shifting his chair closer, Stu reaches for her hand. With a deep breath, he bows his head, peering at her with shy eyes.

"I know this might sound nuts, it's our first real date, but we've already spent time together, and like you said, we're not kids," he begins, clearing his throat. "Katrina… how would you feel about seeing each other exclusively?"

Katrina is so taken aback, she doesn't know what to think, let alone what to say.

_Is this what it's like when you meet the right guy? Is this how things go down in a mature adult relationship? It all feels so natural and… easy. _

Desperate to fill the silence, Stu continues, and Katrina can see that he's nervous.

"I am not trying to pressure you, or rush you, I'm not in a hurry myself, but… I think we have something really nice, and I don't want you to think that I feel casually about this…about you," he's rambling himself. "We don't have to name it, if that makes you uncomfortable..."

Katrina swallows as she listens. Her heart is full-on racing now. She hasn't dated a lot, but in the few romantic encounters she's had, it was never like this.

What she has here is a smart, handsome guy who is putting himself out there. Stu is from the land of the emotionally mature, and she's not sure how to take that.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she questions. "Because I've never been asked that before…. It's kind of nice, actually."

Then with a curious expression, she continues, "What are the required deliverables and what are the negotiables for this girlfriend position?"

"You making fun of me? Because that's not in the contract," he teases, with smirk. "The only requirement is that you let me take you out, and that we get to know each other better… starting with what kind of Italian food you like."

"Stu..." Katrina says softly. There's a slight quiver in her voice. "So you'd want to be my boyfriend? It works both ways, you know.. because I think I'd like that."

"Get me the contract, Katrina, I'll sign," he grins, before reaching for a kiss." Now, that leaves one more question. The lasagna or the gnocchi?"

"How about we order one of each and we can share?" she suggests.

"So we're already eating off each other's plates… you're a natural at this girlfriend thing Katrina," he jokes.

For the rest of the evening, over appetizers, pasta, and wine, the couple enjoy getting to know one another better. Their conversation is easy, and Katrina's never felt so optimistic about a new romance.

When she confesses that "Sleepless in Seattle" is her favourite movie, Stu teases her. And when she becomes teary-eyed recounting her brother's death, Stu holds her in a comforting embrace.

For dessert, the couple share servings of cannoli, and the best tiramisu Katrina has ever tasted. When they finally leave the restaurant,Stu wraps his arms around Katrina's waist.

Lips, tongues and teeth, come next, and Katrina's knees go weak.

"Where to, Katrina Bennett?" Stu asks, as he pulls back. The cool night air exposing his hot breath.

"My place," she says, confidently. "I don't think I want tonight to end."

"Then it shouldn't," he agrees, as he reaches for her hand. "And I make a great cup of coffee."

"For tonight or for… tomorrow morning?" she questions, as they stroll towards his car.

"I was thinking the morning," he replies, optimistically.

"Good. I was thinking the morning too," Katrina beams.

xxx

Their bodies still tangled in bed, Donna nudges Harvey awake.

"The sun is coming up, it's our last sunrise…" she whispers. "I don't want to miss it."

His eyes closed, Harvey mumbles, "Miss what?"

"Let's go to the beach… one last time," Donna suggests, as she slips her nightie back on.

Rounding the bed, she gently tugs on Harvey's arm, forcing him to sit up.

His hair mussed and eyes half open, Harvey reaches for his boxers, and eventually stumbles onto the deck where Donna is waiting.

Louis and Sheila had their baby," she smiles as she turns her phone towards him.

"Look at that, she's so fragile," Harvey remarks, his sleepy eyes squinting at the image. "And for such a tiny person, she looks like she really gave Sheila a workout."

"Harvey!" Donna scolds. "Sheila just brought a new life into the world. It's a miracle! Frankly, the entire thing is a little traumatic, if you ask me… beautiful but traumatic."

At the water's edge, Donna drops onto the soft sand, the rolling tide cooling her toes. Harvey follows and sits beside her, his arm resting across her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive about Sheila," he says. "I'll be honest, Donna, babies scare me. You giving birth scares me. What if something happens? I can handle a lot of things, but everything could change in a split second..."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Donna empathizes, "I know, but we all start out that way. Even you, Mr. high-powered lawyer… You were once a drooling, baby boy in diapers. I've even seen the pictures."

Harvey grins at the memory of Donna and Lily pouring over an old photo album. "No… I'm pretty sure my hair has always been like this, and it was only Tom Ford onesies for me."

"You're an idiot," she laughs, with a shake of her head. "We've got a very long way to go before we have to worry about birth plans and designer onesies. So, let's just enjoy what we have now… you and me and the sunrise."

"Deal," Harvey agrees. Just as he leans in with a kiss, a strong wave from the incoming tide rushes in, and pushes them flat onto the beach.

Her hair and fancy nightie soaked with wet sand, Donna giggles, as she pulls Harvey down next to her.

Wrapping her in a warm embrace, Harvey can't help but laugh, as he gently brushes the sand from her face.

"This is very _From here to Eternity_, don't you think?" Harvey asks, his eyebrow suggestively cocked. "Rolling in the sand with my hot wife."

"I knew it!" Donna replies, dusting the white grains off his chest amd neck. "I knew you had at least one more movie reference left in you before this trip was over!"

"It gets better. Did I ever tell you the name of this Island?" Harvey asks, his eyes scanning the horizon. "It's _Tetiaroa_... Marlon Brando once owned it."

"Seriously?" Donna says, her head comfortably resting on his chest. "Marlon Brando owned this Island?"

"When I was in law school, I read an article about Brando owning an Island, and I thought it was one of the coolest things you could do if you had money," he explains. "I knew one day, I'd want to visit. When I was planning our honeymoon, Brando's Island kept coming back to me."

"So this was a bucket-list trip?" Donna asks. "You got to check Brando's island off the list?"

"I got to check two things off the list," Harvey smiles. "Brando's Island and a honeymoon with you."

A tear rolls down Donna's cheek. "And tomorrow we're back home," she sighs.

"And, I promise, Donna, it's just the beginning." Harvey assures with a kiss to the top of her head. "Just the beginning…."


	29. DAZED - EPILOGUE

**DAZED – EPILOGUE **

**Hey everyone, I called this an epilogue but really, the way I wrote it, it's pretty much just a final chapter. **

**Thank you to all you wonderful readers who've tolerated my crazy imagination. I hope this story has given you a little taste of what Harvey and Donna together might look like. **

**I've appreciated all your thoughtful reviews and requests. Writing is such a personal thing, and it always surprises me when people take the time to comment. It means a lot. With that, I hope this final chapter leaves you Dazed as to what the future might hold for Donna and Harvey. XO**

This is the fourth weekend a row that Katrina and Stu have spent every waking moment together. Romantic dinners and movie nights, hikes through Central Park… and cozy evenings by the fire.

Since their first formal date, they've been inseparable.

Today, it's a Sunday morning at Stu's Brooklyn loft. The brightly lit space has high ceilings, and a large industrial window, a throwback to when the building was a candy factory.

"How's my pretty girlfriend this morning?" Stu smiles, as he pads into the bedroom, two steaming mugs in hand. Ever since that first night when he spent the night at Katrina's, they've fallen into a routine of him bringing her coffee.

Slowly propping herself up, Katrina tightens the duvet around her chest, and reaches for the cup.

"Pretty great," she replies, leaning for a lazy Sunday morning kiss. "After last night… I mean, that was quite a night."

Stu places his coffee on the bedside table, removes his bathrobe and slides back into bed.

"It _was_ quite a night," Stu agrees, as his lips find hers. His mouth is warm and he tastes like hot coffee. "Every night with you is _quite a night_… the mornings aren't bad either," he teases, his hand finding her waist.

"What about the afternoons? You never mentioned those… should I be concerned?" she playfully asks.

"Day or night, I'll take any time with you," he gushes. As Stu looks her over, his expression soon changes, and Katrina is confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asks. Even though they've found a comfortable routine, Katrina is well aware that relationships can change on a dime, and she doesn't want to take any chances.

Running his fingers through his thick, dark hair, Stu chuckles. "No, you say everything right, Katrina… I can't believe we've only known each other for just over a month… feels longer to me."

Nodding slowly, Katrina is careful to understand his words, because she certainly doesn't want to jump to conclusions. "Longer good… or longer bad?" she asks.

"You know how sometimes you meet someone, and it feels like you've known them forever? Like you can't imagine they've never been there?" he questions.

"I do…" she agrees. Katrina hasn't told Stu yet, but that's exactly how she feels about him. Spending time together has been a choice, but it's also felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I can barely remember what I did before Donna and Harvey's wedding. I was fine and living my life, but it feels like a lifetime ago."

Reaching for Katrina's hand, he continues, "I guess I feel grateful… and happy. Being with you makes me happy, Katrina."

"I love the traditions we've started," Katrina beams. "You bringing me a morning coffee and our Saturday walks through the park. I love that you're open to new experiences, like the night I took you to the modern dance recital."

"Or to that crazy restaurant where they only serve three things," Stu laughs. "Fastest meal we've ever eaten!"… But I love that you were curious enough to go there."

Katrina bursts out laughing at the memory. "Now it makes total sense why the restaurant was called _Simple Eats_!"

With his thumb caressing Katrina's face, Stu can't help but fall into her earnest blue eyes. Pulling back from another tender kiss, he scans her face.

"I guess that's what I'm realizing… I love so many things about you… I just love... you," he says, clearing his throat. It's been a very long time since Stu has let his heart go like this, but he can't go on without telling her.

Upon hearing the words, Katrina gasps, the butterflies in her stomach now running wild. "Did you just say…?" she stutters.

"I love you, Katrina," he repeats, still holding his breath. "In love with you… I should say."

With her hand over her mouth, Katrina tries to calm her breathing. One and two deep breaths. Then, left and right, her eyes dart between his.

"I heard you correctly, right? You said what I think, right? Because I don't want to make assumptions, because I feel the same…" she stammers.

Breathless, she looks at Stu for a reaction.

"The same?" he questions with a shy glance.

"I love you too, Stu," Katrina exhales, finally relieved she no longer has to keep it to herself. "I'm in love too…"

"How about you kiss me, and if we get started now, we could work our way up to the afternoon," he flirts, as he pulls Katrina back down and under the covers.

"Morning, afternoon _and _night, then?" she giggles, as she falls into Stu's strong embrace.

"And to the moon and back," he chuckles.

xxx

"Well, aren't you all _glowy _and _smiley _this morning," Donna teases, as she meets Katrina in the executive kitchen. Her blonde friend can't help but grin back.

"Can you keep a secret?' Katrina whispers, her eyes moving left then right. It's just the two of them, but Katrina knows that if she doesn't whisper, she might end up shouting it from the rooftops.

Donna's eyes zero in on her colleague, as she pretends to zip her lips.

"Yesterday… Stu told me he loved me. He said that I make him happier than he's ever been," Katrina gushes. "Loves _me_! Can you believe it?"

Smiling ear-to-ear, Donna affectionally squeezes Katrina's hand. "I'm not surprised at all. You and Stu are just adorable together. How do you feel?"

With an optimistic sigh, Katrina beams. "I feel… in love. For the first time in my life… I feel really in love… the healthy kind… and I have you to thank, Donna."

"Me? No I can't take the credit," Donna says, waving her hands. "This was all you and your man."

Tilting her head, Katrina places her hands on her hips, and gives Donna a knowing look.

"OK," Donna admits. "I did pay attention to the seating chart at the wedding, but nothing more… maybe you two were just meant to meet. But however it happened, I'm so happy for you. Stu is a great guy, and you deserve every bit of the happiness coming your way."

"Thanks Donna," Katrina says, as she moves to serve herself a coffee. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"No thanks, my stomach still feels off since the trip. I think it's withdrawal from all that sunshine and sea air," she jokes.

"Well, you've been busy since you've been back. Are you and Harvey finally settled in your new place?" Katrina asks.

"We are, although there are still a few boxes to go through," Donna replies. "Since we're keeping my apartment, it made the move easier."

As Katrina steps out of the kitchen, Donna grabs a sip of water to soothe her upset stomach. She's beginning to wonder if she did catch a tropical bug during the trip.

Another difference since she's returned… her cycle is off. It's only been a couple of days, but she's usually quite regular. If she did catch something tropical, it may have affected her entire system. She hasn't mentioned any of this to Harvey, although he's commented that she seems tired lately.

To cover all the bases, Donna is going to book a checkup with Dr. Mills. And today, at lunch, she's going to pick up a couple of pregnancy tests. Just to be sure.

xxx

Donna swallows, and blinks twice as she reads the instructions for a third time.

"_One line, you are __**not**__ pregnant. Two lines, no matter how faint they are, means that you __**are **__pregnant." _

There are definitely two lines, she notices, and they're most certainly not faint. Sitting at the edge of the bed in their new townhouse, Donna is frozen in place. To say she's surprised is an understatement… she's stunned.

_A woman my age can't get pregnant that easily, can she?_ she wonders, as she takes yet another look at the blue and white stick.

Her doctor warned her it would likely take months or even a year. Then, there would be fertility options to consider.

Although the test professes to be 99% accurate, Donna is convinced there must be some sort of mistake. It's only been a month since she and Harvey agreed to try.

As her eyes remain transfixed on the test, her first instinct is to call Harvey. This morning, he left for the office at the crack of dawn, as he's been prepping for a big case.

Any mention of a pregnancy would surely distract, so Donna decides that she'll wait until the case wraps later in the week.

Before she prepares for the day, Donna calls her doctor's office to book an appointment. A quick blood test will confirm things.

After gathering her very scattered thoughts, Donna pads her way into the bathroom, and stares at her reflection. She's trying to remain rational and not get her hopes up, but a tiny smile sneaks past her lips.

_Could I be?_

It would explain her exhaustion and tummy troubles. It would also explain how she's felt _different _since returning from their honeymoon.

Donna suddenly feels overwhelmed. She and Harvey have had no time to adjust to being married, and they've just moved. Is this all happening too soon?

Taking a deep breath, she tightens the waistband on her bathrobe, and turns on the shower.

Everything is pointing to her being pregnant, so she decides, for the moment, to take it at face value. Despite the results, Donna will make a point of acting like nothing's changed… at least for the next three days.

Dropping her robe on the floor, Donna steps into the shower steam, As the rushing water soothes her face, her mind races. What if, for Harvey, this really is too much, too soon?

Xxx

"Rachel! How are you?" Donna greets, as she cradles the phone between her shoulder and ear. It's the middle of the afternoon, and she's just returned from lunch with Samantha.

"I'm great! Big as a house, but great!" her friend admits. "I'm not enjoying these last couple of months, I'll be honest. I don't recognize my body anymore."

"I think your body is doing exactly what it should right now," Donna assures. "And you probably feel bigger than you look… because you looked stunning at the wedding."

"Well, let's just say a month makes a huge difference… and yes I mean _huge_," Rachel giggles. "How's Harvey? Back in the swing of things I bet."

"From the day we got back," Donna agrees. "He's in the middle of a big case right now, so we really haven't seen each other. Is Mike ready for the baby? Was he nervous when you first told him you were pregnant?"

"He was surprised… all men are. At least that's what I'm learning from our prenatal class," Rachel explains. "Once Mike got over the shock, he was excited, and he's been counting the days ever since. I think when the time comes, Harvey will be the same."

Leaning forward on her desk, Donna squeezes the phone receiver, and sighs. "You think so? You think Harvey would be excited like that?"

Rachel laughs over the phone line. "If you had asked me a year ago, I probably would have said no, but after seeing him at the wedding with Hayley, Will, Elise and Hannah… he's a big kid himself, Donna. Don't worry, when the time comes, I'm sure he'll be ready," Rachel assures.

"So… it's not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but was there a reason you called?" Donna asks, anxious to change the subject. The last thing she wants is to have to lie to Rachel about whether she might be pregnant.

"Mike's birthday is coming up the second weekend in December. I thought we might all do something fun together before the baby is born. Maybe you and Harvey could fly down here for the weekend as a surprise. What do you think?"

"That would be amazing! We could definitely do that!" Donna says. "I'll put it in Harvey's calendar."

"I'll get back to you on the details," Rachel says. "It'll be one last chance for us to party before our lives change. And by _party_, I mean drinking soda and staying awake until ten thirty!"

Donna can't help but laugh. If she really is pregnant, she'll be quick to join Rachel with that. Maybe that weekend would be a good time to surprise both Mike and Rachel.

"I love you Rachel," Donna says into the phone. "And I can't wait to see you. We'll be sure to bring Mike those Brooklyn burritos he loves so much."

"I love you, too, Donna," her dark-haired friend replies. "See you in December!"

xxx

Thursday night, and Donna has dinner waiting when he arrives. It's been a long but successful week. Harvey and Samantha won their case, but they won't be celebrating. With Louis away on paternity leave, it's on to the next one.

As Harvey enters the foyer of the townhouse, he exhales, the smell of warm bread wafting from the kitchen. With things being busy at the office, he and Donna have relied on take-out, so he's secretly happy for this home-cooked meal.

Harvey never used to care how he ate… until he and Donna got together. That's when she began to spoil him with her delicious homemade lasagna and healthy salads. His bagel breakfasts have since been replaced with fresh fruit and the most amazing apple-cinnamon oatmeal. He has to admit, he looks and feels better.

More than anything, Harvey's relieved to see Donna getting back to her old routine. After they returned from their honeymoon, they put an offer on an amazing townhouse, and got it. Within two weeks, they had moved from the penthouse to the three-story brownstone in Brooklyn.

It didn't take long for Harvey's penthouse to sell. In fact, it was an up-and-coming legal hotshot who bought it. The deal was good, but more than that, the kid reminded Harvey of himself. So, of the five good offers, he opted to accept the kid's.

"Respect the place," Harvey told him with a firm handshake. "Respect it…and you'll do well here."

Harvey thought he'd feel sentimental about leaving his old place, but it wasn't as difficult as he thought. In fact, after the honeymoon, he felt disconnected from it.

This new home has everything that was on Donna's very long and specific list. Fireplaces, large closets and bright windows. Most of all, Harvey loves the way it makes him feel when he enters after a long day. It's home. Their home.

He still laughs about when he and Donna first visited the house. She laid it all out for him. Where the sofa could go, the size of dining table they would need to host spectacular dinner parties… and then the backyard. Private and low maintenance, but big enough for a swing set and small flower garden.

Stepping into the kitchen, Harvey leans on the door frame as he watches Donna remove the warm loaf from the oven.

"You bake bread, too? My very own little red hen!" he jokes. "See, that's funny because your hair is _red_ and you're my _hen_."

Donna turns to Harvey and rolls her eyes, as he greets her with sweet kiss. "I'm not your hen, Harvey. If anything I'm the rooster of this coop… they've also got red on top."

"I won't argue with that!" he chuckles, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nice to see you're getting your energy back. Feeling better?"

"I am," she smiles. "Maybe it wasn't a bug after all."

_Definitely not a bug_, she thinks to herself.

"Well, probably best not to do too much, too soon," Harvey suggests, as he loosens his necktie. "You relax. Let me change and I'll serve dinner."

As she pulls his necktie away, Donna responds with a playful smile. "Thank you, love. You're becoming quite the little hen yourself."

"Does that mean I get laid later?" he volleys back. "See that's funny because…"

Shaking her head with mock annoyance, Donna interrupts, "Eggs get laid, Harvey, not hens."

"Right. I better get cracking on dinner then!" he chuckles. "You never know when the rooster wants to get busy."

Donna tries desperately not to laugh at Harvey's terrible sense of humour, but she can't help herself. For years, he was never as light-hearted as this. But now, he's every bit as ridiculous as Mike.

After dinner, Harvey and Donna retreat to the bedroom to wind down for the evening. Donna reads in bed, while Harvey sits next to her. He's going through deposition documents for another of Louis's cases.

"Marcus and Samantha are definitely coming for Thanksgiving," Donna mentions without looking away from her novel. "I was talking to Samantha today and she says Hayley and Will are also coming. He's got them for the weekend."

"That's great," Harvey mumbles. "The more the merrier. The kids will make it fun."

"They will… make it fun, won't they?" Donna agrees.

"The Thanksgiving parade… I could take them," Harvey suggests, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"We're also babysitting for Louis and Sheila next weekend," Donna reminds Harvey. "Remember the Shakespeare Company season tickets I got Louis for standing with me at the wedding? They're going to see Hamlet so we're watching Lucy."

Before Harvey can respond, Donna continues, "And I spoke with Rachel. We're going to Seattle the second weekend of December to surprise Mike on his birthday. Rachel says it will be the last chance for all of us to party before the baby comes."

Pausing with his papers, Harvey turns to Donna. "The parade, babysitting, partying before babies… everything's changing, isn't it?"

"Are you ok with that?" Donna asks. "We can look at this as practice, you know… for the future."

"From what I've been told, even with practice, no one is really ready to have a baby," Harvey says. "And I'll be honest, the idea is overwhelming. But when the time comes, we'll figure it out."

Harvey returns to his papers and begins to read. Donna swallows, hopeful that he really means what he says.

For a few moments, the couple relax quietly, and then Harvey asks, "Hey, you gotta a pen? I need to color-code this section."

"Sure," she agrees. Donna folds the novel over her lap, and pulls open the drawer beside her.

Instead of presenting Harvey with her signature four-colour pen, she hands him a plastic stick.

"What's this?" Harvey asks, furrowing his brow. Blue and white, it was the size of a marker, and for a second, his mind didn't compute.

A tiny smile forms on Donna's face, as she waits for Harvey to connect the dots. Then, when his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets, she can't help but hold her breath.

"Is this…?" he swallows, his bulging eyes immediately zeroing in on the two firm lines between his fingertips. "Are you?… Are we?'

"Yes, yes… and yes…" she whispers, her hair gently falling to the side, as she cautiously searches his face. "Harvey… you're going to be a father."

Within seconds, the dozen papers Harvey was working on explode onto the floor, and he immediately wraps her in a tight embrace.

With his chest flush to hers, Donna feels his heart thundering across her ribs. His arms are so firm around her that she can barely inhale.

"You can't be serious! How did this happen?" Harvey asks. His face is pure delight when he looks at her.

"Wait until I tell you… you'll never believe it," she teases, as she takes in the comfort of his warm hands now holding her face.

Then with the sound of Harvey sniffling, Donna's eyes also well up.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling ok? Maybe you should take tomorrow off," he worries, his eyes beaming and misting all at once.

"I'm ok. A little tired… a lot overwhelmed… maybe in shock." Donna admits. "I have a doctor's appointment on Monday to confirm with bloodwork, but these pregnancy tests are pretty accurate."

Harvey picks up the blue and white test and examines it. "Definitely two lines… I guess everything really is changing," he sighs happily.

"So you're ok? You don't think this is too much, too soon?" Donna enquires.

Her face now back in his hands, Harvey presses his mouth firmly on hers. A tender and determined kiss that erases any doubts she might have had.

"A very wise woman once told me that everything works out exactly as it should," he smiles. "So no… it's not too much, too soon, it's exactly how it's supposed to be."

With a relieved sigh, Donna places her head on Harvey's shoulder, his hand now running soothing circles across her back.

I'm coming with you on Monday," he confirms.

"It's just bloodwork Harvey, and you've got a lot on your plate," she explains.

"I'm coming with you," he repeats. "And book your appointments for first thing in the morning, and I'll make every one."

"A baby, Harvey," Donna sighs. "Can you believe it?"

"I can, and I also believe I'm the luckiest guy on the planet," he grins. "You've been good about taking those baby vitamins, right?

"Everyday," she assures, as she snuggles back down into bed.

Harvey draws up the duvet, and tucks it around her frame. "Good. Now get some rest. Things are going to change around here. Your health is number one."

"I love you, Harvey," Donna smiles. "I already know you're going to be a great dad."

"Thanks Donna," he replies. "And like everything else you do, you're going to be an amazing mother."

xxx

It's exactly eleven am on Monday, when Donna's cell phone vibrates across her desk.

"Hello, Donna Paulsen-Specter speaking."

"Hi, it's Dr. Mills, I'm just following up with the blood test results…"

Donna's stomach does an instant summersault.

"Hi, Dr. Mills, can you please give me a second, I'm going to get my husband," Donna requests, as she quickly makes her way into Harvey's office.

Closing his glass door, she transfers the call to speaker phone, as Harvey anxiously looks up at her.

"Ok Dr. Mills, we're both here," she says. Leaning back in his seat, Harvey's hands nervously drum his lap.

"Donna and Harvey, I can confirm that congratulations are in order… it's official! You're going to be parents!

**The End**…. _thank you for reading!_


End file.
